


Deus Vult/Этого хочет Бог

by KotePushin



Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Walter Scott
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Difficult Decisions, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Middle Ages, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие начнется в начале Третьего крестового похода, во время осады Акры. Бриану де Буагильберу еще предстоит знакомство со своим антагонистом Айвенго, предстоит побороться за жезл гроссмейстера, но все перечеркнет лишь единственная роковая встреча...
Relationships: Brian de Bois-Guilbert/Rebecca of York, Wilfred of Ivanhoe/Rowena of Rotherwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Предисловие

Орден тамплиеров возвысился как никогда. Вражда французского короля Филиппа Августа и Ричарда Львиное Сердце не принесла ничего хорошего. Распри и интриги терзали христианские войска, а позорный мир впоследствии дал свои «плоды», разделив христиан на два враждующих лагеря…  
1189 год, осада Акры.  
Безжалостное солнце, палящее и выжигающее все на своем пути…  
После тяжелых кровопролитных боев в течение нескольких лет крестоносцам удалось отбить город — оплот Иерусалимского королевства. Очередное сражение под стенами Акры было выиграно благодаря доблестной атаке рыцарей ордена тамплиеров, но какой ценой…  
Разорение и кровь, тысячи мертвых тел разрубленных на куски, оставленные под палящим солнцем. В воздухе витал сладковатый запах смерти. Но это было еще не все, воодушевленные столь быстрой победой, они предали окрестности и город разграблению. Этим воспользовались войска Саладина и с удвоенной силой атаковали христианские войска.  
Завязался страшный бой, рыцарям храма пришлось отступить, считая по пути тяжелые и невосполнимые потери.  
Великий магистр ордена пал в битве, но победа осталась за ними.  
Спустя два года крестоносцам во главе с Ричардом Львиное Сердце придется заключить мир с Саладином, тем самым положив конец Третьему крестовому походу, который унес жизни многих великих людей.  
Конрад де Монсеррат стоял на высокой стене укрепленной крепости Акры и взирал на располагающихся во дворе солдат и рыцарей.  
— Этот позорный мир не дает тебе покоя, друг мой, — раздался за его спиной знакомый низкий, бархатный голос.  
Конрад обернулся, перед ним стоял его лучший друг, один из прецепторов* ордена Храма, Бриан де Буагильбер. Свежая рана, тянущаяся над бровями и слегка задевая один глаз, почти зажила. Темные, решительные блестящие глаза в сочетании с загоревшей под палящими лучами солнца смуглой кожей, представляли собой странное и немного пугающее зрелище. Еще недавно сам Конрад видел, как его друг безжалостно разил сарацинов из гарнизона Акры, не жалея ни женщин, ни детей, заливая все кровью вокруг себя и останавливаясь лишь на время молитвы, поднимаясь каждый раз и вылезая из-под трупов своих убитых собратьев. Теперь он был похож на воскресшего из мертвых.  
— Бриан, друг мой, рад тебя видеть, — Конрад обнял своего друга. — Проклятый Ричард обошел меня, наспех заключив такой невыгодный мир с Саладином. Теперь он поспешит убраться в Англию, в эту холодную проклятую землю, терзаемую распрями за корону.  
— Я полагаю, тебе не о чем печалиться, единственное, что хорошо умеет делать Ричард, наживать себе врагов, — ответил, усмехнувшись де Буагильбер. — Все еще может случиться, Конрад. Жизнь — изменчивая, шлюха.

До их слуха доносились звуки молитвы, рыцари Храма возносили свои хвалы Господу…


	2. Глава 1. Акра. Необратимые последствия. Часть первая. Альберт Мальваузен.

«Когда гремит оружие, законы молчат.» Марк Туллий Цицерон

Ранним утром, как только солнце показало первые лучи, со двора доносились звуки ровного пения. Рыцари Храма Гроба Господня собрались во дворе на утреннюю молитву.  
Ровные глубокие мужские голоса, возносившие молитву Господу, поднимались ввысь и грохотали по всей округе. Лица рыцарей были серьезными и суровыми, покрытыми шармами, загорелые под палящим солнцем, почти до негритянской черноты. Глаза некоторых братьев-крестоносцев были печальны. Накануне после очередного кровопролитного боя, последнего перед заключением мирного договора, они потеряли своего гроссмейстера. Сейчас звучавший хорал был и своеобразной молитвой о душе главы их ордена.  
Немного высокий приятный голос, легко распевавший хорал на латыни, принадлежал Альберту де Мальваузену, еще одному прецептору ордена Храма, близкому другу Бриана де Буагильбера. Его стройная и высокая фигура, облаченная в белоснежный длинный плащ с нашитым красным крестом, казалось, была воплощением чистоты и истинного благочестия, если бы не глаза рыцаря: темно-зеленые, источавшие какой-то холод, хитрость, презрение и жестокость, они мгновенно срывали флер видимого благочестия.  
Бриан стоял рядом с ним, склонившись в молитве. На душе у него было неспокойно, да и гибель Жерара де Ридфора**, предводителя ордена Храма, великолепного оратора, который был способен убеждать и вести за собой: кто же теперь возьмет в свои руки желанный скипетр. Смерть де Ридфора вызывала в душе Бриана облегчение. Он отчетливо видел и понимал, насколько Жерар позорил орден своими необдуманными действиями, приводившим к нескончаемым распрям и склокам между христианскими войсками тамплиеров и госпитальеров. Как он раз за разом посылал на верную смерть братьев-рыцарей. Обезглавленное тело де Ридфора было уже захоронено, все пришлось делать очень быстро из-за дикой жары и нескончаемых песчаных бурь.  
Теперь, место гроссмейстера было вакантным. Капитул так и не могли собрать из-за постоянных перебранок и споров. Подходящего кандидата не было. Да и мир, который все же заключили с Саладином, не давал тамплиерам развязать руки на Востоке.  
Глубокий сильный голос Бриана вместе с другими звучал посреди замкового двора крепости Акры, но его мысли теперь были заняты именно этим: кто же будет следующим гроссмейстером…

**Crucem sanctam subiit,  
qui infernum confregit,  
accintus est potentia,  
surrexit die tertia. Alleluia  
Surrexit Christus  
et illuxit populo suo:  
quem redemit  
sanguine suo. Alleluia!

Crucem sanctam subiit,  
qui infernum confregit,  
accintus est potentia,  
surrexit die tertia. Alleluia

Surrexit Christus  
iam non moritur:  
mors illi ultra  
non dominabitur. Alleluia!

Crucem sanctam subiit,  
qui infernum confregit,  
accintus est potentia,  
surrexit die tertia. Alleluia

Surrexit Christus  
lapidem quem reprobaverunt  
aedificantes: hic factus est  
in caput anguli. Alleluia!

Crucem sanctam subiit,  
qui infernum confregit,  
accintus est potentia,  
surrexit die tertia. Alleluia

** (хорал тамплиеров)  
Он нес Святой крест,  
Который попрал силу ада,  
Он был опоясан силой,  
Он воскрес на третий день,  
Аллилуйя.  
Христос воскрес  
И освятил своих людей,  
Которых искупил своею кровью  
Аллилуйя.

Он нес Святой крест,  
Который попрал силу ада,  
Он был опоясан силой,  
Он воскрес на третий день,  
Аллилуйя.  
Христос воскрес  
И освятил своих людей,  
Которых искупил своею кровью  
Аллилуйя.

Христос воскрес  
В жизнь вечную воскрес Христос,  
И смерть над ним не властна боле  
Аллилуйя.  
Он нес Святой крест,  
Который попрал силу ада,  
Он был опоясан силой,  
Он воскрес на третий день,  
Аллилуйя.  
Христос воскрес  
Подобно камню, что строителем отвергнут,  
Стал во главе угла  
Аллилуйя.  
Он нес Святой крест,  
Который попрал силу ада,  
Он был опоясан силой,  
Он воскрес на третий день,  
Аллилуйя.

Им было больше нечего делать на Востоке. Перед отъездом в Англию, король Ричард решил устроить турнир, а также пир, ознаменовав тем самым конец похода и возвращение домой.

***

— Что теперь, Бриан? — Альберт облокотился на стоящую во дворе повозку, комкая в руках край своего белоснежного плаща.  
— Нас ждет собрание капитула и избрание нового гроссмейстера, а потом… — Бриан немного помедлил, словно что-то воскрешая в памяти. — А потом мы едем в Англию.  
— Немного прохлады на наши бедные головы, — усмехнулся Мальваузен. — Да и потом я смогу повидать своего брата. Не видел его уже несколько месяцев, ты ведь знаешь, Филипп уже вернулся в свои владения.  
— Вот радость-то, сидеть в замке день и ночь напролет, то и дело побивая саксонских свиней-соседей, наблюдая нескончаемый дождь, — Буагильбер подтянул свой кожаный пояс, на котором крепились обоюдоострый длинный кинжал и тяжелый двуручный меч в ножнах. — Предпочел бы оставаться здесь. Если бы не этот… Капитул... Я бы ногой не стал ступать на английскую землю.  
— Нам все это слишком дорого досталось, Бриан. Сейчас орден обескровлен, столько наших братьев погибло… Проклятая земля! — Альберт с силой ударил кулаком по борту повозки, да так сильно, что одно из колес сорвалось и откатилось в сторону.  
— Успокойся, друг. Мне же наоборот, земли, некогда служившие мне домом, кажутся теперь проклятыми, — ответил де Буагильбер и положил свою руку на плечо Альберту.  
— Мы потеряли почти всех, Бриан! Только подумай! — продолжал он с горячностью. — Амори, де Креси Старший, де Креси Младший, наш славный Гийом и брат во Христе брат Жоффруа, — сокрушался Мальваузен. — А теперь, вон, посмотри. — Он указывал Бриану на местных жителей, которые после заключения мира могли вернуться в свои дома. — Они ходят свободно, словно победители! А мы должны оставить все это, будто и не было ничего, а ведь все полито нашей кровью, нашей кровью, Бриан! Это все чертов Ричард, со своими саксонскими прихвостнями…  
— Тише! — оборвал его Буагильбер. — Не стоит ради него поминать нечистого всуе. Сейчас заключено перемирие, это так, но найдутся и те, а таких довольно много, кто возненавидит его за это. Угомонись, Альберт, сегодня мы сможем выпустить весь пар на турнире, выступив против людей Ричарда. Еще посмотрим, кто кого! — Рассмеявшись, как бы ободряя Мальваузена, ответил Бриан.  
— Что ж, пойду, пожалуй, у меня есть еще дела, — Альберт смягчился и улыбнулся, когда его взгляд упал на невысокого роста смуглую девушку с карими, немного испуганными глазами. Завидев, устремленные на нее темно-зеленые глаза храмовника, она быстро закуталась в свое покрывало цвета темной охры. Девушка быстро подняла кувшин с водой и направилась в сторону города.  
— Я смотрю, ты приглядел себе кого-то, Альберт? — Бриан снова усмехнулся, он был рад, что его друг хоть немного повеселел.  
— Какая хорошенькая, — Мальваузен не сводил горящий взгляд в удаляющейся фигуры девушки. Он отлично умел скрывать свои аморальные дела, за благочестивым видом, усердными молитвами и покаянием, но от этого суть дела не менялась. Альберт был искусным интриганом, жестоким и довольно расчетливым. Вот и сейчас, провожая взглядом девушку, он уже нарисовал в своем воображении что-то для него очень приятное. — Ты сам-то не хочешь немного развеяться?  
— Ты с ума сошел, Альберт, она еще ребенок, — Бриан также посмотрел вслед уходящей девушке в палантине, засмеявшись и толкнув Мальваузена в плечо.  
— Ну, уже нет… — выдохнул Альберт, оправляясь и затягивая свой пояс. — На этот раз я сам найду себе развлечение, я не пойду с тобой в ту дыру с этими жирными красотками, в которую ты меня притащим в прошлый раз.  
— Ну уж и дыра, — продолжал смеяться Бриан. — Гарем одного из местных очень почитаемых людей. Какая разница как скоротать то немногое время, что нам здесь осталось, пока Ричард не утащил свой…  
— У меня другой вкус. И потом, о чем мы? — Альберт оборвал его и понизил голос. — Я не раз говорил тебе, Бриан, ты слишком громко думаешь. Вон, посмотри, это люди Ричарда. Все понемногу собираются на турнир.  
— Что ж, иди, развлекайся, до встречи, друг, — Бриан, смеясь похлопал Мальваузена по плечу.  
— До встречи, Бриан, — Альберт тоже улыбнулся и поспешил в след за желанной фигурой.

***

Альберт де Мальваузен, будучи человеком предусмотрительным и осторожным, вовсе не хотел, чтобы кто-то прознал о его затее, особенно сейчас в период мира.  
Быстрым уверенным шагом он шёл в город, не показывая виду, что его намерения очень отличаются от того, чтобы посетить местные базары и прикупить себе красивые из тесненной кожи ножны. Его взгляд не отпускал из виду хрупкий силуэт в палантине цвета тёмной охры. Альберт видел, как девушка с кувшином на плече купила свежий хлеб и устремились в старую часть города, которая была полуразрушена и не столь людна. Храмовник, словно хищная птица, наблюдал за своей будущей добычей. Он вглядывался в черты её лица, такие непохожие, что были у французских и саксонских красавиц.  
Он был словно зачарован, эти тёмные слегка вьющиеся волосы, которые девушка скрывала под плотным покрывалом, тонкие смуглые руки, несущие большой кувшин, мягкие движения, глаза, почти ещё детские, но уже познавшие ужасы войны.  
Накатившее желание распаляло кровь рыцаря, а начинавшее палить солнце в конец разогрело его чувства. Альберта не смутило, что девушка была очень молода, на вид ей было не больше четырнадцати лет. Глаза, метавшие тёмные зелёные искры, горели, а все его тело напряглось и не хотело подчиняться разуму.  
Мальваузен последовал за ней, ловко прячась за развалинами городских стен. Он знал, никакого наказания за это не последует, в ордене довольно часто закрывали глаза на подобные вещи, считая, что такие мелкие грешки не стоят сурового порицания, ведь храбрейшие рыцари Храма Господня уже заслужили своим усердным служением царство небесное. Кто же посмеет упрекнуть мужественного защитника гроба Господня. Альберт отлично знал, как скрыть свои оплошности.  
Пройдя ещё немного, девушка обернулась, словно чувствуя за собой слежку, но никого не заметив, она продолжила свой путь. Это было отдалённо место, и людей здесь селилось мало, разрушенные стены и дома…  
Альберт умело продолжал скрываться за развалинами до тех пор, пока рядом уже никого не осталось, лишь закутанная в палантине фигура с кувшином…  
Рыцарю хватило лишь одного быстрого движения, чтобы схватить малютку и зажать ей рот. Кувшин полетел на землю… Круглый свежий хлеб остался лежать в стороне… Вода тонкими струями сочилась на каменную, горячую землю.  
Мальваузен затащил несчастную, дрожащую от страха, девушку в один из разрушенных домов. Бросив свою добычу в угол, он стал медленно стягивать свой белоснежный плащ тамплиера, символ чистоты, искренней веры и непорочности.  
Девушка сжалась в комок, её тёмные испуганные глаза с навернувшимися слезами, смотрели в упор на рыцаря.  
— Какая ты сладкая… — прошептал Альберт, он отлично знал местный язык, — не бойся, я уже давно за тобой наблюдаю.  
— Зачем я вам? — голос девушки дрожал от страха и осознания того, что должно было произойти.  
— Разве бедному рыцарю, столь мужественно сражавшемуся за этот город и его крепость, не полагается небольшая награда? — он растянул свои губы в лёгкой улыбке, не спуская с неё горящих глаз.  
— Чего вы хотите? У меня ничего нет, — бедняжка попыталась сбежать, но крепкая хватка Мальваузена помешала несчастной осуществить побег.  
— Ты такая хорошенькая, такая нежная, ласковая, — начал ласково рыцарь, развязывая свой кожаный пояс свободной рукой. — Будь нежной со мной, я тебя не обижу.  
Девушка сделала последнюю попытку вырваться, но этим лишь раззадорила храмовника. Альберт не долго думая, бросил свой белоснежный плащ прямо на пол полуразрушенной лачуги. В нем кипела страсть и похоть, резким движением он повалил несчастную на пол, прижимая её всем своим телом.  
Девушка плакала и пыталась позвать на помощь, но никто не являлся. Альберт усмехнулся, его пылающие темно-зелёные глаза словно пожирали её.  
Ему вдруг захотелось почувствовать её всем телом, он стащил с себя короткую кольчугу, затем ещё одно облачение, оставшись лишь в нательной рубашке и кожаных штанах. Его возбужденная плоть поступала сквозь штаны. Скинув рубашку, Альберт снова навалился на девушку и стал рвать на ней одежду, обнажая её нежную упругую молодую грудь.  
Сил у неё больше не осталось, лишь бессильные слезы текли по её щекам. Альберт осторожно вытер каждую слезинку. Его пальцы, привыкли к тяжёлым клинкам, копьям, щиту и жесткому поводу боевого коня, теперь осторожно и даже нежно прикасались к юному созданию.  
Сам рыцарь был хорошо сложен, высокий, статный и мускулистый, отличающийся изяществом и приятными манерами. Теперь он не мог сопротивляться своему желанию, приправ к нежному, почти детскому рту своим губами. Девушка не собиралась сдаваться и с силой укусила насильника. Это взбесило Мальваузена.  
Ударив малышку по лицу, тем самым подавив её сопротивление, он одним сильным движением разорвал остатки её одежды.  
Девушка плакала и умоляла не делать этого, но рыцарь был словно одержим самим дьяволом. Освободившись от последней преграды, он навалился на неё всем телом, получая грязное удовольствие. Лишь крест на толстой золотой цепи оставался у него на шее поблескивая в лучах солнца, которое пробивалось сквозь развалины дома.  
Закончив свое истязание и получив желаемое удовлетворение, Альберт отстранился от несчастной, трясущейся от ужаса девушки, почувствовав на своём теле что-то влажное и тёплое. Тонкие струйки крови сочилась по бедрам его жертвы. Мальваузен поцеловал её в губы, поглаживая по её темным волосам.  
— Не говори никому, — сказал он, приставив палец к её губам.  
Белый плащ окрасился алой кровью…

***

Такой жестокий и циничный поступок ничуть не смущал Мальваузена, он, как и многие крестоносцы, пришедшие в эти земли, считали себя полноправными хозяевами и выписывали себе сами любые индульгенции, не стыдясь и не раскаиваясь даже в минуты священной молитвы.  
Альберт разорвал свой некогда белый плащ и отер от крови ноги девушки.  
— Где ты живешь? — его голос был мягким. Она молчала, даже слезы ее высохли, глаза застыли в каком-то немом испуге.  
— Где ты живешь? У тебя есть кто-то из близких? — повторил Мальваузен.  
— Нигде… У меня никого не осталось… — тихо отозвалась она.  
— Тогда, ты пойдешь со мной, — ответил рыцарь, с этими словами он подал ей руку и помог подняться, но бедняжка не смогла устоять на ногах и упала. Тогда Альберт закутал ее остатками того, что было раньше плащом тамплиера, и взял на руки.  
— Все будет хорошо, любовь моя… — сорвалось у него с губ вместе с поцелуем, в котором на этот раз была нежность и успокоение.  
Он вышел прочь из разрушенного дома, неся на руках свою горькую ношу и свой страшный выбор. Его нательный крест на толстой золотой цепи с сапфировыми вставками светился на солнце, нагревшись настолько сильно, что теперь жег грудь рыцаря-тамплиера, оставляя отметину на его коже и на его душе.

***

Палящее солнце и раскаленный песок нещадно жгли стопы рыцарей, словно пытаясь собрать все свои последние силы и изгнать их со своей земли.  
Некоторые сваливают свои грехи на судьбу, проклиная бога, некоторые винят других в своих несчастьях и поступках. Рыцарям Храма винить было некого. Все убийства, насилие и совершенные злодеяния, горе, моря крови, от которой уже невозможно было отмыть руки никакой святой водой…  
Разорение и боль, которые они принесли с собой… Все это они совершали лишь по воле своего бога, которому молились неустанно, а на другой день, все начиналось сначала.  
Так хочет Бог…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Жерар де Ридфор (фр. Gerard de Ridefort; ок. 1141, Фландрия — 4 октября 1189, Акра, Палестина) — великий магистр ордена Храма с октября 1184 по 4 октября 1189 года. Жерар де Ридфор, по свидетельствам современников, был вспыльчив и часто принимал необдуманные решения. Он был одним из сторонников войны с Саладином и крайне резко выступал против попыток заключить с ним мир. Тем не менее, он был известен как хороший оратор, способный убедить других в своей правоте.В сражении при Хаттине армия крестоносцев была наголову разгромлена, все тамплиеры погибли или были захвачены в плен и позже казнены. Жизнь сохранили лишь Жерару де Ридфору.Находясь в заложниках, де Ридфор приказал тамплиерам Газы и других крупных крепостей сдать их без боя. После того как храмовники выполнили приказ — они не имели права ослушаться магистра — Жерар де Ридфор был отпущен на свободу. Репутация его среди собственных рыцарей была запятнана: уже само по себе то, что он сдался в плен врагу и остался жив, было нарушением устава ордена.После освобождения из плена Жерар де Ридфор пытался восстановить своё доброе имя, принимая участие в военных операциях против мусульман, однако в битве при Акре 4 октября 1189 года был вновь захвачен в плен и обезглавлен.


	3. Акра. Необратимые последствия. Часть вторая. Уилфред Айвенго

«Когда гремит оружие, законы молчат.» Марк Туллий Цицерон

Вечером этого же дня намечался турнир между всеми рыцарями участниками крестового похода, но уже задолго до этого великое христианское воинство было разделено на два враждующих лагеря. Большая часть рыцарей ордена Храма, знатные воины Франции и остальной Европы, пришедшие в земли Палестины вместе с королем Филиппом II Августом, часть госпитальеров и других знатных рыцарей открыто выступали против поспешного позорного мира. В открытое противостояние с Ричардом не раз вступал и сам Конрад де Монсеррат.  
Всем были известны настоящие причины столь скорого подписания мирного договора — король Филипп, возвратившись во Францию, не стал дожидаться Ричарда. Захватив под свой полный контроль его французские владения, он пошел дальше, не останавливаясь лишь на одной стране. Англия, так долго опустошаемая налогами и прочими поборами на крестовые походы, выжимаемая королем-бездарем словно спелое яблоко — вот, что не давало покоя королю Филиппу.  
Ему не составило труда договориться с младшим братом Ричарда Иоанном Плантагенетом, который управлял Англией, пока Львиное Сердце был в походе.  
Это сыграло с Ричардом коварную шутку и подтолкнуло к необдуманным, поспешным действиям — он пошел на поводу у короля без королевства Ги де Лузиньяна. Битва за Аскалон не дала ничего, кроме полного поражения и огромных потерь, оставив земли в руках мусульман. Аскалон был разрушен.  
Конрад Монсеррат пытался спасти положение, первым пойдя на переговоры с Саладином, выпросив для себя Акру и Тир. И вроде бы, все шло к благоразумному завершению конфликта, но либо это был злой рок или проведение, в эту идиллию опять ворвался король Ричард Львиное Сердце, неся с собой неосуществимые планы, не реализуемые мечты и еще большие разногласия.  
Боясь за свои английские владения и корону, он согласился на все условия Саладина, заключив позорный мир, ценой человеческой крови.  
Иерусалим остался принадлежать мусульманам, а Святой крест так и не был возвращен христианам. Все усилия и многочисленные жертвы были напрасны.  
Теперь же Ричард грезил о возвращении в Англию, во что бы то не стало.  
А пока он хотел повеселиться и дать своим людям отдых, развлечения и возможность насладиться мирным временем перед дальней дорогой домой.

***

Турнир было решено проводить прямо под стенами Акры. Здесь располагались большие шатры знатных рыцарей, повозки с оружием, необходимыми вещами. Оруженосцы сновали туда-сюда, рачительно выполняя приказы своих хозяев.  
Отдельной группой расположились рыцари-храмовники. Их белые шатры и флаги с нашитыми крестами красного цвета, большим белым пятном выделялись на общем фоне. Храмовники считались самыми ловкими и отважными воинами, непобедимыми, всегда первыми вступавшими в бой с победоносным кличем на устах: «Beauséant»*. Несмотря на то, что уставом ордена было строго запрещено участие в подобных увеселениях, здесь на Востоке все это уже не имело такого значения. Теперь для них подобный турнир казался простой забавой. Кто мог рискнуть своей жизнью и бросить вызов рыцарям Храма?..  
— Ну, что? Ты готов, друг мой? — Конрад сидел в большом шатре Бриана де Буагильбера, отпивая глоток за глотком вино из серебряного кубка. Роскошная ткань расстилалась под ногами рыцарей, призванная служить своеобразным ковром. Посреди располагался стол, ломившийся от еды и вина. Трое оруженосцев де Буагильбера мелькали словно нити, натянутые на прялку, боясь разозлить любой оплошностью своего хозяина. Они начищали до блеска его доспехи, успели подготовить его сильного боевого коня и уже готовили оружие.  
— Да, готов, — ответил Бриан, отпивая терпкое вино прямо из стоявшего рядом кувшина, подавляя свое нарастающее негодование. — Только не пойму, где Альберт? Он уже должен был вернуться, но его шатер по-прежнему пуст, а эти олухи ничего не знают, где их хозяин!  
— Успокойся, Бриан, — Конрад налил себе еще вина. Он не собирался принимать участие в турнире, но не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы понаблюдать.  
Конрад очень хотел видеть де Буагильбера победителем, тем самым проучить сторонников Ричарда и его зазнавшихся рыцарей. — Он придет. К началу-то явится. Да, кстати, вроде бы, ваш устав запрещает участие в подобного рода забавах.  
— Это так, но теперь, в Акре… — Бриан чуть помедлил, мысли о том, что капитул никак не могли назначить, не давали ему покоя. — Мы здесь хозяева и вправе вести себя так, как посчитаем нужным. Кто же посмеет пенять нам, рыцарям Сионского Храма, как мы должны себя вести! Не смеши меня, Конрад!  
С этими словами он залпом выпил оставшееся в кувшине вино.  
— Пойду пройдусь немного, — Бриан вышел из своего шатра, солнце начинало прятать свои лучи на горизонте. Рыцари потихоньку начали облачаться в доспехи, а их оруженосцы подготавливать коней.  
Темные внимательные глаза храмовника скользили по собравшейся толпе в надежде отыскать среди них Мальваузена, который должен был выступить вместе с ним против рыцарей Ричарда. Но время шло, а Альберт так и не появлялся. Бриан злился, один из его оруженосцев как раз тащил его начищенные доспехи, не заметив своего хозяина, несчастный столкнулся прямо с грозным рыцарем и повалился на землю.  
— Разрази меня гром! — проревел Буагильбер, награждая сильным пинком одного из своих оруженосцев. — Чертово отродье! Где ты шляешься?! Смотри под ноги, иначе, клянусь пресвятой Богородицей, я из тебя сделаю отбивную и скормлю псам!  
— Знакомый голос! — Альберт неслышно приблизился к своему другу и не смог сдержать улыбки при виде валяющегося на земле оруженосца со всем скарбом Буагильбера в придачу. — Так может браниться лишь один единственный славный рыцарь во всей христианской земле!  
— Альберт… — выдохнул тот, оборачиваясь на знакомый насмешливый голос. — Наконец-то! Где ты был? Где твой плащ?  
— Я отлично прогулялся, а потом был у себя в доме и даже немного поспал, — легкая улыбка снова тронула губы Мальвуазена. Он казался совсем другим, каким-то спокойным и непринужденным. Глаза его светились непонятной радостью, а рассуждения о прогулке и послеполуденном сне вообще показались Буагильберу бредом. Видимо, это так жара подействовала на его друга, но ему пришлось удовлетвориться таким объяснением, ибо пускаться в расспросы Бриану было некогда.  
— Идем, еще успеешь переодеться, — он подтолкнул хохочущего Альберта к шатру.

***

Мальвуазен сменил свое одеяние, двое оруженосцев проворно затягивали на его доспехах крепления, а его боевой конь уже давно ждал его у шатра. Неподалеку раздавалось пение хоралов — рыцари Храма заканчивали свою молитву перед боем.  
Стройный глубокий хор мужских голосов обращался к Господу.

Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna,  
in die illa tremenda, in die illa.  
Quando coeli movendi sunt,  
quando coeli movendi sunt et terra.  
Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem.

Tremens, tremens factus sum ego,  
et timeo, dum discussio venerit  
at que ventura ira.

Dies illa, dies iræ,  
calamitatis et miseriæ.  
Dies illa, dies magna  
et amara, amara valde.

Requiem æternum donna eis, Domine,  
et lux perpetua luceat eis, luceat eis.

Избави меня, Господи, от смерти вечной  
В тот страшный день,  
Когда содрогнуться земля и небеса,  
Когда придешь Ты судить  
Род людской на муки огненные.  
Трепещущий, готовлюсь я и убоюсь  
благоговейно Грядущего суда  
И грядущего гнева.

Тот день, день гнева,  
День суда и милосердия,  
День великий и прегорький.  
Вечный покой даруй им, Господи,  
И вечный свет воссияет им.

У самых стен Акры были возведены помосты и ограждения. Специальные места под навесами и балдахинами были предназначены для знатных королевских особ, магистров и командоров орденов, кто не участвовал в турнире.  
Ричард и сам оказался не прочь выйти на ристалище, не став отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. Прослыв отъявленным любителем жестоких забав, для него не было ничего лучше, чем заколоть кого-нибудь еще до обеда. Снискав славу кровожадного и жесткого предводителя христиан, против него мало кто отваживался выступать на турнирах.  
Сторонники английского короля находились на другой стороне, чуть в отдалении. Их цветные шатры составляли разительный контраст с богатым убранством французских рыцарей и храмовников. Собравшийся цвет рыцарства предвкушал расправу над своими противниками, с которыми они не могли схлестнуться в открытом бою.  
— Сегодня на редкость хорошая погода, — просто пропел Мальваузен, затягивая подпругу своего коня.  
— Да, что с тобой, Альберт? — Бриан тоже был одет в боевое облачение, мечтательный странный вид его друга вызывал недоумение. — Такое ощущение, что накануне тебе снились одни лишь восточные гурии!  
— Ничего, — ответил храмовник, закончив с подпругой и вскакивая на своего боевого коня. Легкая улыбка озарила его лицо. — Я очень счастлив, друг мой. Счастлив, что наступило мирное время, и каждый может заняться своими обязанностями, — попытался выкрутиться Альберт, он уже пожалел, что сказал чуть больше, чем нужно было. — А теперь, друг мой, мы наваляем этим саксонским выродкам!  
— Не раньше, чем наваляют тебе, нормандский ублюдок! — голос, который раздался совсем рядом, был совсем молоды, но твердым. Молодой саксонец, светловолосый и голубоглазый, держал в одной руке повод своего коня, а в другой кольчужные рукавицы.  
Такой дерзости никто из них не ожидал, Мальваузен и Буагильбер переглянулись между собой.  
— Кто это там тявкает? — Альберт развернул своего коня в сторону молодого сакса.  
— С тобой, нормандский ублюдок, говорит саксонский рыцарь Уилфред Айвенго, — продолжал молодой рыцарь.  
— Ты посмотри-ка! Никак не уймется, — Бриан хотел было подойти ближе и уже был готов прямо здесь отвесить невежде хороший удар, но в это самой время появился сенешаль, объявляя рыцарям, что они должны занять свои позиции.  
— Повезло тебе, щенок, иначе я бы снес тебе твою неразумную голову! — процедил Альберт, закрывая забрало и поворачивая коня в сторону ристалища.  
— Посмотрим, чья голова полетит первой, ты как никто этого достоин, Мальвуазен, насильник, позор своего ордена! — крикнул саксонский рыцарь так громко, что остальные рыцари, стоявшие рядом, стали оборачиваться.  
— Что ты сказал, саксонский щенок?! — Буагильбер разозлился не на шутку. Подобное обвинение, да еще высказанное прилюдно в сторону рыцаря Храма, его друга, было очень серьезным.  
— Что слышал, храмовник! — ответил сакс.  
— Тогда молись, хоть самому черту! — прорычал Буагильбер — Я отучу тебя клеветать на рыцарей священного ордена Храма!  
— К твоим услугам! — с этими словами Уилфред, спокойным шагом направился в противоположный конец ристалища, ведя под узцы свою лошадь.  
— Ты видел это? — Бриан обратился к своему другу.  
— И видел, и слышал, — ответил Мальвуазен. — Это один из оруженосцев самого короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце и сынок одного из соседей моего брата Филиппа. Владения его папаши Седрика Ротервудского как раз рядом с землей моего брата. Теперь этому мальчишке пожаловали рыцарство.  
Альберт сплюнул на землю и снова закрыл забрало шлема.  
— Пойдем, брат Бриан, покажем этим выродкам, кто есть истинные победители и хозяева на этой земле! — глаза Альберта сверкнули недобрым огнем, но к удивлению самого Бриана, его друг не был столь сильно разозлен подобной выходкой молодого саксонца, как он сам. В душу Бриана закрались подозрения. Он видел, как еще утром его друг провожал взглядом ту самую девушку с кувшином… Неужели?! Нет. Даже если его собрат и совершил подобный проступок, он не позволит какому-то выскочке ставить под удар репутацию ордена.  
С этими мыслями Буагильбер направился к ристалищу. Вызов был брошен.

***

Несколько десятков труб сразу огласили начало турнира. Рыцари сразу разделились на две партии. Первая, те, кто по своим собственным убеждениям примкнул к лагерю Ричарда Львиное Сердце, большинство из них было саксами. Вторая партия состояла сплошь из рыцарей Храма и французской знати.  
В рядах храмовников все делали ставку на Бриана де Буагильбера как самого искусного бойца. Конрад де Монсеррат сам подошел к Бриану перед боем и пожелал ему победы.  
Глаза самого грозного рыцаря выцеливали в толпе противников на противоположной стороне ристалища заветный щит молодого саксонца.  
Бриану нетерпелось свалить наглеца с лошади, и если придется, проучить на всю оставшуюся жизнь зарвавшегося мальчишку.  
Альберт де Мальвуазен был также в первых рядах тех участников, кто должен был открыть состязание. Его темно-зеленые глаза выражали какую-то странную радость и блестели в предвкушении свежей крови.  
Никого не удивило участие в турнире и самого короля Ричарда. Восседая на гнедом массивном коне, он уже взялся за копье и встал в первый ряд с остальными саксонскими воинами. Его доспехи были украшены золотой насечкой, а шлем венчала небольшая золотая корона и греб Плантагенетов.  
Конрад поднялся на крытый помост, располагаясь рядом с Ги де Лузиньяном. Еще несколько мгновение и трубы снова зазвучали, оглашая начало поединка. Сенешаль дал сигнал. Кони понеслись во весь опор, неся на себе своих всадников.  
Кровь снова полилась рекой… Воины, не знавшие пощады, с ожесточением бросались друг на друга, словно каждый желал тот час же отправиться своего соперника на тот свет.  
Спустя некоторое время ристалище пропиталось кровью, смешав в едином бою цвет христианского рыцарства.  
На какой-то момент противником Мальвуазена оказался сам Ричард, он был гораздо сильнее и плотнее более молодого Альберта. Храмовник, несмотря на то, что копье его уже было сломано, превосходно держался в седле и умело управлял своим конем, ловко уворачиваясь от ударов противника. В какой-от момент Мальвуазен отвлекся, его взору предстал его собрат Бриан де Буагильбер, дерущийся в самой гуще среди саксов. Неожиданно недалеко от него он заметил того самого молодого Уилфреда, который, несмотря на свой возраст очень умело расправлялся с противниками.  
Оставалось совсем немного и спина Бриана была бы беззащитна, если бы не Альберт, который резко развернул коня и бросился на помощь своему другу, выкрикивая клич рыцарей ордена Храма.  
Оттеснив одним взмахом меча Уилфреда, он продолжил наносить удары, но по какой-то несчастливой случайности Альберт выронил свой щит и теперь защищался лишь одни мечом. Это не укрылось от Бриана. Он довольно быстро расправился со своими соперниками, опрокидывая на землю то одного, то другого приспешника Ричарда, пока нос к носу не столкнулся с ним самим.  
Завязался тяжелый бой. Противники были равны по силе, ловкости и боевому искусству. Многие рыцари и с той и с другой стороны останавливали бой, чтобы посмотреть на исход столь важного поединка. И вот, спустя несколько мгновений, все они наблюдали лишь за двумя сражающимися фигурами.  
Ричард Львиное Сердце и Бриан де Буагильбер сошлись на ристалище, никто из них не хотел уступать другому. Наконец, переломав по три копья каждый, общий бой снова продолжился. Победителей не было.  
На этот раз преимущество было у Уилфреда, Альберт, по неизвестным причинам, так и не подобрал свой щит, не дал сигнал оруженосцам нести новый. Он был так увлечен созерцанием боя с Ричардом, что позабыл о своем присутствие на ристалище. Неожиданный удар и раненный рыцарь храма повалился на горячий песок.  
— Альберт! — громкий глухой голос Бриана раздался, разрывая звуки лязга мечей и щитов. Меча молнии своими темными глазами, он во весь опор помчался в сторону, туда, где не шевелясь лежал его друг и брат во Христе.  
— Саксонское отродье! Бейся! — его голос был обращен к Уилфреду Айвенго.  
— Я к твоим услугам Буагильбер! — ответил тот, направляя своего коня навстречу Бриану. — Возьми свежее копье!  
Несмотря на душившую Бриана злость, он все же дал сигнал оруженосцу подать ему новое копье, на кону была честь ордена и его собственная.  
Пришпорив коней, всадники снова ринулись в бой…  
Внезапно Бриан почувствовал, что седло под ним начинает ездить туда-сюда, но останавливать коня было уже поздно. Подпруга не выдержала столь сильного напора и лопнула в самый неподходящий момент.  
Храмовник упал с коня вместе с седлом и полным боевым вооружением. Выпутавшись из стремени, Бриан вскочил на ноги и выхвати свой меч из ножен. Но, как бы ни было для него прискорбно, сенешаль успел возвестить конец турнира.  
Все было кончено.  
Не прикоснувшись к своему противнику ни копьем, ни мечом, Бриан де Буагильбер проиграл сражение на глазах у изумленных рыцарей, своих собратьев и ликующих сторонников Ричарда. Тем временем, Мальвуазена уже уносили с ристалища.  
Не в силах вытерпеть подобное унижение, Буагильбер бросился, изливая проклятия, на Уилфреда, лишь нескольким воинам, стоявшим не так далеко, удалось оттащить его от молодого сакса.  
Свершилось. Уилфред Айвенго, и сам того не подозревая, перешел дорогу одному из самых могущественных рыцарей ордена Храма, опорочив его честь и выставив на всеобщее посмешище самого прославленного воина, тем самым записав себя в смертельные враги.  
Сторонники короля Ричарда и саксы ликовали, распевая застольные песни и наполняя кубки вином и свежим элем.  
— А этот парнишка в одно мгновение нажил себе очень серьезного недруга. Если мне не изменяет память — это один из любимчиков самого короля Ричарда. — вкрадчивый голос Мориса де Браси был обращен ни к кому иному как к Конраду де Монсеррату, сидевшему поодаль от короля Ричарда. Его галаза горели от злости и досады.  
— Это только начало, сэр Морис, только начало. Еще немного, и Ричард быстрее сдохнет, чем сможет доказать свое право на английскую корону, — ответил он, осушая кубок с вином. Прищурившись он и внимательно вглядывался в черты молодого Уилфреда.  
В этот вечер, после злосчастного турнира, Бриан де Буагильбер, как и многие рыцари-тамплиеры, не пошел на пир. Он направил свои уставшие стопы в дом своего раненного друга и соратника Альберта де Мальвуазена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beauséant - (bauceant, baussant и т. д.) — боевой флаг (vexillum belli) тамплиеров в XII и XIII в.в. Французский хронист XIII века Жак де Витри в 1220 году упоминает baucent и объясняет, что чёрный и белый цвета символизируют непримиримость к врагам и доброжелательность к друзьям.  
> Согласно уставу ордена, каждый отряд рыцарей (eschielle) имел свое знамя. В бою знаменосец был обязан избегать прямого контакта с противником; кроме того, на охрану знамени выделялось от пяти до десяти рыцарей. Братьям-рыцарям запрещалось под страхом изгнания из Ордена покидать поле боя, пока там развевался хотя бы один Beauséant. Если все знамёна были потеряны, братья-рыцари должны были собираться к знамени госпитальеров или любому другому христианскому знамени. Думать о спасении собственной жизни дозволялось только в том случае, если на поле боя не оставалось ни одного христианского знамени.


	4. Акра. Необратимые последствия. Часть третья. Бриан де Буагильбер.

«Когда гремит оружие, законы молчат.» Марк Туллий Цицерон

Бриан направился прямиком в дом Альберта Мальвуазена. Он знал, где тот располагается, а слуги Альберта знали Буагильбера в лицо, поэтому сразу пропустили его.  
Один из оруженосцев Мальвуазена проводил Буагильбера на верхний этаж дома. Здесь были личные покои рыцаря, и сюда никто не входил, кроме его доверенных лиц и одного сарацинского преданного слуги.  
Зайдя в большую богато убранную комнату, Бриан несколько оторопел. Его друг и собрат полусидел, полулежал на кровати под красивым прозрачным легким балдахином. Резное окно было слегка приоткрыто, оттуда просачивался свежий ночной воздух. Сам Альберт был тщательно перевязан, его левая рука была в деревянном лубке, а рядом с ним сидела та самая кареглазая девушка, которую храмовник видел еще утром.  
Теперь на ней не было тех скромных лохмотьев. Одежда ее была довольно роскошной, а старое покрывало сменилось красивым длинным расшитым шелковым платком. Девушка сидела рядом и то и дело подавала питье Мальвуазену.  
Сам рыцарь, несмотря на раны, широко улыбался и что-то говорил девушке, он изредка брал ее за руку и целовал. Она немного смущалась и снова подавала Альберту отвар из укрепляющих трав.  
Бриан немного опешил от увиденного и задержался в передней части комнаты, которая была отгорожена большой резной ширмой из слоновой кости. До его слуха донеслось очень нежное воркование Альберта на местном языке.  
— Мое счастье, что бы я без тебя делал, — легкий поцелуй.  
— Тебе надо лежать, мой господин, — нежный девичий голос отвечал ему.  
— Я тебе не господин, а скорее сам твой раб, мое сокровище, моя Амаль, — Альберт потянулся к девушке, чтобы поцеловать ее, но та очень осторожно вернула рыцаря обратно на ложе.  
— Прошу тебя, господин, тебе нужен покой — уговаривала она Мальвуазена.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, моя радость, я теперь доставляю тебе столько хлопот… — продолжал рыцарь, все же поймав тонкие руки девушки и прижав их к себе для нового поцелуя. — Клянусь богом, я не хотел так… Я с ума по тебе схожу еще тогда, когда увидел тебя в первый раз после освобождения Акры, — глаза Альберта горели огнем, он пожирал Амаль глазами словно голодный волк, но расслышав присутствие кого-то еще остепенился.  
— Проходи, брат Бриан, — легкая улыбка снова тронул его губы. — Рад, очень рад тебя видеть. Я думал ты на пиру.  
— Ко всем чертям этот пир! А ты неплохо устроился, как я погляжу, — довольный тем, что его друг не в таком уж и безнадежном положении, Бриан прошел дальше и присел в кресло, которое стояло рядом с кроватью.  
— Познакомься, — Альберт снова поцеловал руку девушки. — Это мой друг и брат по вере, самый могущественный рыцарь и самый преданный друг, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер. Не бойся. А это мое сокровище, мое счастье, моя Амаль.  
Мальвуазен просто светился как начищенная до блеска медная лампа.  
— Значит это молодой сакс Уилфред все же оказался прав. Ты и эта девушка… — начал де Буагильбер.  
— Амаль, любовь моя, хватит с тебя на сегодня забот, ступай отдыхать. Я приду чуть позже. Если заснешь, я не буду тебе мешать, — ласково, словно напевая песню, Мальвуазен обратился к сидящей подле него девушке. Та кивнула и хотела пойти к себе, как рыцарь снова притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. — Теперь иди.  
Амаль быстро пошла к себе, — ее покои располагались в следующей комнате и соединялись дверью с комнатой Альберта. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, Буагильбер сел к своему друг на кровать и жестами выразил свое недоумение.  
— Не ты ли мне всегда твердил об осторожности в подобных делах? — глаза Бриана округлились.  
— Я люблю ее, Бриан, — твердо и серьезно ответил Мальвуазен, отпивая немного отвара.  
— Я могу понять тебя, Альберт, но она совсем еще ребенок… — Бриан не хотел спорить со своим другом по такому поводу.  
Не совсем, ей пятнадцать, и потом, я не собираюсь оставлять мою малютку здесь, она поедет со мной во Францию, — Мальвуазен приподнялся и попытался присесть на кровати. Бриан тут же помог ему, подложив под спину еще одну подушку.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Ну, допустим, здесь на Востоке этому никто не удивится и не осудит, а там? Или ты решил оставить орден из-за какой-то смуглой девчонки? Их полно здесь, вон — выбирай любую для развлечений! Ты не рядовой рыцарь, Альберт, и не послушник! — Буагильбер знал, что все имения теперь принадлежали ордену, но Мальвуазен мог ловко утаить часть своих земель и хитростью, не без помощи своего брата, оставить родовой замок за собой.  
— Она не развлечение! — ответил он понизив голос, темно-зеленые глаза снова сверкнули недобрым огнем. — Я люблю ее, и она поедет со мной, я так решил. Никто не сможет ее обнаружить в моем французском поместье. Моя Амаль будет счастлива и не одинока, как и я. Понимаешь, мое сердце еще ни разу не обжигала любовь, любовь к женщине. Она единственная, кто вызывает во мне подобные чувства…  
— Не знаю, что ты затеял, дружище, но я рад, что тебе лучше, — Буагильбер снова поднес ему кубок, на этот раз с вином.  
— Что Конрад? — спросил Альберт, отпивая небольшими глотками.  
— Злой и досадует, что мы упустили победу над Ричардом и саксами, но еще хочет взять реванш. Он что-то задумал, — Буагильбер прищурился, словно пытался разглядеть что-то вдали. — Что-то назревает и сдается мне, нам лучше убраться подальше из Палестины еще до. Да и капитул… Место магистра ордена пустует.  
— Что ж, Бриан, тебе и карты в руки. Я буду голосовать за тебя, — улыбка снова озарила бледное лицо. — Уже поздно, оставайся у меня ночевать.  
— С удовольствием, тотчас же завалюсь спать, — усмехнулся Бриан, допивая вино из своего кубка. — А ты что будешь делать?  
— Пойду к своей Амаль, если она уже спит, не буду ее трогать. Малютка со мной весь вечер провозилась, — лицо Альберта снова приобрело какой-то странный мечтательный вид.  
— Тогда, доброй ночи, Альберт, — Буагильбер похлопал Мальвуазена по плечу и направился в отведенные ему покои.  
В эту ночь, несмотря на усталость и досаду от проигрыша, ему не спалось. Его мысли вдруг перенеслись в его прошлое. Воспоминания о жизни до ордена отчетливо рисовали картины в его памяти.

***

Двадцать лет назад…

— Наконец-то ты вернулся, сын мой! — немолодой мужчина, с темными внимательными глазами, обнял своего сына. Это был человек крепкого телосложения, высокий, темноволосый с проседью, в дорогом, длинном, тяжелом плаще опушенным мехом. Когда-то черты его лица были очень привлекательными — орлиный нос, густые темные брови.  
— Отец! Я рад тебя видеть, — молодой рыцарь преклонил колено и опустил голову. — Тяжелая мощная ладонь норманна легла на черные как смоль густые волосы сына. — А где матушка? Я заехал всего лишь на несколько дней, повидать вас, а потом я должен ехать к ней! Аделаида ждет меня, я явлюсь пред ней с почестями и славой, которую добыл своим мечом и копьем! Ее имя теперь известно при каждом дворе Кастилии, Арагона и Пуатье!  
— Не торопись сынок, — голос де Буагильбера старшего был спокойным, но каким-то странным. Он никак не мог налюбоваться на своего взрослого возмужавшего сына, вглядываясь в его лицо, словно стараясь запомнить дорогие черты.  
— Что случилось, отец? Я не понимаю тебя, где матушка? — Бриан поднялся с колен и встревоженно посмотрел на отца. Только теперь он заметил, как сильно постарел его отец. Он будто казался своей собственной тенью.  
— Мужайся, Бриан, — ответил он очень спокойно. — Матушка твоя скончалась и оставила этот грешный мир неделю назад.  
Бриан застыл на месте, глядя в серьезные темные глаза отца.  
— Теперь лишь ты у меня остался, мой мальчик… Хотя нет, уже не мальчик, мужчина, — быстро заговорил де Буагильбер, беря сына под руку и жестом приглашая в свой родовой замок.  
Чуть позже Бриан узнал, что мать его похоронена в родовом склепе де Буагильберов и лежит вместе с предками и родными. Горю его не было предела.  
Отец, будучи когда-то храбрым и могущественным норманном, теперь видел в своем сыне единственное продолжение их старинного рода. Его единственный наследник и живой портрет его жены должен был найти достойную партию, жениться и сохранить древний род де Буагильберов. Земли барона простирались далеко и находились не только в Нормандии. Смерть любимой супруги подкосила его, но он по-прежнему твердой рукой управлял всеми делами, пока его любимый сын добивался славы и положения при королевском французском дворе.  
Прошло два дня, Бриан не выходил из склепа, просидев рядом с могилой своей матери.  
На третий день он решил ехать к своей возлюбленной, сообщив о своем решении отцу.  
— Что ж, поезжай, сын мой, — де Буагильбер поцеловал сына и перекрестил. — Хоть я и не очень доволен твоим выбором.  
— Почему, отец? Я люблю ее, в ней вся моя жизнь, — с горячностью ответил Бриан, спуская поводья своего коня.  
— Мне кажется, Аделаида не видит твоих достоинств. Она ветрена и, похоже, ее не интересуют сложности. Она из тех, кто берет то, что ближе, — ответил он и вздохнул.  
— Нет, отец, ты ошибаешься, вот увидишь, мы все еще будем счастливы! — ответил Бриан, вскакивая на коня.  
— Молодость… Молодость. Дай-то бог… — тихо проговорил де Буагильбер, глядя в спину сыну, покидающему двор замка.

***

Но Бриана ждало еще одно печальное известие. Еще одно разочарование и еще одна боль. Хоть путь до Бордо был неблизким, Бриан не боялся трудностей.  
Спустя неделю, чуть не загнав своего коня, он уже стоял у ворот небольшого дома, который окружал почти жалкий виноградник. Нетерпеливые звуки рога доносились до хозяев.  
На порог вышла сама Аделаида. Горделивая осанка, длинные белокурые волосы, часть которых была убрана под расшитую золотую сетку. Она изменилась — теперь на ней было бархатное дорогое платье и дорогое ожерелье переливалось на ее шее.  
— Рада видеть тебя в добром здравии, сэр Бриан, — холодный и надменный тон голоса был для молодого Буагильбера словно ушат ледяной воды.  
— Аделаида, — проговорил он, еще не опомнившись от бешеной скачки. — Я, я так долго…  
— Сэр рыцарь, — оборвала его гордая девушка. — Не могу понять причины столь позднего визита.  
Бриан был удивлен таким обращением. Он проделал долгий путь, его мысли, несмотря на смерть матери, были заняты только ей.  
— Что?! Что ты такое говоришь?! Что происходит? — он спрыгнул с коня и хотел было приблизиться к ней, но слуги выхватили мечи и копья, и преградили ему путь. — Этим меня не остановишь! — с этим словами, Бриан выхватил свой меч и положил пару стражников прямо перед входом в дом.  
— Уезжай, Бриан! — выкрикнула Аделаида. Глаза ее выражали презрение.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — он подошел к ней и схватил ее за руки, горящие искры пылали в его глазах. — Я приехал к тебе со славой и почестями, с богатством и новым титулом! Меня принимают при дворе и сам король благоволит мне! Теперь ты согласишься стать моей женой?  
— Я уже замужем, — проговорила она тихо, боясь еще больше разозлить грозного рыцаря.  
— Как? — Бриан опешил и выпустил ее руки.  
— Я уже замужем. Прости, — повторила она.  
— И кто же он? — лицо Бриана побагровело, руки его дрожали, он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не зарубить ее своим мечом.  
— Ты его не знаешь. У него три деревни недалеко от… — начала Аделаида.  
— Значит сын барона де Буагильбера тебя не устраивает?! Три деревни? Вот как? — рассмеялся Бриан, но его черные глаза продолжали метать искры гнева. — Конечно, это того стоит, чтобы выходить замуж за ничтожество!  
В сердце защемило… Словно кто-то жег его огнем изнутри. Боже… Как больно… За что?..  
Он в последний раз взглянул ей в глаза, Аделаида тряслась от страха. Слуги не решались опять преградить ему путь. Бриан вскочил на своего гнедого коня и не оборачиваясь помчался прочь… Впрочем, месть не принесла ему облегчения…

***

Спустя несколько месяцев этот грешный мир покинул и де Буагильбер Старший. Похоронив отца и мать в двадцать пять лет, ощутив всю боль от порушенной любви молодой Бриан окончательно разочаровался в жизни. Просидев еще день в родном склепе рядом с могилами родителей, он принял самое отчаянное решение в своей жизни.  
Спустя три дня Бриан де Буагильбер, единственный, оставшийся в своем роде, происходивший из высшей нормандской знати, стоял на коленях посреди храма среди рыцарей-тамплиеров, принимая постриг и принося клятвы служению Господу.  
— Добровольно ли и по собственной воле ты, Бриан де Буагильбер, принимаешь этот белый плащ рыцаря ордена Храма, этот символ чистоты и благочестия? — голос тамплиера звучал ровно и спокойной. Братья-рыцари пропели «Аллилуйя» в знак принятия новой души в свои ряды.  
— Да, — отвечал взволнованный голос молодого Бриана. Настало время принести присягу.  
— Во имя Бога Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Я Бриан де Буагильбер самолично присоединяясь к Священному Воинству Ордена Храма и давая суровую клятву, обещаю хранить обет добровольного и строгого послушания, бедности и чистоты, как и братства, гостеприимства и воздержания.  
Коим обетом я показываю твёрдое и несомненное желание посвятить меч, силы, жизнь и всё прочее делу христианского благочестия Ордена Храма и рыцарей, его охране и чести, а также величайшему просвещению и возвращению Храма и могилы Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, земель Палестины и Востока и владений отцов…*

***

Палестина. Десять лет спустя...

— Где он? — еле держась в седле проговорил посланник. — Где ваш командор?  
— Кто тебе нужен? Он сам? — оборачиваясь, спокойным, но требовательным голосом спросил Альберт де Мальвуазен, молодой рыцарь ордена Храма. Его темно-зеленые глаза внимательно разглядывали посланника в чалме.  
— Да, мне нужен ваш командор, ваш господин, это очень срочно, — ответил тот, сползая с лошади.  
— Хорошо, идем со мной, — ответил рыцарь и повел его в лагерь.  
Зайдя в шатер, он нашел командора и тот час же задернул полог шатра.  
— К тебе посланник. Что-то очень срочное, я осмелился проводить его сам, прямо к тебе, — Мальвуазен обратился к сидящему за столом командору храмовников.  
— Кого там еще принесло на ночь глядя… — отозвался усталый низкий голос, крепкий высокого роста мужчина, с сильно загорелым лицом, раздетый по пояс из-за недавно полученной глубокой раны, повернулся. На его шее красовался лишь нательный крест да несколько шрамов, ранее полученных в битвах. Черные, блестящие, внимательные глаза — в них была все та же цепкость, что и десять лет назад. Темные, как смоль, волосы кое-где уже прорезала седина, но это не бросалось в глаза. Перевязанная рана на боку кровоточила, рядом колдовал лекарь-госпитальер.  
— Посланник с той стороны, брат Бриан, — ответил Мальвуазен, подавая сигнал лекарю выйти.  
Человек в чалме низко поклонился и протянул клочок с чем-то наспех написанным. Бриан де Буагильбер быстро пробежал глазами по посланию и ударил по столу так, что одна ножка тут же подломилась.  
— Проклятье! — прорычал он, вскакивая и хватая свою кольчугу — повязка полностью намокла от крови. — Эти собачьи дети собрались напасть прямо сейчас! Альберт, что ты стоишь! Труби сигнал к полной готовности! Сейчас же!  
Еще одна бессонная кровопролитная ночь… Рыцари Храма захватывали все новые и новые города, заливая все вокруг себя кровью, сея разрушения и смерть… "Deus Vult"* — срывается с губ…  
Молитвы теперь звучали словно проклятия, возвещая о скором сражении, нежели о покое. Новые шрамы появлялись на смуглой, опаленной палестинским солнцем коже, новые вереницы сарацинских рабов, наспех удовлетворенные низменные желания, новые смерти врагов и друзей, заливаемые в перерывах между битвами и молитвами, терпким вином… Так прошло еще десять лет…  
Аллилуйя… Так хочет Бог…

***

Сейчас могущественный рыцарь, гроза сарацинов, командор ордена Храма не мог заснуть. Воспоминания, терзавшие его в эту ночь не давали покоя. Он подошел к распахнутому окну и взглянул на звезды.  
Ясное, темное небо щедро раскинуло свой волшебный полог с крупными серебряными звездами, словно дорогой наряд, предназначенный для какой-нибудь восточной красавицы. Легкий прохладный ветерок обдавал загорелое, покрытое шрамами лицо, черные блестящие глаза любовались ночным небом, темные, как смоль, с проседью волосы развивались от каждого порыва. Мускулистое мощное тело со следами после былых сражений теперь, казалось, до того закалилось с битве, что его хозяин мог вынести любые испытания. Бриан не мог заснуть. Он решил не мучиться больше и пойти к своему другу Альберту, выпить по стаканчику вина и поболтать о чем-нибудь.  
Буагильбер знал — Мальвуазен никогда не спал после боя или полученных ранений. Сражаясь более десяти лет бок о бок, он хорошо изучил своего друга. И сейчас он был просто уверен, что Альберт либо сидит на террасе с книгой, либо наливается отличным вином, а возможно и то, и другое вместе.  
Буагильбер вышел из своей комнаты и решительным шагом направился в покои своего друга, совершенно позабыв о присутствии нового увлечения Альберта.  
Он осторожно отворил двери и вошел в покои Мальвуазена. Его друга в комнате не было и Бриан, как не в чем не бывало уже решился пройти дальше, как неожиданно услышал тихий ласковый голос Альберта.  
— Проклятье, — прошептал Буагильбер, вспоминая о наличии девушки. — Я и забыл…  
Он уже хотел было развернуться и уйти, но какая-то сила заставила его остаться и спрятаться за широкой ширмой, как в прошлый раз.  
Приготовившись услышать очередную любовную болтовню, чтобы не терять время даром, Буагильбер плеснул себе вина в стоящий на маленьком столике неподалеку кубок.  
— Сокровище мое, я все равно не смогу заснуть, — голос Альберта звучал в тишине. — А тебе давно пора спать, давай сюда книгу.  
— Еще одну страницу, господин, — нежный девичий голосок и поцелуй.  
— Ну, хорошо, — еще один поцелуй. — Еще одну и спать.  
Буагильбер видел, как они оба вошли в комнату и расположились на кровати Мальвуазена. Амаль была в тонкой, белой, ночной тунике с золотыми завязками и вышитым воротом. Ее длинные темные волосы были перехвачены таким же золотым шнурком. Девушка кивнула в ответ. Альберт накрыл ноги возлюбленной теплым одеялом. Сам рыцарь, пристроив перевязанную руку на одну из подушек, расположился рядом.  
Еще один поцелуй. Буагильбер был очень удивлен: он скорее был готов к любовной сцене, чем к библиотеке. Оба, лежа на кровати — Альберт и Амаль, увлеченно читали увесистый томик в кожаном переплете и каждый из них не хотел отвлекаться от книги.  
— Где тебе удалось достать ее? Это же… — спросила девушка, она посмотрела своими большими карими глазами прямо в темно-зеленые. — Это большая редкость.  
— Еще в битве при Хаттине, пока все остальные разоряли город, я все же заглянул в хранилище одного из местных знатных сановников Саладина. И как видишь — совсем не зря, — улыбался Альберт. Еще один поцелуй, но на этот раз от рыцаря не смогла укрыться шея девушки. Не сдержавшись, он осторожно убрал книгу из ее рук и припал к ее тонким ключицам страстным поцелуем.  
— Альберт, прошу, книгу не закрывай только, — девушка смутилась, но не могла противиться рыцарю.  
— Можем дочитать завтра вместе, — легкая улыбка снова тронула губы Мальвуазена, а его глаза снова зажглись тем самым загадочным блеском. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Не надо, господин Альберт, прошу, — девушка немного отстранилась от него.  
— Прости, я всего лишь хотел немного твоей ласки. Я все время думаю о тебе, мое сокровище. Я не сделаю боле ничего дурного… Ничего, против твоей воли, — Мальвуазен осторожно взял ее руку в свои и поцеловал — Спи, тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Нет, я понимаю, мой господин имеет право поступать со мной как посчитает нужным, — грустные глаза малютки наполнились слезами.  
— Перестань, я тебе не господин, — простонал от боли Мальвуазен, неудачно поворачиваясь на больную руку. — Просто Альберт. Эммм… Дьявол…  
— Тебе очень больно, я пойду принесу тебе воды и сделаю еще один отвар, — девушка уже хотела встать, но сильная рука крестоносца остановила ее и притянулся к себе.  
— Ты мое единственное лекарство, — с этими словами Альберт окончательно распутал золотые завязки туники и припал к ее груди. Отстранившись, он погладил Амаль по щеке и снова зашнуровал тунику. — Тебе нужно спать. Все, никаких больше книг, никаких забот на сегодня. Спи, мое маленькое счастье.  
Еще один поцелуй.  
Буагильбер закатил глаза в потолок и шумно выдохнул, тем самым обнаружив свое присутствие окончательно. Мальвуазен встал и заглянул за широкую ширму.  
— О, боже! Бриан, какого ты тут делаешь?! — прошептал Мальвуазен, выталкивая Буагильбера на террасу. — Не спится?  
— Нет, нужно поговорить. Я уж думал, ты никогда не закончишь любезничать со своей красавицей, — фыркнул Бриан. — Оказывается, теперь вы еще и читаете вместе. Воистину, это самое диковинное, что я видел за последнее время.  
— Она, как и я, любит читать. Что такого? Ладно, пойдем, — согласился Альберт, прихватив кувшин с вином.  
Оба они вышли на террасу.  
— Я все думаю, почему капитул никак не созовут? — Бриан налили себе и другу по кубку.  
— Ты же видишь, что происходит. Конрада так и не успели короновать. За кем же тогда останется Иерусалим?.. Ричард затеялся какую-то игру. Грязную игру. — Задумавшись, сказал Мальвуазен.  
— Вот и я о том же, Альберт. Конрад составляет недюжую конкуренцию Ричарду. — Бриан облокотился на перила и уставился на горизонт.  
— Нам-то что, мы не подчиняемся ни одному из них, — ухмыльнулся Альберт. — Теперь мы будем свидетелями кто кого. Ричард не отступится просто так. Теперь мир — через три месяца мы отплывем отсюда, вместе с его людьми, кстати. Я не буду рад такой компании, но ничего не попишешь, придется плыть с саксами и их ублюдком Плантагенетом. Он плохой король, предводитель из него еще хуже — какой командир посылает на смерть своих воинов, спасая собственную шкуру, ценой своих людей… Этот не успокоится, пока не напьется крови вдоволь. Впрочем, как и мы все… А вот то, что эти крысы все передрались между собой — это плохо. Если так пойдет и дальше, и капитул не будет созван — нам придется туго. Тогда гроссмейстера назначит сам Папа. Особенно тебе будет несладко, Бриан, мы все видим тебя нашим гроссмейстером. Ты заслужил это по праву. А мы все знаем, он недолюбливает тебя из-за твоей вспыльчивости и заносчивости. Я уж не говорю про те события в Палестине…  
— Все, что я делал, — перебил его Буагильбер. — Я делал во имя Господа. И тогда в Палестине тоже.  
— А тех беззащитных сарацинских женщин и детей в мечети? Сколько их было тогда? Около ста или чуть больше? — Мальвуазен посмотрел прямо в темные глаза Бриана. — Нет, — он тут же попытался смягчить начатую фразу. — Я тебе не поп, ты не в исповедальне. Я о том, что все мы погрязли в грехах, которые нам уже не замолить. Ни мне, ни тебе, друг мой. Поэтому не будем приплетать сюда имя Господа нашего.  
— Значит, тот молодой саксонец был прав, ты… — Бриан догадался о пагубной страсти своего друга.  
— Да! Да, да! Я это сделал! — глаза Мальвуазена пылали. — Я влюбился в нее, да, как бы смешно это не звучало. Я видел ее каждый божий день, на базаре и у развалин старого города. Молился каждый день, в надежде забыть это пагубное влечение, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Я люблю ее.  
— Ну и люби на здоровье кого хочешь, Альберт, только мой тебе совет — не стоит относиться к этому столь серьезно. Любовь не приносит ничего хорошего. Лишь боль и страдания, — Буагильбер горько улыбнулся и тихонько потрепал Альберта по больной руке.  
— Она не просто развлечение, Бриан, — щеки Мальвуазена запылали.  
— Я понял, — храмовник снова улыбнулся. — Тогда береги ее больше, чем себя самого.

***

Слова Буагильбера оказались пророческими. Следующий день принес печальную весть, посеяв еще большие сомнения и раздор в христианском воинстве.  
Конрад де Монтсеррат был предательски убит ассасинами. Многие догадывались, что за всем этим стоял никто иной, как сам Ричард Львиное Сердце, но прямых доказательств так и не удалось добыть.  
Схоронив своего близкого друга, Бриан затаил тайную месть на короля, он был готов сделать что угодно, но больно отомстить Ричарду за коварное убийство.  
Молебен за упокой души храброго Конрада служили целую неделю. Из всех христианских церквей неслись звуки поминальной молитвы. Белые плащи крестоносцев и черные госпитальеров заполнились все приходы. Множество воинов, склонившихся в молитве, застыли словно живые скульптуры.  
Спустя еще два месяца, Бриану пришлось хоронить и возлюбленную своего друга Альберта Мальвуазена. Случилось это нелепо и страшно. Буагильбер видел как его друг светился от счастья, как после вечерней молитвы торопился в свой дом, сажал на своего коня Амаль, и они гуляли по побережью, наблюдая за звездами. Как он трепетно и осторожно брал на руки свою красавицу, тонкую и хрупкую словно сосуд из редкого стекла.  
После убийства Конрада де Монтсеррата, Бриан часто сопровождал своего друга на прогулках, но старался не мешать двум влюбленным.  
Все случилось неожиданно в один из таких тихих вечеров. Бриан шел медленной походкой, находясь чуть в отдалении от Амаль и Альберта. Мальвуазен держал свою возлюбленную за руку и что-то тихо рассказывал, каждый раз останавливаясь и целуя малютку. Она поднялась на цыпочки и что-то прошептала ему. Буагильбер видел, как глаза его друга расширились и засверкали как бриллианты. Он поднял девушку на руки и закружил с радостным криком:  
— Я так счастлив, ты даже себе не представляешь! Я очень люблю тебя, Амаль, жизнь моя…  
Поцелуй… Последний поцелуй, который останется с Альбертом до самого конца.  
Откуда-то ни возьмись выскочило десяток ассасинов, одетые во все черное. Это были наемники, которые шли не воровать или раздобыть легкую добычу. Они шли убивать.  
— Альберт! — Бриан кинулся на выручку другу.  
Рыцарь обернулся вместе со своей драгоценной ношей на руках. Его темно-зеленые глаза не сразу смогли разглядеть наемников в темноте.  
Бриан кричал что есть мочи и уже бежал к ним, вязкий песок не давал ему бежать быстрее:  
— Альберт!!! Уходите!!!  
Мальвуазен быстро опустил Амаль и заслонил своим телом, выхватывая одновременно свой меч и кинжал из ножен. Сражаться сразу с десятком было не впервой для него, он не боялся смерти, но теперь, когда за его спиной была ОНА, он не имел права проявить слабость ни на минуту.  
— Беги, Амаль! Беги! — успел крикнуть Альберт. Девушка словно не могла сдвинуться с места.  
Ассасины окружили Мальвуазена, Амаль беспомощно сжалась от страха, вглядываясь в закутанные лица убийц. Она была небольшого роста и кое-как доходила Альберту до груди. Мальвуазен выкрикнул клич тамплиеров и ринулся вперед.  
Он кружился в диком кровавом танце, опрокидывая одного за одним, но раны предательски не давали двигаться рыцарю в полной мере. Не обращая внимания на боль, Альберт снова и снова отражал удары.  
Бриан уже подоспел и теперь крушил нападавших одним за другим.  
Неожиданно раздался резкий крик. Это был ее крик. Он обернулся… Амаль успела заслонить его от рокового удара. Все было кончено. Голова несчастной покатилась на остывающий песок…  
Страшный вопль огласил побережье Акры. Альберт словно раненый волк бросился на одного из ассасинов, вцепившись в него, вонзая снова и снова в тело врага свой меч. Вгрызаясь в его горло.  
Буагильбер закончил с остальными. Спустя какое-то время он с большим трудом оттащил своего друга от тела убийцы. Его лицо и губы были в крови. Одежда также была залита кровью. Альберт, словно волк, перегрыз убийце горло. Руки его были опущены, а глаза как будто погасли.  
— Пойдем, Альберт, нам надо похоронить Амаль, — тихо сказал Бриан, подбирая меч друга.  
— Я сам, — еле слышно отозвался Альберт.  
Его белоснежный плащ так и остался лежать на песке. Он взял его и завернул тело своей возлюбленной, как тогда… Он сидел и что-то напевал, словно укачивая ее как маленького ребенка. Бриан поглядев на друга, принялся копать могилу своим мечом прямо тут же, раздевшись до пояса.  
Закончив, он помог Мальвуазену уложить тело в его плаще в могилу. Бриан внимательно вглядывался в лицо Альберта. Тот как-то странно улыбался. Опасаясь за рассудок своего товарища, Буагильбер осторожно принялся закапывать тело девушки.  
— Подожди, — Альберт снова открыл полу плаща, взяв отрубленную голову своей возлюбленной, он поцеловал ее губы в последний раз. Он будто застыл. Застыл навсегда. — Я был очень счастлив, спасибо тебе, друг мой. Видно, так хочет Господь…  
Бриан обнял его, крики и рыдания, которые он ждал от Альберта, так и не раздались, тогда он продолжил закапывать тело. Закончив скорбный труд он присел тут же на берегу. Тихие волны плескались, размывая песок, смешавшийся с кровью. Оба они сидели молча и смотрели на горизонт. Занимался рассвет. Такой же красный как и кровь, которая окрасила все в эту ночь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Клятва тамплиера:
> 
> Во имя Бога Отца и Сына и Св. Духа. Я… самолично присоединяясь к Священному Воинству Ордена Храма и давая суровую клятву, обещаю хранить обет добровольного и строгого послушания, бедности и чистоты, как и братства, гостеприимства и воздержания.  
> Коим обетом я показываю твёрдое и несомненное желание посвятить меч, силы, жизнь и всё прочее делу христианского благочестия Ордена Храма и рыцарей, его охране и чести, а также величайшему просвещению и возвращению Храма и могилы Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, земель Палестины и Востока и владений отцов.  
> Подчиняюсь Уставу св. Бернарда, Грамоте о переходе, Правилам, Законам, Установлениям и прочим отдельным актам, изданным в соответствии статутам Ордена: обязуюсь никому не сообщать о Рыцарях, никому не открывать титулов или степеней, никому ничего не передавать об обрядах и обычаях Ордена. Затем обязуюсь всегда, будь-то в помещениях Ордена или вовне и в любых обстоятельствах жизни полностью подчиняться верховному Магистру и старшим по званию в Ордене.  
> Обязуюсь любить моих братьев, рыцарей Храма, и сестёр-храмовниц, и помогать вдовам братьев и их детям, как и детям сестёр, мечом, советом, имуществом, деньгами, авторитетом и отдельными моими вещами, и всегда и везде без исключения предпочитать их всем непричастным Храму: заботиться о благочестивых паломниках, служить помощью и утешением плененным Креста ради, больным и нищим.  
> Обязуюсь сражаться с неверующими и неверными своим примером, доблестью, богатством и другими средствами; против неверных и неверующих с мечом к Кресту подступающих обязуюсь обнажать меч.  
> Обязуюсь сторониться всякого бесстыдства и не участвовать ни в каких делах плоти, кроме как в должных и с женой разрешённых.  
> Обязуюсь, среди каких бы нечестивых (insanum) народов я не был, подчиняться праву, законам и обычаям Ордена: для народов же, которые гостеприимно и дружелюбно почитают Орден, выполнять священные обязанности гражданина и рыцаря.  
> В этом перед Рыцарями, на этом собрании присутствующими, громко клянусь, признаю и исповедую.  
> Клятву сию кровью своей подписываю и запечатлеваю на бумагах (in tabulas) собрания… снова пишу и подписываю со свидетелями, подписавшимися под вышесказанным.  
> Слава Отцу, и Сыну, и Святому Духу. Аминь.


	5. Глава 2. Английские берега. Часть первая.

«Смирение нередко оказывается притворной покорностью, цель которой — подчинить себе других; это — уловка гордости, принижающей себя, чтобы возвыситься…»  
Франсуа де Ларошфуко

С тех пор прошел месяц. Говорят, время лечит, расставляет все на свои места и притупляет боль. Человек может смириться и продолжить жить дальше, вопреки всем перенесенным ужасам и потерям. Но не все могут вынести… Не все могут или хотят смириться… И остаться прежними, не свернуть с пути, по которому ведет нас Господь…  
Корабли отплывали от пристаней Акры. Король Ричард Львиное сердце и христианское воинство возвращались домой.  
Бриан де Буагильбер стоял на палубе, всматриваясь в горизонт. Он вспомнил как они с Альбертом прощались.  
— Теперь, когда гроссмейстера все же назначил папа, нет смысла ехать во Францию, — Мальвуазен был словно застывшая каменная фигура: глаза его потухли, а лицо казалось бесстрастным. — Мне назначили приход с прецепторией в проклятой Англии.  
— Мы живы, Альберт, — сказал Бриан, его белый плащ развевался на ветру.  
— Нет, друг мой, — голос тамплиера звучал ровно и безразлично. — Я умер вместе с Амаль и мои ребенком там на побережье Акры…  
Волны с силой бились о борт корабля, а ветер, разгулявшийся не на шутку, дул так, словно хотел поскорее унести христиан из мусульманских земель. Бриан де Буагильбер не забыл ни убийство своего лучшего друга Конрада де Монссерата, ни страшного покушения на Альберта де Мальвуазена, которого ему чудом удалось отбить от наемников. «Ричард… Без тебя и тут не обошлось…», — пронеслось у него в мыслях. — «Ничего, скоро ты заплатишь за все сполна».  
Спустя еще несколько недель плавания они достигли берегов Кипра, а после снова продолжили путь. Но Ричарду было не суждено вернуться в Англию. По пути, преодолевая шторма и невзгоды, он был захвачен недругами и оказался в австрийской тюрьме…

***

Легкий моросящий дождь, ветер и нескончаемые зеленые равнины, перемежающиеся с лесными угодьями местной мелкой саксонской знати. Все это составляло разительный контраст с жаркими песками и палящим солнцем Палестины.  
Несмотря на явное нежелание видеть в своем замке врагов, Седрику пришлось принять норманнов у себя. Теперь Бриан де Буагильбер сидел за широким большим столом вместе в приором Эймером в замке Ротервуд. Туника из дорогой бархатной материи, ниспадающий крупными складками белоснежный плащ с нашитым крестом, составляли разительный контраст с его палестинским облачением. В кожаных тисненных ножнах хранился меч. Обоюдоострый кинжал тоже был всегда при нем. Черные, как смоль, густые с проседью волосы, ниспадали на плечи. Загорелое смуглое лицо, оттеняемое белым плащом, выделялось среди бледных саксонцев. Горящие, внимательные темные глаза храмовника были похожи на искры, то затухающие, то загорающиеся снова и снова. Высокий, статный и широкоплечий, уже немолодой, но не лишенный привлекательности. Его лицо и тело покрывали многочисленные шрамы. Перенесенные испытания оставили отпечаток чего-то задумчивого в его глазах.  
Саксонские слуги быстро подавали кушанья и вино, хмельной эль и закуски. Сарацинские невольники Буагильбера располагались за отдельным столом, в той части, где ужинали слуги.  
Приор Эймер что-то рассказывал и отвечал на расспросы Седрика. Леди Ровена внимательно слушала, и казалось, что при упоминании о Палестине ее что-то тревожит и слова сами вот-вот сорвутся с ее губ.  
— Так что же? Разве не было никого в английском войске, чтобы в ловкости и силе превзойти норманнов? — Ровена вступила в разговор, несмотря на недовольство Седрика.  
— Были, — Буагильбер отпил вино из кубка. Ему вспомнился турнир и события после. На душе стало тяжко. — Из всех саксонских рыцарей, был самый молодой, один из оруженосцев короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Я, признаюсь, немного запамятовал его имя. Кажется, Айвенго. Да, Уилфред Айвенго. Ему удалось одержать надо мной победу по вине моей лошади, у которой лопнула подпруга.  
Приор Эймер внимательно посмотрел на Седрика.  
— Кажется, это ваш сын, — вкрадчиво сказал он.  
— У меня нет сына, — ответил тан, глаза его сверкнули гневом. — Он предал своего короля. Из-за его предательства Ричард сейчас в иноземной тюрьме.  
— Я уверенна, — продолжала леди Ровена, гнев Седрика ее не пугал. — Айвенго не предавал своего короля.  
— Почем знать, почем знать… — ответил Бриан, допивая вино. Его мысли уносились далеко из Ротервуда, в далекие земли, опаленные солнцем. Также из его головы не выходили строки письма, которое накануне послал ему Альберт де Мальвуазен, извещая о том, что теперь гроссмейстер ордена Храма Лука де Бромануар получил скипетр в свои руки, и что всем приходиться несладко.  
— Он не предавал короля! — послышалось из дальнего угла большого зала замка. Голос, принадлежавший пилигриму, расположившемуся недалеко от камина, чем-то был знаком Буагильберу, но он не мог вспомнить, где мог его слышать раньше.  
— Откуда тебе знать, пилигрим? — Бриан направил свой усталый, но раздраженный взор в дальний угол зала.  
— Я был там, — отвечал пилигрим, который, не снимая капюшон, вышел немного вперед. — А тебе, храмовник, должно быть известны и детали!  
— Это что еще за выскочка?! Кто смеет делать столь грязные намеки и клеветать на рыцарей ордена Храма?! — рука Бриана потянулась к мечу. Заметив это Седрик, понимая, что еще немного и произойдет кровопролитие прямо у него в доме, решил учтиво задобрить рыцаря Храма.  
— Выпьем с вами по доброму кубку вина, сэр рыцарь! За короля Ричарда, за все славное христианское воинство! Здесь не Палестина, не стоит затевать ссору из-за вырвавшихся слов, — Седрик сам вручил кубок с вином Буагильберу.  
Бриан еле сдержался, чтобы не дать гневный ответ, но не стал доставать меч из ножен, да и усталость после долгой дороги давала о себе знать. Его шрам над бровями отдавался какой-то странной болью, хотя с момента ранения прошло уже очень много времени. Сейчас больше всего на свете ему хотелось спать.  
Седрик отдавал себе отчет, что де Буагильбер не просто нормандский рыцарь и даже не простой рыцарь ордена Храма. Это был очень сильный и умелый воин, командор храмовников, прошедший множество войн и испытаний. И такому ничего не будет стоить просто перебить их всех, а после спокойно уехать в ближайшую прецепторию его ордена. Ему все сойдет с рук.  
— Так вы собираетесь на турнир в Эшби? — приор Эймер всячески старался сгладить ситуацию, видя как темные глаза Буагильбера все еще мечут искры гнева.  
— Да, — нехотя ответил Седрик, хотя он и не любил подобные состязания, полагая, что такая забава не несет ничего хорошего. — Мы поедем на турнир.  
Завязался разговор о предстоящих увеселениях в Эшби. Буагильбер, задумавшись о теперешнем положении ордена, да и своем тоже, продолжал потягивать вино, которое кравчий проворно подливал, из своего кубка. Его не просто раздражало, а выводило из себя, что из-за разногласия и постоянных ссор в войсках христиан скипетр гроссмейстера так легко уплыл из его рук. Все братья-рыцари, командоры, все были готовы отдать свой голос за Бриана де Буагильбера. Все. Кроме самого папы.  
Все эти мысли тяготили Бриана. Его взгляд медленно переместился на сидевшего у камина пилигрима, а потом и на еврея, судя по облачению, скорее всего купца, который сидел рядом и трясся то ли от холода, то ли от страха при взгляде на грозного рыцаря Храма. Буагильбер презрительно фыркнул.  
Еврей сжался еще сильнее, но несмотря на это продолжил свою нехитрую трапезу сидя подле пилигрима.  
Эймер и Седрик продолжали разговор о турнире. После все пошли спать. Но мысли Бриана не были заняты предстоящим турниром. Все это было для него легким развлечением, после событий в Палестине и особенно в Акре. В душе его бушевала буря. Его мысли были заняты одним — жезлом гроссмейстера, который теперь, по мнению многих братьев-тамплиеров, был в недостойных руках. Быть может так хочет Бог, но Бриан де Буагильбер не мог с этим смириться…


	6. Английские берега. Часть вторая. Эшби.

«Смирение нередко оказывается притворной покорностью, цель которой — подчинить себе других; это — уловка гордости, принижающей себя, чтобы возвыситься…»  
Франсуа де Ларошфуко

Эшби де ла Зуш — довольно большое поместье одного из французских баронов, близких к королевскому двору, располагалось в одном из графств английской земли.  
Рядом с большим замком располагалось несколько мелких деревушек и крупный рынок, куда местные свозили все, что только можно было себе представить, на продажу. Этот живописный зеленый уголок саксонской земли, который после нормандского завоевания принадлежал французской знати, был выбран самим принцем Джоном, который теперь управлял всей Англией в отсутствии своего брата короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце.  
Сейчас, когда саксы были чрезвычайно обеспокоены пропажей своего короля, Джон решил дать людям хлеба и зрелищ, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить накоплявшуюся с каждым днем атмосферу.  
Саксы по-прежнему были ущемлены в своих правах. Даже язык, на котором они говори прежде, теперь приличным был лишь для крестьян. Языком знати, а также всех юридических и судопромышленных дел был французский. Впрочем, между завоевателями и побежденными сложилось особое наречие, на котором они все же могли общаться — англосаксонское. Лесной закон, вступивший в силу еще со времен Вильгельма Завоевателя, совсем поставил саксов на колени. Джон не хотел еще больше усугублять положение. Бунты и восстания были ему не нужны, а затевать второе завоевание Англии норманнами, Джону было как-то не руки. Он не пользовался столь большой популярностью среди нормандской высшей знати, которая ему не присягала. Он прекрасно понимал сложившуюся ситуацию вокруг английской короны — норманнские бароны и рыцари будут поддерживать его, нового короля Иоанна Плантагенета, но лишь до тех пор, пока он соблюдает их интересы.  
А еще Джону очень хотелось заручиться поддержкой такого могущественного, независимого и сильного союзника каким мог бы стать орден рыцарей Храма. Многие короли боролись за расположение их гроссмейстера, многие хотели иметь при дворе своего человека в лице высшего звена тамплиеров. Теперь, когда сам командор ордена Храма в лице Бриана де Буагильбера, был здесь для Джона открывалась прекрасная возможность перетянуть амбициозного, умелого воина на свою сторону, а также заручиться поддержкой самого ордена.  
Надо ли описывать то состояние, в котором находился Джон, зная, где и у кого в плену находиться его родной брат. А если он вообще не вернется? Тогда он станет полноправным королем, заручившись поддержкой могущественных союзников, ему уже никто не сможет помешать управлять Англией безраздельно.

***

Перед замком в Эшби уже ставили помосты и настилы, само ристалище было готово для предстоящего турнира. Неподалеку располагались шатры рыцарей и их оруженосцев. Принц Джон с норманнской знатью уже как день прибыл в замок. По завершению двухдневного турнира готовился большой пир в честь будущих победителей. А еще самому храброму рыцарю предоставлялась возможность выбрать королеву любви и красоты. Знатные норманнские дамы, разряженные по последней моде, молодые девицы, сопровождаемые своими родными, в надежде на заключение выгодных брачных сделок, множество родовитых дворян, а также зажиточных купцов и других нужных людей — все они собрались в этом живописном английском местечке.  
— Сэр Бриан де Буагильбер! Как я рад тебя видеть! — звонкий голос Мориса де Браси прозвучал позади тамплиера, который только что поднялся с колен после утренней молитвы. Несмотря на все свои прегрешения и горячий нрав, Бриан был верующим католиком.  
— Разрази меня гром, де Браси! — знакомый низкий голос Бриана ответил разряженному норманну, они обнялись.  
— Так значит, собрались все, — де Браси учтиво пригласил Бриана в свой шатер.  
— Да, все здесь, кроме Мальвуазена младшего, — ответил Буагильбер. — Альберт принял еще одну прецепторию под свое руководство, да и потом, ты и сам знаешь, теперь у нас ДРУГОЙ гроссмейстер.  
— Наслышан, наслышан. Говорят, он полнейший изувер и ярый фанатик своего дела, — Морис налил им обоим по кубку вина.  
— Будем наедеяться, что это не надолго. Такой вряд ли сможет долго удерживать в своих руках жезл гроссмейстера Храма, — продолжал Бриан, отпивая вино. — Фанатиков долго никто не может выдержать.  
— Жаль, что Альберта нет с нами сейчас, — Морис очень хорошо относился к Мальвуазенам и даже водил с ними близкую дружбу еще при французском дворе.  
— Да, жаль, — кивнул Буагильбер. — Но с нами его старший брат Филипп. Уж поверь, после турнира он не даст нам скучать в своем замке!  
— Это верно, теперь после Палестины можно немного расслабиться. Кстати, Реджинальд Фрон де Беф тоже пригасил нас всех погостить у него в поместье, — де Браси осушил залпом свой кубок.  
— Как раз именно теперь, мой славный Морис, расслабляться некогда. Подожди, — Бриан выглянул из шатра де Браси, чтобы удостовериться, нет ли рядом посторонних «ушей».  
— Иди, прогуляйся, — отчеканил де Буагильбер одному из оруженосцев Мориса де Браси.  
— Но мой господин, — заикаясь, начал тот.  
— Я сказал, гуляй, — глаза Бриана выражали что-то очень неприятное и оруженосец мгновенно испарился.  
Буагильбер снова зашел в шатер.  
— Прости, сэр Морис, мне пришлось прогнать твоего оруженосца на время — Бриан снова наполнил два кубка прекрасным вином, которое привез сам в подарок де Браси из Антиохии. — Так будет лучше. Тебе сейчас не стоит слишком расслабляться. Это страной правит болван. Ричард сидит в тюрьме у Леопольда, и еще невесть, сколько будет там.  
— Бриан… — де Браси насторожился и удивился.  
— Да, сэр Морис, — продолжал Буагильбер. — Джон делает вид, что собирает выкуп за своего брата, а сам только и думает, как прибрать к рукам эти земли. Но правит не Джон, а его советник Фиц-Урс, хитрый лис. Скоро сюда на турнир приедет леди Ровена, воспитанница Седрика из Ротервуда. Это древний саксонский род, ведущий свое начала от самого короля Альфреда Великого. Ее хотят выдать замуж за такого же саксонского увальня, каких мы можем видеть каждый день.  
— Сэр Бриан, что-то не пойму, к чему ты это? — де Браси смотрел непонимающими глазами на Буагильбера и моргал.  
— К тому, что ты можешь оказаться в нужное время, в нужном месте де Браси, — продолжал храмовник. — Так вот, что если нормандский советник или кто-то еще из нормандской знати жениться на саксонской наследнице. Король в таком случае будет властвовать над обоими народами.  
— Не знал, что ты ударился в политику сэр Бриан, — недоумевал де Браси.  
— Война, политика и женитьба — удел молодых, а женитьба каждого благородного человека, пусть и саксонца, совершается по согласию короля и требует его благословения, а теперь по воле принца Джона. Вот увидишь, сэр Морис, он не даст такого согласия. Это твой шанс де Браси, Джон согласится и тем самым наведет мосты и сможет избежать мятежа, — Буагильбер с намеком посмотрел на Мориса де Браси.

***

Тем временем тот самый пилигрим, вызвавший накануне столько шума в замке Седрика Ротервудского, сидел в доме еврейского купца Исаака, которого он согласился любезно сопровождать. Тот опасался за свою жизнь и вовсе не зря. Еще во время ужина в доме Седрика еврей отчетливо понял, кто сидел за одним столом с хозяином дома. От тамплиеров он не ожидал ничего хорошего.  
Теперь добрый и храбрый юноша ужинал в его доме. Разговорившись с христианином, Исаак догадался, что этот молодой сакс был не так уж прост, как казался на первый взгляд. Это был рыцарь, совсем недавно вернувшийся из Палестины, который в силу определенных причин инкогнито ехал в свои родные земли и продолжал скрывать свое настоящее имя.  
Как ни пытался Исаак под благовидными предлогами выспросить его имя, у него никак это не выходило, купец оставил попытки, а молодой сакс ловко уходил от ответов, но еврей не боялся этого юноши. Жизненный опыт подсказывал ему, перед ним честный человек, который попал в неприятную историю. Исаак не ошибся, он хорошо умел видеть людей.  
Тем не менее молодой сакс поведал ему, что очень бы хотел поехать на турнир и выступить там против норманнов, угнетателей его родины, и поддержать саксов.  
Исаак согласился помочь ему в знак благодарности за помощь и поддержку. Голубые глаза сакса блестели, когда он рассказывал Исааку о Палестине и о своей родной Англии.  
Сам Исаак был уже преклонных лет, белая борода чуть спускалась на его дорогой расшитый камзол, седые волосы, уложенные на особый манер, сверху были накрыты шапочкой, обозначавшей его принадлежность к проклятому племени. Лицо прорезали глубокие, резкие морщины. Руки с длинными пальцами, на одной из которых был причудливого вида перстень. Опустившиеся плечи говорили об утратах и потерях, которые дались Исааку нелегко и состарили его прежде, чем следовало для его возраста. Зато глаза его, проницательные, блестящие и темные как ночь, казалось, могли видеть человека насквозь.  
— Что ж, я помогу тебе, ты славный и достойный юноша, — отвечал Исаак, доставая увесистый бархатный кошелек из ящика своего стола. — Что-то мне подсказывает, ты употребишь эти деньги на добрые дела.  
— Что ты, Исаак, я спасал тебя не из-за денег, — молодой сакс вернул кошелек обратно.  
— Возьми, — настаивал купец и положил кошель на стол прямо перед ним. — Тебе сейчас это очень пригодится. Как раз хватит на лучшие доспехи, что куются здесь в Англии, а если повезет, сможешь раздобыть и испанской работы. И на коня доброго хватит. Бери, бери, мой мальчик.  
С этими словами Исаак похлопал христианина по плечу и улыбнулся. Молодой сакс горячо благодарил еврея. Неожиданно он уловил, легкий шорох, который доносился из-за занавеси, ведущий в соседнюю комнату. Он повернулся, но никого не увидел, хотя и почувствовал, что за ними кто-то наблюдает.  
— Кто это? — спросил сакс, насторожившись.  
— Не пугайся, здесь, в моем доме, тебя никто не станет искать, — также с улыбкой ответил Исаак. — Должно быть, это моя дочь, Ребекка. Мы тоже собираемся в Эшби. Но уже слишком поздно для знакомства, тебе лучше пойти отдыхать. Я приказал отвести для тебя лучшую комнату.  
— Благодарю тебя, Исаак, — ответил молодой сакс, еще раз обнимая купца. — Нас свел не иначе сам Бог, ты очень помог мне. Доброй ночи.  
— Что верно, то верно, — ответил купец. — Сам Господь ведет нас неизведанными путями, но всегда указывает верный путь. Доброй ночи, славный юноша.  
На следующее утро молодой сакс тепло распрощался со своим благодетелем и отправился прочь, закрывшись с головы до ног темным плащом с капюшоном, у него была лишь небольшая сума и посох, с которым он побрел дальше. Нужно было торопиться. Его ждало ристалище в Эшби.

***

Спустя два дня народ заполнил Эшби и его окрестности. Намечалось большое событие, и турнир растянулся на два дня, по завершению которого планировался грандиозный пир в замке.  
Наступил первый день турнира. Солнце всходило и озаряло начало нового дня. Птицы пели, а зеленая листва деревьев радовала взор. Летний прохладный ветерок легко обдувал лица собравшихся рыцарей. Флаги с гербами развивались на столбах по всему периметру ристалища, а также сооруженных навесов и около шатров самих рыцарей.  
Здесь были и саксы — сам Седрик из Ротервуда со своей воспитанницей леди Ровеной, слугами и любимым шутом Вамбой. Рядом с Ровеной по левую руку сидел будущий супруг и друг Седрика Ательстан Конингсбургский. Еще несколько знатных саксонских семей приехало на турнир, помогая выставить рыцарей со стороны английских земель.  
Норманнская знать составляла разительный контраст с саксами. Все они сидели в лучших ложах, рядом с небольшим импровизированным троном - это место предназначалось для принца Джона, чуть в отдалении были приготовлены места для его приближенных. Мужчины были разодеты в богатые одежды по последней моде, с отороченными мехом ниспадающими тяжелыми плащами. У некоторых нормандских красавиц на их нежных ручках, одетых в светлые кожаные перчатки, сидел охотничий сокол - очень распространенная в те времена забава, особенно среди придворных дам. Выражения их лиц были настолько гордыми и напыщенными, словно каждая мнила себя королевой не то что Англии, но и всей Франции вдобавок.  
Тут же был и купец Исаак со своей дочерью Ребеккой, которую он не отпускал от себя ни на минуту, за которую опасался больше, чем за самого себя. Ребекке все это не нравилось, и она жалась к отцу. Она не любила столь бессмысленные сборища — турниры казались ей чем-то бестолковым и опасным. Разве подвергать свою жизнь опасности таким образом было разумно? Хоть саксы и сидели на нижней ложе, никто не ожидал, что евреев посадят недалеко от них. Сам принц Джон приветствовал своего ростовщика и приказал дать там ему место.  
Этим жестом Джон убивал двоих зайцев, облагодетельствовал Исаака, а также напомнил, кто здесь кто и зачем. А еще ему не терпелось подразнить саксов еще до начала турнира.  
Рыцари-норманны вышли из своих шатров, чтобы наконец-то занять позиции напротив своих противников. Цвет нормандской знати должен был устроить расправу над побежденными саксами и окончательно показать, кто же истинный хозяин на этой земле.  
Очередь Бриана де Буагильбера еще не настала, и он просто сидел у входа перед своим шатром в окружении младших рыцарей-тамплиеров и своих пятерых оруженосцев, которые готовили его амуницию к бою. Последние приготовления были очень тщательными. Бриан сидел в самой непринужденной позе, заложив руки за голову, и с улыбкой наблюдая, как один из его друзей Реджинальд Фрон де Беф садиться на своего боевого коня, чтобы опрокинуть очередного сакса на зеленую траву.  
Это даже смешило Бриана, подобные турниры резко отличались от тех реальных сражений, в которых удалось побывать храмовнику. Эта дикая забава была для него лишь легким развлечением, даже тогда, когда кто-нибудь из норманнов отправлял какого-нибудь саксонского рыцаря та тот свет. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Буагильбера, когда слуги оттаскивали на носилках очередного тяжелораненого саксонского дворянина. Лишь кровь сочилась по песку ристалища.  
Бриан видел, как и Морис де Браси ловко сшибал своих противников с коней, выкрикивая знаменитый французский клич. «Montjoie! Saint Denis!» * — неслось над ристалищем, а песок все больше и больше пропитывался кровью несчастных саксов.  
Ему стало немного скучно даже, когда очередная партия саксонских рыцарей проиграла. Никто не осмеливался вызвать де Буагильбера на бой. Недолго думая, Бриан решил немного пройтись.  
Он немного отошел от своего шатра и теперь разглядывал сидящих в ложах, стоя рядом с оградой около помоста, где собирался простой люд. Блуждая взглядом по собравшимся, Бриан усмехался, видя знакомые лица норманнов, а также знатных дворян, которых он знал еще при французском дворе. Его цепкий взгляд быстро поймал приора Эймера, который располагался в ложе совсем рядом с принцем, и Седрика, негодующего все сильнее и сильнее всякий раз, когда очередной саксонский рыцарь валился на землю. И белокурую красавицу Ровену, которая могла бы послужить де Браси хорошим началом в его планах.  
От его внимательного взгляда не укрылся и еврейский купец Исаак. Теперь же он был не один. Рядом с ним, крепко держась за его руку, сидела девушка…  
Она привлекала внимание своим необычным восточным нарядом, но еще больше она привлекла внимание Бриана своими большими блестящими карими глазами, в которых была затаенная грусть. Ее покрывало было открыто. Было жарко и девушка, несмотря на возражения отца, все же на какой-то миг открыла лицо. Она чем-то напомнила ему погибшую Амаль. При этой мысли Бриану стало как-то не по себе.  
Бриан застыл на месте. Храмовник даже не обратил внимания на ее богатый наряд, на драгоценности на ее шее. Он видел лишь ее глаза.  
Бриан боялся пошевелиться или выдохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть это видение. Никогда он еще не видывал такой красоты, девушка на какой-то момент почувствовала на себе столь пристальный горячий взгляд. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств она посмотрела в ту самую сторону, где стоял Бриан.  
Толпа немного заслоняла его одеяние. Она могла удивить лишь его черные с проседью волосы, его мощные широкие плечи, его темные, пылающие, устремленные прямо на нее глаза. Смущение, которое вспыхнуло в ней сначала, сменилось любопытством и еще одним каким-то необычным чувством. Внутри нее все сжалось, и она еле-еле нашла в себе силы, чтобы закрыть свое лицо от его пронзающего взгляда. Рыцарь, казалось, будто читал ее душу. От этого Ребекка пришла в смятение и не знала, куда ей деваться. Еще никогда она не встречала таких завораживающих и одновременно таких опасных глаз. Ей стало страшно, когда она все же смогла рассмотреть одеяние тамплиера.  
Рыцарь, не отрываясь, продолжал смотреть на нее, сам он медленным шагом ступал мимо располагающейся низкой деревянной изгороди, не замечая людей, смотря поверх голов. Он видел лишь ее, а она, его. Это странное непонятное чувство, отдающее страхом, отныне поселилось в ее душе.  
Но тут грянули трубы и музыка, возвещающая о начале нового поединка. Буагильбер поспешил к своему шатру, еще раз оглянувшись в ту сторону, где сидела кареглазая девушка.

***

На этот раз кто-то из саксов все же осмелился бросить ему вызов, и Бриан стал облачаться в доспехи. Наконец-то, он уже устал сидеть без дела в окружении своих оруженосцев.  
Его любимый боевой конь был готов, нетерпеливо переступая с места на место в ожидании хозяина. Щит де Буагильбера был выложен сталью, на нем был нарисован родовой греб: черный ворон, несущий когтях череп, и девиз: «Берегись ворона».  
Рыцарь, желавший вызвать самого грозного рыцаря на поединок, был тот самый молодой, никому не известный сакс. Исаак сумел разглядеть новые испанские доспехи и отличного боевого коня. Он улыбнулся, вчерашний незнакомец теперь сможет постоять за свою землю и честь предков.  
На щите был герб: вырванный с корнем дуб и надпись на испанском «Desdichado», означавшая «лишенный наследства». Загадочный рыцарь не был никому знаком и никто так и не смог его узнать, шлем все это время закрывал его лицо и голову, не оставляя никакой возможности для догадок.  
Молодой сакс стоял как вкопанный и не двигался до тех самых пор, пока Бриан де Буагильбер не выехал на ристалище в своем полном боевом вооружении.  
Хотя, изначально Бриан не хотел биться с безымянным рыцарем, его терзали сомнения по поводу, был ли это король Ричард, но потом согласился. Ему не терпелось опрокинуть на зеленую английскую траву какого-нибудь саксонского выскочку. И теперь, кажется, его желание начинало сбываться. Ему было интересно сразиться с таким наглецом, который до того, как вызвать де Буагильбера, довольно ловко сшиб с коней самого Фрон де Бефа и де Браси.  
Со всех сторон неслось его имя, норманны ликовали — выстоять против такого серьезного противника вряд ли кто-то мог. Тамплиеры уже не сдерживались и кричали свой боевой клич. Саксы притихли, не осмеливаясь нарушать творящуюся вокруг вакханалию нормандских рыцарей.  
«За Храм! Deus Vult!», — неслось со всем сторон. Так хочет Бог…

Вороной конь, на котором сидел Бриан, нетерпеливо бил копытами, но умелая крепкая рука храмовника мгновенно успокоила разгоряченного, как и его хозяин, скакуна. Буагильбер опустил забрало. Еще через мгновение принц Джон махнул рукой, сенешаль дал сигнал, и зазвучали трубы, возвещающие о начале поединка.  
Кони сорвались со своих мест, поднимая клубы песка и пыли, уносившие своих всадников, чтобы спустя несколько минут окрасить ристалище свежей кровью.  
Бриан был намного опытнее и, очевидно, физически сильнее своего саксонского противника, даже его боевой конь смотрелся гораздо массивнее, чем боевая лошадь сакса. Никто не сомневался в победе рыцаря Храма, так как после первого же столкновения, переломав копья, сакс чуть не вылетел из седла. Но ему все же, каким-то чудом, удалось удержаться.  
Снова зазвучали трубы, и снова противники понеслись во весь опор…  
На этот раз неизвестному рыцарю повезло гораздо меньше — преломив копье, он остался безоружным. Храмовник тоже обломил копье, но он видел, несколько оно проскочило чуть дальше, чем щит саксонца, несколько осколков впились в тело рыцаря, немного крови проступило сбоку.  
— Он же убьет его! — откуда-то раздался женский крик. Все затихли.  
Бриан понял, что этому молодому отчаянному саксу осталось не так-то долго мучиться на этой грешной земле. Рана была опасной. Бриан спокойно ускакал на свое место и жестом приказал подать ему новое копье.  
— Добей его! Добей эту саксонскую падаль! — с трибун, где сидели норманны и тамплиеры, снова раздались ободрительные крики поддержки в сторону Бриана де Буагильбера.  
Храмовник снова опустил забрало, его темные глаза внимательно следили за фигурой сакса, тот еле держался в седле. Он многое перенял от восточных воинов, умело сочетая свое боевое искусство с восточными приемами, делая себя в любой схватке практически неуязвимым. Бриан сделал себя непобедимым рыцарем.  
— Что ж, ты сам выбрал свою смерть, мальчишка, — подумал Бриан и пришпорил своего коня.  
И в третий раз зазвучали трубы, и противники понеслись навстречу друг другу, пронизывая, сквозь опущенные забрала, друг друга испепеляющими взглядами.  
Столкновение было не сильнее предыдущих. Безымянный саксонец опять преломил свое копье, но на этот раз, как и на турнире в Акре, неожиданно для всех, Бриан де Буагильбер оказался на песке ристалища. Подпруга его коня не выдержала и треснула, заставляя всадника свалиться со всего маха вместе с конем.  
Выпутаться из стремян и подняться на ноги, было самым простым для храмовника. Вскочив на ноги, он вытащил свой меч и ножен. Замахнувшись на скачущего прямо на него сакса, Бриан стоял как вкопанный, показывая всем своим видом, что он не желает отступать и считать себя побежденным. Сакс остановил своего коня и тоже спустился, обнажая свой меч.  
Принц Джон, опасаясь за страшные последствия подобного столкновения и не желая прогневить саксов, поспешил остановить поединок. Но это для Бриана ничего не значило. Он замахнулся на соперника, и если бы не вовремя вмешавшийся маршал, который оттеснил разгоряченного рыцаря, тому бы пришлось несладко.  
Разгневанный Буагильбер орал проклятия в сторону сакса, пока его пятеро оруженосцев и еще несколько рыцарей-тамплиеров не попытались удержать и увести в его шатер.  
Саксы победили, но никто так и не спрашивал какой ценой. Некоторые славные английские рыцари пали, не на войне, не в песках Палестины, а здесь в Эшби, поливая своей кровью ристалище. Некоторые из них получили столь тяжкие травмы, что после уже не могли никогда снова браться за меч. Но все это было не важно, как-то, что это был их день — день саксонской славы и почестей. Даже столь большой ценой, им удалось поддержать честь своей родной Англии.  
Оставшийся день Бриан не выходил из своего шатра. Даже желавший его ободрить Морис де Браси не смог прорваться к нему, и был остановлен оруженосцами де Буагильбера.  
— Простите, сэр, но мой господин очень зол, вам не надо видеть его сейчас, — ответил на вопрос Мориса один из оруженосцев тамплиера, на лице которого виднелся свежий след от удара. Де Браси решил, что лучше не нарываться. Недаром про де Буагильбера ходили слухи об его невоздержанности и излишней горячности.

***

На другой день турнира, как по какой-то роковой случайности, все повторилось вновь, но на этот раз молодому саксонскому победителю на помощь пришел еще один безымянный рыцарь. Он появился в самый разгар объединенного поединка, где рыцари должны были сражать не каждый друг с другом, а выбрать ту или другую сторону — под предводительством Бриана де Буагильбера или другую — во главе которой стоял безымянный сакс, вчерашний победитель.  
Появившийся будто из-под земли рыцарь на вороном коне и в черных доспехах, был достаточно крупного телосложения и казался почти вдвое больше безымянного лишенного наследства сакса. Помощь, которая так нужна была отважному рыцарю, пришла неожиданно.  
Черный рыцарь умело оттеснил разившего налево и направо саксов, потерявшего контроль, Фрон де Бефа. Де Браси, не желая доводить до более серьезного кровопролития, сдался сам.  
Единственные, кто снова ринулся в бой, были рыцари ордена Храма. Построившись в ряд, они выступали как один, сдерживая своих ретивых коней. Белые одеяния с крестами, знамена, развевающиеся на ветру. Истинные победители и бесстрашные рыцари вступали в бой с именем бога на устах.  
Бриан выхватил свой меч из ножен, отдавая сигнал к наступлению.  
— Deus Vult! — снова разнеслось над ристалищем, да с такой мощью, казалось, сейчас сами небеса слышат их глас.  
Некоторые саксонские рыцари при виде несущейся непобедимой кавалькады храмовников не выдерживали и разворачивали коней. Другие, наоборот, разочаровавшись в своих соотечественниках, оставались, чтобы дать решительный отпор.  
И снова командор великого ордена был противником безымянного молодого сакса. Развернув коня, Буагильбер поднялся в стременах и уже хотел обрушить страшный удар на противника, как вдруг, неожиданно почувствовал сильный удар, который пришелся вскользь по его спине.  
— Что это за подлая тварь, что нападает со спины?! — заорал Бриан, оставив в покое сакса и разворачиваясь для ответного удара сзади.  
— Я вызываю тебя на бой, предатель, Бриан де Буагильбер! — раздалось ему в ответ.  
Это был тот самый черный рыцарь, который мгновенно перехватил инициативу у сакса и сцепился с храмовником. На этот раз силы противников были равны. Бриану показался знакомым и голос, и техника боя рыцаря в черных доспехах.  
— Неужели, сам Ричард… — пронеслось в голове у де Буагильбера. И это было верное сомнение — лишь сам король Ричард Львиное сердце мог быть ему равным соперником. В этот самый момент его раздумья сыграли с ним злую шутку.  
Пропустив мощный удар, Бриан свалился с коня и чуть не попал под копыта сгрудившихся коней остальных рыцарей. Вовремя откатившись в сторону, он снял свой шлем и внимательно всматривался в неизвестного рыцаря в доспехах. Принц Джон, не желавший рисковать жизнью и здоровьем своих нормандских союзников, остановит турнир, признав саксонскую сторону победителями.  
— Ваше знамя! — молодой сакс спустился с коня, желая принять знамя рыцарей храма в качестве символа побежденной стороны. Ни один из храмовников не дернулся. Они все спустились со своих коней и встали рядом с Брианом де Буагильбером, ожидая решения своего командора.  
— Вот тебе мой ответ, саксонский ублюдок! — с этими словами он взял знамя у одного из сражавшегося с ним рыцарем Храма, переломил основание флага и бросил на ристалище. Переломить флаг было очень серьезным поступком — так делали лишь на поле брани, когда уже не оставалось надежды на спасение, и никто не хотел сдаваться врагу, вручая свое знамя и жизнь на милость победителя. Переломить флаг — означало биться насмерть до самого конца.  
— Рыцари ордена Храма не служат, не сдаются и не покоряются никому, лишь Господу нашему! — его громкий глубокий низкий голос прорезал тишину над ристалищем, словно гром среди ясного летнего неба раздался над Эшби.  
Братья-рыцари склонились рядом со своим командором при упоминании им Господа, произнеся короткую молитву, сдаваться они не собирались. Буагильбер сплюнул на землю, вложил свой меч в ножны и пошел прочь с ристалища. Остальные тамплиеры, которые участвовали в турнире, сделали тоже самое.  
Все стояли в замешательстве. А тем временем, рыцарь в черных доспехах снова исчез, как будто и не появлялся вовсе.  
Несмотря на то, что саксы были объявлены победителями, истинных проигравших не было. Никто и никогда не мог победить рыцарей Храма, сегодняшний поединок не стал исключением. Гордость и достоинство, с которыми рыцари Храма покидали ристалище, заставляли задуматься очень многих о том, кто же на самом деле сумел отстоять свою боевую честь.

***

Вечером этого же дня должен был состояться большой пир. Но главного победителя турнира не было. Еще при вручении золотого венца все выяснилось, и теперь неизвестный молодой саксонский рыцарь обрел свое настоящее имя. Уилфред Айвенго был все же вынужден снять свой шлем, позволив своей возлюбленной, леди Ровене, которую он выбрал королевой любви и красоты, надеть ему как победителю турнира, золотой венец.  
Все узнали молодого рыцаря. Седрик был не рад такому повороту событий, он не забыл и не простил сына. Ведь слухи о предательстве им короля Ричарда настолько укрепились в английской земле, что опровергнуть их было очень сложно.  
Потеряв много крови и сил, Айвенго рухнул прямо к ногам Ровены, и, несмотря на все попытки помочь своему возлюбленному, ее быстро оттащил Ательстан под предлогом опасности связываться с таким человеком. Все засуетились, но никто так и не решался помочь несчастному, распростертому на земле, победителю.  
Тем временем, уже сняв с себя доспехи, Бриан де Буагильбер стоял у входа в свой шатер с кубком вина в руках и с насмешкой наблюдал за валяющемся на земле никому ненужным сакском.  
Седрик, как только увидел своего сына, тот час же приказал Ательстану увести Ровену, его тон не терпел возражений. Сам Седрик удостоил Уилфреда лишь беглого взгляда и сам удалился из ложи, в сопровождении своих слуг.  
— Отец, он же погибнет, если не оказать ему помощи — осторожный голос, раздавшийся над ухом Исаака, принадлежал никому иному, как его дочери Ребекке.   
Ей стало так жалко этого молодого саксонского рыцаря, что свойственное ей милосердие прорывалось наружу. Она все же упросила отца положить раненного сакса к ним в повозку. Хоть Исаак и опасался, если бы христианский воин умер бы у него дома или в дороге по пути, он и его дочь подверглись бы смертельной опасности. Но, несмотря на все это, он помнил и ценил помощь Айвенго. Недолго думая, Исаак все же внял просьбе Ревекки и приказал слугам положить его в свою повозку и оправить к себе домой.  
Пока Ребекка суетилась над раненым, сэр Бриан снова устремил свои темные горящие глаза на девушку. Его тяжелый пристальный взгляд будто прожигал ее насквозь. В суете и приготовлениях к отъезду Ребекка ничего не замечала. Храмовник продолжал отпивать большими глотками вино и глядеть на нее, задумавшись, видимо, о чем-то для него очень интересном.

***

Несмотря на поражение норманнов, пир в замке все же состоялся. И самыми радостными гостями опять были вовсе не победители. Принц Джон, который, несмотря на всю неприязнь к саксам, любезно пригласил новоиспеченных победителей на пир.  
Седрик Ротервудский, Ательстан и еще несколько саксонских танов пришли на пир, о чем сильно пожалели после. Веселая зажигательная музыка громко играла, слуги проворно разносили вино и разнообразные блюда, некоторые из которых саксы видели и ели первый раз в жизни.  
На пиру проигравшие, казалось, вели себя словно победители. Нормандские рыцари выкрикивали тосты в честь короля Франции, пили и за принца Джона. Самые громкие тосты неслись в адрес сэра Бриана де Буагильбера. Славили рыцарей ордена Храма и цвет нормандского рыцарства.  
Бриан де Буагильбер вошел в большой зал замка вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами, словно король. Его белоснежный плащ с крестом был надет поверх красивой бархатной темной с золотом плотной туники. На его шее красовалась большая, массивная золотая цепь. Иноземные слуги были разодеты еще шикарней, шедшие за своим хозяином в дорогих одеждах, у каждого на шее виднелся золотой обруч, на руках и ногах также были золотые браслеты, говорившие о безмерном богатстве их хозяина. Рыцари-тамплиеры, присутствовавшие на пиру, повставали со своих мест с полными кубками вина и кричали заздравные речи в честь своего командора. Принц Джон самолично поприветствовал де Буагильбера, подняв свой полный кубок с вином, и жестом пригласил сесть его рядом с де Браси, который сидел по правую руку от Джона.  
Саксы переглянулись, и такое явное презрение к ним повергло Седрика в уныние, а чуть позже и вовсе разгневало. Норманны продолжали веселиться и пить, то и дело отпуская нелицеприятные шуточки в адрес Седрика и Ательстана. Последний не стал больше сдерживаться и ударил по столу кулаком, чем вызвал взрыв хохота со стороны сидящих рядом с принцем Джоном, де Браси и де Буагильбера. Музыка заиграла еще громче, а вино уже лилось рекой, наполняя кубки.  
Не стерпев столько оскорблений за один вечер, Седрик и Ательстан удалились, напоследок перевернув стол. Уходящих саксов сопровождал оглушительный шквал хохота и сальных шуточек. Так закончился пир для победителей.


	7. Английские берега. Часть третья. Ребекка.

Где Дух Господень, там свобода  
Апостол Павел

Тем временем, купец Исаак ехал со своей дочерью Ребеккой в небольшой дом, который располагался неподалеку от Эшби. Это было их временное пристанище — на другой же день им предстояло ехать дальше в Йорк. Повозка ехала медленно, Исаак сам управлял лошадьми, несмотря на свой преклонный возраст и чуть сгорбленную спину, он был довольно крепким. Его отверженное племя, как ни один из народов, привыкло к невзгодам и тяготам судьбы. Ребекка, хоть и воспитывалась в достатке, никогда не брезговала трудом и умела делать все, что только могло бы пригодиться, не раз благодарила она за это своего отца, который очень любил свой единственную оставшуюся в живых дочь, но не испортил ее своей любовью. Двое слуг ехали рядом, один из которых уже клевал носом и дремал на козлах повозки рядом с Исааком. Другой сидел с обратной стороны повозки и не спал, всматриваясь в вечерние сумерки. Дороги были небезопасны, и везде стоило опасаться разбойников. Раненный Уилфред ехал в повозке, Ребекка то и дело заглядывала под навес и меняла повязки. Рыцарь был тяжело ранен и как только они добрались до места, она, несмотря на усталость, тут же занялась его ранами. Их нужно было снова промыть, положить нужное лекарство и перебинтовать заново, напоить страдальца специальным отваром из трав, который был предназначен для того, чтобы притупить боль от ран. Лишь, когда рыцарь уснул, Ребекка смогла позволить отдых и себе.

***

Была глубокая ночь, когда пир в замке Эшби подошел к концу. Пьяные рыцари и приближенные принца Джона расходились восвояси. Несмотря на бурное веселье и обилие вина, многие рыцари ордена Храма оставались на ногах и решили продолжить скоротать остаток ночи в более простом месте, как ближайшие таверны. Не зря про них в народе существовала поговорка: «пить как храмовник».  
Морис де Браси был пьян в стельку и еле передвигал ногами рядом с тащившим его Брианом. Фрон де Беф хоть тоже изрядно выпил, но все же шел своими ногами, посмеиваясь над не державшимся на ногах де Браси. Процессия проследовала в шатер де Буагильбера.  
— Хорошо же ты, де Браси, набрался как последний саксонский бык, — с этими словами Буагильбер бросил свою ношу на одну из лавок в своем шатре. Морис немного пришел в себя от соприкосновения спины и твердого дерева.  
— Господа… — Начал он и потянулся за очередным кубком, располагавшимся недалеко на столе.  
— Ну уж, хватит, — отрезал Буагильбер, отодвигая кубок подальше. — Пора прийти в себя, Морис и потолковать о деле!  
— Он пьян, Бриан, не трать на него свое драгоценное время, — ответил Фрон де Беф, который уже протрезвел и продолжал что-то есть из рядом стоящей миски. Могучий рыцарь сверкнул своими темными очами. — А что за дело?  
— Наш славный сэр Морис может в очень скором времени обрести влиятельное положение, ну и нас при этом не забудет, — усмехнулся храмовник.  
— Мне не терпится узнать подробности столь любопытной задумки, — Реджинальд придвинулся ближе к де Буагильберу.  
— Изволь, — ответил Бриан и поделился своим ловким планом, с помощью которого он решил преуспеть и за один раз извлечь для себя двойную выгоду.  
План был прост: напасть под видом разбойничьей банды на караван Седрика из Ротервуда и захватить означенных с ним лиц. Особенно важно было схватить леди Ровену, которую чуть позже освободил бы сам де Браси, представ перед белокурой красавицей спасителем, заработав себе тем самым ее расположения, и не теряя времени, посвататься к саксонской наследнице. Из Седрика планировалось вытрясти все, что могло быть ценным и самое главное — чтоб он окончательно отдал поместье своего сына Айвенго в полное распоряжение Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу, из-за которого уже несколько лет подряд были стычки.  
— Очень заманчиво, сэр Бриан, — согласился Фрон де Беф. — Но что бы ты хотел для себя? Ведь ты не только для нас стараешься.  
— Ты прав, Реджинальд, — Бриан улыбнулся и отпил из стакана простой воды. — Так это его папаша Седрик, который так ревностно охранял поместье своего сына. Бриан, я буду тебе безмерно благодарен, если этот сакс не доживет до следующего дня, — глаза Реджинальда загорелись, ему хотелось окончательно прибрать к рукам поместье и земли Уилфреда.  
— Не спеши, я еще не все сказал, — продолжал де Буагильбер, отпивая еще воды. — С этим евреем и раненым Айвенго поедет и дочь этого самого купца. Так вот, я обращаюсь к тебе, сэр Реджинальд, эта девушка будет моей неразделенной добычей в нашем деле.  
— Не знал, что такой славный и достойный рыцарь может интересоваться еврейками! А как мы поделим нашего купчика? — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф, — Зачем она тебе? Любая из местных женщин, да любая из благородных нормандских дам согласиться скрасить такому красавцу время!  
— Можешь забрать себе еврея полностью, в качестве оплаты за постой в твоем замке, — смеялся храмовник, — Но девчонка моя.  
— Ладно, мне хватит и земель с поместьем, — также засмеялся Реджинальд и они выпили за удачное решение.

***

На следующий день план Бриана де Буагильбера претворился в жизнь. Нападение произошло неожиданно. Несмотря на то, что все знали о наличии разбойников в английских лесах, никто не ожидал, что подобное случится именно с ними.  
И как обычно это бывает, самое худшее приходит без предупреждения.  
Сам Седрик и его слуги были готовы дать отпор любому, кто бы посмел напасть на их отряд. Леса, через которые лежал путь до Ротервуда, были небезопасны - здесь водилось немало разбойничьих банд. Незадолго до нападения людей де Буагильбера, на лесной дороге, наш саксонский тан заметил знакомую повозку еврейского купца.  
Аттельстан противился и не хотел помогать евреям, но Седрик, узнав в еврее своего недавнего гостя, все же не стал отказывать ему в помощи. Это оказалось роковой ошибкой, и доказало, что иногда простоватый наследник рода Альфреда Великого, может быть достаточно прозорлив.  
Слуги Седрика и он сам были готовы к нападению, но присоединение к отряду еще и Исаака с обозом, значительно ослабили оборону. Так, по стечению обстоятельств «охотникам» удалось поймать в свои силки сразу всю добычу.  
Всех пленников было решено везти в замок Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, как было оговорено ранее. Когда-то Реджинальд получил эти земли вместе со своим отцом еще во времена захвата Англии норманнами. Эти владения достались ему, как и многим другим норманнским завоевателям, ценой крови и жизней. Сам Фрон де Беф был очень жестоким циничным и на редкость невежественным, собственноручно в молодости зарубившего топором своего отца. Но сделал он это не из-за того, чтобы завладеть замком и земли своего отца. Порочная страсть толкнула его на страшное преступление. Единственная женщина к которой он когда-то испытывал столь дикие чувства, уже более тридцати лет жила вместе с ним в этом замке, который стал ей тюрьмой — дочь саксонского барона Торкиля, Ульрика, слывшая когда-то писаной красавицей, теперь превратившаяся в полубезумную старуху, мечтала лишь об одном — о мести.  
До замка они добрались довольно быстро, рыцари-захватчики, которые заранее распределили между собой добычу, еще долго спорили о тех выгодах, которые каждый для себя определил. Наконец, они пришли к общему компромиссу.  
Саксов отвели в отдельный большой зал и заперли, леди Ровену — в один из покоев, а несчастного Исаака заключили в подземелье и почти нагого приковали к железной решетке. Фрон де Беф славился своей жестокостью и беспощадностью, особенно тогда, когда дело касалось золота.  
Уилфреда Айвенго и Ребекку бросили в высокую башню. Сама Ребекка была заключена в отдельную комнату и не могла увидеть раненого рыцаря или хоть как-то ему помочь. 

***

Но самое страшное было впереди. Если леди Ровене можно было рассчитывать хоть на какое-то более менее любезное обращение, Ребекка понимала, что грозящее ей насилие лишь самое мало, что приготовила ей судьба.  
Она осмотрелась. Комната была довольно скромной, но в ней было все необходимое. Ребекка успела заметить большое высокое окно, откуда открывался выход на стену. В ее душу закралось отчаяние, она ничего не знала о своем бедном отце — жив ли он? Жив ли тот самый голубоглазый рыцарь, ради которого она не спала ночами и ухаживала за его ранами, рассказы которого она слушала с замиранием сердца, а его отвага и мужество придавали и ей стойкости. Но теперь, она была одна, мучимая неизвестностью. Ее мысли почему-то вернулись туда — на ристалище, когда Ребекка впервые столкнулась с этими темными горящими глазами, которые словно прожигали ее насквозь. А вспомнила она это потому, что у одного их похитителей были те самые глаза, читающие ее душу, словно открытую книгу.  
Страх. Липкий, пронизывающий насквозь все ее тело, страх опять закрался тихим хищником и затаился в душе. Ребекка была не из трусливых. Но сейчас она отчетливо понимала, что от ее дальнейших действий может завесить судьба и жизнь ее отца, а также и этого саксонского рыцаря. Пленница не тронула пищу, которая стояла рядом на столе, ни питье. Ребекка проверила дверь — заперто. Крепкий засов изнутри был настолько тяжелым, что девушка едва ли могла его сдвинуть.  
Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как ожидать своей незавидной участи и постараться хоть что-то разузнать о своем отце и раненом саксе.  
В ожидании мысли ее вернулись в то время, когда еще была жива ее любимая целительница, у которой Ребекка училась тайному знанию трав и врачеванию. Она практически заменила ей мать, стала для нее добрым наставником. Ребекка прикипела к Мириам всей душой и сердцем, но вскоре ей предстояло увидеть несчастную целительницу на костре и испытать боль утраты… Был дождливый мрачный день, когда она просто вытолкнула Ребекку из дома, тем самым спасая ей жизнь.  
— Беги, беги Ребекка! Они пришли за мной, они не догадываются о твоем существовании, и что ты тайно посещаешь меня, — Мириам открыла окно и помогла Ребекка спуститься по крыше дома с другой стороны.  
— Я не пойду без тебя, Мириам! Ты для меня словно мать! Как я могу оставить тебя! — Ребекка застыла и не желала делать и шагу без нее.  
— Прошу тебя, дитя, беги! Спасай свою жизнь и не забывай никогда ни своих корней, ни тому, чему я тебя учила. Да хранит тебя Бог! — Мириам поцеловала девушку напоследок и разжала ее пальцы.  
Ребекка полетела вниз на стог сена. Ей удалось спрятаться и увидеть, как Мириам избивают и кидают в повозку. Это были люди с крестами на одежде. Дом подожгли, а вместе с ним и все хозяйство.  
На следующий день Ребекка каким-то чудом пробралась на рыночную площадь. Там среди улюлюкающей и посылающей проклятия толпы стояла она — Мириам, доброе создание, прекрасный лекарь, выходившая ни одну сотню людей, она никогда не разделяла больных и увечных на евреев, христиан или представителей другой веры. Они все были равны перед ней, перед Богом. Они нуждались в самой важной помощи, и она им ее оказывала. И теперь, среди этой толпы встречались и те люди, которых она когда-то лечила. Они отворачивали свои лица, многие отрицали тот факт, что «колдунья» Мириам когда-то лечила их самих или их детей, опасаясь скорой расправы и над ними.  
Суда не было, зато приговор и расправа были скорыми. Разожгли костер, и вот спустя какие-то мгновения красные, жаркие языки пламени охватили Мириам. Не издав ни единого звука, не проронив ни единой слезы, она сгорела заживо на пылающем костре, дым от которого разносился по всему городу. Жуткий невыносимый запах опаленной плоти навсегда остался в памяти девушки. Ребекка не могла сдержать слез, лишь Исаак смог поскорее утащить дочь обратно в дом, опасаясь за ее жизнь.  
С тех самых пор Ребекка знала, как могут «отблагодарить» христиане, почему они с отцом вечно буду прятаться, и стыдиться своего происхождения, цвета волос или карих глаз. Ибо даже все добро, принесенное хоть когда-либо в этот мир, может тут же обратиться злом и смертью.  
Все это заставляло девушку думать дважды, поступать как должно и никогда не пренебрегать всеми возможными методами, чтобы хоть как-то суметь обезопасить свою жизнь. Ребекка как никто знала — спасением для нее может служить лишь сам Господь.

***

Шаги на лестнице, заставили девушку очнуться от воспоминаний и осознать, что реальная опасность находиться куда ближе, чем она могла предполагать. Ребекка сняла свои украшения, чтобы хоть как-то задобрить похитителя. Все теперь было неважно…  
Как только двери комнаты отворились, Ребекка вздрогнула всем телом. Это был он, тот самый человек с темными, как ночь, проницательными, испепеляющими глазами. Девушка даже немного попятилась назад, пока не почувствовала, что уперлась в стоящий неподалеку стол.  
Бриан де Буагильбер собственной персоной задвинул тяжелый засов на двери и повернулся лицом к своей пленнице.  
Их глаза встретились точь в точь как тогда на ристалище в Эшби. Они оба застыли и стояли, как две окаменевшие в одно мгновение фигуры, никто не решался начать разговор. Бриан стоял перед нею в полной растерянности, его богатое одеяние выдавало в нем далеко не разбойника: массивная золотая цепь — принадлежность к высшей знати и рыцарству, а белый плащ с нашитым крестом — не просто рыцаря. Это был тот самый тамплиер, которого так испугалась Ребекка. Она прекрасно знала, КТО такие рыцари Храма. Помимо своей храбрости и непобедимости они славились своей безнаказанностью, жестокостью и распущенностью. Ведь они не подчинись никому, даже королю.  
Сердце Ребекки словно упало и остановилось, его глаза, которые сначала казались ей такими опасными, теперь приобрели совсем другое выражение — они были спокойными и любопытными, разглядывая ее с головы до ног. Ей показалось, что легкая улыбка тронула его суровое лицо с таким страшным шармом, который тянулся над бровями и задевал один глаз. Его черные, как смоль, густые волосы, слега поддернувшиеся сединой у висков, не портили внешность рыцаря. Сильные крепкие руки, широкие массивные плечи и высокий рост отлично служил ему в поединках и на поле брани.  
Но не этого испугалась Ребекка, а его выражения лица, которое говорило о привычке к неограниченно власти, гордыне и вседозволенности.  
«Нет», — подумала девушка. — «Такого просто так не задобришь. Такому и всего золота мира будет мало, ему нужно что-то большее, чем богатство»  
Бриан продолжал стоять и смотреть на нее. Он еще никогда не видел столь необычного лица. Храмовник словно тонул в ее больших карих грустных глазах, а сейчас, когда она была напугана, Ребекка напоминала ему маленького ребенка, который случайно потерялся в толпе и теперь пытается глазами найти защиту у проходящих мимо прохожих. Ее тонкие, изящные руки, не знавшие тяжелой работы, демонстрировали физическую слабость, а, выбивающиеся из-под плотного палантина, темные, слегка вьющиеся волосы делали ее похожей на восточных гурий Палестины.  
Взгляд ее хоть и выдавал испуг, но девушка держалась твердо, и по ее общему настрою было видно, что просто так сдаваться она не собирается. На какой-то момент она все же нашла в себе силы успокоиться, и теперь ее глаза были серьезными и сосредоточенными. Бриан хорошо видел людей и понимал — перед ним не просто напуганная девица. Она уже видела раньше горе, она уже успела узнать боль потери.  
«Нет», — подумал он. — «Такая не упадет на колени, и не будет просить пощады, а скорее предпочтет смерть неволе».  
Так они стояли еще какое-то время, пока Ребекка сама не начала разговор.

***

— Я вижу, ты не простой разбойник и даже не обычный знатный норманн, — она все же протянула ему свои драгоценности в надежде, что он все же выдвинет свои требования. — Это все, что у меня есть.  
Ее голос хоть и звучал твердо и без угрозы, но все же немного дрогнул. Бриан еще мгновение смотрел на нее в упор, а после рассмеялся, не сдерживая себя.  
— Разве я похож на того, кто бы нуждался в подобных побрякушках или золоте? — улыбнулся Бриан, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Его смуглое, загорелое лицо с румянцем, будто просветлело на какое-то мгновение, но потом опять приняло прежнее заинтересованное выражение. Его глаза были устремлены на девушку.  
— Тогда, что же тебе нужно, если золото и выкуп тебя не интересует? Я не знатного рода, у нашей семьи проклятого племени нет ни замков, ни богатых угодий… — Ребекка растерялась, но старалась держаться.  
Буагильбер развязал шнуровку своего плаща и бросил белоснежный символ рыцарей храма на рядом стоящую лавку.  
— Тебя, — он снова рассмеялся и подошел совсем близко к девушке. — У меня давно не было никого такого красивого и нежного.  
— Прекрати сейчас же! — Ребекка отскочила от него к самому окну, не ожидая такой наглости. — Разве тебе мало тех женщин, что продают себя за деньги во всех тавернах?  
— Я же сказал — тебя. Не буду больше повторять. — Глаза Бриана сверкнули, и на лице появилось раздражение. — Ты принадлежишь мне с тех самых пор, как я привез тебя в этот замок. Ты — моя добыча и будешь делать то, что прикажу тебе Я.  
— А тебе не противно будет связаться с женщиной моего презираемого племени? — девушка решила хоть как-то поселить в душе этого разбойника, если не по статусу, то по сути, хоть какие-то сомнения и, возможно, хотя бы отвращение к ней сработает.  
Но это лишь подстегнуло Бриана. Он подошел совсем близко. Ребекке на этот раз было некуда деваться, впрочем, как и отступать.  
— Да мне все равно! — Буагильбер продолжал смеяться — У меня таких нечестивых шлюх, как ты, было на дюжину четырнадцать, и кто же мне запретит обращаться с тобой иначе?!  
— Никто, это право даровано всем честным людям — здесь таковых нет, — ответила Ребекка, глядя прямо в глаза храмовнику.  
— Хорошо сказано! — Буагильберу понравилось то, что девушка находит в себе силы держаться и защищаться. — Что ж, присядь и поговорим серьезно. Ну, же.  
С этими словами он взял за руку остолбеневшую Ребекку и дернул на себя, как бы приглашая ее присесть. Оба они сели на широкую длинную лавку у стола.  
— Так вот, — Бриан отстегнул свои ножны с мечом, а также кожаные наручи и положил их на стол. — Вижу, ты неглупа и все прекрасно понимаешь сама. У тебя здесь, в этом богом забытом месте, кроме меня, теперь никого нет. Равно как и у твоего старого отца.  
— Что с ним? — перебила его девушка. — Где он? Он жив?  
— Дослушай до конца, — отрезал Бриан. — Мне нет дела до старого еврея, и при том, он добыча моего товарища по оружию Фрон де Бефа. Поверь, он не будет церемониться, так как я с тобой.  
— Что с моим отцом? — она настаивала.  
— Да плевать мне, что будет со старым евреем, — Бриан начинал злиться.  
Ребекка снова задрожала.  
— Тебе стоит лишь согласиться, моя красавица, — Буагильбер смягчил тон. — Будь со мной ласкова и добра, тогда и я смогу замолвить словечко перед моим товарищем насчет твоего отца. Поверь, тебе тоже будет выгодно такое предложение. У тебя будет все, что только пожелаешь.  
С этими словами Браин притянул ее к себе за руки и попытался поцеловать.  
— Согласиться?! На позор и жизнь в клетке, обрекая себя на участь худшую, чем простая блудница?! Бог открыл для меня единственно верное решение! — крикнула она, отталкивая от себя храмовника. Буагильбер не ожидал такого, потому как девушка до этого момента сидела не подвижно и дрожала.  
Ребекка подскочила к окну и в одно мгновение распахнула его, выбралась на небольшую площадку, ведущую на край стены. Она стала шептать молитву, готовясь к роковому прыжку, в глазах ее уже не было былого страха или отчаяния.  
Казалось, она перешагнула ту самую черту, когда человек скорее на том свете, чем на этом. Бриан испугался не на шутку. Решительность и смелость девушки заставили его уважать отважную красавицу.  
— Ребекка! Прошу тебя, не делай глупостей, — Бриан медленно стал подходить к окну.  
— Не подходи! Я предпочту смерть тому, что ты мне предлагаешь, бесчестный человек! — решительность в ее глазах заставила Бриана отступить.  
— Прошу, протяни мне руку, и я помогу тебе спуститься, — он старался говорить как можно мягче. — Клянусь богом, крестом на груди, я тебя не обижу!  
— Как ты можешь призывать бога в такую минуту?! — глаза Ребекки пылали, на щеках выступил румянец.  
— Клянусь гербом моих предков, кровью Христа, я не причиню тебе зла, — темные глаза Бриана выражали неподдельное беспокойство. — Твоему отцу нужен защитник, как и тебе самой. Прошу, просто протяни мне руку. Подумай, что же будет с твоим отцом, когда он узнает о твоем страшном поступке и загубленной душе? А что может быть страшнее этого, Ребекка? Ты мне веришь?  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она и протянула руку. Буагильбер очень осторожно поднялся на самый край окна и взял Ребекку за руку. Потом он протянул ей и вторую. Шершавые, мозолистые, крепкие, широкие ладони обхватили ее тонкие пальцы.

Так, соблюдая большую осторожность, они снова оказались на самом подоконнике окна. Бриан спрыгнул и протянул к девушке руки. Та колебалась какое-то время, но потом протянула руку в ответ. Храмовник не стал дожидаться долго, а ловко сдернул девушку за обе руки вниз. Ребекка упала прямо в его крепкие, словно железо, объятия. Ноги ее не слушались, руки тряслись.  
— Ну, все, все хорошо, — рыцарь усадил ее на лавку и сел рядом с ней, не выпуская ее руки из своих. — Прошу, обещай, что не будешь так делать больше никогда.  
— У меня ничего больше нет, кроме моей жизни, раз драгоценности и золото тебе не нужны, — голос ее был тихим. — Это ожерелье моей матери — все, что осталось от нее. Отец никогда бы не посмел продать его или отдать под залог, даже когда нам было очень плохо.  
— Вот и ты не отдавай его, девочка, — Бриан снова очень осторожно застегнул драгоценность на ее шее и сам того не осознавая, погладил ее по щеке. — Я обещаю не причинять тебе ничего дурного. Вот, выпей немного вина, это помогает.  
Ребекка мотнула головой, Бриану пришлось вернуть кубок обратно на стол.  
В это самое мгновение раздался звук рога, неистово оглашавшего всю округу и замок.  
— А вот и черти кого-то принесли, — промолвил он, нехотя поднимаясь со своего места. — Я должен идти, возможно, мое присутствие необходимо. Ребекка, подумай о том, о чем мы с тобой говорили и пообещай, что не сделаешь ничего такого, о чем потом будет сокрушаться твой несчастный отец. Жизнь в бесчестье — это еще не самое страшное, поверь. Я должен идти, мы еще поговорим. Обещай мне, — он снова внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. В них снова отразился тот самый блеск.  
Ребекка лишь кивнула в ответ.  
Засов снова со скрипом отворился и храмовник ушел. Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, девушка, дрожа, сползла на пол. Только сейчас Ребекка осознала, в руках какого отважного негодяя она очутилась. Руки ее по-прежнему дрожали, она потянулась за стаканом, выпив залпом, тут же зажмурилась, вино было терпким и крепким. Нужно было что-то предпринять, но сейчас ее тело не слушалось, а голова шла кругом еще и потому, что осознание столь близкой смерти отчаянно сверлило висок. Перед ней снова стояли его темные блестящие глаза и лицо со шрамом. Вся хрупкость и мимолетность жизни, вся ценность существования и бренность одновременно. Теперь Ребекка знала одно — это лишь начало ее мучений.


	8. Глава 3. Безбожник. Часть первая. Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.

Не бойся Бога — бойся самого себя. Ты сам творец своих благ и причина своих бедствий. Ад и рай находятся в твоей собственной душе.  
Пьер Марешаль

Стук шагов, раздававшийся из-за закрытой двери, крики и стон воинов, падающих замертво. Каменные ступени мокры от алеющей на них крови. Запах дыма, доносившийся со двора. Это горели замковые постройки и сараи.  
Ульрика, запертая старшими братьями в отдаленной комнате башни, стоит на коленях и дрожащими руками сжимает последнее свое спасение — святое распятие. Губы ее бессвязно шепчут молитву, в глазах стоят слезы и ужас сковывает ее сердце, когда она слышит крик своего брата, затихающий среди общего гула битвы… Запах крови… Запах смерти…  
Солнце садиться за горизонт, его последние лучи словно прощаются с Ульрикой, чтобы погрузить ее в бесконечную тьму, из которой ей никогда не выбраться.  
Удары… Еще удары. Запертая дверь трещит, как и сердце несчастной девушки. Еще удар, дверь поддается. Последняя ее защита и надежда остается растоптанной на окровавленном полу.  
Свирепые темные глаза скользят по тонкому стану девушки. Хищный оскал и кровь на доспехах и железных рукавицах — это кровь ее отца и братьев. Все они пали в неравной схватке с шайкой барона Фрон де Бефа Старшего и его сына Реджинальда.  
Ульрику не ждала быстрая смерть, хотя она очень на это надеялась. Ее ожидала более худшая участь.  
Ей не удалось избежать жуткого грубого насилия. Фрон де Беф не церемонился с пленными, а с презренной жертвой и подавно. Взяв ее силой прямо в покоях залитых кровью ее отца и братьев, он не успокоился.  
Всю оставшуюся неделю шайка Фрон де Бефа гуляла в замке покойного саксонского барона Торкиля, разоряя его земли по всей округе. Его тело, как и тела братьев Ульрики, не были преданы земле. Головы их были отрублены и насажаны на колья вокруг замка, а тела брошены воронам на съедение.  
Для несчастной Ульрики ее собственный дом, ее Торкилстон, теперь стал ненавистной тюрьмой. Ей почему-то не хватило мужества ни убить своего мучителя, ни самой броситься с башни и прервать свою тяжкую жизнь.  
Так она жила еще десять лет, привыкнув к своему врагу настолько, что теперь Фрон де Беф был для нее словно каменная стена, отгородившая ее не только от всех бед и напастей, но и от самой жизни. Прошло еще какое-то время, и его единственный сын Реджинальд стал засматриваться на пленную красавицу.  
Реджинальд Фрон де Беф был очень высокого роста, плотного, богатырского телосложения, с черными бровями и черными глазами, которые наводили ужас одним только взглядом. Но лишь на одну Ульрику Реджинальд смотрел по-другому. В его душе затаилась порочная тайная страсть.  
Ссоры с отцом стали все чаще, прорывающаяся в неподходящий момент ревность жалила его мозг и жгла все тело. Отнять, забрать, украсть ее… Эта мысль словно горела огнем в сердце Реджинальда.  
— Я убью его, — шептал он, обнимая Ульрику. — Убью! Клянусь Богом, убью!  
— Ты не сможешь, он слишком силен! — Она старалась отстранить от себя его требовательные сильные руки.  
— Я не буду больше делить тебя с ним! Ты будешь лишь моя, моя навсегда! — Его темные, горящие глаза и страсть, которая не могла найти выхода так долго, теперь застилала разум Реджинальду.  
— Опомнись, он все же твой отец! — Шептала Ульрика, но в душе она очень хотела, чтобы они перегрызли друг другу глотки.  
— Никто не будет больше стоять между нами, будь то мой отец или Господь, или же сам Сатана! — Реджинальд снова обнял ее трепещущее тело. — Будь моей, и я убью его.  
И Ульрика согласилась на этот страшный обмен, сменив одного тюремщика на другого, она не обрела свободы, а лишь попала в лапы к еще более жестокому и беспощадному кровопийце.  
На следующей вечер во время очередной перебранки за ужином Реджинальд Фрон де Беф зарубит своего родного отца прямо в большом зале Торкилстона. И снова потекут реки крови, снова раздадутся стоны и хрипы умирающих…  
— Убийца… Безбожник…  
Спустя еще двадцать лет Торкилстон и все земли в округе стали принадлежать новому хозяину — Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу, а вместе с ними и несчастная Ульрика, ставшая теперь Урфридой.  
Теперь полубезумная, с распущенными, седыми волосами, она часто бродила по замку, поднимаясь на самую высокую башню, она всматривалась в горизонт своими почти выцветшими глазами и лишь шептала: «Убийца… Безбожник…».

***

Замок Торкилстон располагался на большой возвышенности, окруженной гигантским глубоким рвом с водой. Толстые стены почти более трех метров в ширину позволяли расположить приличный гарнизон и установить дополнительные сторожевые башни.  
Торкилстон возвышался над строениями, словно неприступная скала. Главный зал, где когда-то располагались знамена славного рода Торкиля, теперь превратился в большую трапезную с камином во всю стену. Жар от горящих поленьев разносился по всему залу, посредине располагался длинный массивный дубовый стол и дубовые, широкие лавки вдоль него. На стенах, завешанными плотными гобеленами с изображениями битв и коронации французского короля, теперь висели щиты с гербами нормандской династии Фрон де Бефа.  
Выложенный сталью щит с изображением мощной головы быка, висел над камином, рядом были и охотничьи трофеи хозяина замка.  
Сам Реджинальд Фрон де Беф восседал в большом высоком кресле, которое было изготовлено специально для этого богатырского роста норманна.  
Он сидел очень близко к горящему камину, протянув ноги. Чернобровый рыцарь с темными беспощадными глазами задумался о чем-то. Ему не давал покоя последний разговор со своим пленником еврейским купцом Исааком, который, несмотря на угрозы и пытки, никак не хотел отдавать свое золото. Реджинальд злился. Ему ничего не стоило собственноручно спустить с тщедушного старика шкуру, но в этот раз он решил действовать по-другому, норманн словно осознал, что все телесные муки для еврея ничто, по сравнению с той болью и беспокойством, которое несчастный испытывал за судьбу своей дочери.  
Реджинальд сомневался, стоит ли ссориться с Буагильбером из-за этого. Ведь он был напрочь применить и это, если возникнет такая необходимость — девушка могла послужить неплохим задатком в этой жестокой сделке, но ссориться с рыцарем Храма, Фрон де Беф не осмеливался.  
Сейчас жестокий рыцарь сидел, потягивал вино из кувшина и согревал свои ноги: хоть на дворе стояло лето, в замке гулял жуткий холод, а толстые стены не давали ни малейшей возможности проникнуть туда хоть лучку солнца.  
До слуха донеслись звуки трубящего рога и шаги его оруженосца Клемента, который уже заходил в большой зал, в руках у него было послание.  
В этот момент в зал вошел и Морис де Браси, которому не повезло со сватовством к саксонской красавице. Он даже и толком поговорить с ней не сумел, как поток слез голубоглазой девушки прервал все попытки де Браси хоть как-то с ней договориться. Никакие уговоры и посулы о спасении Уилфреда не успокаивали белокурую королеву любви и красоты. Морис, не выносивший женских слез, не смог успокоить девушку как не смог, более, продолжать с ней разговор. Он предпочел ретироваться и оставил красавицу одну.  
Присев чуть поодаль от Фрон де Бефа, он налили себе полный кубок вина и внимательно слушал о том, что говорил оруженосец Клемент.  
— Вам послание, мой господин, — отвечал он на вопрос грозного рыцаря.  
— Что еще за послание и от кого? Де Браси, прочти, ты же знаешь, я не разбираю эти каракули, — Реджинальд снова сделал глоток вина и откинулся на кресло.  
Морис взял в руки послание и пробежал глазами.  
— Могу тебя разочаровать, сэр Реджинальд, — де Браси разбирал лишь свой родной французский, хоть и мог изъясняться на саксонском наречии, он не был так силен в языках, как вошедший в зал Бриан де Буагильбер.  
Тяжелая поступь храмовника, завязывающего по пути свой плащ, раздавалась на весь зал.  
— Сэр Бриан, возможно ты сумеешь нам помочь, — Фрон де Беф поднялся, выхватив у вертевшего в руках де Браси послание, и вручил его храмовнику.  
— Что, никто не смог прочитать этот бред без меня? — Буагильбер покатится со смеху, когда прочел первые строки послания. — Это что, шутка или очередной милый саксонский обычай принимать своих победителей?  
Бриан не мог остановиться, его задорный хохот сотрясал стены зала, но после, встретившись лицом к лицо с нахмурившимся Фрон де Бефом, немного успокоился и принялся читать вслух.  
Собравшиеся саксы вместе с несколькими уцелевшими после нападения слугами и шутом Седрика Ротервудского требовали освободить всех пленников, иначе нападение на замок было неизбежным.

***

Тем временем, оставленная под присмотром Урфриды, Ребекка продолжала ухаживать за раненым Айвенго. Ей ничего другого не оставалось, как в перерывах между посещениями Буагильбера и размышлениях о способах, как выбраться отсюда, беседовать с саксонским рыцарем. Уилфред рассказывал о Палестине, о крестовом походе, о храбрости саксов. Для Ребекки все это казалось ужасным, какую цену они платили за то, чтобы завоевать чужие земли. Разорить и пустить по миру тысячи людей. Для нее же не было ничего ценней человеческой жизни, и она не могла разделить восторгов Айвенго, когда он с горящими глазами и улыбкой на устах рассказывал о взятии Акры.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Ребекка, — говорил Уилфред, немного приподнявшись со своего наспех сделанного ложа. — Ты не христианка и поэтому тебе не понять цену той славы и гордость за наше воинство.  
Эти слова больно полоснули по сердцу. Конечно, она из проклятого племени, вечно гонимая и презираемая. Откуда ей было знать, сколько еще жизней положат христиане за обладание чужой землей, сколько людей чужой страны они истребят, скольких сирот оставят без матерей и отцов, сколько ненависти взрастят в сердцах побежденных. Ребекка не могла понять столь дикой жестокости, не могла она и принять убийство, путь и во имя бога.  
Она смотрела на голубоглазого рыцаря, пропуская его слова мимо ушей. Ее отец оказался прав, Ребекка для Уилфреда будет лишь той, кого всегда будут презирать, всегда останется дочерью своего народа. Она смотрела на него, не отрывая больших, карих глаз. При каждом взгляде Айвенго на нее щеки Ребекки вспыхивали. В сердце ее закралось доселе не ведомое чувство. Она не могла оставить его. Даже если бы сейчас сюда ворвалось тысяча воинов с оружием в руках, она ни за что на свете не согласилась бы покинуть его. Ребекка готова была отдать свою жизнь, даже несмотря на то, что сердце саксонского рыцаря принадлежало другой навсегда.  
— А если бы я не принадлежала к тем, кого все так презирают? Разве можно винить человека за его происхождение или цвет кожи, цвет глаз? Разве не также самая алая кровь окрашивает и наши раны, что и христиан? — Ребекка нашла в себе силы снова поглядеть на голубоглазого саксонца.  
— Я не знаю, я не знаю, Ребекка, — робко и неуверенно отвечал Уилфред. — Но ты все же не…  
— Не христианка, и поэтому ты даже признаться ей не можешь в том, что уже успел позабыть свою возлюбленную рядом с ней? Не так ли, Уилфред? — Бриан де Буагильбер отворил деверь и попросил Урфриду оставить их наедине. Его низкий, бархатный голос звучал уверенно и с небольшой издевкой.  
— Ребекка, прошу, не слушай его! — крикнул Уилфред, тщетно стараясь встать на ноги, но попытка его провалилась.  
— А знаешь, Ребекка, почему он так и не решился даже поцеловать тебя? Потому что его предрассудки по поводу веры, цвета кожи и прочей несусветной ереси, сильнее, чем его чувства к тебе. Он слаб и беспомощен, в его голове нет истинной веры, есть лишь мертвые скелеты глупости и обыденной суеты. Когда предрассудки сильнее веры, человек остается лишь слабым нежизнеспособным существом. Его тело может быть крепким и выздороветь от любых даже самых серьезных ран, но душа так и останется слабой. — Храмовник продолжал говорить и смотреть в глаза Ребекки.  
Бриан прошел вглубь комнаты и подошел чуть ближе к раненому Айвенго, слегка посмеиваясь.  
— Предатель Буагильбер, тебе ли учить меня принципам? — продолжал Уилфред. — Ты предал короля Ричарда и…  
— Так может, не будем устраивать представление, и ты сам расскажешь, как дело было? Тебе все равно недолго осталось, СЭР Уилфред. Мне и самому будет интересно. А давай так, ты начнешь, а если что не так, я поправлю, — Бриан с усмешкой подошел к Ребекке и взял ее за руку, осторожно сажая ее на широкую лавку рядом с собой, его темные, блестящие глаза не отрывались от ее лица, в то время как она не могла отвести своих глаз от Айвенго.  
Уилфреду ничего другого не оставалось, как начать свой рассказ…


	9. Безбожник. Часть вторая. Ричард Львиное Сердце.

Не бойся Бога — бойся самого себя. Ты сам творец своих благ и причина своих бедствий. Ад и рай находятся в твоей собственной душе.  
Пьер Марешаль

Ричард Львиное Сердце отличался буйным, воинственным нравом, его любимое занятие из всех остальных были сражения, войны и бесконечные стычки. А когда не было войн, на смену им в мирное время приходили турниры. Ричард был кровожаден, беспощаден, не прекращал боя, даже, когда сенешаль давал сигнал к окончанию турнира. Английский король не любил использовать безопасные копья даже на турнирах. Кровь, которая была для него своеобразной целью, во время боя словно застилала ему глаза. Проигравшие рыцари, даже те, кто сдался на милость победителю, очень редко могли похвастаться сохраненной им жизнью. Надо ли говорить о том, что большинство избегало стычек с ненасытным королем.  
После смерти своего отца, Генриха II, после коронации Ричард не пробыл в Англии и трех месяцев, как в его душе загорелись новые планы — новый крестовый поход. А военные планы, как известно, требовали больших денег. Ричард не постеснялся содрать последнее со своих английских подданных. Участились еврейские погромы в стране, люди спасались бегством, уезжая в другие страны. Выжимая последние крохи, обкладывая и без того небогатое саксонское население, новыми и новыми налогами, король бросил все силы на подготовку к крестовому походу.  
В своем необузданно желании войны Ричард дошел до точки. Как он сам говорил, если бы на Лондон нашелся покупатель, он бы продал и его.

***

Покорив Кипр и Мессину, наступила очередь Акры. Осада города продлилась более двух лет, силы христианского войска несли страшные потери, люди теряли веру в своих предводителей и хотели лишь одного — вернуться домой. Казалось, все было кончено, но не для Ричарда, которому было мало бессмысленных жертв, ему был нужен главный оплот христианской веры и власти — Иерусалим.  
Ричард потребовал оставить Иерусалим и освободить христианских пленников. Саладин не согласился на условия короля, и война приложилась. Тем временем Конрад де Монсеррат решил договориться о капитуляции на выгодных условиях и освободить рыцарей-пленников, чтобы избежать бессмысленных жертв и сохранить жизнь своим людям.  
Саладин уже пошел на уступки и согласился на встречу с Конрадом. Но, как часто это бывает, вмешалось проведение в лице Ричарда.  
Львиное Сердце предложил дать клятву всем крестоносцам не возвращаться еще три года домой, пока они не возьмут Иерусалим…  
Снова потекла кровь, снова были загубленные человеческие жизни, и тысячи рыцарей не увидят свои родные берега.  
Французский король Филипп Август не согласился. Наступило время распрей и раздоров.  
Своих заложников и людей перед отплытием Филипп оставляет Конраду де Мосеррату. Наступает переломный момент. Король Франции поддержал кандидатуру Конрада на владение Иерусалимом. Теперь же Монсеррату предстояло выдержать спор между ним и любимчиком Ричарда Львиное Сердце — Ги де Лузиньяном.  
Конрад не раз в открытую упрекал Ричарда в гибели людей, гибели города и бесчестного позорного мира, который ничего им не дал, а лишь измотал их силы и не оставил никакой надежды.  
— Монсеррат слишком силен сейчас, в добавок, за ним согласятся идти все госпитальеры и тамплиеры, — Ги де Лузиньян, король без королевства, сидел в шатре самого Ричарда и вертел в руках полупустой кубок с вином.  
— Есть одно решение, — голос Ричарда был ровным, но он колебался. — Старое, как мир. Оно положит конец нашим сомнениям и неудачам.  
— Тогда Иерусалим останется за мной, — глаза де Лузиньяна заблестели.  
— Конечно, конечно, на кого я еще могу положиться в этом деле, кроме как на тебя, мой дорогой Ги, — отвечал Плантагенет. — Надо торопиться, мне нужно отправляться в Англию. Мой младший брат, на которого я оставил все, явно хочет занять мой трон.  
— И какой план? — Ги снова налил себе вина.  
— Завтра все решится,— Ричард и Ги выпили за успех кровавого плана.

***

Развернувшаяся борьба за корону Иерусалима стоила близкому другу Бриана де Буагильбера самого дорого, что есть у человека — своей собственной жизни. Убийство Конрада де Монсеррата было страшным, подлым и внезапным для него самого.  
Подосланные убийцы под видом проходящих мимо бедняков напали на Конрада и закололи кинжалами. Схватить удалось лишь одного… Конрад не умер сразу, а промучился еще один день, истекая кровью. Он скончался тихо, успев напоследок причаститься. Убийца под пытками сознался, что за покушением стоит никто иной, как сам король Англии, но доказательств представить было некому… Некоронованный король Иерусалима был похоронен в Тире со всеми почестями.  
Так закончился кровавый крестовый поход, но руки убийц оставались в крови, возбудив в сердцах, преданных французскому королю и самому Конраду, ненависть и жажду мести.

***

— Разве ты будешь отрицать это? Ричард организовал убийство моего лучшего друга и короля Иерусалима Конрада де Монсеррата! — Голос Буагильбера был твердым, а тон не терпел возражения.  
— Меня не было там, Бриан, и тебе хорошо это известно, — отвечал Уилфред.  
— Откуда мне это знать, а? Или я должен верить твоему слову, как когда-то мы все поверили твоему королю Ричарду, который послал на верную смерть тысячи лучших воинов? Который предал и продал град Христов Саладину? — Бриан вскочил на ноги. Ребекка, напуганная его горячностью и опасавшаяся за Айвенго, инстинктивно схватила Буагильбера за руку и попыталась усадить его обратно на лавку.  
Бриан не ожидал такого жеста, но все же смягчился и снова присел на место.  
— А разве не ты потом предал короля и передал его австрийцам? — Вторил Уилфред.  
— Ричард мне не король и никогда им не будет, — фыркнул храмовник. — Я не предавал его, а лишь указал то место, ту самую таверну, где ты, между прочим, напивался вместе с ним, сидя бок о бок, а позже валяясь под столом на соломе.  
Айвенго замолчал, это было правдой. Тогда он и Ричард, и еще пара слуг были в таверне и напились, да так сильно, что сам Уилфред проснулся лишь через день, когда Ричарда с мешком на голове уже везли в сторону австрийской границы.  
— Что притих? — презрительно спросил Бриан. — Мне доставило удовольствие наблюдать как этого клятвопреступника и безбожника тащат на корабль.  
— И ты ничего не сделал?! Ты позволил попасть ему в плен? — Айвенго хотел снова встать, но силы изменяли ему.  
— А что я должен был предложить этому мяснику и безбожнику — царствие небесное?! — Бриан опять вскочил на ноги и стал расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед. — Уилфред, всякий рыцарь должен принять мужественно свою участь, но это касается лишь истинных рыцарей, — продолжал Буагильбер. — Для меня Ричард никогда не будет, ни королем, ни истинным воином. Безбожник, посылающий своих воинов на верную погибель, лишь ради удовлетворения своих амбиций и жажды крови, никогда не обретет ни уважения, ни любви народа. Он ободрал саксов до нитки! Ему плевать на эту страну!  
— А тем, кому служишь ты сам, разве они не такие? Я видел, как один из твоих друзей-тамплиеров… — Айвенго помедлил, он не хотел говорить об этом при Ребекке.  
— Ну, что? Кто и что сделал один из моих друзей рыцарей Храма Гроба Господня? — Бриан скрестил руки на груди и прищурился.  
— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь… Она была еще совсем ребенком! — Щеки Уилфреда пылали, а кулаки сжимались.  
— Тебе ли понять, ЧТО произошло на самом деле! — Бриан с силой пнул Айвенго в бок. — Все, мне это надоело!  
С этими словами Буагильбер вытащил меч из ножен и замахнулся на Уилфреда, в этот момент Ребекка бросилась к раненому рыцарю и заслонила его собой.  
— Вот как? Это уже интересно! — Ехидно улыбаясь заметил Бриан и вложил меч обратно в ножны. — Иди сюда, Ребекка, не нужно защищать того, кто уже наполовину мертв.  
Бриан оттащил девушку в другую комнату, несмотря на протесты и крики Айвенго, он не отпускал ее до того момента, пока они не вышли на самую вершину замковой башни.  
— Теперь, когда нас никто не может побеспокоить, мы можем продолжить наш разговор, — глаза Буагильбера смотрели на нее в упор. Ребекка как-то съежилась под этим неприятным пристальным взглядом, который не сулили ничего хорошего.  
— Что вы сделали, о чем не смог сказать Уилфред? — Ребекка сама удивилась своим словам. Они сами сорвались с ее губ.  
— Мой друг и собрат, храбрый защитник Гроба Господня, тоже рыцарь ордена Храма влюбился в местную девушку. Она была очень молодой, намного моложе тебя, — Бриан на какой-то момент остановился. Ребекка услышала тяжелый вздох. Буагильбер отвернулся и посмотрел на горизонт. — Он влюбился первый раз за всю свою жизнь, — продолжал храмовник, словно найдя в себе силы говорить вновь. — Он не смог преодолеть свои чувства и взял девушку силой. Позже она все же ответила ему взаимностью, но было слишком поздно. Им не суждено было прожить эту жизнь вместе. Ее убили наемники Ричарда. Она заслонила моего друга своим телом и тем спасла ему жизнь. Мы похоронили ее там же, на берегу Акры.  
— Что стало с твоим другом? Он остался жив? — Ребекка с ужасом смотрела на Буагильбера.  
— Жив, да, если существование физическое может считаться жизнью, — тяжелый взгляд Бриана пугал ее. В нем отразилась какая-то боль и безысходность. — Он умер вместе с ней, там, в песках Акры. Его больше ничего не радует и не заботит. Я спас его тело, но вот его душа, похоже, уже сама не хочет спасения.   
Ребекка не могла вымолвить и слова, услышав такой короткий и страшный рассказ. Глаза Бриана не врали, она видела, какая боль отразилась в них, как при упоминании о своем друге лицо грозного рыцаря подернулось печалью, искренней скорбью.  
— Я не предавал Ричарда, Ребекка. Я лишь не стал мешать правосудию и божьему проведению, — ответил Бриан, лицо его словно застыло, будто снова перед его глазами встали те самые события.  
Всю ночь Ребекка не спала, не потому что она продолжала ухаживать за раненым Уилфредом, ее заставляли не спать слова Буагильбера. Ужасная история никак не выходила у нее из головы, никак она не могла отогнать от себя взгляд его темных пронзительных глаз, в которых одновременно отражались боль и грусть.

***

Утро следующего дня ознаменовалось атакой на замок Торклистон. Реджинальд Фрон де Беф наотрез отказался выдавать пленников и приказал своим людям готовиться к обороне замка и отражать атаку.  
Ребекка из своего тайного укрытия на башне, осторожно наблюдая, то и дело выглядывала в узкое окно, рассказывая Айвенго о происходящем.  
Она видела, как собравшиеся саксы уже штурмовали замок, как не выдержали ворота, как толпа с дубинами и топорами, под предводительством того самого рыцаря в черных доспехах ворвалась в первый двор перед замком. Ребекка успела разглядеть среди защитников замка еще одну знакомую фигуру — это был Бриан де Буагильбер. Он опрокидывал саксов одного за другим, казалось, сам дьявол поднялся из преисподней, чтобы расправиться с нападающими. В бою ему не было равных, и саксы не решались нападать на рыцаря Храма.  
Но, несмотря на все усилия, защитников было гораздо меньше. Ребекка видела как сам хозяин замка барон Фрон де Беф вышел с топором в руках и валил на землю все новые и новые тела, прорубаясь сквозь собравшийся сброд, словно черед сосновую рощу. Крики раненых и умирающих снова наполнили Торкилстон. Неожиданно тот самый безымянный рыцарь в темных доспехах подскочил с барону и обрушил на него всю силу своего удара, но меч обломился о доспехи Фрон де Бефа, тогда рыцарь взял топор и они оба закружились в смертельной схватке.  
Зрелище было страшным — две гигантские мощные фигуры, закованные в тяжелые доспехи, топоры, разрубающие плоть на куски, кровь, сочащаяся из ран… Еще мгновение, и раздался страшных глухой крик. Слуги Реджинальда схватили своего хозяина и поспешно унесли в замок. Штурм замка продолжался.  
Истекающего кровью барона перенесли в большой зал. Здесь когда-то проводились пиры и торжества, а серебряные кубки наполнялись вином, на стенах висели дорогое оружие и доспехи, но некогда умело вытканные гобелены теперь были покрыты слоями пыли, а местами разорваны. Посреди этого былого богатства и роскоши лежал окровавленный богатырь. Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф умирал в одиночестве и страхе.  
— Кто здесь? — с ужасом спрашивал он, расслышав шерох, его глухой хриплый голос был еле слышен.  
— Я — отвечал голос — Твое проклятье.  
Это была Урфрида, стоящая с факелом в руках.  
— Дай мне святое распятие! — страшно закричал барон, собрав все свои силы.  
— Нееетт! — рассмеялась Урфрида — Ты умрешь здесь, безбожник! Без покаяния и исповеди! Прими свою награду за все то зло, что ты содеял! Ты сгоришь в этом адском пламени как подобает грешнику! Убийца! Безбожник…  
— НЕееееттт!!! — раздавалось среди пылающего пламени последние стоны барона Фрон де Бефа.  
Пламя охватило весь зал, унося за собой в преисподнюю грешника и его проклятую жертву. Огонь разгорался все сильнее и перекинулся на башенные перекрытия. Повалил черный дым. Ад принял к себе заблудшие души.


	10. Безбожник. Часть третья. Лука де Бомануар.

Не бойся Бога — бойся самого себя. Ты сам творец своих благ и причина своих бедствий. Ад и рай находятся в твоей собственной душе.  
Пьер Марешаль

Обитель Темплстоу располагалась среди плодородных благодатных английских земель, некогда принадлежавших нескольким саксонским танам, теперь же эти земли, после завоевания, безраздельно пролежали нормандским правителям. Один из них полностью передал владения ордену Тамплиеров, взамен на поминовение его грешной души в ежедневных молитвах.  
Прецепторию* рыцарей Храма в английской земле возглавлял никто иной, как Альберт де Мальваузен, тот самый близкий друг, товарищ по оружию и собрат Бриана де Буагильбера. После своего назначения, он ловко приумножил богатство некогда скромной обители, умело ловируя между сборами подати и продажей урожая в три дорога, не забывая при этом и об обязанностях ордена перед местными жителями. Местные крестьяне предпочитали работать на полях тамплиеров нежели их саксонских или нормандских хозяев. Тамплиеры больше платили, но и взымали подати, также лечили крестьян бесплатно, оказывали помощь в исполнении традиционных монашеских обязанностей — крестили, обучали грамоте, отпевали усопших.  
Альберт стоял на большой площадке башни Темплстоу, его темно-зеленые глаза, бесстрастные и потухшие, глядели на новые богатые угодья. Где-то вдалеке, послушники и крестьяне обрабатывали поля с будущим урожаем. Деревья уже оцвели и на них завязывались первые плоды. До слуха Альберта доносились звуки утренней молитвы. Рыцари-монахи исправно несли службу и здесь. Многие были рады вернуться к мирной жизни после опаляющего солнца Палестины, страшных сражений под Акрой и бесконечной чередой похорон своих братьев-рыцарей.  
Мирная сытая жизнь, не очень строгий прецептор в лице Мальваузена младшего, развязывала тамплиерам руки и позволяла вести такой образ жизни, какой они сами считали нужным. Стоит ли упоминать о том, что воздержание и послушание, а также избегание женщин, ростовщичество, охота, участия в турнирах и прочие занятия, которые не были разрешены в открытую уставом ордена, теперь приобрели естественный характер.  
Сам Альберт Мальваузен был отменным охотником и его любимый охотничий сокол имел такую роскошную привязь, что на вырученные от продажи подобной вещицы, деньги, можно было купить неплохого коня. Леса Англии были полны дичи, роскошные дубравы расстилались вдоль полей и уходили за горизонт. Здесь было тихо и спокойной. Почти что маленький кусочек прохладного рая на земле, до которого, казалось, никому не было никакого дела…

***

Тем временем защитникам замка Торкилстон пришлось несладко. Горящая башня, большой зал и располагавшиеся по ним помещения, из-за деревянных балок, занялись словно спичка от искры. Пламя, которое уже охватило половину замка разгоралось все больше и больше. Кровавая стычка во дворе замка напоминала скорее жестокую резню, чем простую оборону. Норманнов было мало, но каждый их них превосходил в силе и оружии даже пятерых саксов, наспех вооружившихся чем попало. Им повезло и Черных Рыцарь умело организовал нападение, в противном случае, их бы просто перебили как скопище бунтовщиков.  
Де Браси, который не привык отступать ни будучи в песках Палестины, сражаясь против неверных, ни на ристалище, ни теперь — он отважно принял брошенный ему вызов Черного Рыцаря. Морис догадался, КТО это был на самом деле. Он знал уверенную руку Ричарда Львиное Сердце, а фигуру могучего рыцаря не возможно было спутать ни с какой другой.  
Не выдержав превосходства своего противника, Морис де Браси сдался на милость победителя и воткнул свой меч в землю, преклонив свои колени перед королем.  
В это время, в высокой башне, задыхаясь от дыма, Ребекка и Уилфред пытались спасти свои жизни.  
Огонь распространился очень быстро, а раненый рыцарь еле смог подняться на ноги, его шатало, сил не было, ноги не слушались, руки дрожали и не могли держать меч. Уилфред кое-как смог открыть то самое единственное окно, через которое Ребекка наблюдала за ходом битвы. Но и там не было спасенья — слева был пылающий огонь, справа — отвесная стена, а впереди пропасть, которая отделяла башню от другой стены — там было спасение, до которого было невозможно добраться.  
Огонь уже подобрался в деревянному полу комнаты, несколько досок прогорело и обрушилось, тем самым перекрывая путь к двери с тугим железным засовом, который нагрелся под воздействием огня, превратившись в раскаленный металл.  
— На сколько милостив твой бог, сэр рыцарь, — Ребекка безуспешно пыталась сбить пламя, которое подползало все ближе и ближе — до этого момента, я думала, что мой был милосерден.  
Айвенго оттащил ее от пылающих досок. Пол провалился, а внизу зияла бездна полная адского огня, будто преисподняя разверзлась и хотела поглотить новые души.  
— Ребекка, ты должна попытаться — уговаривал ее Уилфред — У тебя получиться.  
— Я не ставлю тебя! Нет! — она обхватила рыцаря, словно пыталась заслонить его собой от всех бед на свете.  
— Прости меня, Ребекка — в его голубых глазах было отчаяние — Ты должна оставить меня, такова судьба, ты должна спастись.  
— Нет, я никуда без тебя не пойду — ее темные глаза наполнились слезами.  
— Ты должна — Уилфред гладил ее по щеке, -Ты спасла мне больше, чем жизнь, Ребекка. Ты навсегда будешь в моем сердце.  
Они обняли друг друга, в отчаяние и скорби, очевидного спасения не было и возможно сама судьба-злодейка приберегла для них такой страшный конец.

***

Битва продолжалась, саксы уже заняли весь внутренний двор замка и опрокидывали норманнов, составлявших жалкую горстку оставшихся защитников. Очень скоро они прорвались и к воротам замка, выломав боковую дверь и решетку…  
Здесь же был и Бриан де Буагильбер. Он опрокидывал на землю саксов одного за другим, добравшись до того самого места, где сидел связанный де Браси, он одним даром рассек веревки.  
— Де Браси! — крикнул он — Садись на моего коня, быстрей!  
— Нет, Бриан — тихо и покорно отвечал Морис — Я сдался и я пленный. Король Ричард вернулся.  
— Ты сума сошел, Морис? Садись, я тебе говорю! — снова крикнул Буагильбер.  
— Нет, сэр Бриан, спасайся один — отвечал де Браси.  
— Что ж, как пожелаешь. Храни тебя бог, Морис! — Бриан пришпорил коня и проехал вглубь двора, прорубаясь сквозь толпу саксов. Его глаза были прикованы к горящей башне — там была ОНА.  
Раздумывать долго было некогда. Быстро передав своего боевого коня Амету, он приказал ему и еще одному своему восточному слуге, спасаться и ждать его у самой кромки леса, недалеко от замка, сам же Бриан бросился по винтовой лестнице наверх — к горящей башне.  
Стрелы стучали об его доспехи словно град во время грозы, но все мысли Бриана были сосредоточены лишь на одном — жива ли Ребекка. Словно какая-то неведомая сила придала ему столько мужества. В одно мгновение ока он оказался перед запертой дверью — вход в башню, откуда валил черный дым.  
С большим трудом Бриану удалось выбить окованную железом раскаленную дверь. Пламя уже вырывалось наружу. Он смело вбежал в комнату, пытаясь докричаться до девушки и разглядеть среди клубов дыма ее.  
Наконец, среди валящихся горящих досок и проваливающегося пола, он смог добраться до единственного окна, рядом на полу, валялся Уилфред, почти задохнувшись от дыма. Ребекку ему удалось найти не сразу — девушка стояла на самом краю подоконника, шатаясь и еле удерживаясь. По ее щекам текли слезы, все лицо было в саже, едкий дым душил и не давал дышать.  
— Ребекка! — заорал Бриан, вылезая в окно — Дай мне руку, быстро!  
Одним ловким движением он снова втащил девушку в комнату.  
— Идем со мной! Живо! — продолжал храмовник.  
— Я никуда без него не пойду! — крикнула Ребекка и обняла Уилфреда.  
— Проклятие! Я тебя не спрашиваю, согласна ты или нет! Я тебе приказываю! Сейчас же, пошли! — глаза рыцаря пылали гневом и беспокойством.  
— Нет! — выкрикнула девушка — Без моего отца и Уилфреда я и с места не сдвинусь!  
— Мне нет дела до старого еврея! — Буагильбер разозлился, времени на пререкания не было. Пол провалился еще сильней и осталось лишь несколько обгоревших островков, ведущих к двери. — А что до Айвенго — всякий рыцарь должен покориться своей судьбе! Видно так хочет бог!  
С этими словами, он схватил испуганную, кричавшую девушку и пробираясь сквозь огонь и падающие горящие перекрытия, побежал вниз по винтовой лестнице.  
Вслед ему неслись лишь проклятия Уилфреда, потом звуки его голоса стихли и можно было расслышать лишь треск обрушившегося пола.

***

Для защитников замка все было кончено — некоторые сдавались на милость победителю. Слух о том, что сам король Ричард вернулся и участвовал в штурме замка, разнесся среди воинов. Надеясь на пощаду со стороны короля — нормандские воины преклонили колени перед своим королем. Все, кроме одного — Бриан де Буагильбер не подчинялся никому, лишь своей собственной воле и воле Господа Бога.  
Он крепко и осторожно нес через пылающие коридоры и пролеты замка свою драгоценную ношу. Как только опасность миновала и он выбрался через потайную дверь за стену замка, только тогда он опустил Ребекку на ноги и позволил ей отдышаться.  
Девушка еле держалась на ногах, надышавшись дыма и гари, она еле переводила дыхание.  
— Потерпи еще немного — выдохнул Бриан, вытирая с лица Ребекки сажу — скоро все закончиться.  
Он снова взял ее за руку и пустился бегом в сторону леса, заслоняя девушку своим щитом, туда, где его ждали верные слуги и его боевой конь, стрелы саксов неслись им вдогонку. Не заботясь о своей безопасности, Бриан прикрывал ее своим телом и щитом. Одна из стрел все же вонзилась ему в ногу, но храмовник тут же вытащил ее, не останавливаясь и продолжая держать щит над Ребеккой.  
Добежав до леса, они немного перевели дух. Здесь их ждали слуги де Буагильбера — Амет и Абдала. Два воина, которые последовали за своим хозяином в далекие края, послушно выполняя все его приказы. Бриан посадил Ребекку на своего коня, под защиту Амета. Сам же он поехал на другой лошади своего слуги. Абдала ехал чуть позади, готовый в нужный момент прикрыть спину хозяина и остальных.  
Так они ехали какое-то время, молча и без остановок. Убедившись, что за ними нет погони Буагильбер дал сигнал остановиться и передохнуть от бесконечной скачки. Ребекка обессилила настолько, что не смогла сама спуститься с коня. Бриан сам стащил ее на землю словно тюк. Она еле передвигала ногами. Храмовник взглядом приказал разжечь огонь и подготовить все что нужно для ночлега. Приближался вечер, лошади устали, да и он сам валился с ног, ему нужно было промыть и перевязать рану от стрелы. Бриану повезло — недалеко от того места, где они решили остановиться, была река.  
Усадив девушку на свой плащ, он протянул ей флягу с водой.  
— Выпей, это вода и умойся, на тебя больно смотреть — проговорил Бриан с усмешкой, переводя дух и располагаясь неподалеку, нога кровоточила. Он принялся снимать с себя кольчугу и наручи. Скинув пояс ножнами и кинжал, Бриан принялся снимать кольчужные чулки. Твердый металл оставлял на коже ссадины, несмотря на то, что нижние штаны и подкольчужные подкладки были хорошо завязаны. Скинув все это с себя, Бриан повалился на зеленую траву, выдыхая и вытерая пот со лба.  
— Амет, ради всех святых, поторопись с огнем — раздался его усталый голос на арабском. Ребекка немного понимала, о чем идет речь и тиха сидела попивая воду из фляги. Сил у нее тоже не было. Бриан протянул ей кусок хлеба, который он достал из дорожной сумки. Хлеб был необычный — круглая лепешка, те самые, которые пекут на Востоке.  
— Да, мой господин, почти готово — отвечал восточный слуга, большие черные глаза которого внимательно поглядели на Ребекку.  
Тем временем другой слуга де Буагильбера — Абдала, успел поохотиться и поймать несколько крупных зайцев, которых он тут же принялся разделывать, после того как привязал коней.  
Полежав так еще несколько минут, Бриан встал и прихрамывая направился к лошадям. Он стал осматривать их ноги, особенное внимание он уделили своему черногривому боевому сильному коню. Все опасения Буагильбера были напрасны — конь не был ранен, а просто устал. Лошади мирно паслись рядом. После, он взял всех троих подузцы и все также прихрамывая отправился к реке — напоить и позаботиться о лошадях было первостепенным для рыцаря. Лишь спустя какое-то время, Бриан таким же манером вернулся обратно и привязал своих усталых скакунов неподалеку.  
Потом, не делая никаких различий, он протянул фляги с водой и своим слугам, раздавая каждому небольшой кусок хлеба, оставшийся про запас. Сам же Буагильбер довольствовался лишь чистой водой, так как хлеба ему уже не хватило.  
Ребекка внимательно наблюдала — за внешностью грозного и беспощадного воина скрывался рачительный хозяин. Его слуги были богато одеты, на руках и ногах их были золотые браслеты, у каждого на шее красовался золотой обруч — говоривший о принадлежности к хозяину. Их оружие было роскошным и очень дорогим. У Амета была целая перевязь с дротиками дамасской работы. По сравнению со своими слугами — Бриан был одет довольно скромно, но пошив его одежды отличался еще и тем, что это было дело рук монахов. Отлично скроенная одежда из натуральных и простых тканей ничуть не портила его образ. Сейчас в глазах рыцаря была усталость и какая-то печаль.  
Буагильбер, в ожидании ужина, который готовил Амет прямо тут же на костре, занялся своей ногой. Рана была чистая и храмовник уже было хотел перевязать рану куском ткани, которую он оторвал от своей нижней туники, но Ребекка подошла к нему.  
— Я могу помочь, если позволишь — теперь в ее глазах не было страха.  
— Сделай такое одолжение, моя красавица — сказал Буагильбер без тени ехидства, хотя на его губах заиграла улыбка, а в его темных глазах снова загорелись искры.  
— Куда ты меня везешь? — Ребекка аккуратно осмотрела рану на ноге рыцаря. Убедившись, что никаких осколков от стрелы нет, она принялась аккуратно перевязывать ногу Бриана. — Нужно будет часто менять повязку, рана чистая, тебе повезло — сухожилие не задето.  
— Мы едем в прецепторию Темплстоу, его возглавляет мой друг и собрат Альберт де Мальваузен. Это тот самый тамплиер, про которого я тебе ранее рассказывал — Бриан приподнялся и придвинулся чуть ближе к девушке — Как ты?  
— Намного лучше, чем мой отец или… — Ребекка остановилась на полу-слове, заканчивая с перевязкой.  
— Или Уилфред Айвенго, который должно быть уже поджарился в адском пламени? — Буагильбер заглянул ей прямо в глаза, надеясь уловить ее реакцию.  
— Как ты смеешь так говорить? Нет ничего ценней человеческой жизни! Там был мой отец! И я ничего не знаю о нем — жив ли он… — Ребекка закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась. Она не хотела, чтобы этот надменный гордый рыцарь видел ее слезы. Сердце ее сжималось при мысли о том, что она больше никогда не увидет своего отца.  
Неожиданно она почувствовала на своих плечах тяжелые мозолистые ладони.  
— Прости, Ребекка — это был все тот же ненавистный храмовник — Там, в горящем замке, мне было некогда рассуждать о том, кого спасать в первую очередь — я сделал свой выбор. Ты должна смириться со своей судьбой и покориться. Возможно, как бы страшно и жестоко это не звучало, но у тебя никого не осталось. Кроме меня.  
— Как и у меня, — добавил Бриан и осторожно притянул девушку к себе, прижимая ее к своей мощной широкой груди. Он аккуратно гладил ее по волосам и старался хоть как-то успокоить ее, шепчя что-то ей на ухо, но уже по-французски. — Все будет хорошо, доверься мне, прошу. Клянусь богом, я не обижу тебя.  
Ребекка чуть отстранилась от него, словно ощутив всю его силу и испугавшись того, что теперь она полностью в его власти. Она молчала. Деваться ей действительно было некуда. Она стерла слезы, которые текли по ее щекам, и посмотрела в сторону реки. Сейчас, больше всего на свете, ей хотелось помыться. Бриан угадал ее мысли. Он и сам был не прочь искупаться, вечер был теплый и вода уже успела прогреться.  
— Ты хочешь искупаться, так? — Браин смягчился и теперь старался быть чуть ласковее с ней. Он понимал, что возможно его слова и впрямь могли сбыться и у Ребекки больше никого и ничего не осталось. — Можешь, пока не наступила ночь.  
Девушка с недоверием поглядела на Буагильбера.  
— Клянусь святым распятием, я не буду смотреть — заверял ее храмовник и сделал многозначительный жест рукой. — Амет, как там зайцы?  
— Почти готовы, мой господин — Амет заканчивал с последним.  
— Ну. — Бриан подтолкнул ее в сторону реки — Давай, иди же. До ужина как раз успеешь.  
Ребекка, преодолев страх и стеснение, все же направилась в сторону реки. Раздевшись до нижней рубашки, она погрузилась в чуть теплую воду, стараясь смыть с себя запах гари и все те несчастья, что приключились с ней. Вода мягко обволакивала ее тело, даря покой и расслабление. После непродолжительного купания она выбралась на берег и вдохнула полной грудью прохладный воздух — Как же хорошо… — пронеслось у нее в голове. Она потянулась и расправила плечи. Где-то в дали отдавалось журчание реки. Вода, бегущая по мелкими камешкам, перекатывалась и сверкала в лучах заходящего солнца. Все казалось безмятежным и спокойным.  
— А теперь ты решила еще и простудиться — неожиданно раздался знакомый низкий голос у нее за спиной.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же обещал не подглядывать! — Ребекка была возмущена такой бестактностью и наглостью храмовника.  
Бриан подошел к ней вплотную и завернул ее в свой белый плащ с крестом.  
— Чего я там не видел — Бриан закатил глаза к небу — Ночь будет прохладной, не хватало еще, чтобы ты простудилась. После ужина все ляжем спать — завтра трудный день, будем ехать весь день без остановок и к вечеру доберемся до Темплстоу. Ночью будешь спать со мной.  
— Что?! — Ребекка уставилась на него своими большими удивленными глазами.  
— Иначе, ты замерзнешь, а на завтра не сможешь подняться на ноги! — рявкнул Бриан, да так громко, что сразу стало ясно, спорить было бесполезно. — Ты не привыкла к подобному образу жизни. Так что, придется тебе слушаться меня.  
— Я могу и так поспать — робко отозвалась Ребекка.  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного — Буагильбер снова схватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе, его низкий голос сейчас звучал спокойно — Как ты сама думаешь, если бы я хотел сделать с тобой что-то, кто бы мне смог помешать? Мои слуги выполняют лишь мои приказы. Успокойся, сейчас мы поужинаем и славно отдохнем. Все будет хорошо. Ну, же.  
С этими словами он взял ее лицо в свои ладони и посмотрел в ее глаза. Темные глаза рыцаря теперь старались будто успокоить разволновавшуюся Ребекку. Теперь в них не было угрозы или того неистового желания, в них отражалось беспокойство и еще что-то — эта была нежность, на которую Буагильбер сам не считал себя способным.  
Он взял Ребекку за руку, словно маленького ребенка и отвел к костру. Ужин уже был готов. Его восточные слуги — Амет и Абдала разделывали жаренных зайцев.  
Бриан усадил Ребекку ближе к костру, подмигнув ей, и вручил ей большущий кусок жаренного мяса, отдав ей и остатки лепешки.

***

Этим же вечером в самом Темплстоун готовились к неожиданному визиту самого гроссмейстера ордена Храма. Получив тайное послание, оповещение от проверенных людей о скором прибытие Луки де Бомануара, Альберт де Мальваузен был не рад столь скорому визиту главы ордена.  
Он сидел перед камином, где потрескивали дрова и разгоралось пламя, прервав свое любимое занятие — чтение. Его мысли были заняты тем, как утаить от Луки де Бомануара нежданное пополнение казны Темплстоун. Бомануар славился непримиримым характером, непомерной аскезой и с возрастом стал лишь хуже. Его вера приобрела манеру суеверий, а слухи о его жестоких расправах над иноверцами распространялись даже за пределами Франции.  
Будучи еще очень молодым, Лука де Бомануар был пострижен в монахи, своим неустанным служение и набожностью он снискал уважение среди братии. Спустя пять лет он вступил в ряды рыцарей ордена храма. Сражаясь бок о бок со своими братьями-храмовниками, он отличался особой жестокостью к иноверцам. Никогда и не при каких условиях он не брал в плен ни сарацин, ни других противников христианской веры. Он зажигал костры с несчастными своими собственными руками, во имя бога истребляя все и вся, что шло в разрез с уставом ордена и просто было другим. Его твердость доходившая до разнузданной жестокости, как не странно нашла своих приспешников среди таких же фанатиков как и он сам. Теперь, добившись жезла магистра великого ордена Храма, он надеялся окончательно искоренить еретиков по всей Европе и если бы понадобилось, Бомануар бы сам пресек тот позорны мир, заключенный Ричардом с Саладином, чтобы окончательно истребить неверных. Стереть с лица земли. Все это сопровождалось лишь одним девизом — Deus Vult! Так хочет бог…  
Его фанатизм и изуверства приносили лишь страх, лишь на этом держалась его власть. В народе, он прослыл безбожником. Простые люди боялись приезда магистра. И не зря, везде, где проезжал магистр ордена Храма, пылали костры с еретиками…  
Мальваузен сидел в своих покоях прецепториии. Альберту совсем не хотелось идти на лишние пожертвования бедным или набирать новых крестьян для обработки пашни, для прикрытия своих финансов. Ведь он знал, КУДА лучше всего пустить эти деньги. Пришило время вечерней молитвы и Мальваузен со всей братией спустился в часовню, чтобы воздать хвалы Господу.  
Наступила ночь.  
Бриан де Буагильбер и его люди стали готовиться к ночлегу. Амет остался поддерживать огонь, пока остальные должны были спать. После, посреди ночи его должен был сменить Абдала, а к утру — сам Бриан.  
Закутав Ребекку в свой плащ, Бриан снял плотную верхнюю тунику и расстелил ее на земле, туда же его слуги расстелили свои плащи. И вот на такое импровизированное ложе Буагильбер уложил Ребекку, которая влилась с ног от усталости. Сам же рыцарь остался в чем был — лишь кожаные штаны и подкольчужное белье и легкая нательная светлая туника. Он лег рядом на траву и крепко обнял девушку.  
— Зачем? — неожиданный вопрос застал рыцаря врасплох, он никак не ожидал, что у Ребекки хватит сил на препирательства и споры.  
— Чтобы не замерзла ночью — резко отрезал Буагильбер. Потом он все же повернулся к ней ближе и навис над Ребеккой — Спи, завтра будет тяжелый день. Тебе нужно хорошо выспаться.  
В ее глазах промелькнули сомнения и неприязнь. Бриан заметил это, но не хотел ввязываться в бессмысленный спор. Он был готов тотчас же уснуть прямо здесь на земле. Нога болела, усталость брала свое.  
— Поверь, Ребекка — сказал он твердо, глядя на нее довольно строго, его темные глаза не врали — я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы думать о подобных глупостях. Спи.  
С этими словами, не смотря на возражения девушки, он снова лег рядом и крепко обнял ее. Спустя несколько минут глаза грозного рыцаря были закрыты и сон забрал Бриана в свои объятия. Ребекка же наоборот, долго не могла заснуть. Ее мысли снова и снова возвращались к событиям — турнир, нападение в лесу, замок Торкилстон, расставание с отцом, раненый Уилфред и его голубые глаза. «Ты спасла мне больше, чем жизнь, Ребекка…ты всегда будешь в моем сердце…».  
И другое — внимательные со вспыхивающими искрами глаза храмовника, лицо со шрамом, крепкие сильные руки, беспощадность, непримиримость и жестокость. Языки пламени, поднимающиеся все выше и выше, крики раненых, убитые тела и опять его темные глаза… Ребекка не заметила, как заснула.  
Весь следующий день они провели в дороге, останавливаясь лишь не надолго, давая передышку лошадям и небольшой отдых своим ногам.  
Лишь к вечеру они добрались до обители Темплстоу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В некоторых рыцарских орденах (прежде всего у тамплиеров и госпитальеров) прецептором назывался глава прецептории, то есть штаб-квартиры ордена в некоторой географической области. Прецептор обладал верховной властью над своими собратьями по рыцарскому ордену, будучи ответственным только перед гроссмейстером своего ордена. В прецепториях для монашествующих рыцарей готовы были и жилища, и церкви.


	11. Глава 4. Костер не страшен, когда душа пылает. Часть первая. Лучшее из двух зол.

De duobus malis minus est semper eligendum*

Обитель Темплстоу представляла собой мощное неприступное строение. Замок и прилегающий к нему монастырь, скорей напоминающий отлично укрепленную крепость, всегда готовую к осаде, нежели монашеский угол. Подъемный мост, окованный железом с шипами в несколько футов длинной. На башнях развивались белые флаги с красным восьмиконечным крестом.  
Везде стояла стража, также облаченная в крепкие отличной работы доспехи, поверх которых красовались все те же белые одежды с красными крестами. Эта цитадель казалась неприступным оплотом ордена Храма, окруженная богатыми землями и роскошными лесами, полями, а также тихой рекой и несколькими деревушками неподалеку — рабочей силой Темплстоу был обеспечен всегда.  
Послушники и братья-рыцари были на вечерней молитве, когда Бриан де Буагильбер со своими восточными слугами, въехал во двор обители на свое вороном боевом коне — впереди него неподвижно, крепко обхватив грозного рыцаря, сидела Ребекка.  
О приезде де Буагильбера тут же было доложено командору прецептории Альберту Мальваузену.  
Командор был удивлен и обрадован одновременно. Он прервал молитву с братьями и поспешил во внутренний двор прецептории. Какого же было недоумение Мальваузена, когда вместе с Буагильбером он увидел девушку — да еще и еврейку. Ее необычный наряд и внешность, без труда подсказывали происхождение.  
Альберт воззрился на Бриана как на сошедшего с креста самого Иисуса.  
— Что это все значит, сэр Бриан?! — выпалил Мальваузен, несколько от негодования и протеста против нахождения девушки в прецептории, сколько от неожиданности.  
— Спасение, брат Мальваузен, ничего больше! — ответил Буагильбер, спешиваясь с коня и отдавая распоряжение своим слугам. Он продолжал держать Ребекку за руку, словно опасаясь, что та при малейшей возможности сорвется с места и убежит, несмотря на смертельную усталость.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — Мальваузен подскочил к нему и громким шепотом стал выражать свои опасения — Видно, ты еще не знаешь, сюда через несколько дней прибудет Бомануар собственной персоной! Господи, Бриан, почему ты не отправил мне хотя бы послание, я бы хоть как-то попытался предупредить тебя! И ладно, если бы ты заявился сюда один с твоими сарацинскими невольниками, так ты приволок сюда еще и бабу! Проклятие!  
— Она — не баба, Альберт! — также прошипел Бриан, теряя терпение — Если бы я мог предупредить о своем приезде, уже поверь, я бы это сделал!  
Мальваузен закатил свои темно-зеленые глаза к небу.  
— Ладно, ничего не поделаешь. Я вижу ты куда-то ввязался и судя по твоему виду предприятие не увенчалось успехом — Альберт приказал послушникам отвести коней и приготовить покои Бриану и его спутникам в монастыре.  
— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть — ответил Буагильбер, ведя за собой уставшую молчаливую Ребекку, Альберт шел рядом с ним. — Фрон де Беф погиб.  
— Что? Сэр Реджинальд? Час от часу не легче, Бриан, ради пресвятой богородицы, что ты натворил? — Мальваузен не строил иллюзий по поводу благородства своего собрата и отлично знал на ЧТО был способен Бриан. Поэтому они всегда были откровенны между собой.  
— Ничего хорошего, друг мой — выдохнул Буагильбер, который наконец-то словно нашел точку опоры.  
Мальваузен проводил Бриана и Ребекку в отведенные покои.  
— Тебе не кажется нам надо объясниться? — намекнул Альберт, что серьезный разговор напрашивался сам собой.  
— Что ж, пойдем к тебе — ответил Бриан. Двери покое он закрыл на ключ снаружи, оставил Ребекку одну.  
Звуки молитвы и песнопений раздавались по всему монастырю и возвышались над мощными каменными стенами прецептории. Сотни низких мужских голосов поднимались куда-то в верх и грохотали, будто раскаты грома. Темплстоу было богатым сытым и спокойным приходом. Скрытой обителью, поэтому недостатка тех, кто стремился попасть в эту прецепторию, не было.

***

Мальваузен запустил Буагильбера в свою комнату, усадив своего друга ближе к камину, и налил им обоим по доброму кубку вина.  
— Сейчас подадут ужин, а пока посиди у меня и расскажи, за каким таким…тебя принесло в Темплстоу с этой…девкой и в обще, что случилось? Как так получилось, что Фрон де Беф погиб? Уму не постижимо… — Мальваузен расхаживал взад-вперед с кубком в руках, его сосредоточенные глаза остановились на Буагильбере — Мы сражались с ним бок о бок при Хаттине, ты же помнишь, Бриан, там была такая резня, что каждый третий рыцарь Храма пал, а крови мы тогда пролили столько, что можно было бы заполнить всю долину Луары!  
— Фрон де Беф был смертельно ранен и погиб в огне. Адское пламя нагнало его еще при жизни — тихо ответил Буагильбер залпом осушив свой кубок. Он прикрыл глаза и начал свой рассказ, как он зародил в слабых податливых умах Мориса де Браси и Фрон де Бефа тот страшный план похищения и чем потом все это обернулось.  
Мальваузен был не столько удивлен действиями Бриана, сколько отчетливо понимал последствия ТАКИХ поступков.  
— Надо же, как интересно, а? Де Браси ту да же, не ожидал… Да еще и эта девица в придачу! — Альберт со смешком, который вырвался у него при первых словах Бриана о плане похищения, поставил кубок с недопитым вином на стол. — Вот наш магистр обрадуется-то! Лучший воин ордена Храма орудует в местных лесах со своими бравыми товарищами, словно какая-то банда разбойников, похищая девиц и вымогая выкуп у евреев с саксонскими дворянами в добавок! Диво дивное — о чем вы только думали! Вы рассчитывали, что остальные саксонские свиньи продолжали бы сидеть на своих толстых задницах и ждать пока их всех по-очереди обнесут?! Бриан, ей богу, я всегда считал тебя умным и дальновидным человеком!  
— Ты полагаешь, ему все будет известно? Но это лишь частное дело и я не думаю, что за ЭТИМ последует какое-то наказание — продолжал Буагильбер.  
— Наказание? Нет, конечно нет — Альберт с явным сарказмом прервал его рассуждения, -Он просто прикажет вздернуть тебя на виселице посреди вот этого самого двора или куда интереснее, отправит в какой-нибудь богом забытый монастырь, где ты будешь валяться на соломе, потеряв счет времени, твое имя будет опозорено и ты уже никогда не сможешь претендовать не то что на жезл гроссмейстера, но и в рядовые рыцари ордена тебя вряд ли вернут!  
— И что ты хочешь мне предложить? — спокойно ответил Буагильбер на тираду своего друга. Он всегда сохранял спокойствие, даже тогда, кода остальных охватывала паника.  
— Придется тебе сидеть очень тихо со своей красоткой, тогда ничего не случиться. Бомануар пробудет у нас не больше недели, а потом сможешь ехать куда тебе вздумается, ДРУГ — Альберт отпил из кубка еще глоток.  
Положение было незавидным, но пока не самым плохим. Бриан последовал совету хитрого Мальваузена, он как никто другой знал все запасные ходы-выходы из сложившейся ситуации и мог помочь Буагильберу, случись такая нужда.  
Можно было понять разозлившегося Мальваузена, ведь подобные действия могли бы привести не просто к недовольству принца Джона и их магистра, такое поведение и неосмотрительные поступки имели бы куда худшие последствия — столкновения между саксами и норманнами, нарастающее недовольство среди местных жителей и как следствие возможная серьезная стычка, а там и до гражданской войны рукой подать. Магистр не стал был держать в рядах ордена Храма подстрекателей и бунтовщиков. Выдать местным властям провинившихся — было бы единственным верным решением. Никто не хотел бы ссор с королем.  
Саксы по-прежнему ненавидели своих нормандских завоевателей, а норманны в свою очередь платили саксам той же монетой.

***

Все это время Ребекка находилась, в отведенных для них с Буагильбером покоях, совершенно одна. В комнатах было все, что нужно. Кувшины с теплой чистой водой и полотенцами, чтобы умыться. Пища, приготовленная по всем правилам монастыря. Которая оказалась очень вкусной. Кувшины с молоком и простой водой и один кувшин с красным вином. Рядом, на широких дубовых лавках лежало постельное белье и несколько теплых войлочных одеял. Камин был уже зажжен и Ребекка с удовольствием протянула к нему свои усталые ноги. В голове ее было одно — что будет дальше, теперь, когда она находиться во власти этого жесткого себялюбивого тамплиера? Жив ли ее отец? Что стало с раненым Уилфредом? Или действительно, Буагильбер был прав — все они погибли и у нее больше, кроме него никого не осталось…  
Она немного отдохнула и пришла в себя после долгой бешеной скачки. После она умылась и поела. Глаза ее слипались, а тело стало тяжелым и ватным. Не долго думая она расстелила нехитрую постель и закутавшись в одеяло уснула тут же в широком кресле у камина. Мысли путались у нее в голове, ноги были тяжелыми и усталыми, как и все ее тело.  
Была уже поздняя ночь, когда Бриан, стараясь не разбудить спящую девушку, осторожно пробрался в покои. Ребекка мирно спала у камина. Горящее пламя отбрасывало красные тени на ее уставшее лицо, которое теперь казалось умиротворенным и таким спокойным.  
Буагильбер застыл и позволил себе понаблюдать немного за спящей девушкой. Только теперь ему удалось разглядеть ее как следует. Ее тонкие руки, которые кое-где были в мозолях от поводьев, теперь свободно лежали на ее коленях. Одна рука чуть придерживала одеяло. Черные брови красиво обрамляли глаза с такими же черными длинными ресницами. Темные немного вьющиеся волосы ниспадали по хрупким плечам девушки. Аккуратный красиво очерченный рот словно манил для поцелуя. Бриан пожирал девушку глазами, спустившись взглядом туда, где, располагались завязки ее платья. Он еще немного постоял возле спящей Ребекки, а потом резко наклонился, не выдержав сладостной пытки — так близко, что почувствовал на своем лице ее легкое дыхание. Еще мгновение и он бы поцеловал эти манящие уста, но что-то остановило Бриана. Он не хотел пугать и без того натерпевщуюся ужаса девушку.  
Он дал ей слово и нарушать его не собирался. Буагильбер лишь осторожно погладил ее по щеке, чертя невидимые движения в воздухе, не прикасаясь к ее нежной коже.  
Сам он, несмотря на рану в ноге, после разговора с Мальваузеном, теперь не испытывал такой дикой усталости как накануне прошлого дня. Теперь же его мучил голод — обычный человеческий голод. Бриан не нашел ничего лучше, как осторожно поставить лавку ближе к столу и начать есть.  
Жаркое было отменным, вино — просто превосходным, а уже прочие закуски только распалили аппетит храмовника.  
Выпив все вино и наевшись до отвала, Бриан решил скоротать остаток ночи в соседней комнате. Он не хотел смущать Ребекку, да и сам не хотел еще больше поддаваться искушению. Как только его голова коснулась одеяла, грозный рыцарь провалился в сон.

***

Утро следующего дня для Бриана де Буагильбера началось в молитвах, обращенных к Господу, а закончилось пышной трапезой в общем зале за завтраком вместе с братьями-рыцарями Храма.  
Тем временем, Ребекка оставалась одна, взаперти, наедине со своими мыслями и страхами. До ее слуха доносились звуки пения молитв. Снова она слышала сотни низких мужских голосов, которые разносились под мощными сводами Темплстоу. Среди них был и голос ее похитителя…  
Спустя какое-то время звуки молитв стихли и Ребекка подошла о единственному окну, которое было в комнате. Она немного приоткрыла ставни и впустила свежий летний прохладный утренний воздух в комнату. За окном виднелись поля и леса, птицы пели и порхали, наслаждаясь теплом и свободой. Как бы и ей хотелось быть такой вольной пташкой…  
Неожиданно до ее слуха донеслись звуки ключа, поворачивающего в замочной скважине. Бриан де Буагильбер отварил дверь и зашел плотно закрывая за собой тяжелую дверь.  
— Как спалось на новом месте? — Бриан подошел к Ребекке и внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
Ребекка молча глядела в окно, ей не хотелось говорить с ним, да и с кем-либо в обще, но с Буагильбером меньше всего.  
— Ребекка, Ребекка, что ты от меня скрываешь? Скажи, разве ты не хочешь больше свободы? — его голос звучал искушающе, легкая игривая улыбка на губах и те самые искры в темных глазах храмовника, заставляли девушку дрожать.  
— Свобода живет в душе — нехотя ответила она, обратив свой взор в сторону зеленых лесов.  
— И не важно, где покоиться тело? — Буагильбер уловил ее взгляд. Ребекка снова молчала. — Что ж, посмотрим.  
С этими словами Бриан взял ее за руку и не спрашивая ее желания, потащил девушку на верх по винтовой каменной лестнице. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда они поднялись на самый верх башни.  
Оттуда открывался потрясающий вид — сверху были видны все поля, леса и даже река, которая уходила за горизонт и растворялась где-то очень далеко. Ветер ласкал волосы и освежал, а приятное пение птиц создавало впечатление самого чудесного места, которое можно было бы себе представить. Ребекка выдохнула, глядя с восторгом на красоту природы.  
— Вы не боитесь, что я могу кинуться с башни вниз — Ребекка с вызовом поглядела на храмовника.  
— Нет, не теперь. Вон там, за тем холмом, есть озеро — начал Браин, показывая Ребекке место — говорят, там живут змеи, способные проглотить целиком корову, а еще, чуть дальше, есть место, где друиды совершали свои древние обряды. Так говорят. Мир полон чудес и ты очень любознательна, Ребекка. Ты не осквернишь такой прекрасный день столь ужасным поступком.  
Ребекка удивленно смотрела на Буагильбера, он отлично понимал ее и словно читал ее душу как открытую книгу. А его глаза… они снова загорелись теми же искрами, излучающими дикую не преодолимую страсть.  
Она отвернулась и продолжила смотреть на горизонт. Мысли опять не давали ей покоя и жгли своими отчаянными решениями, которые подсказывали Ребекке — все кончено.  
— Ты грустишь по своему отцу, а еще по Айвенго, ведь так? — провокационный вопрос со стороны Буагильбера заставил ее вздрогнуть. Он читал ее мысли.  
— Я… — начала было Ребекка, но осеклась.  
— Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Ребекка — ответил Браин, с видом, как будто этим самым загнал Ребекку в угол. — Твоя вера не позволяет тебе любить христианина.  
— Айвенго никогда не говорил о своей любви или привязанности ко мне — она попыталась защититься, но вышло у нее это скверно. — Я не могу позволить себе любить иноверца, плотской любовью.  
— Должно быть, это причиняет тебе нестерпимую боль — внимательные и проницательные глаза храмовника впились в нее. — Тебе приходиться лгать всем вокруг и себе самой.  
Ребекка молчала, ведь Буагильбер и впрямь читал ее душу.  
— Поедем со мной во Францию — продолжал он, гладя на Ребекку уже более серьезно без тени сарказма или шутки.  
— Нет — выпалила девушка.  
— Ты будешь свободна. Никто не посмеет отнестись к жене Бриана де Буагильбера с презрением лишь потому, что она еврейка, ты бы смогла говорить с лучшими врачами и учеными Европы. Я достаточно богат, чтобы купить для тебя…  
— Бриллианты? — подхватила с насмешкой Ребекка, ожидая очередного непристойного переложения со стороны храмовника.  
— Чтобы купить для тебя книг — закончил свою фразу Бриан. Его глаза оставались серьезными. — Тебе не придется лгать не мне, ни себе, Ребекка, подумай, как было бы удобно тебе.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в удобствах — отрезала она, стараясь не прогневить грозного рыцаря.  
В глазах Буагильбера отразились огоньки, свидетельствующие о надвигающейся буре, но он сдержал себя.  
— Если твой отец остался жив, я помогу тебе. Ты сможешь отправить ему послание и сообщить о себе — низкий голос Буагильбера и сама фраза подействовала на Ребекку очень сильно. Ее волнение, которое невольно вырвалось наружу, предательски поддталкивало ее принять предложение храмовника, лишь только из-за этого.  
— Как ты можешь перелагать мне такое, женщине другой веры, лишь ради удовлетворения своих низменных желаний! Если мой отец узнает, где и с кем я живу, что поступилась своей честью и отдала себя во власть такого негодяя, как ты, разве он не пожалеет о том, что я не лежу мертвой в склепе своих предков! — ее темные грустны глаза наполнились слезами. Она отвернулась, еле переводя дыхание. — Да и сам он не переживет такого позора…  
— У тебя нет другого выхода, Ребекка — голос храмовника сейчас звучал как приговор, его взгляд был уверенным и спокойным — Ты должна выбирать из двух зол.  
— А разве в обще стоит выбирать… — тихо отозвалась она.  
Ноги ее подкосились, тело задрожало. Еще мгновение и она бы упала прямо на каменный пол, если бы не Бриан, который подхватил ее на руки и унес обратно в комнату.  
— Это все глупости и предрассудки, Ребекка — Буагильбер осторожно положил девушку постель.- Разве не ты мне говорила, как важна человеческая жизнь? Так какая разница, КАК ее спасти…  
— Мне не нужна такая жизнь, которую ты мне предлагаешь. Чем она отличается от обыкновенной тюрьмы! Чем я провинилась, чтобы держать меня в заключении, будто преступницу? — Ребекка привстала и села на кровати.  
— И в тюрьме люди живут, поверь мне, Ребекка! Но, не такие как ты! — выпалил Бриан, он злился и не мог примириться с ее упрямством. — Помнишь Урфриду?  
Ребекка кивнула.  
— Она тридцать лет прожила со своим мучителем Фрон де Бефом. В ее душе не осталось ничего кроме мести и каков конец? — Бриан не спускал с Ребекки глаз.  
— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, если ты действительно желаешь мне добра — взмолись девушка, пытаясь нащупать хоть какую-то слабую почву, в надежде смягчить храмовника хоть как-то.  
— Отпущу, когда заполучу твою душу! Люби меня и ты будешь свободна! — произнес Бриан и посмотрел на Ребекку какими-то странными и страшными глазами. Взгляд его был тяжелым и искры, которые еще утром лишь тлели, теперь стали превращаться в пылающее пламя.  
— Моя душа принадлежит лишь Господу! — Ребекка не выдержала и вскочила на ноги.  
— Нет, Ребекка — Буагильбер подхватил девушку, которая все еще не могла стоять на ногах. Теперь она была в его объятиях, его руки не отпускали. — Разве жизнь, как ты верно сказала, в заключении сохранит твою душу? Оооо, Ребекка, это опустошение, постоянная жажда мести своему тюремщику. Какому богу тогда будет нужна твоя душа?  
Ребекка старалась держаться и не показывать своего страха перед храмовником, но ее глаза выдавали смятение ее души. Бриан видел, еще немного и она сдастся. Душевные силы как и физические не бесконечны.  
— Скорее я отдам свою душу Сатане! — ее глаза решительно смотрели в его темные пылающие желанием.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь! — закричал Буагильбер, все крепче сжимая Ребекку.  
— А кому же я обязана всеми опасностями, которыми мне пришлось подвергнуться? Не тебе ли? — сдаваться Ребекка явно не собиралась.  
— Не упоминай имя нечистого в суе, Ребекка — прервал ее Буагильбер, понизив голос и наконец-то отпустил ее. — Твоя душа очень сильная и мужественная. Но даже самой сильной и бесстрашной душе нужно черпать откуда-то силы. Подумай о том, о чем я тебе только что сказал. Для твоей же пользы.  
С этими словами он вышел и оставил Ребекку одну. Она без сил упала на постель. Слез не было. Ребекка с ужасом осознавала, что попала она в безвыходную ситуацию. Теперь ей предстояло выбрать из двух зол — бесчестье или вечную тюрьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *De duobus malis minus est semper eligendum (лат.)- Из сочинения «Никомахова этика» древнегреческого философа Аристотеля (384—322 до н. э.): «Меньшее из зол надо выбирать».   
> Это выражение было повторено римским государственным деятелем, оратором и писателем Цицероном (Марк Туллий Цицерон, 106—43 до н. э.), который в своем сочинении «Об обязанностях» сказал: «Следует не только выбирать из зол наименьшее, но и извлекать из них самих то, что может в них быть хорошего».


	12. Костер не страшен, когда душа пылает. Часть вторая. Да смилуется над тобой Господь.

Отче наш, сущий на небесах! Да святится имя Твое; да приидет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе; хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день; и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим; и не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого. Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава во веки. Аминь.  
Мф. 6:9—13 Евангелие от Матфея.

Опасения Альберта де Мальваузена не были напрасны. Уже на следующий день в обитель Темплстоу пожаловал сам магистр оредна Храма со своими приближенными и доверенными лицами, среди которых был давний знакомый Альберта и Буагильбера — Конрад де Монфише.  
Правая рука магистра, умный и хитрый, интриган, способный заставить или перетянуть на свою сторону любого, даже очень сильного соперника, Конрад вступал на зеленую траву Англии в надежде, что эта неделя, в течении которой они пробудут здесь, пролетит скорее, чем один день. Он не любил холодный английский климат, вечно моросящий дождь и грубую пищу, состоящую из тяжелого мяса и пары печеных картофелин. Конрад любил свою Францию и был бесконечно рад, когда прецептория Темплстоу, несмотря на свое богатство и плодородные земли, досталась не ему, а Мальваузену.  
Великий магистр ордена Храма въехал во двор прецептории на роскошном буланом жеребце, в сопровождении братьев-воинов. Прецептор Мальваузен со склоненной головой и смиренными видом вышел встречать главу ордена.

***

В это время, в обгорелом Торкилстоне, разгребая завалы паленых досок и упавших перекрытий, после пожара, саксы-победители освобождали необычного пленника.  
То был еврейский купец Исаак, которому каким-то чудом удалось уцелеть в подземелье Фрон де Бефа и теперь, несмотря на весь трагизм своего положения, он не мог думать не о чем другом, как о своей пропавшей дочери Ребекке.  
Лесные разбойники, которые еще раньше примкнули к саксонским освободителям, вытащили несчастного старика на свет божий. Кто-то дал ему нехитрую простую одежду, здоровенный монах по имени Тук, угостил неверного доброй порцией жаренного мяса с вином. Исаак, который провел в подземелье несколько дней без воды и пищи, отламывал большие куски дрожащими руками и поспешно клал их себе в рот, долго не раздумывая о том, свинина ли это или же благородная пища.  
Спустя какое-то время из замка вынесли и другого пленника — это был раненный, совсем обессиливший Уилфред. Его руки и тело местами было опалено, надышавшись дума и гари, он был почти без сознания. Единственно, что бесконечно шептали его губы было — " Ребекка, спасайся… Темплстоу… Ребекка…».  
К вечеру сам Ричард Львиное Сердце отправился вместе с полу-живым Айвенго в монастырь Св. Анны, располагавшийся неподалеку. Уилфреду нужно было серьезное лечение, а самому королю — надежное укрытие до поры до времени. Пока было еще рано появляться в обличье короля, слишком опасно и его младший брат, который наверняка уже прознал о его тайном возвращение в Англию, вполне мог приготовить нежданный неприятный сюрприз.  
Перед отъездом Айвенго все же пришел в себя и рассказал, что же случилось с храброй девушкой, которая спасла ему жизнь. Старик Исаак заламывая руки и причитая совсем сник, его длинная местами опаленная седая борода склонилась на грудь. Узнав, что его единственную дочь Ребекку увез этот страшный человек — тамплиер Бриан де Буагильбер, Исаак словно постарел еще сильнее за один вечер.  
Предводителю вольных разбойников было больно видеть страдания этого пожилого, хоть и еврея, человека, единственное счастье которого заключалось в дочери.  
— Вот что, Исаак — обратился он к купцу — У нас в плену есть приор Эймер, он кажется знает этого тамплиера, который увез твою дочь. Он напишет письмо к этому грозному рыцарю, оно будет тебе своеобразной охранной грамотой. А завтра ты поедешь в эту обитель Темплстоу и попробуешь выкупить свой дитя — хамовники очень любят деньги, а уж от золота вряд ли откажутся. Да смори, старик, не скупись, это не тот случай для торговли. Мы проводим тебя до границы с Темплстоу — дальше сам, для нас туда вход закрыт — тамплиеры не церемонятся с такими как мы. Повесят сразу, прямо на ближайшем дереве. Если тебе повезет и они не убьют тебя, а возьмут золотом и отпустят твое дитя — значит, Господь сжалиться над тобой.  
Исаак с благодарностью и большим внимание выслушал все, что говорил предводитель вольных разбойников и согласился на все условия. Выхода у него не было.  
— Пусть хранит тебя Всевышний, добрый человек — прошептал Исаак.  
— И тебя, старик, да храни тебя Господь, ибо нам придется тебя вести в саму преисподнюю — ответил предводитель разбойников.  
Утром следующего дня, как было обещано, предводитель саксонского вольного сброда посадил Исаака на коня и вручил ему письмо, которое заранее было написано приором Эймером. Сами разбойники сели на своих лошадей и проводили Исаака до самой границы с землями Темплстоу. Теперь все зависело он него самого.

***

Дорога до Темплстоу была долгой, но Исаак сам не хотел останавливаться и подгонял коня, каждая минута была на счету. Теперь, ему уже нечего было бояться, когда речь шла о спасении его единственной дочери. Терять ему было нечего.  
Подъехав к обозначенной границе, туда, где начинались владения тамплиеров, разбойники остановились. Им было о чем волноваться. Вдоль дорог, ведущих к обители, почти на каждом дереве висели труппы повешенных. Это были и разбойники, и провинившиеся крестьяне, и еретики, все, кто мешал или был против ордена Храма.  
Малейший проступок наказывался повешением на дереве. Труппы было запрещено снимать, ибо их проступки были неугодны самому богу, а значит и погребать, также как и отпевать усопших никто не собирался.  
Это страшное зрелище предстало перед глазами Исаака, никогда он не видел столь дикой жестокости, даже во время погромов в Йорке. Он еще сильнее пришпорил своего  
коня и помчался к самой прецептории.  
Предводитель разбойников посмотрел ему в след и перекрестил иудея, как будто тот шел искать свою собственную смерть.  
Высокие мощные стены обители, загораживали солнце и возвышались будто гигантски каменные исполины, наводящие ужас на любого, кто только посмеет приблизиться.  
Лишь звуки молитв нарушали гробовую тишину вокруг. Рыцари Храма были на заутренней молитве, когда Исаак, превозмогая свой страх, постучался в ворота.  
Ему долго не открывали, но он не собирался сдаваться. Исаак приехал с твердыми намерениями — вернуть свою дочь, свою Ребекку.  
Прошло еще время и двери наконец-то отварились. Послушник-тамплиер внимательно и дерзко посмотрел на стоящего перед ним еврея.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил строгий суровый голос.  
— У меня важное письмо к сэру Бриану де Буагильберу — ответил Исаак, сжавшись в комок, но через какое-то мгновение он снова попытался взять себя в руки.  
— Я не могу пропустить тебя, сейчас время молитвы. Тебе придется подождать — ответил послушник, все же пропустив Исаака во внутренний двор.

***

Тамплиеры как раз закончили молитву и выходили из монастырской церкви. Послушник проводил Исаака к Альберту Мальваузену, который был не очень-то удивлен приезду еврея в прецепторию.  
— Что ты привез сюда, еврей? — обратился Мальваузен к склонившемуся перед ним стариком.  
— Я привез послание от приора Эймера — еврей склонился еще ниже.  
— Странно, что же с ним такое приключилось, что не нашлось посланника по-лучше — хмыкнул Альберт и развернул послание, предвкушая, что и оно не содержит ничего хорошего. Он бегло пробежал глазами по письмо и постарался спрятать его, когда позади него послышались шаги.  
— Что это? — строгий требовательный голос принадлежал самому магистру ордена Храма Луке де Бомануару — Послание? Читай вслух!  
Мальваузен напрягся, но ему пришлось выполнить приказ магистра. Приор Эймер, не особо подбирая выражения, сообщал Бриану де Буагильберу о том, что был похищен разбойниками из леса. Он просил внести за него выкуп, который оплатил бы выше упомянутый купец Исаак из Йорка, если Бриан отпустит его дочь, которую грозный рыцарь увез и поддался чарам еврейской красавицы. Также он советовал принять богатый выкуп от еврея, ибо, на эти деньги Бриан мог купить не одну такую девицу и развлекаться как его душа пожелает без каких-либо проблем. В последнем абзаце Эймер также сообщал о скором приезде их ненавистного магистра, который ничего не смыслит ни в прекрасных очах, ни в развлечениях и лишь нарушит ту идиллию, которая до этого царила в Темплстоу.  
Когда Альберт умолк, Бомануар был не просто удивлен. Возмущению его не было предела. Одно дело пожурить прецептора за мелкие недочеты, но совсем другое дело прелюбодейство одно из лучших рыцарей ордена Храма, без стеснения живущего в святой обители с женщиной, да еще и иноверкой.  
— Скольких я должен сжечь, Альберт?! — Бомануар прервал жалкие оправдания Мальваузена. — Еврея в темницу, этого приора стоило бы высечь. И приведите ко мне Буагильбера!

***

Пока происходили все эти события, доблестный командор ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер сидя в отведенных для него покоях, развлекал Ребекку игрой в шахматы.  
Девушка с удовольствием согласилась на игру в шахматы, потому что занять себя было не чем, а мысли, которые бесконечно лезли в ее голову, лишь усугубляли и без того ее незавидное положение.  
Бриан сидел напротив нее и не отрывал ни на минуту своих темных горящих глаз от лица девушки. Иногда, он снова и снова пытался склонить Ребекку к недостойному поступку. Его ничуть не смущало его предложение, даже, когда она наотрез отказалась и предпочла бы смерть бесчестью.  
Он отлично понимал КАКУЮ душу он хочет завоевать. Теперь, ему даже не было столь важно, насколько возможна близость между ними, сколько он хотел завладеть ее душой, ей самой. И цена для Бриана была не важна.  
— Я силен и отважен — говорил он, делая ход первым с этой партии.  
— Как боевой конь, не знающий повода и узды — отвечала Ребекка.  
— Я полон страсти — глаза Бриана пылали и не хотели отрываться от ее лица.  
— Как актер, играющий роль, который настолько вжился в нее, что позабыл, где игра, а где жизнь — ответила девушка, сделав ответный ход.  
— Я разбужу и твою страсть, поверь, я умею это делать — хищный взгляд Буагильбер скользил по всему телу Ребекки без стеснения или барьеров.  
— Неужели, сэр тамплиер? Разве монаху дозволяется говорить о таком? — Ребекка снова сделала ход.  
— Скажи, что тебе все равно и наплевать на меня — провоцировал храмовник. Он хотел вырвать ее мысли, зацепиться хотя бы за какую-то тонкую нить, которая, возможно приведет к чему-то большему.  
— Сейчас я съем вашего слона, сэр. Вам не стоит столь часто отвлекаться от игры — Ребекка старалась перевести разговор в другое русло или занять Буагильбера игрой, но в этот момент он посмотрел на нее так, что все внутри нее сжалось в комок.  
— До тебя, я любил только одну женщину, только одну! — воскликнул Бриан, неожиданно хватая девушку за руку. — Женщина научила меня ненавидеть и мстить! Из-за ЭТОГО я отказался от всего и стал тем, каким ты меня видишь сейчас. Я получил неограниченную власть и возможность творить свою месть безнаказанно.  
— Плохая награда за отречение от самой жизни — ответила она, осторожно высвобождая руку из плена стальной хватки храмовника, который продолжал пожирать ее глазами.  
— Мое сердце умерло, когда она вышла замуж за другого — добавил он, руки его дрожали. — Люби меня! — добавил он и снова заключил ее тонкую руку в свои большие крепки мозолистые руки. — Я все сделаю, все, что пожелаешь!  
— Нет, ваше сердце умерло — Ребекка снова высвободила руку.  
— Ты оживишь его! Я буду любить тебя до самой своей смерти — глаза Бриана пылали, в его голосе было отчаяние, будто он хватался за последнюю соломинку. Словно, это была его последняя надежда на спасение.  
— Любовь живет любимыми, если бы вы истинно любили меня, вы подарили бы мне свободу — глаза Ребекки смотрели прямо в его, в них отражалась грусть и боль.  
— Люби меня и я отпущу тебя — сказал он и взял обе ее руки в свои, крепко прижав их к своей груди. Глаза его ловили ее взгляд, глубокий низкий голос немного дрожал.  
В этот момент раздался стук в его покои. Бриан отодвинулся от девушки и подошел к двери, прислушиваясь.  
— Это я, Бриан, открой — голос Альберта был тихим, но встревоженным.  
— Что случилось? Ты будто черта встретил! — выражение Мальваузена насторожило Бриана.  
— Если наш магистр таковым является, то да! — Альберт ухватил своего друга за рукав и вытащил из комнаты. — Он приказал явиться тебе к нему сейчас же! Он все знает!  
— ЧТО?! Откуда? — Бриан не мог понять, кто мог проболтаться.  
— Этот еврей, Исаак из Йорка, приехал сюда и привез послание… Идем же! — Мальваузен продолжал тащить Буагильбера в сторону большого зала, где их ждал Бомануар, объясняя по дороге, что и как произошло.  
Опасность, нависшая на их головами, была куда хуже, чем простое наказание плетьми.

***

Разговор с магистром был сложным. Альберт как мог выгораживал Буагильбера, упирая на то, что девушка могла околдовать рыцаря и тем самым возбудить столь нездоровую страсть. Не смотря на протесты самого Бриана, Бомануар не стал слушать его доводы и объяснения. Объявив о суде над иудейской ведьмой он был не преклонен.  
— Суд над ведьмой состоится завтра, после заутреней! А ты — обратился он к Бриану — все это время будешь бодроствовать у алтаря, в молитвах о душе твоей! Одумайся, иначе тебя тоже ждет костер!  
— Костер не страшен, когда душа пылает! — выпалил Буагильбер, Альберт еле удерживал своего друга, чтобы тот не наговорил лишнего.  
— Что? Богохульствовать? Твоими устами говорит Дьявол! Эта ведьма — не ты! — грозные глаза гроссмейстера сверкнули, когда он услышал такое смелое высказывание. — Ты храбрый рыцарь, лучший из воинов Храма, я не желаю тебе такой глупой смерти. Одумайся и покайся. Я буду молить о проведении. Да смилуется над тобой Господь.  
С этими словами магистр вышел из зала вместе со своими доверенными и приближенными лицами.  
— О боже, Альберт! Ребекка не больше ведьма, чем я! Он сожжет ее! — Бриан расхаживал крупными шагами по залу.  
— Бриан! Я всегда предупреждал тебя, ты слишком горяч и непримирим. Я только что уберег тебя от костра! — Мальваузен и сам нервничал, он отлично знал до какой степени может дойти изуверство их магистра. — Послушай меня теперь спокойно, без сердца — продолжал он — Пусть лучше в огне сгорит одна презренная еврейка, чем сто благочестивых христиан! Бриан, ты сейчас рискуешь не только своим положение в ордене или просто позором для твоего имени и герба! Ты рискуешь свое головой и ради кого?! Она тебя не любит, разве ты этого до сих пор не понял?!  
— Зато Я ЛЮБЛЮ ее! — крикнул Буагильбер, хватая за шиворот своего друга. Эхо разнеслось по всему залу.  
— Я знаю, Бриан, знаю как никто другой — Альберт вздохнул и высвободился от крепкой хватки своего собрата. — Мне очень жаль, — Мальваузен положил свою руку на плечо Буагильбера — но не ты ли сам говорил мне, что любовь не приносит ничего кроме боли? Теперь я повторю тебе твои же слова, друг мой. Так хочет бог.  
— Помоги мне, прошу — Бриан схватился за белоснежные одежды Альберта.  
— Ты с ума сошел! Чем же я помогу тебе? Если я пошевелю хоть пальцем — он кинет в костер и меня вместе с твоей красоткой… — проговорил Альберт, его темно-зеленые глаза как будто задумались и вспомнили о чем-то. — Уж лучше он бросит одну ее… Мой тебе совет, Бриан — забудь ее как можно скорей!  
— Альберт! — прошептал Бриан — Какой же ты…  
— Жестокий друг — подхватил Мальваузен, чтобы тот не прибавил чего по-хуже — Возможно, но лучше ты поплачешь сейчас и твоя душа будет разрываться от боли и безысходности… Пройдет месяц, может быть два… может год… а тебе будут сниться ее глаза каждую ночь, ее руки и голос, который будет звать тебя. А ты будешь мучиться и не найдешь себе утешения. Мучиться от того, что не спас ее — свою единственную любовь! Или ты попадешь на костер и тогда ты умрешь в страшных муках!  
— Костер не страшен, Альберт, когда душа уже в огне — тихо ответил Бриан.  
— Возможно она не стоит твоих жертв. Но если, ты все же решишься на что-то, я постараюсь сделать для тебя кое-то. Ты ведь понял меня, друг мой? — Альберт внимательно посмотрел в глаза Буагильбера, в них отразился намек и то, что он не может сейчас все сказать своему другу так открыто, ведь в прецептории было полно соглядатаев магистра.  
— Я тебя понял, Альберт, я понял! — отчеканил Бриан и бегом бросился в покои, где оставалась Ребекка.  
— Беги, друг мой, беги, да смилуется над тобой Господь — прошептал Альберт, прочитав молитву Отче Наш, глядя убегающему Бриану в след.


	13. Костер не страшен, когда душа пылает. Часть третья. Суд божий.

Et etiam diabolo, si in iudicio adesset, non negaretur*

Пролетев по широким коридорам прецептории, пугая своим видом по пути братьев-послушников, Бриан де Буагильбер добрался до тех самых покоев, где он оставил Ребекку наедине со своими мыслями.  
Он словно вихрь ворвался в комнату, чем не мало перепугал девушку. Она молилась и никак не ожидала, что Бриан ворвется так неожиданно. Вид у него был соответствующий — горящие обеспокоенные темные глаза, румянец, выступивший от жаркого спора, захлестывающее негодование и страх, который не был ведом храмовнику до этой самой минуты.  
— Уедем со мной сей час же! Утром тебя будут судить за колдовство, он не проявят к тебе милости! Тебя сожгут, привязав к позорному столбу! — Буагильбер говорил быстро и взволнованно. Ребекка застыла на месте, услышав речь Бриана.  
— Ребекка, сейчас не время для игр и споров — Бриан говорил серьезно. — Если ты останешься здесь — ты умрешь!  
— Если я отправлюсь с вами — я тоже умру! Одно проклятие или другое? Я не виновна — голос ее дрогнул.  
-Твоя невиновность не спасет тебя! — продолжал храмовник, не отрывая своего взволнованного взгляда от Ребекки.  
— Я не боюсь! — хотя ее голос теперь выдавал такое же отчаяние. Глаза ее блестели, на щеках проступил румянец.  
— А я боюсь! За тебя… Клянусь кровью господа, Ребекка, я люблю тебя! — Бриан мгновенно преодолел то небольшое расстояние, которое отделяло из друг от друга и схватил ее за руки, прижав к себе. Он не врал. Сейчас, стоя на краю пропасти, его чувства окончательно прорвались наружу. Теперь, к ним прибавился страх за жизнь любимой.  
— Прости меня…- тихо прошептала Ребекка.  
— Двадцать лет я ничего не боялся, я должен был убить тебя, когда впервые заговорил в тобой, я должен был заткнуть уши, когда ты заговорила о своей душе! — Бриан не дал ей договорить. — Разве ты не знала, что это случится?!  
— Я должна была это предвидеть, нелегко завоевать чужую душу и потерять свою — Ребекка пыталась немного успокоить взволнованного не на шутку Буагильбера.  
— Мне не нужна моя душа — сказал он с горячностью.  
— Тише! Это богохульство — продолжала Ребекка.  
— Бежим со мной, пожалуйста! — Бриан снова схватил ее за плечи, на этот раз он умолял ее.  
Ребекка не ответила, а лишь глядя в его пылающие глаза отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Тогда, будь ты проклята и сгори как ведьма! — выпалил Буагильбер и вышел вон из комнаты. Последнее, что услышала Ребекка, лишь звуки ключа, поворачивающегося в замке.

***

Утро наступило намного скорее, чем предполагала Ребекка. Она провела почти всю ночь в молитвах и смогла заснуть лишь к утру. Судилище, организованное в большом главном зале, куда отвели «ведьму», представляло собой немалое мужское собрание, состоявшее как из рядовых рыцарей и послушников, так из из самих прецепторов, во главе с магистром.  
Судилище было открыто пением хорала, во славу Деве Марии.

Salve regina misericordie  
Vita dulcedo et spes nostra salve.  
Ad te clamamus exules filii Eve.  
Ad te suspiramus gementes et flentes  
in hac lacrimarum valle.  
Eya ergo advocata nostra, illos tuos  
misericordes oculos ad nos convente  
Et ihesum benedictum fructus ventris tui  
nobis post hoc exilium ostende.  
O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Maria.

Alpha et omega misit de superis  
gloriosum solamen miseris,  
cum Gabriel a summa gerarchia  
paranimphus dicit in armonia:  
Ave Virgo Maria.  
O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Maria.

O pastores pro Deu surgite,  
quid vidistis de Christo dicite.  
Reges Tharsis de stella visione  
sint testes in apparitione:  
Ave Virgo Maria.  
O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Maria.

Fons humilis, aquarum puteus,  
rosa mundi, splendor sydereus,  
amigdalus Aaron fructuosa,  
precantibus esto lux gloriosa:  
Ave virgo Maria.

Звуки многочисленных мужских низких голосов сотрясали зал и каменные своды. Головы рыцарей были опущены, руки сложены в молитвенной позе. Среди этих глубоких голосов, обращенных к богу, был голос и Бриана де Буагильбера. Он также, как и остальные трое прецепторов, должен был присутствовать на суде.  
Окончив петь хорал, магистр дал знак открыть заседание.  
Ребекку посадили посреди зала на высокий черный стул, сорвав перед этим покрывало с ее головы. Несчастная никогда еще на находилось перед столь большим количеством мужчин без покрывала. Девушка испытывала страх и стыд, будто была нагой. Некоторые рыцари откровенно, без стеснения то и дело поглядывали на Ребекку, другие перешептывались, отмечая тот факт, что у их командора хороший вкус, но все это резко прервал сам магистр, огласив свое обвинение.  
Пока Ребекка сидела и слушала пустые обвинения в колдовстве, ереси и ее волшебной силе, ей удалось незаметно прочитать ту самую записку, которую ей сунул Буагильбер еще до того, как ее завели в сам зал.  
«Проси защитника» — было начертано по-арабски.  
Судилище закончилось быстро, ведь приговор был известен заранее. Эта показательная порка для остальных рыцарей Храма Гроба Господня, должна была стать хорошим уроком и заставить задуматься каждого тамплиера о последствиях пренебрежения уставом ордена.  
— Могу ли я просить о защитнике — робко начала Ребекка, когда ей предоставили последнее слово.  
— У ведьмы не может быть защитника, только лишь Сатана — железный голос магистра прогремел на весь зал. Все молчали. — Кто же согласиться стать твоим защитником? Вряд ли среди добрых христиан отыщется такой.  
Бриан уже было хотел встать и закричать на весь зал, что он сам выступит на ее защиту, как почувствовал на своем запястье крепкую хватку знакомых рук Альберта Мальваузена, тот внимательно посмотрел в глаза Бриану и почти незаметно покачал головой, тем самым призывая своего друга остановиться. Буагильбер остался сидеть на месте. Он опустил глаза и боялся взглянуть в лицо той, которую он сам отправил на верную погибель.  
— Согласится, — более уверенно ответила Ребекка, посмотрев в ту сторону, где сидел Буагильбер — Это саксонский рыцарь, Уилфред Айвенго.  
— Что ж, да будет так, если кто-то успеет передать послание до завтрашнего дня. Твоя участь решиться поединком божьем. — заключил Бомануар.  
— Кто же выступит от нас, оредна Храма? Кто будет защитником истинной веры? — это был низких голос одного из прецепторов ордена Храма, лицо которого покрывали шрамы, а в волосах блестело серебро.  
— Ты прав, наш достойный собрат, Гуго — Бомануар выпрямился во весь рост — Эту священную миссию мы поручим никому иному, как самому Бриану де Буагильберу. Который сам докажет свою невиновность и отстоит честь оредна. Во имя Господа нашего!  
Эти слова словно прожгли Бриана насквозь. Такого подвоха он не ожидал, не выдержав больше столь бесчеловечного судилища, Бриан вскочил на ноги.  
— Нет! Этого не будет! — выкрикнул он прямо перед всеми собравшемся, Альберт схватил его за руку и попытался усадить на место.  
— Откажешься и тебя признают еретиком, а я сам подожгу костер вместе с тобой! — ответил Бомануар, сверкая своими темными глазами.  
Мальваузену было очень нелегко сдержать Бриана в тот день. Суд был закончен, Ребекку отвели в темницу прецептории, предварительно позволив написать письмо и отправить вместе с вызвавшемся крестьянином-саксом, которого когда-то лечила девушка.  
Когда двери темницы закрылись, несчастной Ребекке ничего не оставалось, кроме как молиться. С каждым лучом заходящего солнца таяла и ее надежда на спасение.

***

Ранее утро следующего дня.

— Подумай хорошенько! Куда деваться от стыда твоим товарищам, когда Бриана де Буагильбера, лучшего бойца в рядах храмовников, публично провозгласят предателем и собравшиеся освищут твоё имя? Вот радость-то будет для местной саксонской черни! — Альберт ходил туда-сюда, мелькая мимо Бриана словно маятник в большом зале церкви при монастыре.  
— Можешь говорить, что хочешь! Я не допущу ее гибели! — заорал Бриан, кубок с вином полетел в стену.  
— Я понимаю твое разочарование, Бриан, но здесь не притон в Палестине и не кабак в Анжу! Здесь прецептория и монастырь ордена Храма Гроба Господа нашего Иисуса Христа! — возразил Альберт на выходку Буагильбера.  
— Мне плевать! — продолжал Буагильбер — Я разнесу всю эту богадельню к чертям!  
-Но у моих дверей стоит даже не моя стража, Бриан, а нашего магистра! — осадил его Мальваузен. — Бриан, прошу…  
— Альберт, — неожиданно Буагильбер повернулся к нему — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня исповедовал и назначил мне епитимью по грехам моим.  
Мальваузен остолбенел, но все же подошел к вставшему перед ним на колени Бриану.  
— Таинство епитимьи может быть познано только единожды в жизни — ответил Альберт. — Ты уверен, что хочешь получить ее сейчас? Это расплата за смертные грехи, совершенные умышленно.  
— Я признаю свои грехи — отвечал Бриан каким-то странным отрешенным голосом, глаза его застыли.  
— Хорошо — сказал Мальваузен и потянулся за кубком и просвирой, которые лежали на отдельном столе.  
Альберт судорожно выдохнул — Не уверен, достоин ли я этого.  
— Пусть, это останется на твоей совести, Альберт — отвечал Буагильбер, продолжая стоять на коленях.  
— Раскаиваешься ли ты перед Христом в грехах, в которых признался? — Альберт поднес кубок и просвиру.  
— Я раскаиваюсь перед Христом — твердо ответил Бриан.  
— Кровь Христова — Мальваузен протянул кубок и дал сделать Бриану глоток. — Тело Христово.  
Буагильбер продолжал стоять на коленях.  
— А моя епитимья? — голос его звучал твердо и уверенно.  
— После сегодняшнего дня живи как отшельник — Альберт вздохнул — как полагается всем нам.  
После, он вышел и оставил Буагильбера одного.

***

Вечером предыдущего дня.

Сразу после вечерней молитвы и покаяния, Бриан осторожно пересек двор монастыря и пробрался в темницу, где находилась Ребекка. Она молилась.  
Дверь отварилась и Бриан не делая никакой паузы выпали с порога — Ребекка, во дворе лишь двое, это все.  
-Нет, я не поеду с тобой — ей пришлось прервать свою молитву.  
— Тогда уезжай одна, просто уезжай — сказал Бриан, с тревогой глядя на девушку, времени почти не было.  
— Они найдут меня, даже, если мне удастся добраться до Йорка — ответила Ребекка. — Но я благодарю вас, тем не менее.  
Бриан застыл будто каменный истукан, глядя на Ребекку, которая спокойно опустилась на рядом стоящую лавку.  
— Ребекка…-начал он. В голосе его звучала скорбь и разочарование.  
— Я всегда находила утешение в псалмах Давида — продолжала девушка — К тебе, Господи, воздвигаю душу свою, на тебя уповаю, да не постыжусь во век.  
-Моему стыду нет предела, — с этими словами Браин присел рядом, не спуская с нее своих горящих глаз. — И нет ему искупления. И нет спасения.  
— Отчаяние, это один из грехов, который Господь не прощает — ответила Ребекка, ее голос звучал ровно, словно она хотела успокоить Бриана. Словно не она, а он должен был идти на казнь.  
— На что мне уповать? — еле выговорил Бриан.  
— Вы и сами знаете на что — Ребекка улыбнулась, как будто и сама загорелась надеждой на спасение.  
— Только одно осталось для меня чистым и не запятнанным — Бриан заговорил серьезно и четко, он уже решил и перешел черту — Только один обет я не нарушил. Применять всю свою силу и воинское искусство в бою. Попроси меня, чтобы я проиграл, ради того, чтобы ты жила.  
— Нет — твердо ответила Ребекка, глядя Бриану в глаза, слезы выступили от осознания цены за спасение — Я не могу попросить у вас этого.  
— Тогда что же? — Буагильбер ловил каждое ее движение.  
— Прощение — неожиданно для него ответила Ребекка — Для нас обоих. Прости себя и меня.  
— Нет, Ребекка! Не тебе просить прощения! Не тебе…- с этими словами Бриан бросился к ее ногам и схватился за полу ее одежд — От тебя самой, лишь от тебя зависят наши жизни! Я люблю тебя! Ты все, что у меня осталось! Прошу, согласись бежать сейчас, я не буду требовать от тебя никакой награды за твое спасение! Умоляю, пощади меня и спаси себя!  
— Нет, тогда костер будет ждать вас — тихо ответила она — Я прощаю вас и не желаю вам смерти.  
— Костер не страшен, Ребекка, когда душа пылает — ответил Бриан, продолжая пожирать ее глазами, стоя перед ней на коленях, словно перед образом Девы Марии — Тебе не выдержать столь страшных мук…  
С этими словами Бриан неожиданно встал на ноги и приблизился к Ребекке совсем близко, доставая из-под плаща маленький пузырек. — Прости, у меня не было другого выхода…  
Бриан резко и неожиданно схватил испуганную Ребекку, насильно вливая содержимое пузырька ей в рот. Крепко зажав девушке рот, заставляя проглотить неведомое зелье. Ребекка еще какое-то время пыталась двигаться, но все вдруг поплыло у нее перед глазами. Тело не слушалось. Лишь его темные пылающие глаза стояли перед ней. Какая-то нега и покой разливались по телу. Она хотела что-то сказать, но еще мгновение и она больше не могла двигаться, дыхание перехватило. Глаза ее закрылись.  
Спустя какое-то время, когда ее тело ослабло, он аккуратно положил Ребекку на лавку. — Прости… — повторил он, глаза Бриана горели, руки дрожали — у меня не было другого выхода, Ребекка… Так будет лучше для всех… Видно, так хочет Господь…  
Бриан вышел из темницы и закрыл за собой дверь.

продолжение следует…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(лат.) - Даже дьяволу не должно быть отказано в правосудии.


	14. Глава 5. Ключ к спасению. Часть первая. Жестокий друг, лучше доброго пастыря.

Умный человек найдёт выход из любого сложного положения. Мудрый в этом положении не окажется.  
Жан Поль  
Жалость к палачам становится жестокостью к их жертвам. Ромен Роллан

Все же, не смотря на свою жестокость и хитрость, прецептор Альберт де Мальваузен не был столь чудовищным, как сначала показалось Буагильберу при их беседе после суда над Ребеккой.  
Он лишь жалел своего могучего и храброго друга, Альберт знал, что такой человек как Бриан со временем может занять место магистра ордена, а что может быть лучше, чем быть лучим другом самого могущественного и влиятельного представителя духовенства. Мальваузен очень хорошо осознавал, Буагильбер никогда его не забудет и припасет для своего близкого друга теплое местечко. Но после страшной смерти Амаль, что-то сломалось и повернулось в душе Альберта, он уже не так жаждал того высокого положения, как было раньше. Теперь, он мечтал лишь об одном — о покое, покое для своей проклятой души. Сейчас, помогая, всеми силами, своему другу, он не боялся казаться жестоким и бессердечным. Альберт пустил в ход все свое умение — острый ум, коварство, подкуп, интриги и даже прямые угрозы. Пусть он будет монстром и предателем в глазах Бриана, пусть будет жесток и фанатичен пред лицами своих собратьев, но все это он делал ради своего лучшего друга Буагильбера, который не видел выхода из сложившейся страшной ситуации. А еще из-за нее — из-за своей, когда-то погибшей Амаль, надеясь тем самым заслужить божье прощение и спасения для своей души.  
Вот и теперь, как только закончилось судилище над Ребеккой и ее увели в темницу, Альберт остался в часовне монастыря, чтобы успокоить своего близкого друга и раскрыть ему тот самый ключ к спасению, который, при других обстоятельствах, ему бы не хотелось раскрывать.

***

Бриан и Мальваузен оставались одни в этом месте, остальные пошли в трапезный зал. Потом, после трапезы, следовало время молитв и покаяния.  
— Можешь говорить, что хочешь! Я не допущу ее гибели! Ребекка не больше ведьма, чем я! — кричал Бриан, кубок с вином полетел в стену.  
— Я понимаю твое разочарование, Бриан, но здесь не притон в Палестине и не кабак в Анжу! Здесь прецептория и монастырь ордена Храма Гроба Господа нашего Иисуса Христа! — возразил Альберт на выходку Буагильбера.  
— Мне плевать! — продолжал Буагильбер — Я разнесу всю эту богадельню к чертям!  
-Но у моих дверей стоит даже не моя стража, Бриан, а нашего магистра! — осадил его Мальваузен. — Бриан, прошу…  
Альберт настойчиво тянул его к кону, не смотря на тщетные попытки, Буагильбер был куда сильнее него, в конце концов, Мальваузену все же удалось оттащить его.  
— Бриан, послушай меня — начала Альберт в пол-голоса — просто слушай и не перебивай, у нас не так много времени, чтобы обсудить главное.  
— Что может быть важней человеческой жизни, Альберт! — Бриан не мог успокоится, кровь его кипела.  
— Иисус, Мария! Бриан! Дай же мне сказать! — Альберт тоже начинал выходить из себя — Что может быть важнее — спасение.  
— Говори — Бриан уставился горящими глазами на своего друга.  
— Полагаю, Господь дает мне шанс — начал Альберт — как я и обещал, я помогу тебе, но с условием, что ты все сделаешь именно так, как я тебе скажу и еще — добавил он, понизив голос — поминай, хотя бы иногда, своего жестокого друга в своих молитвах. А теперь слушай. Твои доблестные сарацинские невольники остановились неподалеку от деревушки Трен, ведь так?  
— Так — кивнул Бриан.  
— Отлично. Пусть твой оруженосец, храбрый Болдуэн, поработает на своего хозяина. Я, как прецептор, обещал ему за это рыцарство — в глазах Мальваузена отразился коварный огонек.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, куда ты клонишь? — Бриан пытался понять своего друга.  
— Вот — Альберт вытащил из-под полы своих белоснежных одежд маленький темный пузырек и протянул Бриану — Это очень сильное средство.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил ее муки и свои заодно? — Буагильбер воззрился на Альберта как на искушающего его Дьявола во плоти.  
— Слушай дальше, а потом можешь проклинать меня на чем свет стоит — Мальваузен хмыкнул — Это сильное снотворное. В этом пузырьке ровно одна порция, чтоб проспать два-три дня глубоким сном, да таким, что дыхание и сердечный ритм замедляется настолько, что и добрый лекарь не сразу распознает жив ли человек. Это твой ключ к спасению, Бриан. Дашь выпить это своей недотроге, да смотри, не давай ей пить потом вина еще пару дней, когда проснется, иначе она погибнет.  
— А если она не захочет пить это? — Бриан сомневался, что Ребекка согласиться принять хоть что-то из его рук.  
— О, боже! Бриан, не мне тебя учить. Значит заставишь. — Альберт пожал плечами. — Слушай дальше. Она погрузиться в сладкий глубокий сон. Тело ее не будет слушаться, она проспит два-три дня. И боже упаси, Бриан, если ты вздумаешь разбавить это даже водой. Надеюсь, она крепкая девушка. Дашь ровно половину. Это доза для меня — я сам опытным путем подбирал.  
— Спасибо тебе… Ты сделал это, потому что я когда-то спас тебе жизнь? — Бриан уже было бросился обнимать своего друга, как тот остановил его.  
— Не торопись благодарить. Брось, Бриан, мы тысячу раз спасали друг другу жизни в боях. Понимаешь, если с этим переусердствовать — это настоящий яд и можно очень легко отправиться к праотцам, еще до того, как успеешь это осознать. Я не знаю, не уверен, все ли пройдет гладко с твоей красавицей.  
— Это так опасно? — Буагильбер не мог скрыть волнения.  
— Да, поэтому я и приберег это средство для, так сказать, очень личных и крайних нужд — Альберт закусил губу и уставился в окно.  
— Ты что, хотел расстаться с жизнью таким образом? — до Бриана наконец-то стал доходить жуткий замысел его друга.  
— После ее смерти, моей Амаль с мои ребенком, мне вообще ничего не хотелось, друг мой — задумчиво ответил Мальваузен, лицо его оставалось бесстрастным — Единствено, что удерживало меня от этого ужасного шага — то, что наш Господь приберег меня для чего-то другого, возможно, я смогу еще что-то сделать на этой грешной земле и попытаться искупить свои тяжкие грехи. Знаю, знаю — добавил он — это недостойно для рыцаря Храма, но тогда мне было все равно. Теперь я хочу тебе помочь, друг мой. В память о своих грехах…о моей Амаль…  
— Значит, тогда из Акры, помимо твоих любимых книг и расчудесных растений ты захватил и это… — Бриан вспомнил, как его друг тщательно упаковывал один маленький сундучок с какими-то бутылочками.  
— Аллилуйя! — ехидно усмехнулся Альберт — Слушай дальше. Тебе лучше меня известно, с приездом нашего фанатика, везде есть его «уши». Только тут, у окна нет возможности спрятаться кому-либо и подслушать наш разговор. Когда твоя красавица заснет, ты явишься сюда и попросишь у меня самого сурового наказания за твои грехи и проступки. Я отпущу тебе их и после трапезы, мы все будем усердно молиться вот здесь — прямо на полу нашего монастыря, рука об руку с этим пронырой Конрадом де Монфише. К нам присоединяться другие братья и сам магистр. Мы будем каяться как самые великие грешники. Всю ночь, опустив долу очи и вознося молитвы к Господу нашему. Кстати, ты еще не забыл покаянную молитву, сэр Бриан?  
— Не забыл — глаза Буагильбер загорелись от возможного варианта спасения.  
— Прекрасно, друг мой — продолжал Альберт с ласковой ехидной улыбкой — Для пущего колорита польешь себя и святой водой. Я уже сам весь промок насквозь. Этим мы обеспечим себе нужное свидетельство. И убережем себя от лишних расспросов. А тем временем, пока мы усердно будем молится, рядом со Бомануаром, распластавшись на этом каменном полу и щедро поливая себя святой водой, твой славный Болдуэн аккуратно вынесет из темницы один очень важный груз и довезет его до того самого места, где сидят и ждут лишь твоих приказаний твои сарацинские красавчики, вооруженные до зубов. Чуть дальше — Альберт показал в сторону леса — есть небольшая хижина. Когда-то это было что-то вроде капища, рядом еще друиды поклонялись своим богам. Теперь местные крестьяне туда заглядывать бояться — ходят слухи, что там живет нечистая сила и ест младенцев. Мракобесие и суеверия всегда были самой надежной защитой, для тех, кто бы хотел там спрятаться. Кстати, а что же делать с этим евреем? Бомануар может приказать его вздернуть.  
— Я тебя понимаю, Альберт, не знал, что ты так ловко можешь валять дурака. — в глазах Бриана зажглась надежда. — Что до старого еврея, мне абсолютно наплевать, что с ним будет.  
Мальваузен усмехнулся со всем своим ехидством, которое у него было.  
— Умный всегда найдет выход из неприятного положения. А вот мудрец, никогда в таком положении не окажется. Наш магистр, вместе с его прихвостнями и Монфише в придачу, уедет обратно в Йорк, встречаться с главой госпитальеров, через четыре дня — Альберт повернулся к Бриану и внимательно поглядел ему в глаза. — После, ты смело можешь ехать, куда пожелаешь. А оттуда поедешь в Имменгем — неприметный небольшой порт, откуда всегда ходят торговые и частные суда до нашей родной Франции, друг мой.  
С этими словами, Альберт снова принял серьезный и сосредоточенный вид, вытащив Бриана к алтарю, где они изначально стояли. — А теперь, брат мой во Христе, покайся! Как только может каяться самый отъявленный грешник!  
— Каким я и являюсь, друг мой. — немного помедлив и выдержав небольшую паузу, засовывая под плащ «ключ» к спасению, Бриан смиренно встал на колени перед Мальваузеном. — Альберт, я хочу, чтобы ты меня исповедовал и назначил мне епитимью по грехам моим.

***

Бриан сделал все точь в точь, как советовал ему Мальваузен, но все же, он решился на это не сразу. Он не хотел и боялся до последнего применить этот неведомый страшный эликсир. Выполнив все меры предосторожности и заставив несчастную Ребекку выпить половину содержимого того самого пузырька, Бриан оставил обмякшее тело девушки прямо на лавке, а сам вернулся во вытуренную часть монастыря, где и продолжен ночную молитву, склоняя голову и моля о милости Господа, рядом со своим другом Альбертом, а также Конрадом де Монфише, остальной братией из высшего круга ордена и самим великим магистром Лукой де Бомануаром.  
Тем временем, верный оруженосец Бриана де Буагильбера, Болдуэн выполнял приказ своего хозяина, он очень хотел стать рыцарем и был готов на все, что только угодно, чтобы стать рыцарем ордена Храма. Хитрый Мальваузен ловко подстроил так, что если кого и застанут врасплох, то это будет не прецептор и не рядовой рыцарь, а лишь оруженосец-послушник, который мог бы «оступиться», случись такая нужда, пленившись черными очами прекрасной иудейки. За это, послушнику, назначалось наказание куда меньше, чем рыцарю и тем более командору ордена.  
Теперь Болдуэн увозил под покровом ночи тот самый ценный груз, тщательно завернутый в несколько слоев ткани, о котором упомянул Альберт. Он мчал своего коня, так бытсро как только это было возможно, чтобы ранним утром снова вернуться в монастырь.  
Болдуэн четко следовал приказаниям своего хозяина и вот, проскакав пол-ночи в седле, он наконец-то доехал до того самого места, где его уже встречали двое старых знакомых — сарацинские слуги Буагильбера, Амет и Абдала.  
Амет взял на руки хрупкое безжизненное тело девушки и без слов понял, что они должны позаботиться о драгоценности своего хозяина. Болдуэн объяснил что и как нужно делать, когда девушка проснется, а также сообщил, когда приедет их хозяин. Кинув, на последок, обоим сарацинам увесистый кошелек и кинжал Бриана — это был условный знак, что это не ловушка, а сам рыцарь так распорядился.  
Пришпорив своего коня, Болдуэн не теряя ни минуты драгоценного времени, отправился обратно в Темплстоу.

***

Как и говорил Мальваузен, средство, к которому пришлось прибегнуть — было довольно опасным и бедная Ребекка пробыла без сознания больше, чем три дня.  
Амет уже был готов сообщить печальную новость своему хозяину и тщательно подбирал слова, он видел, насколько его хозяин привязался к этой девушке, не смотря на ее происхождение и принадлежность к проклятому племени, Амет видел и без слов понимал насколько она ему дорога, как вспыхивали глаза Бриана, когда он смотрел на ее еще в Эшби. Амету было все равно, иудейка ли девица или христианка, он относился к тому редком типу людей, которые не делят мир земной на белое и черное, на христиан или мусульман, или представителей иной веры. Для Амета существовал лишь один закон — закон воинской и мужской чести, поэтому он и Абдала по своей доброй воле отправились в дальние чужие края вслед за своим хозяином, для которого воинское мужество и честь были превыше всего.  
Лишь на четвертый день Ребекка с большим трудом смогла открыть глаза. Голова шла кругом, ноги и руки были ватными. Малейший свет доставляли боль глазам. Она не могла понять, что с ней случилось, где она и как сюда попала. Последнее, что удалось увидеть Ребекке — были его темные пылающие огнем глаза. Как и тогда, в Эшби, они глядели на нее и не хотели отпускать. Они читали ее душу и казалось, знали ее лучше, чем она сама.  
Где она? Может быть Ребекка уже умерла и теперь находиться на том свете, а может, она попала ни в рай и не в ад, а в то самое место, где душам еще предстоит томительное ожидание, чтобы выслушать свой приговор. Но, спустя немного времени, голова ее просветлели и мозг отчетливо рисовал вполне реальные и мирские картины бытия.  
Ребекка попытала привстать с огромного ложа, которое было тщательно выстлано шкурой медведя, а также покрыто дорогой плотной тканью. Свежие простыни и теплое одеяло. Сил не было и она снова повалилась на постель. Рядом с этой огромной кроватью стоял небольшой стол с едой и молоком. В комнате, где находилась Ребекка было всего одно окно, но оно было очень высоко, почти что под самым потолком и солнечный свет падал откуда-то сверху, создавая странное впечатление.  
Ребекка прислушалась и попыталась оглядеться. В комнате никого не было, но она понимала, что у дома, где она находилось должен быть хозяин.  
Откуда-то доносился запах еды, костра, а еще разговор и не совсем различимая речь. Говорили двое мужчин. Ребекке показалось знакомым последнее выражение, она помотала головой, словно копаясь в своей памяти, мысли все еще не пришли в нужный порядок. Это были голоса, которые Ребекке были хорошо знакомы — сарацины Буагильбера. Девушку охватил ужас, только сейчас она поняла — если здесь его слуги — значит, неподалеку и сам хозяин. О, нет! И все начнется сначала… Ее мучитель, который на этот раз ни чем не был ограничен продолжит свои низменные домогательства. Только бы прийти в себя и суметь встать на ноги.

***

— Все обошлось и закончилось как нельзя лучше — Мальваузен шепнул на ухо стоящему рядом Бриану, пока великий магистр оредна Храма садился на коня, для того, чтобы как можно скорее отбыть в Йорк. Бомануара почему-то удовлетворили объяснения Мальваузена об исчезновении иудейской ведьмы. Наказание было лишь для Буагильбера, он должен был еще целых десять дней просвети в мотивах и покаянии, конечно же под бдительным присмотром самого Альберта, ведь он лично поручился перед магистром за Бриана.  
Но для остальных все было не так радужно и каждого ждал свой печальный конец. Лука Бомануар был ярым поборником христианской веры, не найдя Ребекку в темнице, он обрушил весь гнев на несчастного еврея, обвинив его в колдовстве, потворству и спасению колдунью. Бедного старика, который вот уже несколько дней томился без еды в темнице, вытащили во двор и повесили при людно, когда Исаак отказался принять христианскую веру и отречься от своего неверного бога.  
Раненый Айвенго, который успел добраться до обители к полудню и был готов сразиться на поединке божьем, был избит стражниками до полусмерти и выброшен за ворота прецептории. Лишь на другой день, ему все же удалось забрать труп Исаака, чтобы после похоронить по-человечески, не взирая на различие в вере и сословии. Уилфред сделал это в память о той, которая спасла ему жизнь. Айвенго искреннее сокрушался, что не смог спасти ни Ребекку, ни ее отца. Про саму девушку ему так и не удалось узнать. В ответ на его расспросы, неслись проклятия и улюлюканье.  
Вызов, который бросил Уилфред при всех лично Бриану де Буагильберу не принес ничего хорошего. Бриан даже не стал садиться на своего коня, а просто одним мощным рывком сбросил еле держащегося в седле Айвенго. После, он, смеясь, еще долго «играл» с ним как кошка с мышью, раздавая удары не в полную силу, от которых Уилфред валился на землю, еще не успев твердо встать на ноги.  
Собравшиеся рыцари Храма смеялись и подзадоривали неудачливого сакса, выкрикивая оскорбительные шуточки. В конце концов, Бриану надоела его «игрушка» и он ударил Айвенго рукояткой меча что было сил, посчитав ниже своего достоинства дальше проводить поединок с раненым саксом.  
Стража подобрала израненного и избитого рыцаря, и выбросила его за ворота, туда, где Уилфреда ждал его верный Гурт. С большим трудом свинопасу удалось взвалить раненого Айвенго на коня, да еще, по приказу хозяина, тащить повозку с мертвым телом Исаака. Айвенго проиграл.  
Так Лука де Бомануар закончил свою небольшую миссию в прецептории Темплстоу.

***

На другой день после отъезда гроссмейстера, Мальваузен сам вышел проводить своего друга в дальний путь. Он знал, что теперь путь Бриана лежал во Францию, да и сам Альберт ожидал вызова магистра, для более важной миссии, чем управление командорством в холодных английских землях.  
— Что ж, давай простимся брат Бриан — Альберт обнял своего друга. — Рад, что все так славно сложилось для нас обоих.  
— Ты всегда был не просто умным, Мальваузен — Бриан с улыбкой похлопал Альберта по плечу — Больше всего меня позабавила рожа Ричарда, который еще днем раньше, был вынужден также позорно уехать из нашей прецептории, не соло хлебавший, как еще недавно он бегом улепетывал из Акры. Надеюсь, еще свидимся, друг мой.  
— Наши рожи были ничуть не лучше его, когда мы все вынуждены были согласиться на позорный мир и оставить Палестину. До встречи во Франции, сэр Бриан — ответил не менее довольный Альберт. Презрительная ухмылка слегка тронула его лицо. Они тепло распрощались.  
Буагильбер пришпорил своего коня и галопом помчался в сторону того самого леса, где в затерянной хижине ждала его желанная награда. Он торопил своего боевого коня, считая мгновения до встречи. Бриан не собирался рассказывать правду Ребекке о жестокой гибели ее отца. Ему это было не важно. Лишь одна мысль жгла его мозг — очнулась ли его иудейская красавица от плена глубокого и опасного сна.

***

В таинственное и внезапное исчезновение Ребекки поверили немногие, в том числе и сам Айвенго, но этого хватило, чтобы Бомануар удовлетворился таким исходом дела. Сам Уилфред не верил, что Ребекка могла исчезнуть или погибнуть. Но сил у него продолжать разыскивать девушку не было, раны не заживали, новые не позволяли продолжать путь дальше. Да и куда ему было ехать? Где искать? Уилфред, хоть и понимал, что все это дело рук Буагильбера и он надежно спрятал Ребекку, но где? Ни намека, ни единой зацепки. Да и в Ротервуде его ждали с большим нетерпением. Брак с леди Ровеной больше не мог откладываться.  
Уилфред вместе со своим верным Гуртом отправился в обратный путь. Ему не давали покоя их последние мгновения, которые они с Ребеккой провели в горящем замке. Ее глаза, то, как она бросилась защищать его перед озверевшим храмовником. А теперь, он не смог спасти ее, не смог защитить… Уилфред с тяжелым сердцем возвращался домой.  
Не доезжая до самого Ротервуда, Уилфред и Гурт похоронили несчастного Исаака, который так и не успел перед смертью повидать свою дочь. На душе у Айвенго камнем висело бремя вины, было тяжко, даже еще хуже, чем когда-то под Аркой после кровопролитного боя с сарацинами. Там было проще и понятней — по ту сторону был враг, с оружием руках, позади — святая земля и его товарищи. А здесь, в Англии все стало как-то иначе. Уилфред не находил себе места и чувствовал себя чужим в родных землях, а жестокая расправа над Исааком и вовсе отвратила Уилфреда от «мирной» жизни. Теперь ему противны были те же самые девизы христианского воинства, с которыми он когда-то и сам шел в бой. Уилфред медленно ехал в сторону Ротервуда, вспоминая как первый раз познакомился с Исааком, как попал к нему домой. Их неспешный мудрый разговор, ту помощь, без которой Айвенго никогда бы не смог вызвать на бой своего давнего соперника. Ребекка… Она спасла ему больше, чем жизнь. Как не старался Уилфред, он не смог забыть ее глаза, ее гордую мужественную душу и отвагу, тогда… в Торкилстоне, она была сильнее любого рыцаря во всем христианском войске…

***

Солнце начинало садиться за горизонт, последние лучи еще согревали английскую землю. Бриан де Буагильбер спешился со своего коня, Замор, его черногривый конь, послушно позволил взять себя подузцы. Оставалось совсем немного и рыцарь окажется на месте.  
Тем временем Амет решил проведать Ребекку и убедиться, не умерла ли столь важная добыча. Как только двери в комнату распахнулись, девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и появления невольника Буагильбера.  
Амет поклонился и молча поставил перед Ребеккой свежую простую пищу, ее было немного, сарацин опасался за жизнь пленницы и соблюдал осторожность. Подойдя к самой кровати, он положил большой сверток с чистой одеждой и развел камин. Наступал вечер, становилось прохладно. А вечера в английской земле были длинными и холодными. Амет снова поклонился и оставил еще одно большое войлочное одеяло, которое должно было согревать Ребекку по ночам. Сарацин также молча вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Ребекка уже не боялась знакомых лиц сарацинов, гораздо хуже ей было от осознания того, что их хозяин рано или поздно придет сюда, а слабость и дикое головокружение не давали ей уверенно стоять на ногах. Шатаясь и опираясь на стоящие предметы, она все же подошла к столу, где стояла пища и кувшин с молоком. Горячая круглая лепешка, которую Амет только что испек, тоже лежала на столе. Ребекка налила молоко в стоящую рядом глиняную кружку и стала есть. Голова закружилась еще сильнее и она была вынуждена снова присесть на кровать.  
Наступили сумерки, когда послышался стук копыт могучего коня, Ребекка услышала знакомый голос, низкий, глубокий, пронизывающий, заставляющий ее сжиматься в комок, звучал на арабском. Сердце ее упало — это был ЕГО голос… Рыцарь оредна Храма Бриан де Буагильбер отворил дверь в комнату, где томилась его драгоценная пленница.  
Пройдя в глубь комнаты храмовник зажег свечи. Он снял свой белоснежный тяжелый плащ с серебряными нашивками и повесил недалеко от камина. Ребекка сидела неподвижна и боялась сделать хотя бы одно движение, да и сил у нее почти не было.  
Бриан подошел к двери и задвинул небольшой засов, а потом медленно повернулся к Ребекке. Его глаза блестели, а огонь от свечей отражался в них красным пламенем и производил демоническое впечатление. Бриан отстегнул свой увесистый кожаный пояс с ножнами и положил на стол. После, также не спуская с Ребекки глаз, он осторожно подошел к большому ложу, где сидела девушка.  
— Слава богу, Ребекка, ты очнулась — тихий и низкий голос нарушил тишину, Бриан присел рядом и взял Ребекку за руку.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? Чем опоил… — ее слабый голос был для Буагильбера высшей наградой. Он знал, что рискует ее жизнью и теперь, когда она была рядом, живая, ему не было нужно ничего другого.  
— Я спас тебя, спас. Костер больше не страшен.Ты жива. — Бриан взял ее обе руки в свои и прижал к своим губам. — Мое счастье, моя жизнь… — шептал он с горячностью, целуя ее руки, страсть снова вспыхнула в нем. — Эти пальчики такие холодные…  
— Зачем… Зачем ты меня спас — у Ребекки не было сил сопротивляться этому хищнику, голова ее шла кругом, сил не было даже на то, чтобы высвободить свои руки из «плена» стальной хватки Буагильбера.  
— Я люблю тебя, прошу, не нужно спорить. Сейчас тебе нужно набираться сил и… — Бриан осторожно погладил ее по щеке, совсем как тогда, когда они бежали из Торкилстона.  
Ребекка попыталась отодвинуть от себя рыцаря, но ее слабая попытка лишь довершила дело — она обмякла и повалилась на постель. Бриан заключил ее в свои объятия, словно маленького ребенка, теперь Ребекка чувствовала, насколько она слаба физически перед этим свирепым воином. Его широкие крепкие плечи, мускулистые руки, словно каменные, широкая могучая грудь, к которой он так трепетно прижимал сейчас ее хрупкое податливое тело.  
Бриан же напротив, чувствовал прилив сил, страсть разгоралась в нем с каждым прикосновением к этому желанному телу, ее запах, ее темные волосы, мягкие словно шелк, тонкие руки, ее сердце, стук которого он чувствовал даже через кольчугу. Ее губы — так близко. Он так долго ждал этого момента. Бриан не удержался и через мгновение Ребекка почувствовала на своих губах поцелуй, его горячие губы, жгли будто раскаленным железом. Девушка попыталась освободиться от крепких объятий храмовника, но все вдруг поплыло вокруг, она снова провалилась в темную бездну.

***

Очнулась Ребекка лишь ночью. В комнате по-прежнему горел камин, но ярче, так как Бриан уже успел принести дрова и подкинуть несколько поленьев в огонь. Было очень тепло, даже жарко.  
Бриан сидел перед камином, начищая оружие, раздетый по пояс, в одних нижних подкольчужных штанах. Он сидел к ней спиной и не видел, когда Ребекка открыла глаза и присела на кровати. Она позволила себе разглядеть храмовника, его мощные широкие плечи, тело, казалось состояло из одних мускулов. Кое-где виднелись шрамы. Его полу-профиль с орлиным носом. Загорелое лицо, обрамленное аккуратно подстриженной темной бородой и усами, было немного уставшим. Черные с проседью густые волосы доходили до плеч и немного вились.  
Бриан потянулся, расправляя плечи и поворачиваясь, чтобы положить оружие на стол, как он заметил, что девушка пришла в себя и смотрит на него.  
— Наконец-то, — Бриан отложил оружие в сторону и поднялся с места. — Тебе надо поесть.  
— Даже, если мне захочется есть, я не стану просить у вас пищи — ответила она.  
— Проклятье! — выругался Буагильбер, ударив кулаком по столу — Если бы наши воины имели хоть каплю твоего упрямства, наши войска проложили бы себе дорогу до самого Иерусалима!  
Неожиданно для самого Бриана, лицо Ребекки просветлело и легкая улыбка появилась на ее губах. Он застыл, словно увидел тень из прошлого.  
— Двадцать лет назад я видел точно такую же улыбку — промолвил он. Девушка тот час же перестала улыбаться и отвернулась, как только увидела устремленные на нее глаза храмовника.  
— Чему ты улыбалась? Почему не хочешь улыбнуться снова? Улыбнись еще, прошу… — Бриан подошел к Ребекке и взял ее за подбородок, внимательно заглянув ей в галаза.  
Девушка не ответила, сейчас ее взгляд ясно говорил о том, что ей неприятны его прикосновения.  
— Ребекка, я не причиню тебе вреда — Бриан взял себя в руки и решил, что сейчас не время для выяснения отношений. — Ты должна поесть и отдохнуть. Не упрямься, пожалуйста. Здесь одежда — тебе нужно переодеться. Я прошу не спорь со мной сейчас.  
С этими словами он снял с огня котелок и налил пол-чашки густого супа и отдал Ребекке. Та чуть не выронила чашку из рук, сил по-прежнему не было. Тогда Бриан сел рядом и стал сам кормить девушку. Ему доставляло удовольствие возиться с ней. Только так он мог беспрепятственно быть рядом.  
Ребекка все же была очень голодна, вопреки своим словам. После трапезы Бриан пододвинул к ней сверток с чистой одеждой. В свертке было и ночное платье из тонкого светлого льна.  
— Переодевайся, я не смотрю — Буагильбер отошел к камину и подкинул еще пару поленьев. — Ну, же. Или мне тебя самому переодеть?  
— Я справлюсь — отозвалась Ребекка, она не сомневалась, что храмовник и это сделает.  
Ребекка стала снимать с себя ту самую одежду, в которой она была в темнице в Темплстоу. Провозившись с завязками, она уже почти начала снимать платье, как почувствовала сзади горячие жесткие руки Бриана.  
— Давай помогу, иначе ты провозишься до самого рассвета — теперь его голос звучал как-то по-другому. Ласковый, низкий, бархатный голос успокаивал и соблазнял. Бриан отлично умел это делать.  
— Я сказала, что справлюсь сама! — глаза Ребекки выражали явное презрение и настороженность. Она понимала, что храмовник очень хочет воспользоваться ситуацией.  
— Что ж, вперед — фыркнул Бриан и снова отвернулся к камину.  
Спустя какое-о время Ребекка справилась и надела на себя свежее платье для сна и забралась под теплое одеяло, но сон никак не приходил. Присутствие Буагильбера, да еще в полуголом виде не давало ей расслабиться и заснуть.  
Бриан повернулся, когда не расслышал больше шума возни. Увидев свою черноокую красавицу в постеле, он невольно улыбнулся. Волна желания снова захлестнула его.  
— А теперь пора спать — сказал он каким-то глухим низким голосом. — Надеюсь ты удобно устроилась.  
С этими словами он подошел к постеле и без всякого стеснения стал укладываться спать подле Ребекки. Ложе было очень большим и места хватило бы на пятерых.  
— Да — прервал он вопрос девушки — я тоже буду спать здесь. Рядом с тобой. Что? Здесь места хватит на целый гарнизон. В другой комнате спят мои слуги и я не собираюсь их тревожить. Они будут нужны мне завтра свежие и отдохнувшие. А тебе не будет холодно ночью. Ты вся дрожишь…  
Сказав это, Бриан придвинулся совсем близко к Ребекке, он отодвинул одеяло и обнял ее трепещущее тело. Желание будоражило кровь, он мог видеть сквозь тонкую ткань ночного платья, ее нежную грудь. Возбуждение охватило все его тело, его плоть предательски начинала выперать сквозь штаны. Бриан не спускал с девушки своих горящих глаз.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо… — вырвалось у нее и бессильные слезы навернулись на глаза.  
— Ребекка… Я…Прости… — ему с большим трудом удалось себя сдержать. Он резко поднялся с постели и вышел на улицу. Буагильбер понимал, что если сейчас он нарушит свое слово, если он поддастся искушению, то потеряет Ребекку навсегда. Та очень тонкая ниточка, которая связывала их теперь, может оборваться в один момент.  
Холодный ночной ветер немного остудил его пыл, ночь была лунной и Бриан решил немного пройтись и проведать своего любимого Замора.  
После, он все же вернулся обратно в дом, осторожно прокравшись мимо спящих Амета и Абдалы, Бриан просочился в комнату. К счастью, Ребекка все же заснула и Бриан осторожно лег рядом, стараясь не нарушить сон своей прекрасной «колдуньи».


	15. Ключ к спасению. Часть вторая. Рай земной.

Жестокость не всегда является злом. Злом является одержимость жестокостью. Джим Дуглас Моррисон

Король Ричард Львиное Сердце возвратился полноправным королем в свои английские пенаты. Почти сразу после своего приезда, он захватил несколько замком приспешников своего младшего брата Иоанна. Пораженные таким неожиданным возвращением, некоторые сдались без боя, откупившись от Ричарда золотом.  
Теперь было не до воин и походов, разоренная Англия нуждалась в сильном короле, в деньгах и развитии. Лишь это удерживало Ричарда от того, чтобы развязать открытую войну с Филиппом Августом. Ни один из сторонников его младшего брата Иоанна безземельного не был наказан за их бесчинства и грабежи саксонского населения.  
Тем временем орден тамплиеров разрастается как никогда. Новые прецептории на Кипре и в Антиохии росли словно грибы после дождя. По всей Европе лучшие из лучших стремились в орден Храма, которые теперь представлял более могущественную организацию, чем любой шаткий монарший престол. Власть и финансовые возможности оредна казались безграничны. А командоры и приближенные к магистру рыцари Храма влияли на судьбу королей гораздо больше, чем даже самые влиятельные вельможи и советники. Власть креста и белых плащей была выше, чем любая светская.  
Спустя менее недели, король Ричард помирился со своим братом и назначил Плантагенета младшего своим единственным приемником и наследником престола. До смерти самого Ричарда оставалось менее пяти лет…Deus Vult…

***

Первые лучи солнца показались на горизонте, освещая английскую землю. По дороге, ведущей в лес, ехали пять всадников на крепких выносливых лошадях. Свернув на знакомую тропинку они спешились и пошли пешком. Белые одежды с красными крестами, кольчуга и металлические рукавицы и такой же кольчуги, выдавали в них не просто воинов — это были пятеро оруженосцев Бриана де Буагильбера. Шестой — Болдуэн стал теперь рыцарем ордена Храма, как и обещал Мальваузен, и на этот раз следовал уже не за своим хозяином, а за магистром во французские земли.

Ребекка проснулась рано, лучи солнца заглядывали в единственное в комнате окно. Чувствовала она себя гораздо лучше, чем накануне вечером. Она потянулась и уже было повернулась на другой бок, как с ужасом увидела, что в постели находиться ОН.  
Бриан тихо спал на спине вытянувшись во весть рост, его спокойное лицо, словно застыло, ничего не напоминала о той буре эмоций прошлой ночью, лишь небольшое подрагивание верхней губы и надувшая жила на лбу говорила о том, что грозный рыцарь спал довольно чутко.  
Ребекка сама того не желая, невольно стала разглядывать его. Ей еще никогда прежде не доводилось вот так запросто лежать рядом с почти что обнаженным мужчиной. Куда он собирается ее везти? Как долго он собирается держать ее в плену? Что ей теперь делать? Где отец и есть ли возможность сбежать?  
Все эти мысли вертелись у нее в голове, пока неожиданно Буагильбер открыл глаза и уставился на Ребекку, при этом перебив ее мысли неожиданным вопросом.  
— Неужели, мой прекрасный цветок Палестины, наконец-то обратила внимание на своего спасителя? — сонный глухой голос Буагильбера вывел Ребекку из забытья. Девушка вскочила с постели, словно ее ужалила змея и быстро закуталась в одеяло.  
— И тебе доброе утро — со вздохом проговорил Бриан также вставая с кровати, ничуть не смущаясь, в таком же полу-голом виде проследовал в соседнюю комнату, где его слуги Амет и Абдала уже готовили завтрак. Послышалось ржание лошадей. Бриан накинул тунику и вышел на улицу. Все его пять оруженосцев склонили головы перед своим хозяином. Ребекка осторожно подошла к двери комнаты и прислушалась.  
— Гуго останется со мной, а вы с Амори поедете прямо туда, в порт и наймете хороший корабль. И еще, обязательно позаботитесь о хорошем расположении гостиницы. Мы не должны слишком привлекать к себе внимание. Лошадей беречь. Мы едем домой. — голос Бриана звучал приподнято и даже радостно.  
«Домой? Куда это «домой»? — пронеслось в голове Ребекки.  
Она мигом вернулась обратно, когда услышала шаги возвращающегося Буагильбера.  
— Я вижу, тебе намного лучше, моя красавица — Бриан закрыл за собой дверь и стал разжигать камин. — Еще немного и мы покинем это место. Отправимся в один небольшой порт, а оттуда уплывем во Францию.  
— Нет — тут же четко выпалила девушка — Я никуда с тобой не поеду! Пока не узнаю, что случилось с мои отцом и… — она осеклась, Ребекка не хотела разозлить Буагильбера от которого она теперь полностью зависела.  
— И? Уилфредом Айвенго? Ты ведь ЭТО хотела сказать? — его темные пронзительные глаза снова прожигали ее насквозь. — Но это не Айвенго, а Я спас тебе жизнь! Сэр Уилфред направляется к себе домой, целый и невредимый, чтобы сочетаться законным браком со своей возлюбленной леди Ровеной — Бриан смотрел прямо на Ребекку, ему доставляло удовольствие видеть разочарование в храбром саксонцем.  
— Почему ты мучаешь меня? — тихо ответила Ребекка, руки ее опустились, в глазах сверкнули слезы.  
— Я освободил тебя — Бриан подошел к ней и прикоснулся к ее лицу, поглаживая нежно и осторожно ее щеку. — Ты должна набираться сил. Как только тебе будет лучше — мы отправимся в путь.  
— Нет! Ни за что! — Ребекка оттолкнула храмовника от себя.  
— Ты поешь скучную песню, Ребекка! — ответил Буагильбер раздосадованный тоном и поведением девушки.  
— Так пусть вам со мной станет скучно! Пусть вам надоест! Оставьте меня здесь! — упрямство Ребекки только распалило Бриана еще больше.  
— Проклятье! Ты сама не ведаешь, ЧЕГО просишь! — он не хотел говорить ей о смерти Исаака. — Обречь тебя на смерть? Если я не увезу тебя отсюда, куда ты пойдешь? Как доберешься до Йорка?  
— Я не боюсь ни боли, не смерти! Вы можете унижать и калечить мое тело, но моя душа всегда будет принадлежать лишь господу! — твердо сказала девушка, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Потому что любая боль, Ребекка, говорит тебе о жизни. Ты еще можешь чувствовать, ты еще живешь — глаза храмовника сверкнули гневом. — Чтобы расстаться с жизнью много усилий прилагать не нужно. Умирать легко! А вот ощутить вкус жизни, дано не каждому, поверь.  
— Для каждого боль СВОЯ! — выпалила она. — Разве вы сами никогда не испытывали ничего подобного?  
— Это потому, что эту самую боль и смерть ты еще не видела — ответил Буагильбер, судорожно выдохнув.  
Бриан усмехнулся и ответил каким-то странным смиренным голосом, глаза его стали задумчивыми, будто вспоминали что-то — Хотел бы хоть что-то почувствовать…  
Буагильберу вспомнились те времена, когда чуть больше года назад они стояли под Акрой, недалеко от города, защищая крепость — вход, умирая от жары, болезней и отравленной сарацинами воды. Как погибали его товарищи у него на руках, как он сам чуть не погиб, вытаскивая Мальваузена младшего из-под упавшей на него лошади. Как закрылись ворота крепости, а они и еще одиннадцать рыцарей-тамплиеров остались защищать вход на мост — одни против пятисот воинов Саладина. 

Как не смотря на серьезную рану, он выскочил вперед, выкрикивая боевой клич рыцарей Храма, спасая своих товарищей. Окружение и страшный кровавый бой, после которого уцелело лишь четверо. Предводитель сарацинского отряда приказал оставить жизнь тамплиерам и отпустить. Тела остальных убитых рыцарей были осквернены — их головы в мешках были отосланы самому гроссмейстеру. Так хотел бог…  
Бриан вспоминал дикую жару, нещадно палящее солнце. Незаживающая рана вот уже с месяц беспокоила его. Он даже думал о скором конце, тело его болело, несколько дней Буагильбер провалялся в бреду. Альберт не позволил ему остаться умирать в крепости и приказал нести на носилках до самого города, отдавая своему другу последний бурдюк с водой. По дороге они мужественно отбивали набеги сарацин. Из пятидесяти рыцарей, охранявших крепость, до города добралось всего семнадцать…  
Осторожное прикосновение Ребекки вернуло Бриана обратно из плена воспоминаний.  
— Через день, мы отправимся в путь — сказал он, пристально глядя в глаза девушки, тон его отдавал металлом, слова звучали жестко. — И я не желаю слушать больше никаких возражений.  
Сказав это, Буагильбер вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Ребекке завтрак и чистую одежду и дорожные сапоги, для того, чтобы отправился в путь.

***

Сам грозный рыцарь вышел на улицу и вдохнул свежий утренний летний воздух. Глядя на своих расположившиеся на поляне оруженосцев, он снова вспомнил как они шли в песках Сирии и Палестины, как в его гарнизоне почти все погибли от проказы и язвы, которая тогда скосила почти половину славного христианского воинства. Как они с Альбертом закапывали труппы своих оруженосцев, совсем еще молодых юнцов, подавшихся на призывы защищать Гроб Господень. Буагильберу до сих пор во сне виделся Ги, один из послушников оредна Храма, ставший одним из его оруженосцев. Ги был очень молод, силен и отважен, ему еще не было и двадцати, когда он принес присягу и вступил под знамена ордена Храма. Он чем-то напоминал Бриану самого себя — высокий, с темными горящими глазами, смелый и готовый прийти на помощь своим братьям, но еще верящий в бога, в отличии от самого Буагильбера…  
Ги погиб страшной и медленной смертью. В одной из стычек с войсками Саладина при Хаттине, он пожертвовал собой и остался защищать знамя до самого конца, пока остальные выводили раненых из крепости. Ги не был убит, его захватили в плен, жестоко пытали, а потом пригвоздили к импровизированному кресту и выставили перед самыми стенами крепости под палящим солнцем. Стоны и вопли несчастного то и дело раздавались, и были слышны со стен крепости.  
Это был ответ на всю ту жесткость, которую крестоносцы сами творили на Востоке.  
Снять с креста несчастного оруженосца Бриана никто не отваживался, при каждой попытке сделать вылазку в них летели стрелы, сарацины скакали на лошадях и выкрикивали проклятия в адрес рыцарей Храма.  
Спустя еще день — они отравили воду в источнике. Наступила реальная угроза жизни всех, кто охранял крепость. Буагильбер вспоминал, как он пытался выпустить стрелу с крыши крепости, чтобы облегчить муки умирающего Ги, но туча стрел сарацин, летевших в ответ, никак не позволял это сделать.  
Наконец, под покровом ночи, ему удалось выбраться через лаз и подобраться к кресту на котором висел его молодой, еще живой оруженосец. Ги умирал, стоны стихли, его лицо, руки и тело все было в страшных ожогах и ранах. Изо рта сочилась кровь — сарацины, за то, что он ничего не сказал под пытками, вырезали ему язык. Глаза Ги были выколоты и теперь представляли собой страшные кровавые зияющие раны.  
Бриан, не смотря на опасность быть убитым, осторожно, как только мог, выкопал крест из песка.  
— Я здесь, с тобой, мой храбрый Ги — шептал Буагильбер, нащупывая артерию у шеи юноши — Все сейчас закончится, ты не зря отдал свою жизнь, мой мальчик, сам Господь теперь приготовил для тебя Царствие небесное.  
С этими словами Бриан перерезал горло несчастному. Струя крови сочилась на остывающий песок, Ги затих. Теперь его лицо, которое при свете дня было ужасным изуродованным кровавым месивом, казалось спокойным. Бриан накрыл своего оруженосца покрывалом. Еще двое рыцарей, которые все же открыли ворота, помогли Буагильберу затащить мертвого Ги во внутрь крепости.  
После этого случая Бриан никогда никого не брал в плен, у него не осталось жалости ни к кому, впрочем как и веры.

***

Вечером, за день до отъезда, как и обещал Буагильбер, начались приготовления, чтобы как можно скорей отправиться в путь. После ужина, который приготовили Амет и Абдала, все разошлись по своим местам и готовились ко сну.  
Бриан молчал весь вечер, казалось, он был чем-то опечален, лишь изредка отдавая приказы своим людям. То ли воспоминания нахлынули, то ли его раздражало непринятие Ребекки всего того, что он для нее делал, и не хотел вступать с ней в спор. Лицо его выражало какую-то смесь грусти и нетерпимости, даже Гуго досталось не за что, когда он всего лишь хотел принести поленья в комнату, где находилась Ребекка. Буагильбер так рявкнул на него, что оруженосец весь оставшийся вечер больше не решался задавать какие-либо вопросы своему хозяину.  
Сидя перед камином и вытянув ноги, Бриан ждал, пока Ребекка закончит с переодеванием и завернется в теплое одеяло. Его тяжелый задумчивый взгляд, застывший и суровый, остановился на пламени, которое разгоралось и заставляло трещать свежие ветки деревьев, которые Бриан подложил в огонь.  
— Тебя что-то тревожит, сэр рыцарь — голос Ребекки вывел Бриана из забытья.  
— Нет — жестко и тихо ответил Буагильбер, уставившийся на языки пламени, танцующие свои дикий первобытный танец.  
— Спасибо — чуть громче отозвалась Ребекка.  
— За что? — также односложно ответил храмовник — За то, что притащил сюда, в это богом забытое место? Ничего, это последняя ночь здесь, завтра тронемся в путь.  
— За то, что все же спас мне жизнь — сказала она.  
Бриан никак не ожидал такого о нее и повернулся к ней лицом. Приподнятые вверх брови и глаза выражали неподдельное удивление. — Вот как? Моя прекрасная иудейская волшебница решила отблагодарить своего спасителя?  
— Почему не ложишься спать? — Ребекка не хотел с ним спорить.  
— Вспомнил о походе, о своих погибших братьях… — Бриан тяжело выдохнул.  
— Теперь они под присмотром Господа — тихо сказала девушка, понимая, что Буагильберу нелегко и на душе у него не спокойно.  
— Господа? А может Сатаны? А может и нет там ничего…- безразлично ответил храмовник.  
— Что ты? Разве можно так говорить? — Ребекка изумилась его сомнениям.  
— Можно — отрезал Буагильбер, подходя к широкому ложу и стягивая с себя плотную верхнюю тунику. — Там в песках Палестины, я не видел бога. Зато видел как умирали мои друзья и товарищи с именем Господа на устах. Ребекка неужели ты думаешь, что Господь бы допустил такое дикое кровопролитие? Что он бы допустил столько смертей и мук? Мы резали сарацин как скот по осени, а они в ответ — нас. Я собственноручно зарубил больше сотни, когда мы ворвались в Акру. Там были не только воины, защищавшие свою землю… Там были женщины и дети… Где же был бог, когда я заливал кровью мечеть… Где же был бог, когда наши рыцари умирали от палящего солнца и болезней, отравленных стрел этих дикарей, от голода и ран…

***

Бриан с тяжким вздохом сел на постель, медленно стаскивая с себя и нижнюю рубашку.  
— Тебе очень плохо — тихо сказала Ребекка и осторожно прикоснулась к его волосам, словно хотела погладить его по голове, но вовремя отдернула свою руку, так как Буагильбер, почувствовав ее движение, развернулся к ней. — Ты сам выбрал свой путь, сам решил стать тем, кто ты есть сейчас.  
— Да, Ребекка, такова жизнь и тот самый «рай», который нам приготовил бог — голос его перестал быть задумчивым, а глаза снова приобрели прежний вид — но не думай, что Господь сможет укрыть тебя от всех бед и несчастий. Завтра мы отправляемся в путь. Тебе надо спать. Ни я, ни мои люди не будем из-за тебя делать дополнительных остановок.  
— Значит моя мнимая свобода, на деле оказалась все тем же пленом, с тем же тюремщиком — вздохнула Ребекка, понимая, что в данный момент она ничего не может изменить.  
— Я не твой тюремщик, Ребекка — голос Бриана стал более мягким, а его руки опять потянулись к одеялу, единственной преграде, которая разделяла их — Тебе стоит сказать лишь слово — Бриан, я твоя, будь мои возлюбленным. И тебе не придется больше страдать, ты займешь такое высокое положение, какое не могут занять даже самые знатные нормандские дамы при королевском дворе.  
С этими словами он попытался поцеловать девушку, но в это же мгновение его щеку обожгла пощечина.  
— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, — процедила Ребекка сквозь зубы.  
Такого унижения Буагильбер не ожидал. Он усмехнулся.  
— Советую тебе быть по-сговорчивее, иначе, рай земной быстро закончиться — зло проговорил храмовник, укладываясь рядом. — Мы прибудем в порт через два дня, если будем ехать без долгих остановок. Да, не вздумай сбежать, иначе, я не смогу ручаться за твою безопасность и жизнь. А теперь, тебе лучше заснуть.  
Его жесткий, почти равнодушный тон, презрительная ухмылка никак не вязались с его внутренними чувствами и смятением, которое он испытывал в душе. Бриан отвернулся и закрыл глаза, больше не проронив не единого слова. Ребекке ничего другого не оставалось, как последовать его совету и попытаться заснуть.


	16. Ключ к спасению. Часть третья. Роковая ошибка.

Из всех преступлений самое тяжкое — это бессердечие.  
Конфуций

На следующее утро они отправились в путь. Как и обещал Буагильбер, длительных остановок на привал не было. Лишь небольшие перерывы, чтобы перекусить самим и дать отдых лошадям. Ребекка на этот раз ехала на одной походной лошади с Брианом.  
Усадив свою иудейскую красавицу впереди себя, храмовник уверенно управлял лошадью, как будто знал дорогу заранее. Имменгем был уже недалеко, когда Буагильбер отдал приказ расположиться на ночлег. Смеркалось.  
Сарацинские невольники стали разводить костер, оруженосец Гуго помогал с лошадьми, немного ослабив подпруги и пустив их пастись рядом. Гуго не был слишком удивлен присутствием женщины. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда его господин был увлечен чьими-то прекрасными темными очами.  
Замора берегли как зеницу ока, Буагильбер очень редко ездил на нем при дальних поездках — для этого была приспособлена выносливая крепкая лошадь нормандской породы.  
Бриан помог Ребекке спуститься с лошади и усадил ее у костра. Сам рыцарь осмотрел место. Ходили слухи, что в этих лесах орудовали шайки местных разбойников и Буагильберу вовсе не хотелось перед отъездом нарываться на неприятности, и задерживаться по дороге. Мыслями он был уже во Франции, в одном из своих поместий, куда он так мечтал привести Ребекку. Оттуда бы она уже точно не сбежала, а тем временем, уговорами, посулами, щедрыми подарками, Бриан надеялся все же расположить к себе темноглазую красавицу. Также он питал надежду, что рано или поздно упрямая дева примет и христианскую веру, и вот тогда, презрев все обеты Буагильбер может тайно жениться на предмете своих грез. Именно тогда, как думал храмовник, у нее уже не останется другого выхода, кроме как смириться со своей судьбой и разделить с ним жизнь.  
Но, не смотря на свои мечты и грезы, Бриан не был всего лишь бесплотным мечтателем, он знал, что старый Лука де Бомануар не вечен, да и сам Мальваузен не раз делал намеки на то, что такое положение вещей временно и этого временный период должен очень скоро закончиться. И снова Бриана стала жечь неугомонная жажда власти, мысли о жезле магистра не давали его растревоженной душе покоя. Он не раз был всего в одном шаге от того, чтобы занять самое могущественное положение, взять власть, превосходящую по своему величию и мощи даже королевскую. Ибо, власть бога была сильнее, чем любая другая. И он решил добиться этого, во что бы то ни стало. Сейчас, когда он смог вырвать Ребекку из такой непростой западни, Бриану казалось, что он сможет завладеть и жезлом магистра.  
Пока все эти мысли гнездились в голове храмовника, Ребекка смогла оглядеться и понять, что они совсем рядом с портовым городом и что возможно, у нее как никогда, появился отличный шанс попытаться сбежать от ненавистного тюремщика, но для начала, нужно было усыпить бдительность тамплиера.

***

Расположившись у большого костра, Бриан со своими людьми ужинали. Ребекка сидела рядом с ним, перед ней был большой кувшин с молоком, свежая горячая похлебка и круглая лепешка. Пламя костра отбрасывало искры и освещало темные смуглые лица невольников. Наступала ночь. Оруженосец Гуго тихо стал напевать странную песню. Это был старый псалом, который тамплиеры иногда пели в пути. Странный, скорее напоминающий по своему звучанию молитву муэдзина, растянутый напев, плавно перетекал и словно струился в ночи, поднимаясь в небо вместе с дымом от костра. Все это напоминало им о походах и сражениях, о былых временах.  
Бриан присоединился и вот уже оба их голоса возносились к самым небесам. Голоса из звучали ровно и красиво, вознося славу и почести отцу Создателю.

Honor virtus et potestas  
et imperium sit trinitati in unitate  
unitati in trinitate  
in perenni saeculorum tempore  
Trinitati lux perennis  
unitati sit decus perpetim  
in perenni saeculorum tempore…

Сейчас Ребекка видела совсем другого Буагильбера. Его лицо было серьезным и задумчивым, низкий бархатный голос пел громко и смело, переплетаясь с более высоким голосом своего оруженосца. Глаза Бриана то и дело смотрели на девушку, в них было что-то совсем другое, чем желание, страсть или простой интерес.  
Ребекка, сама того не ожидала, как заслушалась пением. Ей стало очень хорошо, тепло и спокойно. Звуки хорала словно убаюкивали и окутывали невидимой дымкой. Когда звуки хорала стихли, они опять приступили к трапезе. На этот раз Бриан позволили себе и своему оруженосцу выпить по кружке вина. До города оставалось не так много, утром они уже будут на месте.  
— Амет, спой мне песню твоей страны — неожиданно сказал Буагильбер и улыбнулся — Если честно, то я очень скучаю по тем славным временам.  
Сарацин подложил еще дров в костер и затянул песню, рассказывающие о далекой стране, о пустыне, песках, необъятном темном небе с такими яркими и близкими звездами, что кажется их можно достать рукой. Абдала подхватил.  
Ребекка совсем расслабилась и не заметила, как Бриан осторожно приобнял ее и легонько прижал к себе. Девушка не отрываясь смотрела на пламя и слушала эту долгую песню на чужом языке, которая почему-то проникала в самую души и затрагивала те самые тонкие струны, которые так долго прятались от всех посторонних музыкантов.  
Искры от жаркого костра поднимались вверх, в воздухе витало какое-то волшебство и что-то настолько необычное, чему Ребекка не могла найти объяснения.  
Ее глаза на какой-то миг посмотрели на Буагильбера — тот не отрывал от ее лица своих пылающих темных очей.  
— Амет своими песнями может растревожить даже самую суровую душу — тихо сказал он, легко, почти незаметно касаясь своими губами волос Ребекки. — Сегодня очень необычная ночь…  
Он продолжал смотреть девушке прямо в глаза, словно поймав тот самый желанный момент, когда он наконец-то, как ему казалось, смог пробить ту неприступную стену между ним и его Эндорской волшебницей.  
— Да, — промолвила Ребекка, ее глаза снова встретились с глазами тамплиера.  
— Ребекка — начал Бриан в пол-голоса — Я… — слова, которые он хотел сейчас сказать, застряли у него в горле. Слишком близко сейчас были ее губы.  
— Я слушаю тебя, сэр рыцарь — неожиданно для Буагильбера она придвинулась еще ближе, ее лицо слегка окрасилось румянцем стыдливости — ты хотел что-то мне сказать?  
— Да, — медленно ответил Бриан, он был слегка обескуражен такой податливостью пугливой красавицы — Я хотел сказать, что еще немного и все плохое будет позади. Ты увидишь, как я выполню все свои обещания, которые дал тебе.  
— Ты, кажется думал о чем-то другом — Ребекка внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Я хотел сказать, ты так прекрасна и желанна, даже в свете простого походного костра. — шепнул ей на ухо Бриан, распаленный близостью желанного сокровища, накрывая ее руку своей ладонью. — Обещай, что не будешь слишком строга со мной сегодня ночью, Ребекка, и не будешь пытаться убежать. Клянусь всеми святыми, ты не пожалеешь, что согласилась быть со мной. Я люблю тебя.  
— Если и сам храбрый рыцарь не будет столь суров со мной — голос девушки был ласков и обещал больше, чем рассчитывал Буагильбер.  
Это было его роковой ошибкой, Ребекка ни на секунду не оставляла мыслей о побеге.

***

Когда пришло время отправиться спать, Буагильбер, ободренный расположение Ребекки, сам стал готовить их место для ночевки, расстелив, чуть в отдалении, рядом с раскидистым дубом, ветви которого ниспадали до самой земли, несколько теплых одеял и прочего, припасенного для похода скарба. Ночь была теплой.  
— Тебе опять придется делить со мной одно ложе — тихим и более низким, чем обычно, голосом сказал Бриан, ведя за руку покорную Ребекку.  
— Я почти смирилась с этим, сэр рыцарь, — кроткий ответ девушки пришелся Буагильберу по-вкусу, он предвкушал, что неприступная цитадель наконец-то падет.  
Было тихо, лишь легкий ветерок неслышно заставлял шевелиться листву деревьев. Сам Бриан, предвкушая победу уже удобно устроился на импровизированном ложе в ожидании Ребекки.  
— Куда ты? — Бриан насторожился, когда девушка, чуть отошла к кустам, располагавшихся неподалеку.  
— Я не думаю, сэр рыцарь, что вам в данным момент стоит следовать за мной — Ребекка показала многозначительных жест. — Я сейчас вернусь, лишь умою лицо.  
— Прости, да, да, конечно. Но, знай, я не смогу заснуть без тебя, моя колдунья — распаленный Бриан сверкал глазами, он был готов подождать еще немного, это даже будоражило его и подогревало все нарастающую страсть. Легкая улыбка Ребекки была для него знаком согласия.  
Мигом скрывшись за кустами, Ребекка быстро побежала в ту сторону, где еще по дороге она видела огни от строений, которые располагались недалеко от города.  
Времени у нее было совсем мало, в любую минуту храмовник мог запросто догадаться о ее незатейливой хитрости и пуститься за ней в погоню.  
Глупо. Ох как же глупо — думала она, когда осознала, что-то самое расстояние, которое ей раньше казалось небольшим, теперь, ночью превратилось для нее в нескончаемый глухой лес. Она заблудилась и не видела никакого ориентира, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Ничего, она попытается выбраться, теперь, когда она должна побороться за свою свободу. Она дочь народа, который как никто умеет терпеть и превозмогать все невзгоды и лишения. С этими мыслями Ребекка шла, как ей казалось, в том направлении, где был Имменгем.

***

Ноги гудели, спину ломило, а сама девушка смертельно устала. Ребекка уже на раз корила себя за свою собственную поспешность и глупость, но она не могла больше терпеть рядом с собой Буагильбера, она не могла больше ждать спасения, которое никогда бы к ней не пришло. Она продиралась сквозь лесную чащу, лелея надежду, что еще немного и она сможет выбраться…  
Неожиданно послышались голоса. Ребекка прислушалась — это была саксонская речь.  
Пройдя еще немного, она оказалась на поляне. К своему ужасу Ребекка набрела на банду тех самых бандитов, пробавляющихся разбоем в местных лесах.  
— Вот так красотка! — присвистнул один из лесных разбойников. Это был отъявленный сброд из местных воров и нескольких дезертировавших солдат из местного гарнизона, охранявший город. Теперь они сбились в банду и грабили местных проезжающих до порта купцов и незадачливых странствующих рыцарей.  
— Да-а-а — протянул другой, одноглазый, приближаясь к девушке — Такой девицы я не видел аж с Пасхи.  
— Это, наверно, одна из шлюх из таверны на причале — ответил здоровенный верзила, подходы к Ребекке с другой стороны.  
— Чего-то я там таких сладких не видел! — рассмеялся одноглазый. — Эй, Освальд, а ну держи эту девку, кажись у нас сегодня будет десерт к ужину!  
С этими словами Ребекку схватили чьи-то грубые грязные очень крепкие руки. Она даже не успела осознать, что происходит, как получила сильный удар по лицу. Ребекка не смогла удержаться на ногах и упала, скорчившись от боли.  
— Нет! Пожалуйста! Не надо! — слабый сдавленный крик Ребекки лишь раззадорил насильников.  
— Тощая девка, на всех не хватит — это был голос того самого Освальда, одного из дезертиров, его руки были грязными, он только то закончил разделывать тушу убитого ранее оленя. Гнилые зубы показались, когда он с мерзкой улыбкой принялся задирать платье и грубо хватать ноги Ребекки.  
Девушка попытала вырваться, но тут же получила удар еще сильнее. Мгновенная острая пронзительная боль прожгла правую щеку. Кровь хлынула из рассеченной скулы. Следующий удар пришелся в живот, от которого она уже не смогла подняться.  
— Ну, что? Кто первый? — спросил одноглазый, расшнуровывая штаны.  
— Раз уж я успел пометить ее — отвечал Освальд — значит я буду первым!  
Он грубо разорвал на ней верх платья, обнажая упругую грудь, жадно припав своим поганым ртом к обнаженной плоти. Ребекка собрала свои последние силы и попыталась отдалить от себя эти поцелуи, напоминающие укусы животного, но все было тщетно. Остальные помогали держать обессилившую в конец несчастную жертву.  
— Фу, черт! — выругался Освальд, обнаружив, что их жертва никогда ранее не была с мужчиной — Ты ошибся, она вовсе не из тех шлюх из трактира! Не люблю я грязную работу!  
С этими словами он достал кинжал и развернул его рукояткой, затем одним резким движением он «освободил» себе дорогу и прижался к телу кричащей девушки, накрыв ее рот своим.  
Дикая страшная боль пронзала все ее тело с каждым движением, казалось эта пытка никогда не закончится. Но Ребекка ошиблась. Пытка вновь продолжилась, после того как она почувствовала что-то липкое внутри себя и на своих бедрах.  
Одноглазый не стал слишком церемониться с несчастной, а просто взял свое, уступив очередь следующему своему товарищу.  
На какой-то момент Ребекка от боли и страха потеряла сознание и уже ничего не чувствовала.  
— Я же говорил, — отозвался Освальд, который навалился всем телом на девушку — Слабая девка, а ты всего лишь третий! Эй, Экхарт, ткни ее палкой, может она сдохла раньше, чем Эйн успеет закончить!  
Экхарт, долговязый светлый верзила, молча подошел и со всей силы ударил палкой по ногам Ребекки. Она очнулась и слабо застонала. Это подействовало на насильника как тряпка на быка и он закончил свое нечестивое дело. Потом были остальные… Ребекка снова потеряла сознание и уже больше не приходила в себя. Измучив свою жертву в конец, разбойники оставили девушку одну, избитую, истекающую кровью, умирать на поляне.  
Рай земной закончился, как и предупреждал ее Буагильбер. Жизнь сломала ее, словно тонкую тростинку, вложив боль и ужас взамен всем ее надеждам на спасение. Теперь она не чувствовала ничего, кроме жуткой нескончаемой боли. Грозный храмовник был прав — вся ее жизнь, которую она знала до этого, была ничем иным, как сладким сом. Бриан был прав и в другом — она еще не знала настоящей боли. Но смогла бы она вынести ее?  
Ребекка лежала на поляне, одна, без движения, не издавая не единого звука.  
Спустя какое-то время она смогла открыть глаза. Ребекке показалось, что она умерла и теперь ангел в своих белых одеждах несет ее на небеса. Та легкость и грация с которой несли ее изувеченное тело, тот покой, который она могла наконец ощутить, мог дарить лишь небесный страж. Она больше ничего вокруг не замечала, лишь чувствовала тепло знакомых сильных рук, да край белоснежных одежд…

продолжение следует…


	17. Глава 6. Credo in unum Deum/Верую во единого Бога. Часть первая. Французские берега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (лат.) Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam - Не нам, Господи, не нам, но имени Твоему дай славу… Не нам, Господи, не нам, но ради вящей славы имени Твоего (лат.)

Если приходится выбирать между неправдой и грубостью, выбери грубость; но, если приходится выбирать между неправдой и жестокостью, выбери неправду. Мария-Эбнер Эшенбах

Имменгем — небольшой, пропахший рыбой, городок с портом, который сосредотачивал у своих причалов как крупные торговые суда, так и мелкие рыбацкие лодки местных. Этот порт часто использовали тех, ко желал инкогнито или незаметно уплыть из Англии. Местные капитаны кораблей не задавали много вопросов, кода очередной странник нанимал их судно, ведь платить за эту самую возможность, уплыть тайком и без лишних вопросов, приходилось намного дороже.  
Портовые притоны, кабаки и гостиницы для проезжающих — составляли основную часть, где трудилось местное население. Крестьян, возделывающих землю, было немного. Основным занятием для мужчин была ловля рыбы, если бог был благосклонен и щедр, то им удавалось попасть на суда в качестве матроса или разнорабочего в порт.  
Некоторые объединялись и сколачивали что-то на манер своего собственного предприятия, уплачивая налог и десятую часть заработка местному феодалу. Многие молодые не выдерживал столь тяжкой доли и подавались в пираты или разбойники. Для женщин выбор был и вовсе не велик — в основном, это была тяжелая работа в каком-нибудь трактире или таверне, в качестве разносчиц выпивки и закуски, либо прачки. Работать в придорожных гостиницах могли не все — туда набирали особый контингент, кто бы не гнушался ни чем, даже торговлей своим собственным телом, поэтому, эти самые придорожные или портовые гостиницы походили скорее на бордели, чем на пристанища для отдыха.  
Но и здесь были сильны предрассудки и суеверия.  
Первое, с чем встретились путники въезжая в город, был приготовленный большой костер по середине главной торговой площади. Недалеко от этого места наспех заканчивали сооружать помост.  
— Гуго, быстро разыщи Амори и расспроси, есть ли здесь лекарь. Бегом! — серьезный низкий голос Буагильбера был на этот раз взволнованным и требовательным.  
— Да, мой господин — Гуго мгновенно исчез и вернулся вместе со вторым оруженосцем Бриана.  
— Все готово, мой господин. Все, как вы приказали. — отвечал Амори. Сильный, коренастого телосложения молодой человек, на вид около двадцати пяти лет. — Капитан корабля будет рад отплыть завтра утром, если так будет угодно моему господину.  
— Отлично — отчеканил Бриан — что насчет лекаря?  
— С этим здесь совсем плохо, сэр — отозвался Гуго — есть всего один и у него полно забот.  
— Веди, сейчас же! — с этими словами Буагильбер знаком приказал Амету взять на руки несчастную Ребекку и идти за ними. Амори и еще трое оруженосцев повели лошадей к тому месту, где было решено остановиться на ночлег.  
Люди глядели на белые плащи рыцарей Храма и перешептывались, многие склонялись в почтенном поклоне, но в глазах их стоял страх.  
Дойдя до дома лекаря, Бриан не церемонясь пнул дверь ногой и зашел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Местный знахарь оторопел и задрожал, увидев перед собой грозного рыцаря Храма в сопровождении своего оруженосца и иноземных слуг.  
— Ты местный лекарь? — Буагильбер схватил трясущегося от страха мужчину и резко, не особо подбирая выражения, прорычал прямо в лицо — сможешь помочь, заплачу золотом. Будешь вилять — отрежу твои никчемные руки!  
— О, господин, я посмотрю, чем можно помочь — голос лекаря тоже дрожал, а уж взглянуть на рыцаря Храма было еще страшней.  
Бриан приказал Амету положить Ребекку на стол. Она все еще была без сознания.  
Лекарь, сделав всего лишь шаг к несчастной, как тут же отстранился и перекрестился.  
— Прости меня, господин, я не смогу ее вылечить — сказал он, не смотря на душивший его страх перед храмовником.  
— Что?! Что ты сказал? — глаза Бриана налились гневом, он вытащил свой меч из ножен и приставил к горлу лекаря.  
— Я не буду лечить еврейку! И потом, она уже не жилец, не знаю, откуда ты ее выкопал, сэр рыцарь — ответил лекарь, отходя от стола.  
— Я сожгу тебя вместе с твоим проклятым сараем! — взревел Бриан.  
— Можешь сделать это и тогда во всем городе больше не останется врача! — возразил тот. — Но никто тебе в таком деле помогать здесь не станет и она умрет. Разве только ведьма…  
— Что еще за ведьма? — Браин схватил лекаря за грудки — Говори! Иначе я тебе голову снесу!  
— Должно быть при въезде в город, господин видел ту большую вязанку хвороста — начал лекарь с ухмылкой — Есть тут одна, почует наших женщин разными травами… Это ведьма, которая занималась здесь колдовством уже много лет и вот теперь ее предадут праведному огню. Возможно она согласиться тебе помочь, ибо лечить еврейской отродье никто не возьмется!  
После этих слов Буагильбер приказал Амету взять несчастную ношу на руки, после он перевернул стол и отвесил увесистую пощёчину лекарю, да с такой силой, что тот свалился с ног.  
— Если бы ты не был единственным, кто умеет врачевать, в этом проклятом месте, ты бы уже ужинал в аду! — прошипел Бриан и вышел вон из дома.

***

Найти ведьму не составило труда. На все расспросы местные рассказали, что она сидит под стражей и назавтра ее должны сжечь на главной площади. Буагильбер был готов обратиться хоть к самому черту, лишь бы спасти свою возлюбленную.  
Стражники расступились и без возражений указали на ту темницу, где сидела ведьма, когда они увидели белоснежный плащ тамплиера.  
В темницы почти не было света, лишь почти потухший факел служил некоторым освещением. Ведьма сидела на полу, на гнилой охапке соломы. Эта была совсем еще не старя женщина, лет сорока. Тонкие длинные руки, с такими же длинными тонкими пальцами, глаза, большие и черные словно ночь, светящиеся в темноте, уже полностью седые распущенные длинные волосы. Правильные тонкие черты лица, когда-то она была очень красивой, еще краше, чем лежащая на руках Амета жертва насилия. Из одежды на ведьме было одно рубище, которое служило ей единственной защитой, чтобы прикрыть наготу.  
Бриан приблизился с факелом к камере и приказал открыть дверь.  
— Храмовник? — обернулась ведьма и посмотрела на него своими темными как ночь глазами — Вижу, вижу, что нужда привела самого могущественного воина ко мне. Знаю, боль, которую ты сейчас испытываешь, не твоя…  
— Ведьма… — промолвил Бриан — действительно ведьма. Помоги мне и я, как духовное лицо, отпущу тебе твои прегрешения. Тебя помилуют и удушат. Ты избежишь мучений на костре.  
— Неетт — рассмеялась ведьма — Нет, храмовник, мои мучения уже закончились на этой проклятой земле, а вот мучения твоей еврейки лишь только начинаются!  
— Помоги мне! — Буагильбер схватил ведьму за плечи.  
— Помогу — отозвалась ведьма — но не из-за спасения себя самой. Мне жаль эту несчастную малютку, чистая ни в чем не повинная душа. Прикажи принести больше свечей, теплой воды и мой узелок с травами, и инструментами. А ты, сарацин, будешь помогать мне.  
Бриан приказал Амету остаться и во всем помогать ведьме. Как она и просила, ей вернули ее узелок с вещами, принесли воды и свечи.  
— А теперь клади ее прямо сюда — указал ведьма на пол. Бриан расстелил свой плащ и уложил на него Ребекку. — Бедная девочка — повторяла ведьма, осматривая тело несчастной. — Ну, ничего, ничего. Ты сильная. Придется немного тебя подлатать, чистая душа. Сделаю все, что смогу. А теперь выйди — обратилась она храмовнику — Ты мне сейчас не помощник. Слишком сердце твое волнуется, да и руки у тебя дрожат.  
— Спаси ее и я сделаю все, чтобы тебя освободили — голос Буагильбера отдавал отчаянием.  
— Мой век уже подошел к концу, храмовник. Зависть и предрассудки сгубили… Лучше помолись о ней — ведьма посмотрела на Ребекку. — А теперь, иди — настал мой черед.  
— За что тебя бросили сюда? — Бриан обернулся.  
— За то, что лечила и помогала женщинам. Делала абортацию и принимала новорожденных, у кого не было денег заплатить местному лекарю. Ни одну не покалечила. Видел нашего костоправа? Этот лишь деньги считать умеет. — усмехнулась ведьма.  
— Так ты убивала детей во чреве их матерей? — храмовник не осуждал ее.  
— Делала я это для их же блага. Все эти женщины, что приходили ко мне — были жертвами насилия, да тех самых примерных муженьков, что на людях ведут себя как ангелы небесные, а вечером превращаются в творение сатаны. Вижу, любишь ты эту еврейку. Она полюбит тебя, если сможешь отказаться от самого дорогого. А сейчас, ступай, храмовник, я позабочусь о твоей голубке. — с этими словами ведьма склонилась над телом Ребекки и принялась за своей дело, что-то шепчя, разворачивая свой узелок.  
Бриан вышел из темницы, его шатало, наворачивающиеся слезы застилали свет. Он был готов продать свою душу, лишь бы Ребекка снова стала прежней…  
— Что с вами мой господин? — голос оруженосца Гуго немного отрезвил Бриана.  
— Ничего, Гуго, теперь нам остается только ждать — сказал Буагильбер и перекрестившись, вонзил свой меч в землю, прямо во дворе темницы. — Скажи Абдале, чтобы все располагались на ночлег и напоили конец. Я буду здесь до самого утра, ступай.  
Гуго отправился передать приказ господина, а сам Бриан, убедившись, что рядом во дворе никого нет, перекрестился и встал на колени, опираясь на свой меч, он стал молиться, как никогда еще не молился до этого дня. Слезы безвольно телки по его щекам, никогда еще он не испытывал столь дикой душевной боли. Так он простоял до самого утра, читая вслух Credo in unum Deum «Верую.», моля Господа о чуде......

***

Тем временем, Альберт Мальваузен прибыл вместе с магистром и сопровождающими его рыцарями Храма во Францию. Остановившись в прецептории в Кале, он стоял по среди богато украшенного храма и пел, вместе с собравшейся братией, знаменитый библейский псалом, стих девятый, который негласно станет гимном ордена рыцарей Храма.  
За примерное и верное служение, Великий магистр ордена Храма пожаловал Альберту Мальваузену новый чин — командорство Нормандии, взамен Буагильбера, который еще должен был отбывать положенное ему наказание.  
Альберт не ожидал такого поворота событий, но был доволен не меньше, чем лисица, которой удалось схватить курицу в курятнике среди бела дня и свободно выйти из него невредимой.  
Мальваузен знал, что скоро сюда, во Францию прибудет и сам Бриан вместе со своими людьми и его тайной страстью. Тем временем, пока Буагильбер был в пути, здесь уже развернулась борьба за жезл магистра. Все чаще расползались слухи о том, что Лука Бомануар болен, и орден опять рискует впасть в распри и раздоры из-за места магистра. Снова наступали смутные времена.

Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam *  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
(Non a noi Signore, non a noi Signore, ma al Tuo nome dai Gloria!)  
Per il sole che c'infiamma, per la pioggia che ci sferza,  
Per la lotta senza macchia e con prodezza,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la fame che tormenta, per la sete che dissecca,  
Quando ci opprime le membra la stanchezza,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
Per il vento che ci accieca, per la sabbia che ribolle,  
Per il sangue nostro sparso tra le zolle,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per le notti insonni in armi, il silenzio e la preghiera,  
Che ricolmano il cuore di gioia vera,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Per il pianto dei nemici, il galoppo lancia in resta  
Nella gioia della battaglia nostra festa,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la fede ed il beaussant, che su cuori e torri svetta,  
Per la morte salvatrice che ci aspetta,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
E per la speranza dolce di arrivare al Tuo cospetto  
Purificati e feriti sopra il petto,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la carità delle armi, che c'ispiri dentro al cuore  
Per la maggior gloria Tua, nostro Signore,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

***

Утро следующего дня было немного хмурым, прохладным и мало отличалось от предыдущих в английской земле.  
Слуги суетились, исполняя приказ молодого хозяина, не смотря на недовольство Седрика, неподдельное удивление Гурта и разгневанной леди Ровены. Уилфред Айвенго спустя менее недели после свадьбы с саксонской красавицей, снова собирался в путь — на этот раз, чтобы разыскать и спасти Ребекку из лап Буагильбера. Он, как никогда, вменил себе это в обязанность и поклялся освободить ту, которая спасла ему жизнь. Айвенго не верил, что Ребекка могла вот так просто пропасть, сомнений не было — все это было рук проклятого храмовника.  
Еще по дороге в Ротервуд он услышал от нищего бродяги, как командор тамплиеров вместе со своими оруженосцами и сарацинскими слугами тайно отбыл в сторону небольшого портового годка на юге, с ними была женщина, закутанная в покрывало. Больше сомнений у Уилфреда не осталось — эта была Ребекка.  
— Как ты можешь? Сколько еще ты будешь жертвовать собой ради этой женщины? Мы ведь только что поженились, Уилфред! — Ровена не сдерживала своего недовольства.  
— Я должен разыскать ее, пока еще не поздно! — Айвенго был настроен решительно и не собирался спорить со своей новоиспеченной супругой.  
— Разве ты обязан это делать?! — не унималась наследница рода Альфреда.  
— Она спасла мне жизнь, Ровена — тон, которым Уилфред сказал это, отмел всякие попытки возражать — Это мой долг, долг не просто рыцаря, который дал слово, но долг любого христианина.  
С этими словами Уилфред вышел во двор замка Ротервуда и приказал Гурту седлать коней.

***

Тем временем в Имменгеме было все готово к отплытию. Долгожданный корабль стоял пол парусами, капитан ожидал сигнала к отплытию от Буагильбера. Абдала заканчивал последние приготовления, а Амори и Гуго ловко управлялись с лошадьми, ведя их по помосту на корабль. Остальные оруженосцы были заняты припасами и вещами.  
Бриан зашел в темницу, в ту самую камеру, где он оставил Ребекку с Аметом на попечение безымянной ведьмы. Открыв двери он увидел, что девушка пришла в себя и теперь пьет что-то из фляги, которую протянула ей ведьма.  
— Принимай работу, храмовник — ведьма улыбалась и ласково гладила Ребекку по волосам, как бы успокаивая и настраивая на долгую дорогу. — Личико пришлось немного подшить. Слишком сильный был удар, но это ничуть не испортило красоту твоей малютки.  
Бриан бросился к Ребекке и прижал ее к себе, что было сил. Амет смущенно улыбался и складывал плащ рыцаря в узел, где уже лежали некоторые снадобья, которые отдала ему ведьма.  
— Больно…- еле слышно прошептала девушка, но теперь она не пыталась отстраниться от Бриана как обычно было раньше.  
— Ребекка, счастье мое… — проговорил Буагильбер вставая рядом с ней на колени, он осекся, слова застыли, когда он развернул к себе лицо девушки.  
Страшный, еле успевший поджить, шрам, красовался во всю скулу на нежном лице Ребекки. Припухшая щека и залитый кровью глаз, чуть задетый тем же ударом…  
Бриан застонал, еле сдерживая крик, чтоб не напугать девушку, когда увидел ее лицо.  
— Боже…за что… — еле выговорил он, прижимая руки Ребекки к своим губам.  
— С ней все будет хорошо, храмовник, она еще сможет иметь детей. — отвечала ведьма, пока тюремщик снова заковывал ее в кандалы — Я отдала все свои снадобья твоем сарацину. Будешь делать настой и прикладывать в течении этой и следующей недели. Отек спадет, рана заживет, со временем все пройдет, останется лишь небольшой след.  
— Спасибо тебе, женщина, не знаю твоего имени, но руки у тебя действительно из чистого золота — Бриан поднялся на ноги и обратился к ведьме — я прикажу помиловать тебя, как и обещал.  
— Нет, храмовник, мое время вышло, моли бога о спасении души рабы его Агаты — рассмеялась ведьма, уходя за тюремщиком — меня ждет костер. Береги свою красавицу, храни вас обоих Господь, а меня уже ждет Дьявол.  
Амет нес Ребекку к пристани, чтобы посадить ее на корабль, вместе с остальными вещами. Буагильбер задержался и властью данную ему папой, будучи лицом духовным, исповедовал и отпустил ведьме все грехи. Не смотря на протесты местных жителей, никто из священников не хотел переходить дорогу или затевать ссору из-за ведьмы с рыцарем Храма. Ведьму не предали огню, а тихо удушили шелковым шнурком.  
Взойдя на корабль последним, Буагильбер отдал приказ капитану отправляться в путь.  
Почти всю дорогу Ребекка молчала. Она больше не прекословила храмовнику, не отталкивала его, когда тот хотел ее обнять, она принимала его осторожные поцелуи и не противились, если Бриан спал рядом с ней. Он старался быть очень аккуратным и ласковым, настолько, насколько мог. Ее глаза словно застыли и подернулись невидимым покрывалом нескончаемой печали. Бриан сам кормил, поил и ухаживал за ней, не подпуская к Ребекке никого, кроме разве что Амета, к которому девушка привыкла еще раньше и не боялась его. Вид остальных мужчин наводил на нее ужас и слезы сплошным потоком лились у нее из глаз. Буагильбер приказал никому не входить в их каюту до самого прибытия во Францию.  
Лишь однажды Ребекка подала голос, к великой радости Бриана, спросив про отца.  
— Я поплыву с тобой, куда скажешь, храмовник — говорила она тихим слабым голосом — только прошу, разузнай что-нибудь о моем отце и пошли ему от меня весточку, прошу…  
— Конечно, моя прекрасная волшебница, я все сделаю, сейчас тебе не надо думать об этом, лишь набираться сил, счастье мое — Бриан ласкового гладил девушку по волосам и осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, менял повязку. — Вот увидишь, в моем поместье ты снова вернешься к жизни. Зеленые густые леса, свежий здоровый воздух Нормандии, самое лучшее молоко, которое только можно найти во Франции, прекрасное вино и свежая дичь, самые изысканные яства, быстро поставят тебя на ноги. Богом клянусь, я все сделаю, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Буагильбер сделал свой выбор — взял грех на душу и ничего не сказал ей о смерти Исаака.  
С этими словами он аккуратно повернул личико Ребекки к себе и осторожно поцеловал ее. К немалому удивлению Бриана, ее губы ответили, а после поцелуя, девушка прижалась к его груди, пряча свое лицо в складках его белоснежных одежд.  
Сильные волны быстро несли корабль прочь от проклятых английских земель. Бриан всматривался в горизонт, он с нетерпением ожидал того момента, когда он наконец-то сможет вступить на родную землю Нормандии. Теперь его жизнь изменилась, он больше не мог рисковать всем и вся, как бывало раньше, сейчас от его решений зависела судьба дорогой ему женщины.


	18. Credo in unum Deum/Верую во единого Бога. Часть вторая. Miserere mei deus/Помилуй меня, Боже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вступив в Орден, большинство неофитов утрачивали свое родовое имя, к ним адресовались и их отличали только по крестному имени: брат Гуго, брат Жоффруа, брат Ролан. Лишь скандал, разразившийся вокруг процесса 1307 года, позволил выявить родовую принадлежность около сотни членов. Только магистры и самые высокие представители Ордена ради облегчения неизбежных контактов со светскими лицами действительно были известны под своими родовыми именами.  
> *SAINT-ETIENNE-DE-RENNEVILLE — Commanderie de Saint-Etienne — главное командорство. Основано в 1147 году бароном де Аркуром. Был и захоронен в часовне командорства. Надпись на могильном камне гласит: «Здесь покоится брат Ришар де Аркур, рыцарь, командор Храма, учредитель дома Сент-Этьенн». ROUEN — главное командорство. До 1173 года имело статус центрального командорство региона, владело многочисленными зданиями по всему городу.

Для спасения человека можно причинить ему и боль.  
Публий Сир

Через неделю показались берега Франции. А еще через несколько дней Бриан де Буагильбер вместе со своими людьми прибыл в одной из своих имений в Нормандии.  
Могущественному и лучшему воину храмовников удалось сохранить и даже приумножить свое богатство, благодаря своим подвигам, мужеству и отваге в Святой земле. Еще до свой гибели в плену, великий магистр ордена Храма Одо де Сент-Аман принял решение, после битвы при Монжизаре, оставить родовые поместья особо отличившимся храбрецам, на пожизненное владение и право передачи их тому, кого рыцари сами запишут в душеприказчики. Одним из таких храбрецов был молодой де Буагильбер, который на деле не раз доказывал свою преданность ордену, а его отвага и военно искусство уже тогда было известно всем братьям-храмовникам. Также Бриан был из тех немногих представителей оредна Храма, которые были представлены при французском дворе. Лишь поэтому он был известен под своим родовым именем, такой чести удостаивались лишь немногие, только магистр и самые высокие представители Ордена, так как общение со светскими лицами, особенно при французском дворе, был неизбежен.  
Поместье Буагильбера в Нормандии представляло собой огромный замок, который хранил в себе память не об одном поколении древнего рода. Вокруг были дополнительные постройки и сторожевые башни, в каждой из которых можно было бы разместить целый гарнизон. Земли, принадлежавшие старинному роду де Буагильберов простирались за горизонт. Даже сам Конрад Мон-Фише поговаривал не раз, что Бриан по своему богатству, которое обычно не должно быть свойственно рыцарям ордена, мог бы соперничать с самыми богатыми баронами Франции, приближенными к королю.  
Вокруг поместья, земли и замок которого тщательно охранялись, простирались леса и луга. Буковые леса, в которых водилось много дичи, раскинувшиеся яблоневые сады, запах цветов разносился по всей округе; маковые поля и живописные пейзажи.  
Бриан был счастлив вернуться в родные пенаты, не скрывая своей радости, он уверенной тяжелой поступью шагнул на родную землю.  
Сразу, по приезду, поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице в свои покои, он слушал все, что говорил его управляющий делами и тут же отдавал приказы. Бриан распорядился, чтобы каждому из его оруженосцев была выделена комната, а также отдельные покои для его восточных слуг.  
— Отлично, Гийом. Ты замечательно справился со всеми работами и посевной — Буагильбер бегло пробегал взглядом по бумагам, которые тут же вручил ему управляющий. — В этот раз крестьян на работы проситься больше, чем в прошлом году. Есть резон взять всех, урожай будет богатым. Я вижу, работы по рытью дополнительного рва уже закончены. Наполнение водой начать немедленно. Так же нужно начать рыть еще три дополнительных колодца к уже имеющимся.  
Гийом отдавал небольшие поклоны на каждое распоряжение Бриана. Это был норманн знатного, но не такого древнего рода как Буагильбер, крепкого телосложения мужчина чуть старше пятидесяти лет. Его проницательные глаза казалось могли узнать все в одну минуту, даже о незнакомом человеке. Ранее, будучи еще очень молодым, он служил у отца Бриана, а после смерти барона, когда Буагильбер младший решил вступить в орден Храма, взял управление всем имением и землями в свои руки, не растратив не единой монеты. Гийом был предан семье де Буагильберов как верный пес. И теперь был очень рад, что хозяин вернулся домой из Святой земли целым и невредимым.  
— Прошу меня простить, мой господин — важный вкрадчивый низкий голос Гийома раздался над самым ухом храмовника, так, чтобы никто другой не мог его слышать — Эта женщина, которую вы привезли с собой мой господин, в какие покои ее поселить?  
— В соседние покои, рядом с моими — ответил Буагильбер — Да и еще, пусть никто, пока, кроме Амета туда не заходит. И прикажи накрывать ужин для всех, мне и госпоже принесешь в комнату . Пусть Амет, принесет. А пока распорядись насчет купален. Я хочу помыться и переодеться после долгой дороги.  
— Да, мой господин. Нужно ли приказать усилить охрану? — осведомился Гийом.  
— Нет, если кто и осмелиться сунуть сюда нос — рассмеялся Бриан — то только сумасшедший. Спасибо, Гийом, ты славно служишь мне, как когда-то моему отцу. Рад снова видеть тебя, мой верный друг — добавил Буагильбер и крепко обнял коренастого норманна.  
— И я рад вашему приезду, мой господин — Гийом немного смутился, поклонившись еще раз он поспешил выполнить приказания хозяина.

***

Ребекку отвели в покои, которые располагались рядом с комнатами самого Буагильбера, единственное что их разделяло, была небольшая дверь, которая соединяла эти покои вместе. Большая довольно светлая просторная комната, где располагалось очень широкое ложе, которое сразу же бросалось в глаза, застланное шкурами и красивыми плотными теплыми тканями. Небольшой балдахин, который уже успели сменить на летний, был искусно вышит золотыми узорами по последней моде. Окно, достаточно высокое, чтобы в комнату падало много света, с двумя дубовыми широкими лавками по бокам, на которых лежали расшитые, в цвет балдахина, подушки. Рядом стоял резной дубовый стол и небольшое кресло. Ребекка осмотрелась — покои были убраны роскошно, но не отдавали яркой безвкусицей, здесь было все, что нужно. На балдахине, над кроватью, был вышит и греб хозяина замка — все тот же летящий ворон с черепом в когтях.  
Рядом, недалеко от ложа, стояло несколько окованных железом больших сундуков, предназначенных для хранения одежды. Также был еще один небольшой столик, на котором уже стояли приготовленные яства и кувшины с вином и водой.  
На стенах висели гобелены чудной работы, на них были изображены сцены охоты и славных турниров. Ребекка заметила еще один небольшой гобелен, висевший рядом с окном. Это было менее роскошное полотно, чем остальные, но изображение, судя во сюжету, было для хозяина замка дороже всех. Гобелен изображал знаменитую битву при Монжизаре, внизу был вышит год.  
Вид из окна был чудесен — распустившиеся благоухающие деревья с высоты птичьего потела. Зеленые леса. Солнце садилось за горизонт и последние лучи ласково согревали все живое, перед тем, как отойти ко сну.  
Вдруг входная дверь отварилась и в комнату, где была Ребекка вошел Бриан де Буагильбер. Он уже успел помыться и переодеться после долго пути, на нем была довольно простая черная длинная туника безо всяких украшений, но из очень дорогой плотной ткани, лишь подпоясанная широким кожаным поясом, на котором висели дорогие ножны с мечом и кинжалом. На ногах были низкие мягкие кожаные сапоги с заостренными носами. Волосы рыцаря были недавно вымыты, аккуратно расчесаны и рассыпались до плеч крупными волнами. На шее Бриана виднелась лишь золотая цепочка с нательным крестом. Он остановился перед девушкой, залюбовавшись ее полу-профилем, Ребекка смотрела в окно на заходящее солнце.  
— Я думал, ты уже переоделась, скоро подадут ужин — обратился он как можно мягче. Ребекка повернулась и покачала головой, не проронив не единого слова.  
— Я и забыл, что ты еще не знакома с нашими покоями, пойдем — Бриан улыбнулся и взял ее за руку. Ребекка послушно шла за ним. — Это твои комнаты и здесь ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь. Здесь купальня, кстати, она уже готова и ты можешь помыться — добавил храмовник. — Вот за этой маленькой дверью располагаются мои комнаты. Если ты захочешь поговорить или просто навестить меня — тебе не надо простить у меня разрешения.  
Бриан открыл дверь и провел ее в свои покои. — Это моя спальня, дальше что-то вроде небольшого оружейного зала и моей личной библиотеки. Есть еще и другая — завтра я покажу тебе весь замок. Можешь брать любые книги, все в твоем распоряжении. Что скажешь?  
Ребекка с любопытством поглядела в сторону библиотеки, это обрадовало Буагильбера, так как ранее он очень опасался за рассудок девушки, теперь же, когда он заметил прежний огонек в ее глазах, у него словно от сердца отлегло.  
Но Ребекка продолжала молчать и лишь снова уткнулась ему в грудь, как маленький ребенок, будто ища защиты.  
— О, я совсем идиот — тихо проговорил Буагильбер — так рад возвращению домой, что забыл о том, что тебе нужна моя помощь. — Пойдем, я помогу тебе принять ванну с травами и тебе будет легче. Ты позволишь мне помочь?  
Ребекка кивнула и не отнимая своей руки покорно пошла вслед за рыцарем.

***

Купальня была просторной с одним небольшим окном с цветными маленькими витражами. Посреди располагалась огромная высокая дубовая лохань, в которой была приготовлена горячая вода с настоем целебных трав. Недалеко располагалось своеобразное возвышение, на котором был деревянный стол с чистыми простынями и полотенцами, большими широкими льняными покрывалами и чистой одеждой. Здесь висели пучки с лавандой и мятой, и другими травами. Отвар из можжевельника и дуба был заварен в отдельном небольшим деревянном ведерке. Тут же, в небольшом ящичке на столе, были разного рода масла и настои.  
Бриан стащил с себя тунику и оказался в один льняных штанах, он ловко поднял ведро с отваром и добавил в горячую воду в купели.  
— А теперь, мое сокровище, раздевайся и мигом в купель — Бриан принялся снимать с девушки дорожные сапоги. — Я не буду смотреть, можешь не беспокоиться. Я выйду, а потом вернусь, чтобы помочь тебе спуститься обратно.  
— Нет — неожиданно тихо проговорила Ребекка — останься, прошу, я не хочу тебя прогонять.  
Бриан немного опешил, он никак не ожидал такого от нее, но остался.  
— Что ж, если я тебя больше не смущаю…- сказал он почти шепотом, аккуратно развязывая завязки дорожного платья Ребекки. — Хочешь купаться в нижнем платье?  
Ребекка сама расстегнула нижнее платье и залезла в воду, стеснение ушло куда-то и она ощущала какой-то странный покой с этим человеком, которого она когда-то боялась. Бриан отвернулся. Он не хотел пользоваться ситуацией, хотя сейчас он не испытывал той сжигающей страсти и желания, которая была раньше. В его душе поселились нежность и забота, эти чувства Бриан дано забыл и не испытывал, и для него самого то, что он сейчас чувствовал было чем-то странным.  
— Что тебе больше понравиться? Лаванда или можжевельник? — также не поворачиваясь сказал он, выбирая масло для купания. Бриан очень хотел снова услышать ее голос. Он зажег благовония и комната наполнилась дивным восточным ароматом.  
— Все равно — тихие звуки прорезали тишину — Я теперь до конца своих дней буду нечиста. Это ничего не сможет отмыть.  
— Ребекка — Бриан повернулся к ней и подошел прямо к купели — не смей говорить так! Слышишь? Не смей! Ты самое чистое создание, которое я когда-либо видел — его руки снова потянулись к ней.  
— И ты говоришь мне это после того, что случилось? — ее грустные глаза смотрели на него, а тонкие руки даже не старались прикрыть наготу.  
— А что случилось? — Буагильбер вскинул брови с выражением неподдельного удивления — Ничего не случилось, Ребекка. Ничего. Ничего такого, за что тебе следует винить себя. Ровным счетом ничего. Ты немного приболела и теперь тебе нужно поправляться. Вот и все. Значит — лаванда — заключил он, ласково улыбаясь и глядя в глаза Ребекке, после он налил отвар с маслом прямо в купель, где сидела девушка.  
Бриан суетился и то и дело подливал теплую воду, готовя чистую простынь, проворно и деловито, словно молодой расторопный слуга.  
Закончив купание, он подал Ребекке большое льняное полотенце и завернув в него девушку, отнес прямо на широкое ложе, устланное шкурами.  
— Отдохни немного, я пойду посмотрю, принесли ли ужин — сказал Бриан и подмигнул девушке.  
— Ты ведь не уйдешь совсем? — голос Ребекки остановил его.  
— Ребекка — начал Бриан, опускаясь рядом на кровать — я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время…  
Неожиданно он почувствовал как ее рука прикоснулась к его щеке. Буагильбер нервно взглотнул, сейчас в его планы вовсе не входило то, что могло бы произойти между ними. Кто бы мог подумать, еще менее месяца назад, эта неприступная красавица была готова выпрыгнуть из окна высокой башни Торкилстона, а теперь сама просит не покидать ее. Но все же, не смотря на приятную ему покорность, Буагильбер не хотел заполучить Ребекку благодаря ТАКОЙ цене, которую ей пришлось заплатить. Он отлично понимал — в девушке говорят отнюдь не чувства, а дикое отчаяние. Он любил ее и ему было больно, очень больно видеть ее такой, а уже брать то, что само теперь шло к нем в руки, сейчас казалось Бриану чем-то постыдным и невозможным. Он желал ее, его страсть лишь затаилась на какое-то время, но нет… не теперь… Буагильбер оставался верен своему слову, он не мог причинить ей большей боли, чем уже успел.  
— Я тебе противна… — слезы выступили на глазах Ребекки, она отвернулась, понимая, что зажившая рана на лице может внушать неподдельное отвращение и ужас.  
— Нам нужно поужинать, а потом… — Бриан не сдержался и осторожно поцеловал плечо своей иудейской колдуньи — Я весь твой…  
Его темные глаза снова загорелись, а сильные руки обняли тонкий стан девушки.  
— Нет, нет — останавливал он сам себя — тебе надо набираться сил. Я буду спать рядом, как ты хочешь.  
— Я не могу заснуть без тебя — глаза Ребекки встретились с его темными с загоревшимися искрами глазами.  
— Я знаю, знаю — улыбался Буагильбер — как твой верный пес буду спать рядом. Тебя ничто не потревожит. Завтра, буду знакомить тебя с замком и всем хозяйством, а после покатаемся на моем Заморе. Он ласковый чудесный конь, если знать как с ним обращаться, тебе понравиться.  
С этими словами он тихонько поцеловал Ребекку и вышел из комнаты.

***

На другой день, сразу после плотного завтрака, Бриан сам повел Ребекку осматривать его замок и владения. Он был рад, что его чаровница постепенно приходит в себя, а уж тот восторг, какой вызвала большая библиотека, был ни с чем не сравним, разве, что с прогулкой с Замором.  
Конь был прекрасен, обладая по своей природе спокойным характером, он сразу же приглянулся Ребекке. По совету Бриана, она в первый же день знакомства, угостила животное яблоком. Конь аккуратно принял угощение из ее рук, тыкаясь в плечо своей мягкой мордой. Черная густая грива, темные внимательные глаза, выносливость и сила в сочетании с грацией, делали Замора желанным спутником достойного седока.  
Бриан был счастлив как никогда, общение с Замором пошло Ребекке на пользу и она снова стала улыбаться.  
Так прошла целая неделя. Они гуляли среди раскидистых яблонь в садах, которые располагались рядом с замком, играли в шахматы в библиотеке, вечером наблюдали за яркими звездами и вели нескончаемые беседы совершенно на разнообразные темы. Ребекка, к своей радости, обнаружила кучу интересных книг. Она часами просиживала в компании книг, а иногда просто глядела в окно. Она молилась каждый вечер, прося бога о милости и утешении. Тогда ее взгляд опять становился задумчивыми и грустным. Бриан хмурился, но не решался на расспросы. О чем она думала? О своей незавидной участи? Об отце? Или о нем. об Уилфреде Айвенго? Эти мысли не давали храмовнику покоя.

***

На следующее утро, звуки трубящего рога огласили владения Бриана, который уже спускался во внутренний двор замка. Это был небольшой отряд рыцарей ордена Храма во главе с Альбертом Мальваузеном, который спешил увидеть своего друга, а также сообщить очень важную и приятную для Буагильбера новость.  
Пригласив дорого гостя в главный зал, Бриан последовал за Альбертом.  
— Значит, это правда — низкий бархатный голос Буагильбера, не скрывая удовольствия, отражался этом. Он вертел перед собой тайное послание — Наш великий магистр настолько занемог, что уже в открытую поговаривают о выборе нового?  
— Да, брат Бриан, это так. Бомануар совсем плох — кивнул Альберт, отпивая из кубка вино. — Для тебя, как никогда, открыты все пути. Командорство в Сент-Этьене и Руане теперь оба твои, я лишь временно был главным бальи Нормандии, пока ты, мой друг, отбывал свое наказание. Ты один из первых претендентов на место нашего великого магистра оредна. А я, в свою очередь стану верной правой рукой, не так ли?  
— Все так, Альберт! Да поможет нам бог! — Буагильбер не скрывал свою радость и налил еще вина себе и Мальваузену. — Забирай себе командорство Лангедок, Альберт, — продолжал смеяться Буагильбер — я не буду в обиде.  
Оба храмовника рассмеялись от души.  
— Как поживает твоя иудейская красавица? Она все же уступила твоим ухаживаниям? Я вижу, ты очень доволен — улыбнувшись спросил Альберт.  
— Все так, да не так… — вздохнул Буагильбер.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил прецептор.  
— Еще в Англии, перед самым отъездом — голос Бриана дрогнул — на нас напали разбойники, ей сильно досталось. Надеюсь, что моя Ребекка придет в себя и примет меня не как средство от отчаяния и боли, а как своего возлюбленного.  
— Сочувствую тебе Бриан, очень надеюсь, что эта иудейская колдунья все же полюбит тебя — глаза Альберта стали немного задумчивыми.  
Они стали вспоминать былые времена и походы. Мальваузен весело стал распевать знакомую песню. Его сильный приятный и ровный голос, всегда заставлял остальных следовать его примеру. Эта была старая круговая задорная песня. Бриан подпевал и отчеканивал ритм, стуча кубком по столу. Песню подхватили и слуги, а также два оруженосца рыцаря — Домиан и Клемент.  
Альберт, не смотря на свое высокое звание и спокойный нрав, пустился в пляс. Бриан смеялся от души, продолжая подпевать и отбивать быстрый ритм. Он очень давно не видел своего друга таким веселым. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, когда они были молодыми послушниками и только еще вступили в орден. Мальваузен продолжал выкидывать коленца, веселя и смеша Бриана, своих оруженосцев и слуг, подающих вино и яства.  
Припомнив еще одну задорную песню, на этот раз они снова запели все вместе. Мальваузен развеселился и даже снял свою дорогую перевязь и ножны, ловко и грациозно танцуя, будто при дворе у самого короля. При этом он корчил при забавные рожи, то возводя очи долу, то картинно возводя руки к небесам. Мужчины смеялись и продолжали отбивать ритм своими кубками.  
В этот момент в большой зал вошла сама девушка, она не смогла сдержать улыбку, заметив скачущего по залу Альберта. Оба оруженосца встали из-за стола и поклонились, Бриан вышел ей навстречу и взял Ребекку за руку. Не смотря на заживающий шрам, ее красота поразила Альберта, а еще и то, что Ребекка чем-то была похожа на его покойную Амаль.  
— А вот моя красавица — Бриан с довольным видом, поцеловал ее в лоб — познакомься, это мой брат по вере и ордену, мой близкий друг, Альберт де Мальваузен.  
Альберт учтиво поклонился и поцеловал нежную тонкую руку Ребекки.  
— Не посидишь немного с нами, сокровище мое? — Буагильбер внимательно поглядел на нее, понимая, что Ребекка все еще побаивается посторонних мужчин.  
— Прошу меня простить — нежный грустный голос отразился эхом в большом зале — но я бы хотела подняться к себе.  
— Хорошо, конечно — Бриан снова поцеловал ее в лоб и хотел было вернуться на место, как раздались звуки рога, возвещающего о прибытии очередного незваного гостя.  
— Ты кого-нибудь ждешь? — спросил Мальваузен.  
— Нет, сегодня никаких приемов не ожидал, еще один непрошеный посланник, надеюсь, с такими же чудесными новостями как и ты, Альберт — Бриан рассмеялся снова.  
В зал вошел Гийом и объявил, что у ворот стоит саксонский рыцарь со своим оруженосцем. Услышав это, Ребекка, которая уже хотела выйти из зала, застыла как вкопанная.  
Когда Буагильбер услышал имя рыцаря, он побагровел и сжал кулаки.  
— Что?! — рявкнул он, уж никак не ожидая подобного визита. Как? Почему? Зачем? Этот саксонский выскочка, который досаждал им еще в Палестине, осмелился явиться сюда. И не куда-нибудь, и даже не в прецептория Храма, а к нему в родовое имение. — Уилфред Айвенго здесь?! Какого дьявола…!  
Сердце Ребекки снова забилось так часто, что она еле перевела дыхание. Она тщетно пыталась скрыть волнение от храмовника.  
— Что ж, — начал Буагильбер, он унял свой гнев и будто нашел точку опоры — не будем нарушать законы гостеприимства, Гийом, проси нашего саксонского пса.  
— Ребекка — Бриан подошел к девушке почти вплотную — прошу, иди к себе. Не думаю, что ты сможешь услышать здесь что-то интересное.  
— Нет — неожиданно твердо ответила Ребекка — Я хочу остаться.  
Грозный рыцарь не был доволен такой настойчивостью, но вступать в открытый спор с Ребеккой и тем более при Альберте, не хотел.

***

Вошедшим в зал рыцарем, действительно был Уилфред Айвенго, который уже не первую неделю, после прибытия во Францию разыскивал земли Буагильбера.  
— Зачем ты явился? — спокойным и холодным тоном начала Бриан — за каким еще чертом, тебя принесло в мои земли? Или тебе было мало ристалища в Темплстоу?  
Глаза сакса быстро отыскали фигуру Ребекки. Он с ужасом видел ее покалеченное лицо, его наполнял гнев.  
— Я приехал сюда, не за тем, что бы терять с тобой слова понапрасну, храмовник — отвечал Уилфред, снимая дорожный шлем и рукавицы. — Я приехал за тобой, Ребекка, чтобы освободить тебя от этого чудовища.  
Ребекка стояла и не отрывала свои глаза от Айвенго, а тот от нее. Их глаза казалось понимала и говорили все без слов.  
— Уилфред… — слабо произнесла Ребекка, еле шевеля губами — Ты пришел, я так ждала тебя…но уже слишком поздно…очень поздно…  
— Что ты сделал с ней, нормандский ублюдок?! — зарычал Уилфред, осознавая, что с девушкой случилось непоправимое. — Я убью тебя!  
— Ты ее не получишь — также спокойной ответил храмовник, медленно поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к Ребекке — она моя. И навсегда останется моей.  
— Врешь, она никогда тебя не любила и не полюбит! Ребекка, идем со мной — Уилфред сделал шаг вперед. Охрана и слуги преградили ему путь, но Бриан сделал знак рукой, чтобы они вышли.  
Девушка не могла сделать и шага, когда Бриан крепко взял ее за руку и закрыл ее своим телом.  
— Я не буду повторять дважды, саксонский пес — глаза Буагильбера пылали от гнева — ты ничего и никого не найдешь здесь, кроме своей собственной смерти! Убирайся по добру, поздорову, пока цел!  
— Ребекка, я обращаюсь лишь к тебе! Ты не можешь быть с ним, он лжец и убийца! — продолжал Айвенго.  
— Ты хочешь оспорить мое слово, сэр Лишенный наследства? — съязвил Буагильбер.  
— Я хочу оспорить твою честь, исчадие ада! — ответил Уилфред — Если мне придется снова биться с отбой, я это сделаю! Расскажи сам, что случилось с Исааком!  
При этих словах, Ребекка вырвалась из рук Бриана, ее глаза расширились от беспокойства, ведь каждый раз, когда она изъявляла желание отправить письмо или разузнать что-то об отце, Буагильбер уходил от прямого ответа, кормя обещаниями.  
— Что с моим отцом? — голос ее осекся, ноги не слушались, а сердце стучало, отдаваясь в висках.  
— Его повесили во дворе прецептории Темплосту, прости меня, Ребекка, я прибыл слишком поздно — ответил Уилфред. — а ты? — обратился он к Буагильберу — ты все знал, но ничего не сделал! И скрыл это преступление от Ребекки!  
Ребекка, медленно подошла к Бриану и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза — в ее взгляде была смесь боли и чего-то застывшего, страшного и горького. Она медленно проследовала мимо него, подойдя Уилфреду.  
— Спасибо — еле слышно прошептала она, слез не было.  
— Я найду средство заткнуть твой поганый рот! — заорал Бриан и выхватил свой меч из ножен. Мальваузен, который до этого момента не вмешивался, на этот раз тоже вынул свой меч. — Нет, Альберт, это только мое дело — сказал Буагильбер и словно хищник стал приближаться к Айвенго — забери Ребекку наверх!  
Рыцари сшиблись со всего маху. Раны Уилфреда еще не до конца зажили и при каждом ударе отдавались нестерпимой болью. Вывихнутое, еще в поединке в Темплстоу, плечо не могло работать в полную силу. Удар. Еще один удар.  
Бриан теснил своего противника к противоположной стене. Тамплиер был намного мощнее и превосходил голубоглазого сакса в силе. Тем временем, не смотря на сопротивления Ребекки, Альберт пытался увести ее в верхние покои.  
Удар. Поворот и еще удар. Меч выпал из рук Уилфреда, а сам рыцарь чуть не свалился на каменные плиты замка. Бриан, выкрикнул проклятие, замахнувшись мечом на своего соперника. В это время, Ребекка смогла вырваться из рук Мальваузена и подбежав к Уилфреду, закрыла его своим телом, совсем как тогда в Торкилстоне.  
Буагильбер, в запале, еле сумел сдержать удар.  
— Отпусти его, прошу — взмолились девушка, не отходя от саксонца — я буду твоей! Я буду принадлежать тебе, храмовник! Только отпусти его невредимым…  
— Он не стоит столь великой жертвы, Ребекка! — язвительно ответил Бриан, попытавшись скрыть свое негодование и ярость. Шрам проступил на лице светлой полосой. Слова Ребекки больно полоснули по сердцу, а ее действия тем более, когда она снова кинулась заслонять от удара этого сакса. — Он не стоит и ломанного гроша!  
— Прошу! Бриан, не трогай его! — она снова назвала его имя, это подействовало на Буагильбера, но лишь распалив его гнев.  
— Не делай этого, Ребекка, я никогда себе не прощу, что такой ценой спас себе жизнь — Уилфред попытался отодвинуть девушку, но та словно прилипла и не за что не желала отходить в сторону.  
— Нет, Уилфред, такова наша судьба. Постарайся стать счастливым со своей любимой. Я буду счастлива, зная это. Я буду молить бога об этом — ответила Ребекка, в глазах показались слезы.  
— Отпусти его с миром и я буду твоей, будь уверен, я сдержу свое обещание, сэр рыцарь — решительно повторила она, поворачиваясь к храмовнику, теперь глаза ее также горели и румянец проступил у нее на щеках.  
— Что ж, — Бриан нехотя вложил меч в ножны, он задыхался от гнева. Он не мог видеть, КАКИМИ любящими, искренними глазами они смотрят друг на друга. Она никогда так на него не смотрела. — Цена, хоть и не по товару, но я ее принимаю.  
С этими словами он развернулся и отвесил сильный удар саксу, Уилфред не ожидал такого и свалился на пол, из рассеченной губы потекла кровь.  
— Вы свободны, сэр Desdechado! Мой тебе совет, забудь о существовании этой женщины! И возвращайся под крылышко к своей женушке, пока она не стала вдовой! — Бриан картинно поклонился и рассмеялся во весь голос, потом он подошел ближе и с силой пнул Уилфреда в живот. — Уберите эту саксонскую падаль и выбросите за ворота, вместе с этим свинопасом! А потом помойте здесь пол, чтобы и духу его здесь не было! — добавил Бриан, обращаясь к вновь явившимся охранникам, оправляясь после короткого поединка.  
Айвенго и его оруженосец Гурт были выкинуты за ворота замка, а после, под веселые крики и улюлюканье местных крестьян были изгнаны из земель Буагильбера. Уилфреду ничего больше не оставалось, как отправиться в обратный путь, смирившись с той ценой, благодаря которой, прекрасная Ребекка снова спасла ему жизнь.


	19. Credo in unum Deum/Верую во единого Бога. Часть третья. Наш общий бог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (лат.) молитва "Отче наш":  
> *Отче наш, сущий на небесах!  
> Да святится имя Твоё;  
> Да приидет Царствие Твоё;  
> Да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе;  
> Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день;  
> и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим;  
> и не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого.

Лучше не иметь сердца, чем в нём не иметь любви.

После ужина Бриан не заходил в ее покои. Он сидел у себя, перед разгорающимся камином, его голову не покидали события прошедшего дня. Она любит этого сакса, любит так сильно, что готова пожертвовать собственной жизнью, бесстрашно разделить даже самую ужасную участь… Почему? Почему ОН? Ведь Уилфред не стоит ни ее слез, ни ее жертвы, ни даже упоминания о нем самом. Между тем Буагильбер снова вспомнил, какими глазами они с Айвенго глядели друг на друга, когда он замахнулся со всей силы на сакса и уже был готов снести ему голову. Эти глаза, полные нежности, какого-то чистого искреннего свечения, в них было все, а еще прощание и прощение, прощение за то, что им никогда не суждено быть вместе, наперекор судьбе и принадлежности к разной вере. Трусливый идиот! Да разве можно думать о различии верований, когда этот самый бог — общий для всех земных существ! Разве можно так глупо отрекаться от той, чье сердце так преданно и глубоко бьется каждый день из-за него одного… Нет. Бриан не мог понять и принять такой глупости, таких предрассудков и диких суеверий.  
— Почему…- тихо, в размышлениях, произнес Бриан. Его глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на пламя. — Боже, прошу тебя, помоги ей. Дай мне сил, дай смирения и крепости. Возьми душу мою, если ей будет легче…что я наделал… — произнесли его губы почти беззвучно.  
Он встал на колени и стал читать молитву, как никогда не читал даже будучи послушником в первый год в ордене.

Pater noster qui in celis es,  
sanctificetur nomen tuum,  
veniat regnum tuum,  
fiat voluntas tua,  
sicut in celo et in terra,  
panem nostrum supersubstantialem da nobis hodie,  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris,  
et ne nos inducas in temptationem,  
sed libera nos a malo.*

Был поздний вечер и Ребекка, прочитав молитвы, собиралась идти спать. За окном была гроза. Молнии сверкали, гром раздавался, отдаваясь гулким шумом в ушах. Ей стало страшно, словно Господь сам решил обрушить на нее весь свой гнев, за ее слабость, за свои, как она считала, прегрешения и то, что душа ее металась в сомнениях и боли…за все…  
Она привыкла, что каждую ночь Буагильбер был рядом, он просто спал и тихо уходил рано утром. В этот раз он не пришел, не пришел и ночью. Ребекка не могла уснуть. Ее мучили кошмары. Ей снова виделись мерзкие руки, которые рвут ее одежду в клочья, похотливый хохот насильников, кровь и боль… И Айвенго, который пытался защитить ее от всего другого, но не смог… Его голубые грустные глаза, наполненные слезами и отчаянием…  
Она проснулась посреди ночи от собственного крика и присела на кровать. Сон больше не шел. Ее трясло, страх не проходил.  
Маленькая дверь отварилась и Бриан медленной поступью вошел в комнату. Он был в одних льняных штанах, нательный золотой крест поблескивал на могучей широкой груди, он собирался идти спать, как его размышления и молитва у камина прервал ее крик.  
— Ты кричала, что-то случилось? — голос его был тихим, спокойным и на редкость бесстрастным.  
— Мне снились кошмары — ответила Ребекка, продолжая трястись мелкой дрожью.  
— Надеюсь, это был не я при попытке заколоть голубоглазого Уилфреда? — усмехнулся Буагильбер, при этом его глаза пристально смотрели на Ребекку, пытаясь уловить ее истинные мысли.  
— Нет, это опять тот лес… — Ребекка закрыла лицо руками, Бриан уловил еле слышное рыдание, почти беззвучное, так может плакать душа. Это самое тяжкое, когда нет слез, а душа плачет и нет ей утешения, и нет покоя. Ребекка сжалась. На большом просторном ложе, она казалась почти невесомым призраком в отблеске молний, который проникал через окно и озарял комнату.  
Буагильбер приблизился к кровати и сел рядом, протянув к ней свою мозолистую жилистую руку. Он осторожно прикоснулся к ее волосам, убирая выбившуюся прядь волос.  
— Прости, не должен был оставлять тебя одну — его низкий голос снова приобрел прежний оттенок — смеси нежности и страстных не терпящих возражения нот. — Приезд Айвенго был совсем ни кстати. Черт бы побрал этого сакса!  
— Почему ты не сказал мне о смерти отца? — неожиданный вопрос Ребекки застал Бриана врасплох.  
— Я не мог — сухо ответил он, вскакивая на ноги, осознавая, что часть вины лежит и на нем самом. Ведь Буагильбер даже не пытался предотвратить гибель Исаака. — А потом у меня не было времени, чтобы долго выбирать! Ребекка, я сделал свой выбор и этот выбор — ты!  
— Но ты мог хотя бы помочь ему спастись! — сейчас ее глаза смотрели без капли страха.  
— Ребекка, мне чудом удалось спасти тебя — начал Буагильбер. — Я бы рассказал тебе о случившимся, но чуть позже, когда бы ты стала чувствовать себя лучше. Это могло убить тебя!  
— Возможно, это было бы к лучшему — тихо ответила она, уставившись куда-то вперед.  
— Я по твоей просьбе не стал трогать и Уилфреда — напомнил Буагильбер, слова Ребекки все еще отдавались у него в голове. — Мы часто платим болью и горем за любовь.  
— Я помню наш уговор, сэр рыцарь — ответила Ребекка, отодвинув одеяло. — Ты же этого хотел?  
Бриан стоял в растерянности. Да, он желал эту женщину, он любил ее со всей присущей ему страстью и силой, со всем своим неуемным нравом и напором, но он предпочел бы видеть ее прежней — спорящий с ним, перечащей на каждое его слово, но не такой покорной и не той ценой, которую она платила за жизнь этого проклятого саксонского пса.  
— Я бы не хотел делать это, зная, что ты сама этого не желаешь! — выпалил Бриан, снова присаживаясь на постель, сжимая ткань простыней. — Я не хочу твоей холодности и равнодушия, я не хочу брать твое тело, зная, что твои мысли, душа и сердце принадлежат Айвенго!  
— Прошу, останься со мной — ответила Ребекка, протягивая руку и прикасаясь к плечу Буагильбера — я хочу этого. Сама. Я хочу быть с тобой. Мне холодно…  
С этими словами она придвинулась к удивленному Бриану и обняла его, прижавшись всем своим телом к могучему рыцарю. Ее руки действительно были холодными, плечи вздрагивали от беззвучных рыданий.  
Его руки сомкнулись и словно поглотили в стальных объятиях ее тело.  
— Ребекка — дыхание Бриана было глубоким и прерывистым — прошу, не надо, ты ничего мне не должна…  
Легкий поцелуй прервал его начинающуюся тираду. Его щеку словно обожгло огнем. Близость желанной женщины кружила Бриану голову.  
— Ребекка — шептал он — что ты делаешь… Я ведь не остановлюсь… Я люблю тебя…  
Еще один поцелуй, на этот раз ее губы завладели его ртом, который Буагильбер был не в силах прервать.  
Его крепкие руки больше не хотели выпускать на свободу столь желанное сокровище. Повалив девушку на постель, храмовник еле сдерживал свою страсть.  
— Ты уверена, что желаешь того же, что и я? — Буагильбер навис над ней, стараясь не наваливаться слишком сильно, чтобы не напугать столь сильным напором.  
— Да, я хочу быть с тобой, Бриан… — повторила Ребекка обнимая руками его торс. Мурашки пробегали по ее коже, но теперь уже не от холода…  
— Иди ко мне, мое сокровище, моя радость, любовь моя…моя Ребекка — шептал он на французском, обжигая своим дыханием, покрывая ее лицо короткими поцелуями — я буду очень нежным, мое счастье…  
Бриан понимал, что желанная близость была для Ребекки успокоением, теплом, нежностью, которое он мог ей подарить. У нее, кроме него, больше никого не осталось, как и у него самого… Пусть так…пусть она его не любит и возможно, не полюбит никогда…но сейчас он не хотел и не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме своей иудейской красавицы. Он любил ее, все остальное было не важно…  
Гроза продолжалась, небеса сгущались, иногда озаряемые внезапной молнией, разрезающей темную завесь, кроя невидимой дланью наугад, а дождь стучал, словно звуки тысячи стрел на поле брани. Но все это уже было не важно…


	20. Глава 7. Пути господни неисповедимы. Часть первая. Тайное послание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сенешаль был заместителем магистра. В этом качестве он имел персональную свиту, состоявшую из одного рыцаря, двух оруженосцев, одного брата-служителя, дьякона, туркопола и переводчика с арабского. Как и магистр, он имел четырех коней, круглый шатер и печать Ордена. В отсутствие магистра он брал на себя обязанности по контролю за командорствами. Он имел право подарить другу Ордена породистого коня, мула, боевое седло, серебряный кубок, платье, подбитое беличьим мехом или из алой материи, но всегда ради выгоды Ордена и с одобрения капитула. В походе перед ним несли знамя тамплиеров, и этой чести удостаивался кроме него только магистр.  
> (выдержка из Устава Ордена Тамплиеров).

Навсегда ничего не бывает.  
Л. Н. Толстой

Утром Бриан провожал своего друга и собрата Альберта Мальваузена в обратный путь. Он должен был возвращаться уже не в свое командорство, а ехать прямиком к магистру ордена. Буагильбер же, отбыв официальное наказание за свои прегрешения, теперь должен был принять под свое руководство целых два крупнейших командорства во Франции и принять титул командора всей Нормандии.  
— Давай прощаться, брат Бриан. Буду ждать тебя на общем капитуле. Рад, что все закончилось так благополучно. Ты отлично утер нос этому саксонскому щенку, который мешался под ногами еще в Акре. — Альберт обнял Буагильбера на прощание, а потом сел на своего упитанного нормандского жеребца.  
— А как же мое командорство в Триполи? — спросил Буагильбер, которому оно по всей видимости, было дорого.  
— Оно за тобой, в случае, если начнется очередной поход — ответил Альберт, подавая сигнал рукой к отъезду своим оруженосцам и слугам. — Вот, это тебе. Нет — добавил Мальваузен, доставая из-под плаща свернутое в несколько раз послание — прочитаешь, позже, когда я уеду. Вчера приезд этого сакса помешал мне передать тебе это, ну, а вечером тебе явно было не до меня. Так что, прочти обязательно.  
— Что это еще за послание? — Бриан приподнял брови и его темные глаза загорелись огоньками.  
— Я же сказал, прочтешь чуть позже — улыбнулся Альберт и пришпорил коня, отправляясь в путь — до встречи на капитуле, брат Бриан!  
Вся кавалькада проехала по внутреннему двору замка, поднимая небольшие клубы пыли, устремившись вперед по дороге. Буагильбер же смотрел в след своему другу и сжимал тайное послание в своих руках.  
Он поминал, что Альберт утаил это письмо, хитрый и ловкий храмовник не сделал этого, потому что с ним были его оруженосцы и еще несколько рядовых рыцарей Храма. И это послание и сам факт его существования ясно были не для их ушей.  
Бриан приказал поднять мост и закрыть ворота, а сам стал быстро подниматься в свои покои. ему не терпелось прочитать секретное письмо.

***

Поднявшись в свои покои, Бриан запер дверь, чтобы его никто, даже Амет, не смог побеспокоить. Он нетерпеливо развернул послание и стал читать. Почерк был ему знаком — автор сия послания был сам Конрад де Монфише, правая рука самого магистра Бомануара.

«Возлюбленному собрату священного ордена нашего, Божией милостью храбрейшему из братьев во Христе Бриану де Буагильберу — брат Конрад де Монфише, советник нашего магистра, шлет привет и да хранит тебя Тот, кто хранит самих королей.  
Спешу сообщить тебе, славный брат, что на общем капитуле нашего ордена, будет предложено нашему брату Бриану принять на себя обязанности сенешаля* ордена. По воле Господа нашего, по воле нашей братии, прошу принять тебя столь почетное место. Ибо, к радости недругов наших, магистры наш совсем плох. Наши лекари стараются, но сил у него хватит лишь на капитул. Знай, Господь скоро призовет брата нашего во Христе Луку. На всеобщем капитуле милостью божьей, братьями нашими, предстоит выбрать нового главу. Наша святая обязанность соблюдать Устав оредна Храма Соломонова и не оставить его не призренным.  
Надеюсь, наш брат Бриан с радостью будет исполнять эту святую обязанность, не по нашему хотению, а лишь по воле Господа нашего Иисуса Христа…».

Это послание поразило Буагильбера как молния, он не стал дочитывать дальше. Взгляд его был диким, глаза горели будто адское пламя, губы расплылись в хищной улыбке. Он прошел к окну и отварил его, переводя дыхание, лицо приятно обдувал свежий воздух. Вот оно — свершилось. Еще немного и он станет магистром самого могущественного ордена. Он обретет такое могущество и власть, которое не снилось ни одному королю. Оставалось лишь прибыть на капитул. Хитрый лис Монфише уже под суетился и все приготовил, а послание значило, что почти все рыцари Храма, прецепторы и бальи за его кандидатуру. Остается лишь официальное избрание. Разве может он отказаться теперь, когда заветный жезл магистра сам идет к нему в руки? Никогда. Так хочет Бог…

***

Тем временем Ребекка сидела в купальне, у себя в комнате. Еду ей принес Амет. После того, что случилось ночью между ней и Буагильбером, ей хотелось отмыться, отскрести, отмыть от себя все то, что было. Но, как Ребекка не старалась, отделаться от воспоминаний ей вряд ли бы удалось. Сидя в теплой воде, постепенно добавляя горячий отвар можжевельника, она снова и снова возвращалась к событиям прошлой ночи.  
Ее память, словно жестокий палач возвращала ее в стальные объятия храмовника, следы от его поцелуев горели, будто огнем на ее коже. Она согрешила…на этот раз по собственной воле. У нее ничего больше не осталось, ни чести, ни дома, ни ее любимого отца… Ничего, кроме веры. Эта единственная опора, которая была еще цела, сейчас казалась Ребекке той тонкой ниточкой, за которую цепляется утопающая душа в океане греха.  
Возможно, бог простит ее рано или поздно. Ведь, если он прощает даже отъявленных грешников, то может быть простит и ее. Да. Она сможет заслужить прощение — посвятив свою жизнь исцелению больных и страждущих. Ребекка вспомнила, что еще до событий на турнире в Эшби ее отец говорил ей, что лучше бы им уехать из проклятой Англии к его двоюродному брату в Испанию. И верно, как она могла забыть — он в радостью примет ее, тем более теперь, когда у нее больше никого не осталось. Но как же сбежать… как вырваться из этого плена, ведь Буагильбер никогда не согласиться отпустить ее.  
Ее мысли были прерваны звуками в соседней с купальней комнате. Медленные тяжелые шаги принадлежали хозяину замка.  
Бриан сел в кресло, стоящие рядом с окном и снова пробежался глазами по письму. Он был счастлив. Его мечты сбывались. Гордая и непреклонная красавица была с ним, жезл магистра ордена было почти у него в руках.  
Ребекка переоделась и вышла в комнату.  
— О, сокровище мое, как тебе спаслось? — Бриан встал и тут же подошел к ней, ласково заглядывая в глаза и обнимая.  
— Я… — неуверенно начала Ребекка, щеки ее вспыхнули.  
— Тщщщ… Любовь моя, моя Ребекка — теплые крепкие объятия Бриана, дарили нежность. — От чего ты так смущена?  
— То, что произошло сегодня ночью… — щеки ее продолжали пылать.  
— Тебе не нужно этого стыдиться, — осторожный поцелуй и тихий шепот Бриана еще больше смутили девушку — это также естественно, как дышать. Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
В эту минуту у ворот замка раздался звук рога. Кто-то возвещал о своем визите. Путника впустили. На лошади, прикрыв лицо капюшоном, въехал Гурт, который быстро передал стоящему во дворе слуге письмо, которое тот должен был бы передать госпоже, что живет в замке.  
Гурт уже было хотел развернуть свою лошадь и ехать в обратный путь, как громкий голос хозяина замка остановил его.  
— Кто это смеет въезжать в мои владения, без моего дозволения? Да еще передавать что-то моим слугам? Вы что, заснули все?! Взять его! — голос Буагильбера живо отдал приказ страже схватить всадника.  
Бриан спустился и вышел во внутренний двор, он приказал слуге тут же отдать послание, которое передал всадник.  
— А ну-ка, Амори, посмотрим кто это к нам пожаловал? — Бриан приказал своей охране и одному из оруженосцев притащить неизвестного прямо во двор. Ребекка, взволнованная криками и бранью Буагильбера, тоже спустилась.  
Оруженосец и еще несколько слуг крепко схватили Гурта, предварительно стащив с него плащ с капюшоном. Оруженосец Айвенго хранил молчание.  
— Святые угодники! Бааа! Поглядите-ка кто здесь! — начал Бриан, сразу же признав в путнике свинопаса Гурта — И за каким таким чертом в мои владения вторгается саксонский свинопас? Или твой хозяин все никак не угомонится? Зачем приехал, саксонский пес? Молчишь? Приковать его и высечь!  
— Сколько ударов, господин? — осведомился Амори, выбирая плеть.  
— Я не сказал? Что ж, тогда начинай, а там посмотрим — усмехнулся Буагильбер.  
Гурта раздели, оставив лишь нательную рубаху, Амори взял плеть и начал выполнять приказ своего господина. Тем временем Бриан развернул послание и стал читать, насвистывая какую-то песенку.  
— Что происходит? За что?! Отпусти сейчас же этого человека! — Ребекка бросилась к Буагильберу.  
— Как интересно! — он резко, одной рукой остановил ее и удерживал, продолжая читать послание, внимательно пробегая глазами по строкам, не обращая никакого внимания на ее присутствие.- Жак, Оливье, а сыграйте-ка мне вашу любимую песенку! Пойте! — обратился он к слугам.  
Они тот час же исполнили просьбу хозяина и стали напевать веселую песню. Гурта продолжали сечь. Песня, при сложившихся обстоятельствах, звучала издевательски:

Santa Maria,  
Strela do dia,  
mostra-nos via  
pera Deus e nos guia.

Ca veer faze-los errados  
que perder foran per pecados  
entender de que mui culpados  
son; mais per ti son perdõados  
da ousadia  
que lles fazia  
fazer folia  
mais que non deveria.  
Santa Maria…

Amostrar-nos deves carreira  
por gãar en toda maneira  
a sen par luz e verdadeira  
que tu dar-nos podes senlleira;  
ca Deus a ti a  
outorgaria  
e a querría  
por ti dar e daria.  
Santa Maria…

Guiar ben nos pod' o teu siso  
mais ca ren pera Parayso  
u Deus ten senpre goy' e riso  
pora quen en el creer quiso;  
e prazer-m-ia  
se te prazia  
que foss' a mia  
alm' en tal compannia.  
Santa Maria…

— Вот, так гораздо веселей! Как пишет, а? Амори, послушай — «Дорогая, Ребекка, я никогда не прощу себе, что не смог вырвать тебя из рук этого безбожника…» — Бриан читал вслух издевательским тоном — Какого? Сам женат, давал клятву перед богом и людьми одной, а тайные послания пишет другой? И меня еще называет безбожником!  
— Перестань! — выкрикнула Ребекка, пытаясь хоть как-то помешать дальнейшему избиению Гурта.  
— Амори, всыпать ему еще, если хозяин этого свинопаса не знает как должно обращаться с рабами, я ему это покажу! — Бриан разъярился не на шутку. — А вы, что встали! Него делать больше?! — прикрикнул он на охрану и остальных слуг, которые тут же разошлись по своими делам.  
— Прекрати это! Вы же убьете невинного человека! — не унималась Ребекка и пыталась высвободиться из рук Буагильбера.  
— Что же мне с этим всем делать, Ребекка?! — обратился он к девушке, не отпуская ее из рук, как бы не замечая криков Гурта. — Вот, сэр Desdechado осмеливается слать тебе тайные послания, с уверениями о спасении! Да еще подсылает ко мне своего свинопаса!  
— Прошу, останови это… Бриан — голос Ребекки почти стих, тело ее обмякло к руках храмовника. Он приказал остановить порку, как только услышал, что она произнесла его имя. Это подействовало на него лучше всяких уговоров.  
— Снять эту падаль — Бриан смягчился и отдал приказ освободить Гурта — и выбросить за ворота. Путь его хозяин сам забирает — это и будет ответом на его скорбные послания!  
С этими словами он разорвал письмо на мелкие кусочки и втоптал в песок около конюшен. Гурта тем временем, отстегнули и уже хотели утащить и бросить за ворота, как за него вступилась Ребекка.  
— Нет. Прошу, не дай ему умереть! Я сама буду лечить его — обратилась она к Буагильберу.  
— В моем доме нет места для саксонской падали! И не проси! — рявкнул он, но поглядев на побледневшую Ребекку, немного остыл — Могу уступить флигель для прислуги. Амет, уведи госпожу в ее покои, если не пойдет сама, можешь отнести, я разрешаю!  
Ребекке пришлось покориться, ибо продолжать спорить с Буагильбером сейчас было бессмысленно и он мог в любую минуту передумать и просто убить Гурта.

***

Храмовник не просто так оставил жизнь свинопасу Гурту, он понимал, что Айвенго не убрался в Англию, а теперь ждет ответа от своего посланника, ожидая его в какой-то придорожной таверне. Опять этот саксонский щенок, который спутал ему все карты. Как же убрать противника с дороги? Как же сейчас оставить Ребекку одну? Бриан хотел было отдать приказ собираться в путь на следующий день, но медлил. Скоро должен был состояться общий капитул, а его самого ждал пост сенешаля ордена. Всего один шаг отделял его от жезла магистра ордена Соломонова Храма. С этими мыслями он поднялся обратно к себе в покои. Буагильберу предстояло сделать нелегкий выбор.


	21. Пути господни неисповедимы. Часть вторая. Сложный выбор.

Навсегда ничего не бывает.  
Л. Н. Толстой

На следующий день Ребекка отправилась в ту часть замка, где располагалась прислуга и куда, по ее просьбе, отнесли Гурта. Весь день она ухаживала за избитым свинопасом, промывала его раны, варила целебный бальзам и отвары трав, чтобы облегчить боль и избежать воспаления.  
— Вы так добры ко мне, госпожа — еле слышно прошептал Гурт — еще будучи, как-то раз, у вашего отца в доме, я сразу понял, вы очень добры.  
— Тише, тише, тебе нужно беречь свои силы — ответила она, осторожно накладывая бальзам на спину свинопаса. — Ты останешься здесь, пока я тебя не поставлю на ноги.  
— Мой господин, сэр Уилфред, ждет меня с ответом. Он хочет спасти вас из рук этого проклятого храмовника. Боже, что он в сами сделал…- Гурт тоже заметил подживающий шрам на щеке Ребекки.  
— Это сделал не он… — она перевела дыхание — сэр Бриан де Буагильбер спас мне жизнь.  
— Мой хозяин сказал, что храмовник принудил вас жить с ним. Из-за гибели вашего отца вам некуда идти. Он никогда не отпустит вас. — сказал Гурт.  
— Мне некуда бежать, добрый Гурт — ответила Ребекка с грустью — Точнее есть, но выбраться из этого замка… Невозможно. Это даже не Торкилстон.  
— Куда же, госпожа? Что бы вы делали? — спросил Гурт.  
— В Испанию. Там живет двоюродный брат моего отца, он бы с радостью принял меня в свою семью. Я бы лечила людей и просто помогала бы им. Может быть, когда-нибудь Господь простил бы меня за мои грехи…  
— Что вы, Господь милосерден к вам, раз сохранил вам жизнь и вы самое безгрешное, и доброе создание, которое я когда-либо встречал за свою жизнь. — со вздохом проговорил Гурт, понимая, что Ребекка пришлось нелегко.  
— Если бы Господь был ко мне милосерден, он бы забрал мою никчемную жизнь. Когда я вылечу тебя, поедешь к своему господину и передашь, что я сама сделала свой выбор. Айвенго больше не должен рисковать жизнью из-за меня. Пусть возвращается домой с миром — Ребекка еле сдерживала слезы, но все же нашла в себе силы взять себя в руки и продолжить обрабатывать раны Гурта.

***

Буагильбер весь прошедший вечер и весь следующий день провел у себя в покоях. Он несколько раз перечитал послание от Монфишет, которое все больше подогревало его самолюбие. Жезл магистра ордена не давал Бриану покоя. Казалось, это желание ела его мозг, навязчиво скребло изнутри. Это то, чего он так хотел и стремился. Ребекка… Мысли о ней тоже не давали ему покоя, даже теперь, когда она полностью зависела от него, когда полностью принадлежала ему, но лишь телом, а не душой, ведь Бриан больше всего хотел завладеть ее душой, ее мыслями.  
Очередное вмешательство Айвенго пошатнуло и без того довольно хрупкое основание, на котором Буагильбер пытался осуществить свои мечты с Ребеккой.  
Проклятье… Ему нужно было сделать выбор и прямо сейчас, до собрания капитула оставалось мало времени.  
Прибывая в таких размышлениях почти весь день, Буагильбер все же решил сделать последнее усилие и окончательно и бесповоротно принять решение.  
После ужина он подошел к двери покоев Ребекки и осторожно постучал, она должна была быть уже у себя. После долгого и тяжелого дня, провозившись в хлопотах, ухаживая за Гуртом, она только только успела переодеться, как раздался стук в дверь.  
— Войдите — ответила она на стук.  
— Это я — сказал Бриан, заходя в комнату — Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, Ребекка.  
Пройдя в комнату он остановился у окна и даже не присел, что говорило о его внутреннем волнении.  
— О чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить? — Ребекка присела на кровать, ноги гудели, ей было нужно немного перевести дух.  
— Прошу, послушай меня — Бриан начала свой разговор с долей опаски в голосе — я буду говорить как самый отъявленный грешник, но поверь, у меня нет другого выхода.  
— Я сложу с себя сан, уйду из оредна — его низкий голос дрожал — Я больше не буду принадлежать ордену Храма, а лишь тебе…  
— О чем ты? Ты не раз говорил мне подобное, но так и не покинул свой орден — ответила Ребекка.  
— Прошу, дослушай меня до конца — Бриан присел рядом, протянув свою руку. Его грубая шершавая ладонь накрыла тонкую руку Ребекки. — Я сделаю это ради тебя, чтобы мы могли быть вместе.  
— Я и так принадлежу тебе, сэр рыцарь. Ты же знаешь, идти мне некуда. Никто никогда не примет меня опороченную и грешную… — ее грустный тихий голос полоснул по сердцу словно кинжал. Буагильбер чувствовал себя виновным в том, что не смог уберечь ее от всех невзгод, как когда-то обещал.  
— Я приму тебя. — также тихо ответил он — Любой. Я хочу, чтобы ты приняла наши веру и стала моей женой. Навсегда. Пока сама смерть не разлучит нас.  
— У меня ничего больше не осталось, сэр — глаза Ребекки наполнились слезами — ни дома, ни отца, ни чести. Единственное, что у меня есть — моя вера. Неужели ты думаешь, что я соглашусь расстаться с единственной оставшейся у меня опорой? Ты хочешь превратить меня в твою вечную пленницу без надежды на спасение… Я не забыла ту женщину в Торкилстоне, Урфриду. Ты хочешь для меня ТАКОЙ жизни? Лучше бы ты зарубил меня своим мечом, сэр храмовник…  
— Что ты говоришь?! — Бриан вскочил на ноги, мотая головой, словно отгоняя от себя невидимых призраков. — Я люблю тебя! Все, что я делаю — ради тебя! Все на что я иду — все ради тебя! Я спас тебе жизнь!  
— Ты столько раз говорил мне об этом, что мне стала противна сама мысль о спасении! — Ребекка тоже поднялась на ноги.  
— Конечно! Ты бы была рада, если бы на моем месте оказался Уилфред Айвенго! — Бриан злобно сверкнул глазами и выплюнул эту фразу ей в лицо. — Так знай, он не любит тебя и никогда не любил! Забыла, как он сконфузился, догадавшись о твоем происхождении?! Почему он?!  
— Я не знаю… — робко и очень тихо отозвалась Ребекка.  
— Чего ты добиваешься своим упрямством?! — Буагильбер не выдержал и схватил ее за плечи. — Он не стоит и тени твоего внимания, Ребекка.  
— Возможно, как и я не стою твоего… — глаза ее были настолько печальными, что у Бриана сжималось сердце.  
— Я живу тобой — он упал перед ней на колени и обнял ее. — Прошу…  
— Нет — отозвалась Ребекка — я не смогу отречься и опозорить то единственное, что у меня осталось. Ничего навсегда не бывает…  
— Ведьма! Этим ты меня не купишь! — закричал Буагильбер, вскакивая на ноги — Кажется, я начинаю догадываться… Ты всю душу мне вымотала! Но не думай, что я позволю тебе убежать отсюда. Ты моя!  
— Я и не отрицаю этого, сэр — тихий и спокойный тон ее голоса действовал на него гораздо хуже, чем просто ее гневное сопротивление или спор.  
— Ребекка — все же храмовник решил смягчиться — это нужно, чтобы мы смогли пожениться. Ты будешь моей законной супругой и наши дети, которые, возможно появятся у нас, будут моими законными наследниками. А здесь в замке, дома, ты вправе молиться какому угодно богу! Никто тебе и слова поперек не скажет, никто не посмеет тыкать тебе в лицо твоим происхождением. Я должен сделать выбор. Ты должна понять и меня. Скоро соберется общий капитул моего оредна. Благодаря тайным сведениям, которые мне удалось получить вчера, меня изберут сенешалем — я в шаге от жезла магистра! Ты не представляешь, что это! Эта власть, гораздо могущественнее, чем королевская! Я займу такое положение, какое не может занять не один король!  
— Зачем ты все мне это говоришь? О себе думаешь. Ты говорил — будь моей и я отрекусь от оредна. Я стала твоей, но ты по-прежнему лилеешь планы о величии и власти. Почему столько раз повторяешь одно и тоже, если уже, в душе, ты сделал свой выбор — Ребекка посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, не опасаясь прогневить рыцаря.  
— Чтобы ты наконец поняла. Я могу отказаться от должности, от оредна. Все это я сделаю ради тебя, если ты согласишься принять нашу веру и стать мой женой перед Господом. — Бриан взял ее руки в свои и осторожно поцеловал, он ожидал от нее пощечины или недовольства, но этого не последовало. Ребекка неожиданно прильнула к его груди и как раньше уткнулась носом. Бриан обнял ее, а потом и вовсе поднял на руки и отнес на кровать.  
— Тебе надо отдыхать. Набираться сил и думать о нашем будущем, а не ходить за этой саксонской падалью, словно за малым дитятей — Бриан гладил ее по щеке, вглядываясь в усталые глаза Ребекки — тебе пора спать.  
Он не мог удержаться, чувствуя рядом так близко биение ее сердца, ее дыхание, ее руки. Бриан стал медленно развязывать шнуровку на ее платье.  
— Ты чуть не приказал забить человека до смерти! — выпалила она неожиданно, тем самым прервав любовный настрой Бриана.  
— О, Господь! Дай мне сил! — зарычал Буагильбер — Этот свинопас вторгся в мои владения и еще посмел притащить сюда записку от этого саксонского пса! Ребекка, я мог тысячу раз заколоть его, но лишь слово, данное тебе, останавливает меня это сделать!  
— Разве можно оправдать такую жестокость? — воскликнула Ребекка.  
— А разве я жесток с тобой? Людьми нужно как-то управлять! — ответил Буагильбер, хватая ее за руки.  
— Ты так и не дал мне оплакать моего отца… — лицо ее было печальным, слез не было.  
— Прости, я не знаю ваших обычаев и не знаю, чем могу тебе помочь. Конечно, ты можешь это сделать. Ребекка, ты не пленница, ты госпожа в этом замке и вольна распоряжаться всем, наравне со мной. — Буагильбер снова заговорил тише, стараясь хоть немного успокоить ее.  
— Я запуталась… — глубокий вздох вырвался из ее груди — я не знаю, что мне делать, Бриан.  
— Я буду рядом, чтобы подсказать тебе верное решение, мое сокровище — с этими словами он наклонился к ее губам. Нежный поцелуй, будто легкое дуновение ветерка, принесло облегчение и немного остудило разгорающееся пламя спора.  
— Хорошо, не сейчас — согласился Буагильбер, медленно продолжая расшнуровывать завязки платья Ребекки — подумай, завтра будет свежий день и у тебя будет больше сил. — Ты не будешь против, если я останусь здесь с тобой?  
В глаза храмовника горели искры, голос хоть и был нежным, но не мог скрыть прорывающуюся страсть.  
— Да, теперь ты в своем праве. Ты всегда волен делать то, что пожелаешь и даже я не могу тебе помешать в этом — ответила Ребекка.  
Ей действительно не хотелось, чтобы Бриан уходил. Это странное чувство зародилось еще раньше и не отпускало. Это нельзя было назвать привязанностью, не было похоже даже на хоть какую-то симпатию к этому свирепому воину. Ребекка только сейчас, постепенно стала осознавать, что ничем не отличается от Урфриды. Много раз она задавала себе вопрос, почему та саксонка столько лет прожила в плену своего мучителя и не разу не попыталась сбежать или, если не могла найти выхода, закончить свои ненавистные дни, бросившись со стен Торкилстона.  
Это странное чувство, которое превращало Ребекку в безвольную пленницу рядом с ним, с тем, кто когда-то похитил ее, увез против ее воли, подверг мучениям и почти смерти. Нет! Выход должен быть.  
Рассуждая таким образом, Ребекка позволила себя целовать, полностью вовлекаясь в любовную игру, подчиняясь ласкам настойчивого храмовника. Эту ночь они опять провели вместе и она снова заснула в его объятиях.

***

На другой день Буагильбер все же отдал приказ своим оруженосцам собираться в путь. До командорства, где собирался капитул, путь был не слишком быстрым. Около двух дней в пути в седле. Слуги суетились, расторопно выполняя все приказы и распоряжения своего хозяина.  
— Вот, Ребекка — низкий голос Бриана был серьезным, тяжелая связка ключей легла в нежные руки девушки — это ключи от всех комнат в замке. После моего отъезда — ты остаешься полноправной хозяйкой. Гийом тебе поможет. Я должен отбыть на собрание нашего капитула. А пока меня не будет, всем в моих землях, имении, будешь распоряжаться ты. Не бойся, слуги будут выполнять любой твое желание. Вот это — он осторожно высвободил один из ключей и показал Ребекке — ключ от моих покоев. Там лежат все необходимые бумаги, также записи о ведении расходов и доходов. Распоряжения по поводу строительства, завершения рва и сбора будущего урожая. В этому году крестьян нанялось больше, урожай будет большой. Осенью будет много работы. Вот этот ключ — Буагильбер продолжал и внимательно смотрел в глаза Ребекке, так кивала в ответ и иногда задавала вопросы, на которые Бриан тут же отвечал — от сокровищницы. Этот от сундуков в серебром — в монетах, этот — от сундуков с серебром из Палестины. Этот ключ от хранилища с золотом и ценностями. Это ключ я могу поручить лишь Гийому, а теперь и тебе, как хозяйке в моем доме. Этот темный маленький — большая библиотека. Не та, что в моих покоях, а намного больше. Еще мой отец собирал ее. Тебе будет интересно, думаю, ты найдешь себе занятие по-вкусу, пока меня не будет.  
— Когда ты вернешься? — глаза Ребекки смотрели на Бриана не отрываясь, в голосе послышались нотки грусти. Буагильбер находил это приятным знаком — ей грустно без него, значит, с ним ей лучше, следовательно, преграда начинается рушиться.  
— Два для пути туда и столько же обратно. Едем завтра на рассвете. Капитул и прочие важные вопросы. Недели две, но моя красавица не будет скучать. Ведь твое новое занятие — бедолага-свинопас, еще не скоро закончится. Амори отлично расписал кнутом его спину. Месяц точно проваляется. Обещаю, когда вернусь, все время посвящу тебе и мы займемся более интересными вещами, чем лечение свинопаса — усмехнулся Бриан и поцеловал Ребекке руку с той галантностью и тактом, как умели только лишь придворные франты. С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, подозвав Гийома, продолжая отдавать ему распоряжения.  
Буагильбер не собирался посвящать Ребекку во все свои планы. В последние дни перед отъездом одна еще одна мысль не давала ему покой — Айвенго. Он догадывался, стоит ему отъехать чуть дальше от своих земель и явится Уилфред, который может забрать у него Ребекку. Этого храмовник никак не мог допустить. Не смотря на то, что он дал ей слово не трогать этого проклятого сакса, Бриан все же пошел наперекор своему обещанию — слишком большой риск. Он не хотел терять свою возлюбленную, мысль, что с ней может вновь приключиться беда, повергала Бриана в ужас. Он сделает все, чтобы его любимая волшебница навсегда забыла об Уилфреде Айвенго. Не долго думая, еще накануне, он подозвал Абдалу, своего второго сарацинского слугу. Абдала отличался силой и ловкостью и выполнял особые приказы хозяина — наемный убийца, которого еще никому не удавалось одолеть, всегда был готов выполнить все, что прикажет ему Буагильбер. Вот и теперь сарацин стоял и покорно слушал своего хозяина. Низко поклонившись, Абдала вышел во внутренний двор и сел на своего быстрого скакуна. Спустя мгновение, его и след простыл. Где мышка — там и кошка. А выследить молодого саксонца в Нормандии не составило большого труда.

***

Тем временем Айвенго дожидался своего верного оруженосца в в одной из таверн, небольшом городке, располагавшимся рядом с судоходной рекой. Недалеко от рыбного рынка, чуть дальше от посторонних глаз, в образе странствующего пилигрима, Уилфред прождал сутки. Гурт не являлся. На второй день, когда его оруженосец так и не явился, Айвенго стал подозревать неладное — только теперь он осознал всю опасность и опрометчивость своего поступка. Буагильбер мог просто убит сакса и никто бы не стал искать заблудившегося в нормандских лесах свинопаса из чужой страны.  
Не смотря на грозившую опасность и плохо затянувшиеся раны, Айвенго решил отправиться обратно и вернуть Гурта, либо попытаться узнать, что же произошло на самом деле. Уилфред понимал, что новое столкновение с храмовником может стоить ему жизни — но теперь, это было для него не важно, когда его друг оказался в беде. Он пришпорил своего коня и отправился в путь. До земель Буагильбера было немного — два дня пути.

***

Вечером того же дня Буагильбер был в приподнятом настроении, он отпускал веселые шутки за ужином, подтрунивая над своими оруженосцами, тем самым веселя слуг, рассказывая истории про Палестину, походы, то и дело подмигивая Ребекке. В этот вечер он приказал подать к столу лучшего вина, в том числе и для слуг.  
Бриан сам достал запеченый огромный бараний кусок мяса, который готовился тут же в большом зале замка, вкусный запах от которого разносился по всему помещению. Он стал нарезать большими кусками мясо, напевая одну из любимых песенок, которую радостно подхватил его оруженосцы, а также Гийом, которого Бриан тоже усадил за стол вместе с остальными.  
— Так всегда, когда мой добрый хозяин собирается уезжать, госпожа — обратился Гийом к удивленной Ребекке, которая с улыбкой глядела на Буагильбера, который продолжал нарезать порции мяса для каждого и отпускать смешные шуточки и истории.  
«Добрый хозяин» — нет, это была не издевка или соркастическое замечание управляющего. Для своих людей Буагильбер был строгим, но справедливым, рачительным хозяином, который довольно быстро снискал уважение среди своих людей, а также, к удивлению самой Ребекки и крестьян. От Гийома она узнала, что Буагильбер никогда не пользовался своим высоким положением в отношении своих слуг и крестьян. Он никогда не прибегал к праву первой брачной ночи, тогда как в то время, даже епископы цеплялись за это право. Крестьяне почтили за великое благо работать в его землях или принадлежать хозяину навсегда. Жалование слуг никогда не задерживалось, даже, когда их хозяин находился в Святой земле или не во Франции. Но при все при этом, с непокорными или провинившимися Буагильбер расправлялся довольно жестоко, а особенно жестоко с теми, кто совершал преступления на его землях — не важно, было ли это простое воровство или убийство, всех ждал одни приговор — висеть на главных воротах замка, пока вороны уже не начинали клевать лишь сухие кости, чтобы остальным было не повадно. В замке и в землях царил образцовый порядок, ни одна монета не утекала за пределы казны. Сказалась ли это дисциплина, после того как молодой Бриан пришел в орден, которую он соблюдал и в повседневной жизни, а может это повлияло на его характер, никому ведомо не было.  
— Как жаль, что старый барон не дожил до этого времени, когда его сын вернулся — сокрушался Гийом, отпивая из кубка терпкого вина.  
— Ладно тебе, Ги — одернул его Бриан, улыбнувшись — ты будто на войну меня провожаешь, тогда как я вернусь уже через неделю-другую, не успеешь соскучиться! Чтобы второй ров к моему приезду был готов и наполнен водой. Все необходимые дополнения для уборки урожая — куплены. И тебя это тоже касается, Рене, отдашь приказы кузнецам, пусть поработают на славу. Не успеешь к моему приезду…  
— Все будет выполнено еще раньше, господин — отозвался Рене. Сильный, высоко роста, молодой норманн, лет двадцати восьми, который уже десять лет исправно служил в замке, исполняя обязанности помощника Гийома. он отлично знал тяжелую руку своего хозяина, если не успевал выполнять его приказания, но никогда не был на него в обиде и не таил злость — Рене знал, на плечах Буагильбера лежит забота о них всех и поэтому, каждое приказание господина идет и во благо всех живущих в замке и в его землях.  
— Ну, вот и славно, мой Рене, держи, это тебе, ешь! — Бриан отрезал чудесный кусок мяса и положил его на тарелку Рене.  
Настроение у Бриана было отменным, мысли о том, что он может добиться и жезла магистра, и отстранить своего соперника грела его, а уже когда его слуги заиграли его любимую песенку, которую тут же подхватили все присутствующие, включая и прислугу, Буагильбер совсем развеселился. Ребекка никогда не видела его таким, весело отбивающим ритм мелодии, подпевая по весь голос своим оруженосцам. От сурового и даже свирепого воина, казалось не осталось и следа. В темных глазах храмовника то и дело вспыхивали задорные искры, он смеялся и сам разливал вино всем присутствующим, то и дело хитро подмигивая Ребекке. Сам Бриан пил очень мало, оруженосцы, которые должны были отправиться с ним в путь не притронулись к вину в обще.

***

После сытного и веселого ужина все разошлись спасть. Ребекка тоже ушла в свои покой и уже готовилась ко сну, как маленькая дверь, которая связывала ее покои и покои Буагильбера, отварилась и сам хозяин замка вошел медленной тихой поступью.  
На этот раз в руках Бриана была книга, которую он только что закончил читать.  
— Я не помешаю? — спросил он, заходя в комнату. Вид у него был немного рассеянным.  
— Нет, заходи. Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? — отозвалась Ребекка.  
— Да, пока меня не будет, ты должна подумать о нашем прошлом разговоре. Это была не шутка — несмотря на то, что произнося эти слова Бриан улыбался, его темные глаза были серьезными, а искры стали превращаться в яркое пламя. — Обещай.  
— Хорошо — Ребекка кивнула, пусть он думает, что она покорилась.  
— Ребекка, — произнес он тихо и запер дверь — я хочу быть с тобой… Прошу, не отталкивай меня… я весь твой.  
С этими словами он так решительно и неожиданно обнял Ребекку, что девушка вскрикнула.  
— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, — его страстный тихий голос перешел в шепот. Его дыхание опаляло, а руки так сильно сжимали ее тело, что Ребекке пришлось оставить даже мысли о том, чтобы выбраться из его объятий. Она чувствовала его возбуждение, а его набухшая плоть выперала сквозь штаны и упиралась ей в живот.  
— Иди ко мне — нетерпеливый шепот над ее ухом, требовательные руки, которые быстро развязывали тесемки ее ночного платья. — Никто, никогда не заберет тебя у меня.  
Этой ночью Бриан словно с цепи сорвался, еле сдерживая свою страсть, он щедро дарил ласки свое возлюбленной. Буагильбер никогда не позволял проделывать с Ребеккой то, что он делал раньше в Палестине, в притонах, или в придорожных кабаках, или при дворе, когда нормандские дамы из высшего общества сами были не прочь выказать расположение такому доблестному рыцарю в своей привязанности. И теперь, он останавливал сам себя, ибо она была для него не просто женщина, не развлечение или прихоть — Ребекка была большим, неожиданно ворвавшись в его мир, она невольно изменила его. Она стала его миром.  
— Я люблю тебя…люблю… — шептал Бриан, жадно целуя ее губы, спускаясь ниже, к шее и груди. Впервые в жизни он не заботился о своем удовольствии, ему хотелось дарить ей самые нежные и страстные ласки. Не брать, а отдавать. Отдавать ей всего себя, даже, если она его не любит. Будучи очень опытным в любовных утехах, обычно, он не делал ничего лишнего, но не этой ночью. Спускаясь все ниже и ниже, его поцелуи были похожи на пламя, которое разгоралось все сильнее и уже охватывало все тело Ребекки. Она не смогла сдержаться и с ее губ слетел тихий стон. То неземное удовольствие, которое дарил ей любящий мужчина, было ни с чем не сравнимо.  
Он чувствовал как ее тело расслабляется от его умелых ласк, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее, как ее руки, повинуясь древнему как мир инстинкту, тянуться к нему, обнимают. Не выдержав дольше сладостной муки, он вошел в нее сразу и до конца, срывая с губ легкий стон наслаждения. Бриан не собирался останавливаться и продолжил задуманное, не отпуская Ребекку до самого момента, когда ему следовало бы сдержать себя. Но на этот раз Буагильбер решил больше этого не делать, изливаясь теплым семенем в ее лоно. Он не хотел быть для нее просто мужчиной, он хотел быть с ней до конца своих дней, не отдавать ее никому и никогда, закрепляя за собой право на нее любым способом. Пусть не перед людьми в церкви, но перед богом и природой.  
После, Бриан не отпускал ее, его стальные объятия не разжимались. Ребекка хотела выскользнуть и как всегда отправиться в купальню, но он не позволил ей этого. Буагильбер знал, после каждой проведенной с ним ночи, она тщательно старается смыть с себя все, что было, словно избавляясь от него самого. На этот раз он твердо решил, что не позволит ей больше отгораживаться от него, от жизни, от возможности быть вместе. Вместе навсегда. И пусть за это его черти поджарят в аду, но он никогда не откажется от нее.


	22. Пути господни неисповедимы. Часть третья. Добрые люди.

Нередко звериный оскал позволяет сохранить человеческий облик.  
Валентин Домиль

Рано утром Буагильбер и несколько его оруженосцев покинули замок и направились на собрание общего капитула ордена Храма. Бриан грезил новой должностью, ибо, после, оставался всего лишь один шаг к жезлу магистра Сионского Храма.  
Ребекка проснулась поздно, она не слышала как Бриан тайком вышел из ее комнаты. Она поднялась с постели с большим трудом, прошлая ночь все же не прошла для нее бесследно. На ее теле остались следы страсти, которые теперь превратились в синяки и кровоподтеки. Все тело ее болело и ей казалось, что по ней проехала повозка, запряженная совсем не парой лошадей. Ребекка с трудом поднялась и поплелась в купальню. Голова ее кружилась.  
После завтрака, который Амет принес еще несколько часов назад, ей все же стало легче и она прямиком отправилась во флигель для прислуги проведать Гурта. Свинопасу было гораздо лучше и он уже мог вставать без посторонней помощи, чему Ребекка была очень рада. Осмотрев его раны, она поменяла повязки и сварила новый отвар из трав, который отлично действовал как укрепляющее. После, как только она покинула комнату, где был Гурт, к ней тут же поспешили несколько слуг. Каждый из них с поклоном и почтением выражался свои просьбы и внимательно слушал приказы госпожи.  
Гийом не заставил себя ждать и был уже во дворе замка, привычно раздавая приказы и распоряжения на день.  
К обеду у Ребекки голова шла кругом от забот и новых распоряжений, которые теперь должна была отдавать она, Бриан оставил ее не просто как любимую женщину в своем замке, но и как хозяйку. Если бы не Гийом, справиться сразу со всеми заботами Ребекке было бы нелегко. Лишь к вечеру, снова проведав Гурта и перевязав его, она позволила себе отдых.  
Ребекка зашла в свою комнату и рухнула на постель, к своему удивлению, она чувствовала усталость намного больше, чем обычно. Неожиданно, послышался осторожный шерох. Кто бы это мог быть? Амет — вряд ли, он уже заботливо принес своей госпоже ужин. Гийом бы не позволил себе такой фамильярности, так как был уже поздний вечер и многие слуги отправлялись спать в свои комнаты.  
Ребекка взяла свечу и приоткрыла двери своих покоев. Солнце уже село, а луна была отгорожена тучами. Было темно и легкий ветерок гулял по коридорам замка.  
— Кто здесь? — спросила она тихо. Никто не ответил. — Амет? Это ты?  
Тишина.  
Ребекка снова зашла в свою комнату, на душе у нее было неспокойно, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие никак не давало ей успокоиться. Звук повторился. Он явно доносился из коридора, который вел лишь в покои Бриана и ее комнаты.  
Спустя мгновение, раздался очень тихий, осторожный стук. Ребекка вздрогнула. На всякий случай она взяла кинжал, который Бриан оставил на столике в своих покоях.  
девушка все же набралась мужества и отперла двери. Какого же было ее удивление, когда она увидела перед собой ЕГО — это был Уилфред Айвенго.

***

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — испуганным голосом просила Ребекка, заводя рыцаря в комнату.  
— Я пришел спасти тебя — голос Айвенго был решительным. — Ты должна поехать со мной, Ребекка. Я не смог спасти тебя тогда, в Торкилстоне, не смог вырвать из лап этого чудовища в Темплстоу, но теперь, мне никто не сможет помешать!  
— Тише! Ты не знаешь, чего просишь. Он убьет тебя, если узнает, что ты был здесь — взволнованно ответила Ребекка — со мной все кончено, Уилфред. То, что я сказала тебе еще при первом твоем визите — правда. Я жива благодаря Буагильберу и принадлежу ему по своей воле.  
— Но он же чудовище, он без сомнения принудил тебя быть с ним! — глаза Айвенго пылали гневом, глядя на лицо Ребекки.  
— Нет, — тихо ответила она — это не он. Бриан никогда не принуждал меня, никогда не брал меня силой. Так получилось…он спас мне жизнь и делал это не раз. Я так решила. Сама.  
— Я послал Гурта… — продолжал он.  
— Я знаю и зря. Этим ты еще больше разозлили его. Гурта высекли и мне с трудом удалось поставить его на ноги. Он во флигеле для прислуги — отвечала Ребекка, глаза и голос ее выражали тревогу. — Уезжай, прошу. Забудь меня. Забирай Гурта и отправляйся домой в Англию.  
— Как же я смогу тебя оставить этому хищнику, Ребекка? Он изведет тебя… — голубые глаза Айвенго с ужасом глядели на нее. В сердце его закралось и другое чувство, которое он не вправе был озвучить. Его горячие руки взяли ее тонкие руки в свои. Нежность прорывалась в его голосе. — Я бы мог заботиться…  
— Заботиться? О ком? Обо мне? О чем ты? У тебя есть любимая жена, которая ждет тебя дома. Прошу. Ты должен вернуться к ней, жить счастливо, а обо мне позаботиться Господь — Ребекка прервала его, аккуратно высвобождая свои руки, она понимала, еще немного и оба они переступят ту черту, которую пересекать не следует.  
В этот момент двери отварились и в них вошел Абдала. Он уже давно выслеживал Айвенго и теперь должен был довести дело до конца.  
Абдала был очень сильным и ловким воином. Ему ничего не стоило одним ударом оттеснить Айвенго к стене. Ранее Ребекка заметила точно такой же прием, который применял Буагильбер в ходе турнира и при стычке с Уилфредом в замке. На этот раз сарацин выхватил еще и дротик около фута длиной, незаметное легкое едва уловимое движение и дротик вонзился в плечо саксонца. Ребекка в ужасе закрыла лицо руками. Айвенго застонал, но ему удалось вытащить дротик из плеча и продолжить битву.  
Абдала хладнокровно наносил удары один за другим, уверенно стоя на ногах. Он во что бы то ни стал выполнял приказ своего хозяина — уничтожить сакса, но Уилфред был знаком с сарацинскими воинами не по наслышке. В Святой земле он не раз сражался с воинами Востока.  
Но по какой-то роковой случайности силы их были неравны. Айвенго оступился, споткнувшись о медвежью шкуру у кровати и упал на спину, на холодные каменные плиты.  
Ребекка, не долго думая схватила поднос, на котором был ее остывший ужин, сама того не ожидая, с силой ударила Абдалу по голове. Сарацин упал и потерял сознание.  
— Ты самый храбрый воин из всех, что мне удавалось встречать — проговорил с благодарностью Уилфред, поднимаясь с пола.  
— Тебе нужно уходить — торопила его Ребекка — скоро, на шум прибегут слуги и схватят тебя! Пойдем, здесь есть потайная дверь, она связана с флигелем, где лежит Гурт. Выбирайтесь, пока не настало утро.  
Ребекка схватила Айвенго за руку и потащила к тайной двери, она буквально втолкнула его туда.  
— Уходи! Уходи скорей! Они тебя убьют! Уходи… — Ребекка всеми силами пыталась вытолкать Айвенго за потайную дверь. Слишком опасно было задерживаться. Да и было слишком поздно, чтобы что-то изменить. — Прощай…да храни тебя бог…  
Уилфред спешил, пробегая по темной каменной лестнице пролет за пролетом. На своих плечах он нес Гурта.

***

После случившегося, Ребекка мигом вернулась в свою комнату. Она понимала, Аблада вскоре очнется, а когда приедет Буагильбер все может обернуться еще хуже, чем она могла предполагать. Он без сомнений убьет Уилфреда еще до того, как ему удастся вместе с Гуртом сесть на первый же корабль, отправляющийся в Англию. Да и для нее это единственный шаг вырваться из клетки, которую ей уготовил Бриан де Буагильбер.  
Нет, она не сдастся, она сбежит и отправиться в Испанию, чтобы найти свою родню, они примут ее. А дальше… дальше она сделает все, чтобы Господь простил ее прегрешения.  
В каком-то исступлении он схватила лист бумаги, перо и стала писать послание.

«…Когда ты будешь читать это письмо, я буду уже очень далеко отсюда. Еще никогда и никто не мог забрать у меня единственную ценность и опору — мою веру. Я поняла, что имею для тебя значение не большее, чем Урфрида имела для твоего свирепого друга-разбойника. Я никогда не смогу смириться с такой судьбой, какую ты мне приготовил. Прости, если сможешь. Ты спас мне жизнь, но теперь лишаешь самого главного для меня — возможности дышать. Как и любое другое существо, я не смогу жить без воздуха. Этот воздух — моя вера. Ты сделал свой выбор. Ты выбрал орден. Я выбрала свободу и свою веру. Я всегда буду помнить тебя, как человека, который подарил мне все. Прости.  
Ребекка.»

Закончив, она положила записку в покои Бриана, как раз на стол в той самой небольшой библиотеки, где Буагильбер читал излюбленные экземпляры книг. Быстро собрав самые необходимое в небольшой узелок и накинув плащ с капюшоном, Ребекка окинула покои прощальным взглядом. На нее нахлынули воспоминания и сомнения. Что же она делает? Этот ненавистный когда-то человека, который не раз был причиной ее несчастий, теперь не вызывал ней прежних негативных чувств. На смену неприязни, пришел покой, на смену страху — нежность и прощение. Нет. Ребекка мотнула головой, разгоняя сомнения прочь. Она не сможет полюбить его, она не сможет стать игрушкой в клетке и навсегда продать себя, отречься от единственного, что ее еще держало на этой земле — веры и надежды.  
Ребекка смело сделала шаг за порог комнат, пускаясь бегом, вниз по лестничным пролетам, прячась от охраны. Ей удалось незаметно выбраться из замка. Впереди была лишь дорога, да сияющие звезды на небе.  
Ребекка шла, не оглядываясь. Она знала, где располагался город и судоходная река. Ей уже ничего не было страшно. Только бы добраться до ближайшего порта и купить себе место на корабле, отплывающим в Кале, а оттуда отходили суда, которые бороздили моря и океаны всего мира. Именно оттуда она-то и отправиться в Испанию. Решено.  
Ребекка по-лучше закуталась в плащ и прибавила шагу.

***

Она добралась до города, через три долгих дня. Деньги заканчивались, все меньше и меньше оставалось на то, чтобы купить место на корабле, который отходил в Кале, а уж на что-то большее и вовсе не было денег. Ребекка с большим трудом нанялась на местный рыбный рынок простой работницей, не смотря на то, что хозяин — добрый человек, прекрасно понял, что новая девица со шрамом на щеке, которая совсем не походила на местных крестьянок, никогда не занималась подобной работой, он все же взял ее чистить и потратишь рыбу.  
Ему было все равно кто она и откуда, она приглянулась ему и этот толстый нормандец, рыбные лавки которого тянулись до самого причала, надеялся, что такая красотка, не откажет ему в ласках в случае, если такой представится.  
Ребекка работала не покладая рук, откладывая каждую монету, которая могла приблизить ее в желанной мечте. Так прошло еще две недели. С каждым днем ее все больше тошнило, а уж запах и вид требухи заставлял ее выворачиваться наизнанку. С ужасом Ребекка поняла, что ждет ребенка. ЕГО ребенка. Его отцом был сенешаль ордена Храма, Бриан де Буагильбер.  
Она мысленно ругала себя за то, что так опрометчиво позволила этому случиться. Ведь теперь она не сможет распоряжаться своей жизнью, заранее не подумав о малыше. Она должна думать за двоих. Это подстегнуло ее работать еще больше, чтобы поскорей скопить нужную сумму.  
Буагильбер, который гнал своего коня быстрее, чем во всех сражениях, чтобы поскорее оказаться в объятиях своей волшебницы и сообщить ей, что теперь он занимает столь высокое положение, возвратившись домой, пришел в дикую ярость. Он приказал искать Ребекку во что бы то ни стало. Бриан сам искал ее, с самого раннего утра и до поздней ночи, объезжая свои владения. Отчаяние, как-то раз, подтолкнуло его искать Ребекку в местной реке. Он запирался в своей комнате и даже Амет не мог до него достучаться. Бриан осунулся, его бледное лицо казалось собственной тенью.  
Прошло еще две недели. Ребекка стала замечать, что ее положение все заметнее и возможно, хозяин, прознав про ее беременность, просто прогонит ее прочь.  
Но не тут то было. Нормандец положил глаз на красивую работницу и даже интересное положение его подопечной не смущало торговца. Он то и дело, как бы невзначай задерживался допоздна, когда работницы мыли и отскребали торговые столы от рыбных остатков. Дожидаясь, когда Ребекка закончит работать, он то и дело заговаривал с ней. В один из таких вечеров, он окончательно осмелел и попытался обнять красотку. Ребекка отвесила наглецу пощечину и быстро убежала в свою лачугу, где помимо нее ночевали еще пять крестьянок, которые работали на этом же рынке. Прошло еще несколько дней и Ребекка очень хорошо поняла, что скоро этот негодяй не погнушается применить силу, чтобы добиться желаемого. Собрав тот небольшой узелок с вещами, рано утром она снова отправилась в бега.

***

Куда вели ее ноги, Ребекка не знала, она шла наугад, ориентируясь на сплети и услышанное ранее из разговоров местных. До того места, где располагались судоходные корабли было совсем недалеко. Ребекка шла и шла. Наконец, пройдя еще немного она вышла на лужайку.  
Это было странное место. Большая лужайка была словно огорожена цветными шатрами и повозками. Разноцветные флаги, которые были на каждой повозке, словно на рыцарских турнирах, были подняты. В середине поляны, вокруг костра сидело несколько человек.  
Вид их тоже было более, чем странный.  
Первый был очень похож на шута. Его цветной яркий костюм отличался от остальных, а колпак с маленькими колокольчиками, который он держал в руках, еще более красноречиво говорил о его занятии. Но Ребекку ужаснуло его лицо, особенно сейчас, когда шут сидел без раскрашенного лица. Его рот и щеки были разрезаны от уха до уха. Страшные шрамы на обеих щеках, когда-то зажили, но остались страшными отметинами навсегда в виде застывшей улыбки. Глаза шута были внимательными, с искорками, светящимися чем-то добрым и выдавали в нем человека любопытного. Шрамы над бровями свидетельствовали о порке. Видимо, его бывший хозяин особо не церемонился с ним и бил кнутом куда придется. Лицо пострадало очень сильно. На вид ему было меньше сорока лет, но нелегкая жизнь отразилась на шуте, плечи его были опущены, вздымающиеся на руках жилы говорили о тяжелом труде, которым, по всей видимости, ему приходилось заниматься еще раньше. Не смотря на обезображенное лицо, он был статен и хорош сложением. Среднего роста, с темными волосами, этот мужчина, как показалось Ребекке, был в собравшейся компании за главного.  
Рядом с ним сидела женщина-карлица, в темно-синем платье с кое-где расшитыми желтыми цветами в тон такой же накидке, которая была на ее плечах. Напротив, сидел здоровенного вида верзила, лицо этого здоровяка было благородным и отличалось правильными чертами лица, но как только он повернулся к собравшимся, Ребекка с ужасом заметила, что ушей у него не было. Вместо них зияли небольшие, уже почти заросшие дырочки. Он аккуратно нанизывал кусочки мяса на самодельные деревянные шампуры и поджаривал, посыпая их приправами из разных глиняных горшочков, что стояли рядом. Еще одной женщиной, которая сидела чуть дальше, зашивала рубашку, была цыганка, немолодая, но интересная, необычной внешности женщина с седыми прядями длинных волос. На левой стороне ее лица виднелось клеймо, которым когда-то ее пометили.  
Еще двое — судя по костюмам, были акробатами. Сильные, ловкие, крепкого телосложения братья-близнецы. Но, как это часто бывает, они родились не там и не в то время. Оба близнеца были незаконно рожденными детьми одного из баронов и крестьянки. Как-то по весне, сразу же после своего рождения, братьев выбросили в реку. Так часто избавлялись от нежеланных детей. Брать свой позор в дом барон не захотел, а прокормить их крестьянской семье было не чем. Оба брата плыли в корзине по холодной весенней реке, до тех пор, пока добрые руки странствующих актеров не выловили их и не забрали к себе. Так они и выросли и никогда не разлучались, не зная ни отца, ни матери, ни своего происхождения. Чуть позже, судьба сыграла с бароном злую шутку, не послав ему больше наследников.  
Еще одна девушка, со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в мудреную прическу, сидела рядом со здоровяком, держа глиняные миски в руках. На ней было нежно-голубое платье, которое делало из нее не женщину, а куклу. В волосах были разноцветные ленты. Лицо было нежным и казалось добрым, но грустным. На виде ей было около двадцати лет. Щеки девушки были напудрены, а голубые глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль и казались неподвижными, вокруг глазниц виднелись старые отметины от ожогов. Она была слепой. Несчастное создание была, как и многие молодые симпатичные крестьянки, жертвой преследования своего хозяина. Как-то раз, не выдержав больше насилия и издевательств своего господина, она попыталась сбежать. Живая «игрушка» посмела покинуть замок, за что была сурово наказана. Ее господин и владелец окрестных земель, приказал лишить ее зрения и выбросить за ворота замка. Несчастная еще несколько дней бродила вокруг, моля о помощи, но людская жестокость не знает границ. Так она скиталась какое-то время, перебиваясь подачками добрых людей, но были и такие, кто просто пользовался ее беспомощностью. Сколько она претерпела мук и лишений не знал никто, да она сама не рассказывала. Бог пожалел бедное создание и как-то раз, когда слепая брела по дороге в город, на ее счастье ей встретилась повозка с бродячими актерами. Теперь она пополнила их большую семью и обрела свой дом.  
Остальные бродячие актеры были неподалеку, кто в своем шатре, а кто-то развешивал стираное белье на длинных канатных веревках.

***

Заметив фигуру Ребекки, шут поднялся со своего места и подошел к девушке.  
— Доброго дня, красавица! Кто ты и откуда? — шут поклонился.  
— Я… я, просто… — Ребекка машинально прикрыла свое лицо. — Я заблудилась.  
— Вижу — ответил шут, жестом приглашая ее к костру — Что-то случилось и тебе некуда идти? Ведь так? Как тебя зовут?  
— Я проклята и… — Ребекка осеклась — да, ты прав, добрый господин, мне некуда идти. Ребекка.  
— Все мы здесь прокляты. А ты, видимо сбежала от своего мучителя — метко заметил шут, внимательно рассматривая лицо Ребекки. — Что ж, оно и к лучшему.  
— Куда я попала? Что это за место? — спросила она, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Ты попала туда, где живут отверженные и никому ненужные люди, Ребекка — ответил грустный шут, озаряя свое искалеченное лицо какой-то странной улыбкой. Не смотря на свой шрам Ребекка оставалась красивой и составляла разительный контраст с местными обитателями. — Добро пожаловать, теперь, это и твой дом тоже.  
— И вас не смущает, что я всего лишь заблудшая душа из проклятого племени? — Ребекка сомневалась, что они примут ее.  
— Не бойся — ответил шут, подавая девушке руку, словно приглашая ее на танец — все мы здесь под одним богом ходим и нам не важно, кто ты. Еврейка ли, или нормандского происхождения. Вон, малыш Али, он в обще из Сирии. Его из крестового похода привез сюда один из местных баронов для развлечения. Бедняга и сам не знал на сколько приглянулся его чертовой женушке. Когда Али подрос он стал служить игрушкой не только для барона. Как-то раз Али отверг издевательства своей госпожи и тогда она приказала запереть его в клетку! На пять лет. Вот так наш Али из статного красавца превратился в горбатого искалеченного молодого никому ненужного бродягу. Но Али не озлобился, у него очень доброе сердце и он делает для местных крестьянских детей потрясающие игрушки! Взгляни!  
Шут повел удивленную Ребекку дальше и показал шатер, где жил «малыш» Али. Это был сказочный шатер весь в восточных тканях, цветной и яркий, словно солнце. Повсюду были резные игрушки, как простые, так и расписные. Потрясающей красоты деревянные цветы распускались в руках у умелого мастера. При виде гостей Али встал и поклонился, учтиво приглашая в свой шатер.  
— Боже, какая красота! — Ребекка не смогла сдержать восторженного замечания — у вас золотые руки, Али!  
Молодой горбун лишь радостно улыбался в ответ.  
— Видишь ли, он не говорит — пояснил шут — его хозяин отрезал ему язык еще до того, как его заперли в клетку. Дети просто обожают нашего «малыша». Мы нашли его в канаве, недалеко от рыбного рынка, он помирал с голоду, местные глумились над ним и чуть не сожгли как колдуна. Мы забрали его к себе и выходили. Али поцелован самим Господом, такого таланта я не встречал, хоть и объездил почти весь мир.  
— Как же вам удается избежать гонений или преследований? Ведь народ везде не принимает не таких как они сами. — спросила Ребекка, любуясь чудесной резной расписной каретой.  
— О, это отдельная история, Ребекка — ответил шут протягивая ей яблоко — наши выступления, как-то очень понравились самому епископу парижскому и он таки испросил охранную грамоту для нас. Мы как-то и при дворе самого короля Филиппа выступали. Он пожаловал нам несколько лошадей и повозок. А также дал еще одну охранную грамоту, мы долго сомневались, что она действует, но как видишь, мы еще живы!  
Шут рассмеялся и весело хлопнул Али по плечу.  
— Оставайся с нами, Ребекка. Я вижу, у тебя тяжесть на сердце, а твое лицо говорит о перенесенных страданиях. Нет, не рассказывай, не будем бередить старые раны. Знай, здесь никто тебя не обидит и тебе всегда найдется место, защита и верные друзья. Тебе и твоему малышу, который, как я понимаю, должен скоро родиться — шут с улыбкой поглядел на Ребекку и ее растущий живот.  
— Спасибо тебе, добрый шут — слезы потекли по щекам Ребекки. Усталость и перенесенные лишения отразились на ней. Сил у нее почти не было.  
Шут обнял ее и ласково потрепал по волосам. — Ну, будет, будет, ты не должна плакать, тебе нужно набираться сил, ведь скоро у нас у всех прибавиться забот. Твой малыш вырастет в отличной компании! Пойдем, отдохнешь, поешь и отлично выспишься, а потом будем знакомиться со всеми.  
Успокоив Ребекку, он отвел ее в другой шатер, в котором жила та самая цыганка. Ребекку накормили и уложили спать в чистую теплую кровать, не такую роскошную, как в замке Буагильбера, но такую уютную, что Ребекка сразу же провалилась в глубокий сон.

***

Спустя чуть больше месяца, после исчезновения Ребекки, Бриан прекратил поиски беглянки. Он словно застыл и полностью погрузился в дела ордена, представляя собой каменное изваяние. Через несколько дней к нему приехал посланник и сообщил о смерти магистра Луки де Бомануара. Скорое собрание общего капитула предвещало, что теперь ему быть новым магистром ордена Храма. Его стремления и мечты воплотились в реальность.  
Спустя три дня новый магистр оредна Сионского Храма был провозглашен на всеобщем капитуле.

Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam

(Non a noi Signore, non a noi Signore, ma al Tuo nome dai Gloria!)

Per il sole che c'infiamma, per la pioggia che ci sferza,  
Per la lotta senza macchia e con prodezza,

Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la fame che tormenta, per la sete che dissecca,  
Quando ci opprime le membra la stanchezza,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
Per il vento che ci accieca, per la sabbia che ribolle,  
Per il sangue nostro sparso tra le zolle,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per le notti insonni in armi, il silenzio e la preghiera,  
Che ricolmano il cuore di gioia vera,  
Ti ringraziamo.

Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam

Per il pianto dei nemici, il galoppo lancia in resta  
Nella gioia della battaglia nostra festa,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la fede ed il beaussant, che su cuori e torri svetta,  
Per la morte salvatrice che ci aspetta,  
Ti ringraziamo.  
E per la speranza dolce di arrivare al Tuo cospetto  
Purificati e feriti sopra il petto,  
Noi Ti lodiamo.  
Per la carità delle armi, che c'ispiri dentro al cuore  
Per la maggior gloria Tua, nostro Signore,  
Ti ringraziamo.

Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine, sed nomine tuo da gloriam  
In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

«Non nomubis Domine» — звучало и сотрясало весь собор. Белоснежная мантия с нашитым красным бархатным крестом легла на мощные широкие плечи, руки, в которых до этого были мечи, копья, поводья лошадей, железные рукавицы и большие кубки с вином, теперь держали долгожданный жезл магистра оредна Храма. Украшенный драгоценными камнями, символ неограниченной власти и могущества. На левой руке нового магистра красовался перстень с восьмиконечным крестом и рыцарями, едущими верхом на одной лошади. Низкие мужские голоса пели гимн тамплиеров, знаменующий собой новую самую могущественную власть, которую можно было представить на земле.  
Присутствовавший при рукополежении король Франции и несколько других монархов Европы, склонили головы в знак почтения и принятия столь важного духовного лица.  
Так был выбран новый магистр ордена рыцарей Храма.

…продолжение следует…


	23. Глава 8. Праздники Господни. Часть первая. Рождество Христово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В 1196—1198 годах Ричард построил в Нормандии замок Шато-Гайар недалеко от Руана. Несмотря на то, что по договору с Филиппом он не должен был возводить крепостей, Ричард, потерявший свою ключевую нормандскую цитадель Жизор (в 1193 году она отошла французскому королю), завершил сооружение Шато-Гайара в рекордно короткие сроки.  
> *Командор (или прецептор) Иерусалимского королевства был очень важной персоной.   
> Командор королевства был верховным казначеем Ордена и имел право контролировать все владения тамплиеров как на Востоке, так и на Западе, а также их доходы. В его кассу стекалась чистая прибыль, и именно он осуществлял все платежи, но по распоряжению магистра и капитула. Его обязанностью было давать по требованию отчет о состоянии кассы.

Прошло лето, а потом и осень. Наступила зима, заметая всю землю белыми мягкими холодными хлопьями. Был канун Рождества. Альберт Мальваузен ехал на своем крепком нормандском жеребце, в сопровождении нескольких оруженосцев и слуг, мимо одного из парижских крупных рынков. Теперь он занимал почетную высшую должность Великого прецептора Иерусалимского.*Теперь в его руках была сосредоточена вся казна оредна Храма.  
Предрождественская неделя была полна забот. Нужно было также позаботиться об обязательном подаянии нищим и бедным, которые собирались в эти дни у всех прецепторий и отделений ордена. Парижская прецептория была одной из самых крупных в те времена.  
Сам король Филипп пожелал пригласить на рождественскую праздничную службу магистра ордена Храма, решить некоторые дела, а заодно заручиться поддержкой тамплиеров в это нелегкой время, когда король Ричард решил вернуться в свои французские земли и продолжить строительство одного из самых мощных замков — Шато-Гайар. Но, для этого Ричарду требовалось разрешение и деньги. А то и другое теперь было в ведении тамплиеров. Филипп же очень хотел наставить палки в колеса Ричарду и ему не терпелось воспользоваться хорошими отношениями с рыцарями Храма, а в особенности с новым магистром оредна — Брианом де Буагильбером.  
Это был звездный час для ордена, а также возможность мести непосредственно Ричарду. Особенно теперь, когда во главе стоял честолюбивый, гордый, не прощающий ничего на свете магистр. Эта была отличная возможность отыграться на Плантагенете за все унижения и поражения ордена Храма, за Хаттин, за неумелое руководство Ричарда при Акре, когда погибли сотни рыцарей-тамплиеров; потешить свое самолюбие и увидеть как это гордое сердце будет валяться в ногах и умолять своего врага дать разрешение, а возможно и деньги. Бриан предвкушал прекрасный спектакль, который он неприменимо разыграет при дворе Филиппа, он насладиться местью.

Тем временем Альберт неспешно проезжал по рынку. Люди, завидев рыцаря Храма со своими оруженосцами и слугами, кланялись. Купцы наперебой предлагали свой лучший товар. Мальвуазен хитро прищуривался и выбирал самое лучшее, что можно было найти. К его седлу была приторочена большая кожаная сума, которая уже была набита новыми книгами. Альберт тратил на новые фолианты целое состояние и ничуть об этом не жалел. Сейчас же, когда его новая покупка, облаченная в дорогую кожу и пергамент, могла стоить как несколько неплохих деревень, лежала в его суме, сам рыцарь указывал слугам на яблоки и другие фрукты.  
Фрукты зимой могли позволить себе лишь очень состоятельные люди. Также Альберта привлекли несколько тюков красивых дорогих тканей, которые недавно привезли из дальних стран. Храмовник любил хорошо одеться. Пока он отдавал распоряжения своим слугам, до его слуха донеслись звуки музыки, крики и апплодисменты ликующей толпы.  
Бродячая группа артистов и гимнастов выступала на рыночной площади.  
В те времена во Франции были очень популярны подобные группы артистов, или как их еще называли «Общества дураков». Они выступали на фестивалях и различных ярмарках, а особенно пользовались популярностью на Рождество, когда знатные люди могли пригласить артистов в свой замок, а бывало, что их мастерство служило развлечением и самому королю Филиппу.  
Альберт распорядился, чтобы оплату и погрузку покупок произвел один из его оруженосцев, а сам воодушевленный звуками музыки, пошел взглянуть на сие действо.

Посреди рыночной площади раскинулся цветной большой деревянный помост на котором и разыгрывалось представление. Вокруг все было украшено живыми ветками елей, флажками разных цветом, а также золотыми и серебряными крашеными орехами и алыми лентами. В центре, на помосте выступали гимнасты, искусно крутя в руках факелы, жонглируя ими и выкидывая каждый раз небольшого человечка стоящего сверху в красном колпаке, чем каждый раз вызывали апплодисменты и одобрительные крики собравшейся большой толпы. Монеты летели со всех сторон.  
Рядом расхаживал шут, который был на сей раз, в ярком праздничном наряде. Лицо его было разукрашено красками и широкая улыбка красовалась на его лице. Он то и дело комментировал происходящее на сцене, объявляя каждый раз новое действо, отпуская цепкие шуточки, смеша народ. Шут ловко собирал монеты, которые люди бросали ему в шляпу. Рядом с ним была девушка, которая была в таком же ярком платье, под стать шуту, она также собирала в шляпу монеты.  
Альберт остановился и засмотрелся на гимнастов, он любим веселые представления и красивые наряды, не смотря на устав ордена, который запрещал все это. Сейчас, когда магистром был совершенно другой человек, нежели покойный Бомануар, Мальвуазен был уверен, что может спокойно проводить свое свободное время как ему вздумается. Вот и сейчас он стоял и хлопал в ладоши, стоя в первом ряду. Но вот выступление закончилось и девушка с шутом стали обходить народ. Люди с благодарностью сыпали монеты и ждали нового выступления.

Альберт уже было достал монету, чтобы бросит в шляпу подошедшей девушке, как застыл на месте. Эта была Ребекка. Живая и судя по всему в добром здравии, но не это привело Мальвуазена в оцепенение. Положение ее уже нельзя было скрыть. Ожидание ребенка было столь заметным, что даже свободное платье не скрывало этого.  
— И как долго эти актеры будут здесь? — спросил он у стоящего рядом горожанина.  
— О, мой господин — отвечал тот, поклонившись — они лишь третий день здесь, пробудут еще долго. Все Рождество. Чудесные актеры, приезжали сюда и в прошлом году. Сам король Филипп был от них в восторге и пожаловал им охранную грамоту.  
— Как интересно, что ж, Рождество Христово должно приносить радость всем. Благодарю тебя, добрый человек — ответил Альберт.  
— Благословите, господин — горожанин склонился еще ниже в поклоне перед тамплиером.  
— Благослови тебя бог. — ответил Альберт с улыбкой.  
После, он бросил монету в шляпу шуту и постарался смешаться с толпой. Это было непросто. Его белоснежный плащ и дорогое одеяние бросались в глаза, но ему удалось немного проследить за Ребеккой.  
Когда он убедился, что это была точно она, а никто другой, Альберт поспешил уехать с рынка. Девушка знала его в лицо.

***

Тот самый шрам на щеке Ребекка прикрывала небольшой вуалью, но все же ее лицо не укрылось от Альберта. Он отлично запомнил ее не только по шраму. Сомнений больше не осталось — это было она! Мальвуазен колебался. Заговорить с ней? Зачем? Это не приведет ни к чем хорошему, а лишь спугнет ее. Помчаться прямиком к Буагильберу и рассказать обо всем? Но тогда Бриан оторвется от важного и знаменующего события -прием и очень важный при дворе Филиппа. Нет. Нельзя, чтобы он снова натворил глупостей под влиянием страсти. Тем более Ребекка ждет ребенка. От кого? А если она нашла себе мужа среди этих бродячих артистов и вполне счастлива такой жизнью? Что он скажет Бриану в таком случае — это разобьет его сердце и сделает беспомощным, в то время как ему как никогда надо быть собранным и сдержанным — нельзя было давать Ричарду спуску или давать повод для слабости. Не теперь.

" А если это ребенок… Нет! не может быть… Хотя, Бриан привез ее летом. Все сходиться. Сейчас Рождество, если рассуждать логически, ребенок должен появиться не раньше Страстной недели. Если Буагильбер и есть отец ребенка… О, боже! Магистр самого могущественного ордена Храма, столь славный воин… Это может в будущем очень навредить Буагильберу. А если кто прознает про это? Позор! Даже думать страшно, что может произойти. И конечно, Ричард сумеет повернуть все это в свою сторону, опорочив и растоптав орден до конца. Эх, Бриан, на этот раз мне тебя не выручить…» — Альберт прибывал в сомнениях. Время поджимало, нужно было возвращаться к обедне.  
Он развернулся и широкими шагами отправился к своему коню и оруженосцам со слугами. Не время, сейчас не самое подходящее время.

***

Через день состоялся прием и пир у французского короля Филиппа. На этот раз здесь были все — старые друзья и старые враги. Многочисленная свита короля Франции блистала роскошью. Даже придворные слуги были разодеты настолько пышно и красиво, что с успехом могли соперничать с английской знатью. Придворные музыканты играли, а приглашенный хор из лучших голосов распевал веселые мотивы, которые сменяли торжественные гимны в честь короля Филиппа Августа. Слуги разносили изысканные яства и лучшее вино, которое только было во всей стране. Здесь был и Морис де Браси, который уже несколько месяцев был в Париже. Конрад Мон-Фише, ближайший советник по делам при дворе, который представлял орден, был неподалеку. Его острые хитрые глаза то и дело скользили по свите Ричарда.  
Ричард прибыл задолго до появления рыцарей из свиты Филиппа, а также до прибытия тамплиеров. В его свите было немного людей, несколько оруженосцев и самых преданных рыцарей, среди них был Уилфред Айвенго, который везде сопровождал своего короля.

Все ждали прибытия короля Филиппа, а также великого магистра ордена Храма. Каждый хотел вынести выгоду из этого визита.  
Прошло еще пол-часа. Плантагенет от нетерпения еле сдерживался и уже почти разорвал свою дорогую перевязь, на которой был прицеплен меч. И вот музыка стихла на какой-то момент, зазвучали трубы и старший глашатай возвестил о прибытии короля. Филипп нарочно опоздал на встречу, ему хотелось позлить Ричарда и показать кто в доме хозяин, как впрочем и во Франции. Норманны презрительно смотрели на собравшихся саксонских придворных Плантагенета и их взгляды выражали явное пренебрежение.  
Филипп Август в сопровождении десяти знатных нормандских рыцарей и еще нескольких приближенных вошел в большой зал замка. На его устах играла легкая улыбка, а лицо выражало смесь насмешливого презрения. Он радостно приветствовал собравшихся, давая сигнал музыкантам продолжать играть и петь.  
— Рад приветствовать у себя столь дорогих гостей. Я полагаю, брат мой, Ричард, вас хорошо приняли вместе со свитой. — начал Филипп.  
— Благодарю вас, ваше величество — отвечал Ричард, с явным подавляемым нетерпением, ему хотелось скорее начать переговоры — все просто чудесно. Но когда же прибудет магистр тамплиеров? Мне бы хотелось приступить к главному.  
— Терпение, мой дорогой брат — отвечал с улыбкой Филипп — когда дело касается Господа нашего, торопиться не следует. А пока, у нас есть все необходимое, чтобы отлично повеселиться! Эй, а ну-ка сыграйте нам круговую! Будет танцевать!  
С этими словами Филипп пригласил одну из нормандских дам из его свиты и повел в середину зала. Начались танцы. Ричарду все это было не по вкусу, а нарастающее недовольство заставляло его щеки краснеть. придворные веселились и танцевали круговую. Что же задумал Филипп? Опять очередная каверза!

***

Прошел еще час. Магистр и тамплиеры не являлись, но казалось, что Филипп отнюдь не насторожен, а как будто ожидал этого. Ему нравилось мучить Ричарда, заставляя его сгорать от столь долгого ожидания. Но вот наконец, прервав очередной танец и музыку, главный сенешаль королевского французского двора объявил о приезде Великого магистра ордена Храма со своими приближенными рыцарями.  
Высокие двери отварились и тамплиеры вошли в большой зал замка под предводительством своего магистра. Их появление вызвало в зале восхищение и почтение. Придворные перешепытвались, глядя на величественную процессию рыцарей Храма. Их белоснежные плащи с кроваво-красными крестами составляли разительный контраст с разодетыми знатными вельможами.

Тамплиеры шли ровным строем, ступая тяжелой поступью, их железные шпоры стучали о каменные плиты зала. На их лицах читалась отвага и гордость, а осознание своего собственного могущество придавало их выражению надменности. Во главе этого строя шел великий магистр ордена Храма в сопровождении своих четверых оруженосцев-тамплиеров, его белоснежная мантия, выполненная из лучшего тончайшего сукна почти что волочилась по полу. Оруженосцы представляли собой цвет нормандской знати и рыцарства. На левой руке магистра сверкал перстень, символ неограниченной власти и могущества ордена, который когда-то был символом бедности и смирения. Двое всадников, которые ехали на одной лошади. Очень дорогие шпоры с золотой насечкой, массивный двуручный меч, у пояса, располагался в кожаных ножнах, усыпанных драгоценными камнями. На шее магистра красовалась большая толстая золотая цепь, на которой висел массивный крест. Глаза его выражали презрение и насмешку, черные волосы были аккуратно уложены. Привычка к неограниченной власти и вседозволенности отражались на его лице. Бриан де Буагильбер шел уверенным неспешным шагом, получая наслаждение и предвкушая, что совсем скоро он сможет выплеснуть всю свою ненависть на Ричарда, который стоял недалеко от короля Филиппа. Теперь он не подчинялся никому, лишь римскому папе, с которым у него воцарилась дружба и полное взаимопонимание.

Его темные глаза заблестели, когда он увидел Уилфреда, стоящего рядом со своим королем. Все шествие вызывало восторг и благоговение. Придворные отвешивали поклоны, даже приглашенный короли Португалии и Арагона склонили головы перед Великим магистром ордена Храма.  
Альберт де Мальвуазен также шел в сопровождении своих оруженосцев, за ними следовали два капеллана, слуги-послушники. На его шее тоже красовалась золотая цепь с крестом, но чуть скромнее. Буагильбер лишь еле-заметно кивнул в сторону короля Франции.  
Филипп сам вышел ему навстречу с улыбкой, раскрыв объятия в приветственном жесте.  
— Пресвятая Дева Мария! — воскликнул он — Рад, от всей души рад приветствовать Великого магистра ордена Храма Соломонова у себя в гостях!  
— Благодарю за столь лестное приглашение, ваше величество — его низкий бархатный голос прогремел на весь зал.  
Король махнул рукой. Снова заиграла музыка.  
— Искренне рад вашему визиту, дорогой магистр, нам нужно обсудить столько дел — сказал Филипп, понизив голос.  
— Что ж, я был бы рад перейти сразу к делу — ответил Буагильбер, отпивая вино из кубка, который ему незамедлительно подали. — Тем более, не стоит пренебрегать тем самым удачным случаем, когда с нами сам прецептор Иерусалимский. Когда дело касается финансов, я не встречал еще более ясной головы в этом вопросе.  
Альберт Мальвуазен отвесил небольшой поклон королю.  
— Я полагаю, что таким правом может воспользоваться и наш собрат, Ричард Плантагенет — шепнул Филипп. — Ему не терпеться получить разрешение от вас, чтобы продолжить строительство Шато-Гайар.* Ричард испытывает небольшие затруднения. Я думаю, что и по части финансов он попросит помощи у вас.  
— Так пусть попросит сам! — ответил Бриан так громко, что все присутствующие начали оборачиваться.  
Ричард, который стоял рядом, все прекрасно слышал. Его глаза метали злобные искры. Теперь, когда Великим магистром ордена стал его противник, просить что-либо у ордена Плантагенет считал для себя двойным унижением, но выходя не было. Но все же, преодолев свою гордыню, буквально задыхаясь от душившего его унижения, Ричард приблизился вместе со своими двумя оруженосцами и Уилфредом.  
— Не думал, что Господь сведет нас еще раз, сэр — обратился он к Буагильберу. — Но только лишь вынужденная необходимость заставляет меня, короля Англии, обращаться к ордену Храма.  
Бриан и бровью не повел, в его душе пылал злорадные огонь. Он медленно повернулся к говорящему и посмотрел поверх его головы. Это было верх неуважения, но сейчас, Бриан мог себе это позволить, как никто другой.  
— Разве так просят? — с наглой ухмылкой сказал Буагильбер. Альберт и остальная свита тамплиеров рассмеялись в голос, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия самого французского короля.  
— Вы, тамплиеры, пользуетесь большими свободами и особыми привилегиями. У вас сосредоточены самые крупные владения! Ваша гордыня и надменность не знает удержу! Но всему приходит конец. То, что когда-то было даровано вам необдуманно, может быть мудро отобрано, а то, что было очень быстро уступлено вам, может быть возвращено назад — дерзкая речь Ричарда вызвала в зале негодование. Король задыхался от гнева. Альберт и еще несколько оруженосцев схватились за рукоятки своих мечей. Филипп метнул гневный взгляд на Плантагенета, он совсем не желал ссоры, а тем более с поддерживающими его тамплиерами.  
Люди Ричарда также насторожились и некоторые последовали примеру своих противников — положа руки на рукояти мечей или кинжалов.

Но, к немалому удивлению как самого короля Филиппа, так и Альберта, Буагильбер полностью развернулся к Ричарду. Его глаза были спокойны, а голос уверенным.  
— Что вы сказали, король? — ответил Бриан, со свойственным ему при любой ситуации спокойствием. — Было бы лучше, если бы ваши уста не произносили подобных недружественных и неуместных слов. Вы будете править до тех пор, пока будете справедливым. Если ты, Плантагенет, осмелишься нарушить наши права, то вряд ли останешься королем. Ибо, то, что угодно ордену, угодно и самому Господу Богу!  
С огромным трудом королю Филиппу удалось потушить разгорающееся пламя. Пир продолжался весь вечер и всю ночь. На следующее утро французскому королю пришлось приложить не мало усилий, чтобы выторговать у ордена Храма и его магистра, под огромные проценты, ту необходимую сумму, которая нужна была Ричарду. Кабала, на которую был вынужден согласится Плантагенет, стала последним капканом в хитрой игре Филиппа Августа и тамплиеров. Согласившись со всеми условиями ордена, они скрепили договор печатями королей и оредна.  
Свершилось. Ричард Львиное Сердце стал «пленником» своего злейшего врага — ордена Храма.  
Наступило Рождество Христово.


	24. Праздники Господни.Часть вторая. Страстная неделя.

Где умирает надежда, там возникает пустота.

Леонардо да Винчи

С тех пор, когда Ричард Плантагенет испытал унижение от ордена Храма в лице Бриана де Буагильбера, прошло несколько месяцев. Альберт де Мальвуазен так и не сказал своему другу о Ребекке.  
Наступила страстная неделя — неделя покаяний, исповеди и раскаяния в своих грехах. Строгий пост, который был обязателен для храмовников, теперь соблюдался строже, чем раньше. Буагильбер стал еще мрачнее, не смотря на то, что ему удалось поставить Ричарда в зависимость от ордена, он не был ни счастлив, ни доволен и даже не прибывал в ровном расположении духа. Испытав, на короткое мгновение то удовлетворение от мести Ричарду, Бриан был словно опустошен. Мысли его все чаще возвращались в тот самый замок Торкилстон, когда он и его товарищи Морис де Браси, и покойный ныне, Реджинальд Фрон де Беф привезли своих пленников.  
Ему вдруг вспомнились те непристойности, которые он говорил и полагал в тот момент подходящими для Ребекки, то, что он собирался сделать. Бриану стало противно. Подойдя к окну, он распахнул его настеж, ощущая ветер на своем лице, руки его опирались на подоконник, Бриан медленно оглядывал двор прецептории и снующих взад-вперед слуг и послушников ордена.

Он вспомнил тот самый первый раз, когда увидел Ребекку на турнире со своим отцом Исааком. Ее галаза, немного испуганные, но тогда, она все же не отвела их. Ее смелость и отвага в плену, когда она дала решительный отпор наглости храмовника. Как он вытаскивал Ребекку из горящего пламени замка. Ее мужество, сравнимое с мужеством самого отважного рыцаря, с которым она отвергая все нелепые обвинения, согласилась пойти на костер. Побег. Их ночь в лесу. Возвращение домой и те редкие мгновения нежности, которые они смогли подарить друг другу…  
— Я не верю, что ты могла погибнуть, нет, только не ты, не ты, Ребекка… — прошептал он.  
Бриан продолжал смотреть на суетившихся послушников и слуг, пока все эти мысли бродили в его голове.  
Среди них его внимательный взор уловил Домиана, который теперь был его капелланом, он пересекал двор быстрым шагом, оставляя за собой грязные следы. Улицы Парижа были полны нечистот, смешанных с последним грязным талым снегом, который уже обратился в воду и теперь все это тащилось через монастырский двор, образуя словно дорогу, которую когда-то Буагильбер пересек.  
Эту линию, словно прочерченную нарочно, сейчас Бриан просто пожирал глазами. Что с ним происходит? Он не может найти себе покоя… Ребекка… Его мысли снова и снова возвращаются то в замок Фрон де Бефа, то в обитель Темплстоу, то на дорогу, туда, где Буагильбер пытался искать сбежавшую девушку.  
Неожиданно в дверь постучали.  
— Да, войдите — низкий бархатный голос раздался в ответ на стук.  
— Мой господин, — это был Домиан — прошу просить меня за мой неподобающий вид, но я так спешил, чтобы отдать вам послание от короля Филиппа. Вот.  
— Благодарю тебя, Домиан, распоряжений больше не будет на сегодня, ты можешь идти в трапезную — задумчиво ответил Бриан и сел у большого камина, когда же Домиан вышел, он принялся читать послание самого короля Франции.  
Письмо было ничем иным, как приглашение ко двору и пасхальную службу, по всей видимости, король решил под благовидным предлогом договориться о чем-то еще, помимо Ричарда и разделения власти. Филиппа беспокоило сложившееся положение вещей — Ричард, который отстраивал замок-крепость так быстро, как только было возможно, некоторые поддерживающие его бароны и влиятельные лица. Филиппу совершенно не хотелось развязывать войну или терпеть бесконечные стычки с Плантагенетом — это ослабляло его власть и общее положение дел в стране. Королю Франции нужен был мощный союзник и поддержка как никогда, именно такую поддержку он хотел видеть в магистре ордена Храма.

Буагильбер прекрасно понимал куда клонит Филипп и что он может попросить. Если раньше он отчетливо знал, что можно стрясти с французского короля взамен, теперь Бриана посещала какая-то странная растерянность. Он не узнавал сам себя. Добившись всего, чего хотел, Буагильбер не чувствовал ни радости, ни удовлетворения. Ничего. Вернее, что тоже было странным, какую-то пустоту.  
В дверь опять постучали.  
" — О, боже — подумал Бриан — кого еще там черти принесли…»  
— Да, войдите — сказал он вслух.  
— Это я — Альберт влетел в комнату, словно ураган.  
— Что с тобой? Ты как будто призрака увидел — спросил Бриан.  
— Все хорошо, я лишь хотел узнать, получил ли ты приглашение от короля Филиппа — ответил Альберт. При этом его глаза были сосредоточенными.  
— Вот, сижу и читаю. Ты как раз вовремя — усмехнулся Буагильбер, наливая другу кубок вина. — Приглашение на пасхальную службу и заодно явный призыв к очередной сделке.  
— Отлично! — также усмехнулся Альберт, отпивая из кубка — Ричарду и его псам придется еще хуже.  
— Как они мне все надоели… — выдохнул Буагильбер и снова подошел к окну. Его взгляд снова стал задумчивым, а шрам над бровями проступил немного ярче обычного.  
— Тебя что-то гнетет? — спросил Мальвуазен, делая еще один глоток.  
— И да, и нет — медленно проговорил магистр.  
— Ты мне скажешь? Мы ведь друзья — Альберта мучало любопытство, да и они с Буагильбером знали друг друга уже много лет.  
— Я сегодня думаю слишком много… — судорожный вздох вырвался из груди Бриана, он поставил свой кубок на подоконник.  
— О чем или о ком? — Альберт не понимал, что же происходит с его другом.  
— О ней… О Ребекке — Бриан наконец закончил свою фразу.  
— Не мучай себя понапрасну, Бриан — рука Мальвуазена легла на плечо Буагильбера.  
— Я виноват, понимаешь, она могла бы жить и радоваться…а я… — Буагильбер резко отвернулся к окну, вглядываясь в даль.  
— А если она жива и о тебе даже не вспоминает? А если она нашла кого-то и живет спокойно в каком-нибудь тихом месте? А ты лишь изводишь себя не за что — спокойно проговорил Альберт.  
— Что ты можешь знать?! — выпалили храмовник, разворачиваясь к Альберту.  
— Я…я ничего не знаю. Всего лишь предположил — Мальвуазен понял, что сказал больше, чем планировал — Почему ты так уверен, что твоя иудейка погибла?

— Потому что она пропала, как сквозь землю провалилась! Разве может вот так просто бесследно исчезнуть человек?! — Бриан стал расхаживать по комнате и волнение его было нешуточным — Она ведь везде будет чужой! Ее каждый сможет обидеть! Она беспомощна и одинока! Я виноват во всем этом!  
— Ты должен простить меня — нерешительно начал Мальвуазен.  
— Что такое? За что? Говори! Ты что-то знаешь, хитрый лис?! — Браин неожиданно для самого себя схватил Альберта за грудки и встряхнул его со всей силой.  
— Я видел твою еврейку, еще на Рождество — продолжил Мальвуазен, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас на него обрушиться лавина гнева Буагильбера. — Она была вместе с бродячими актерами. Она выглядела вполне здоровой и…  
— И?! Где?! — заорал Бриан, продолжая трясти Альберта.  
— Я не знаю, стоит ли продолжать… — сомнения Мальвуазена были не напрасны, он очень хорошо знал неуемный и бурный нрав своего друга.  
— Говори же! Или я сверну тебе шею прямо сейчас! — темные галаза Буагильбера налились кровью.  
— В тот момент, когда я видел твою Эндорскую волшебницу, она была на главной площади с бродячими актерами. Здесь в Париже. Когда я подошел ближе, то увидел, что она была в положении… она ждала ребенка — пролепетал Мальвуазен.  
— ЧТО?! Что ты сказал?! — Бриан схватил Альберта за шиворот — Я убью тебя, Альберт! Убью! Клянусь Богородицей! И этот грех мне отпустит сам Господь!  
— Прошу, Бриан, — слабо сопротивлялся Мальвуазен — хватит! Отпусти меня! Я не знал стоит ли говорить тебе об этом! И потом нас ждал прием у короля и…  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, Альберт?! Как ты мог… Почему… — Бриан сначала скрипнул зубами, но потом впал в какое-то оцепенение и говорил будто размышляя о чем-то. Альберта он отпустил — Боже…почему…  
Буагильбер пошатнулся, что-то сильно кольнуло в груди. Альберт тут же помог ему присесть. Магистр был бледен как полотно.

***

В это самое время Ребекка сидела у костра, укутанная в теплый шерстяной плед, вместе с несколькими актерами из бродячей труппы, братьями-акробатами. Шут, который уже успел переодеть свой костюм после выступления, подкладывал в огонь поленья.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Ребекка? — обратился к ней шут, протягивая горячую похлебку с мясом и овощами.  
— Лучше, чем когда-либо — ответила Ребекка с улыбкой, кивнув в благодарность за ужин.  
— Твой малыш должен вот-вот родиться, ты уверенна, что хочешь уплыть в Испанию именно теперь? — шут присел рядом и отхлебнул горячей пищи из своей миски.  
— Я думаю, лучше не затягивать. Нужное количество денег я собрала, а в Испании я сразу же разыщу родственников отца. Все будет хорошо, однако, ты прав, малыш родиться совсем скоро. Еще день-другой и он появиться на свет.  
— А ну-ка, где тут моя красавица — это цыганка вернулась, она несла довольно увесистый сверток — Мальчик у тебя будет, золотой!  
Она ласково погладила Ребекку по волосам и вручила ей сверток.  
— Это тебе и не благодари. — продолжила она, присаживаясь к костру — То, сколько всего ты сделала для нас, это бесценно. Ты поставила на ноги Клода и вылечила Анну. У тебя золотые руки и божий дар врачевания. Здесь всего лишь вещи для малыша. Они тебе совсем скоро понадобятся.  
— Спасибо тебе, Ермина! — Ребекка обняла цыганку. Она развернула сверток — это была искусная работа лучших парижских белошвеек, каких только можно было найти в городе. Кружева и атласные ленты украшали одежду для будущего ребенка. — Очень красиво!  
— А вот еще — продолжила цыганка — Надеюсь, ты уже решила крестить малютку?  
— Я… — Ребекка осеклась — я…я не знаю.  
— Поскрести, прошу тебя — Ермина присела рядом с Ребеккой и развернула еще одни маленький сверток, там был маленький золотой крестик. — Даже, если твоя вера не позволяет это сделать. Сделай это, обязательно — крест будет защитой малышу и тебе на какое-то время, пока не вернешься домой. У себя будешь молиться любым богам, но теперь, когда твой сын появиться на свет божий, ты должна его защитить. Потом, когда он вырастит, ты расскажешь ему о своих предках и богах, но не теперь, Ребекка, не теперь. Опасайся красных крестов.  
— Почему? Что случилось? — слова Ермины насторожили Ребекку, руки невольно обняли живот.  
— Когда я была в городе — продолжала цыганка — видела целую свору снующих туда-сюда тамплиеров. Разодетые во все белое с красными крестами, будто на праздник, все искали чего-то, на главной рыночной площади перевернули все столы. Они кого-то ищут. И судя по их стараниям, видать, кого-то очень важного для них. Люди бросились с рынка бегом, некоторых затоптали копытами, хватали и допрашивали, секли кнутами. Во главе был такой высокий, с надменным видом и зелеными холодными глазами будто у змеи. Все выспрашивал про какую-то колдунью.  
Ребекка вздрогнула и побледнела.  
— Что с тобой, дитя? Ты знаешь его? — спросила Ермина, которая тоже начала беспокоиться за Ребекку.  
— Нет, не знаю — как-то медленно и отрешенно проговорила она. Хотя саму Ребекку опять стал пробирать страх и холод. Ей вдруг вспомнилась так ужасная картина казни Мириам. Плащи и кресты.  
— Уж не знаю, кого они там ищут, поищут и перестанут. Скоро Пасха и будет отличный праздник! — весело подхватил шут, наливая похлебку цыганке.  
— Эх, нехорошее у меня предчувствие, с тамплиерами шутки плохи, а лучше с ними в обще не ввязываться. Собачьи дети, исчадия Дьявола, им человека убить, что тебе хлеб порезать — продолжала ворчать Ермина, поплотней укутывая Ребекку в плед.  
Опять страх прокрался в ее душу и сердце, в памяти всплыли ужасные события из прошлого и его глаза… темные, пронзающие насквозь, с пылающими, словно искры на углях, огнями. Когда же она сможет освободиться от него… Корабль в Испанию отплывал через неделю.

***

Наступила Пасха. Звон праздничных колоколов разлетался на весь Париж и его предместья. Король Филипп принимал у себя гостей. Самыми дорогими и почетными были тамплиеры и еще несколько иоаннитов во главе с их гроссмейстером. Здесь же были представители совершенно нового ордена — Тевтонского. Его первый магистр Генрих Вальпот тоже был здесь, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение королю Филиппу Августу и отправить благодарственную грамоту папе Иннокентию III, с пожеланиями радости Святой Пасхи. Но Вальпот прибыл еще для одной очень важной миссии. Магистр оредна Храма передал ему копию устава ордена. Генрих принял этот документ с великим почтением и благодарностью, ибо в дальнейшем устав самого Тевтонского ордена будет основываться на уставе ордена Храма.*  
Вальпот лично знал де Буагильбера еще по Палестине, он уважал его как достойного о храброго воина. Теперь, когда они были на равных, магистр тевтонцев с большой радостью поддержал решение главы тамплиеров и также отказал в помощи Ричарду, отказавшись выдавать Плантагенету охрану в виде своих рыцарей.

Не смотря на то, что Филипп Август и Ричард заключили хлипкое, но все же перемирие, перестав на какое-то время драться за обладание общей короной, этот жалкий мир был настолько хрупок, что еще до Пасхи Плантагенет начал торговаться за территории Франции, открыто угрожая Филиппу войной, но на этот раз уже внутри страны. Но пока этот шаткий мир все же был подписан, король Франции использовал отведенное время с пользой. Заручившись поддержкой самого могущественного оредна Храма, король был уверен в своих силах как никогда.  
Тамплиеры и Тевтонский орден отказались поддерживать Ричарда. Тамплиеры открыто приняли сторону короля Филиппа. Плантагенету ничего другого не оставалось, как действовать самостоятельно.  
— Deus Vult! — раздавалось на праздничном королевском ужине в замке Филиппа Августа.  
Так хотел Господь.

***

В эту пасхальную неделю было много выступлений и актеры толпами собирались на больших площадях, публика ликовала, а монеты сыпались рекой. Здесь на одной из главных площадей Парижа была и та самая бродячая труппа актеров, к которым несколько месяцев назад прибилась Ребекка.  
Гимнасты выступали, кувыркаясь в воздухе и выделывая замысловатые кульбиты. Фокусники показывали свое магическое искусство, а шут, словно важный вельможа расхаживал среди присутствующих, собирая монеты в шляпу и рассказывая удивительные истории, веселя и заинтересовывая тем самым все больше людей.  
Ребекка была не с том состоянии, чтобы помогать артистам, да и собирать монеты шут ей запретил. До рождения малыша оставалась совсем ничего и Ребекка просто гуляла по огромной рыночной площади, рассматривая диковинный товар, который везли в Париж во всех уголков света. Она беззаботно медленно шла вдоль торговых рядов, откусывая от свежего яблока кусочек за кусочком, как вдруг, среди толпы народа и многочисленных торговцев, Ребекка столкнулась нос к носу со знакомым ей Альбертом Мальвуазеном.

Вернее, она столкнулась с его зелеными холодными глазами, которые пристально смотрели на девушку, толпа закрывала его белоснежные плащ с крестом. Эти глаза, и в правду подобные змеиным, тщательно оглядывали Ребекку. Ухмыльнувшись, Альберт медленной походкой направился к ней.  
Кричать или просить о помощи было бесполезно. Ребекка постаралась смешаться с толпой, но у нее это не получилось. Альберт шел за ней по пятам крупными шагами. На какой-то момент Ребекка увидела, что Мальвуазен был не один, с ним было еще несколько тамплиеров. Бежать она не могла, да и особо некуда было. Ее слишком уязвимое положение не давало теперь двигаться свободно. Ребекка решила, что не будет сдаваться ни за что, даже, если ей и ее ребенку будет стоить это жизни. Она больше не позволит запирать себя в клетку.

Ребекка пятилась назад, тревожно вздрагивая и видя приближавшихся к ней храмовников. Музыка неслась со всех сторон, люди смеялись и апплодировали актерам, фокусникам и пожирателям огня, монеты звенели, запахи свежего хлеба и выпечки, сладостей, фруктов и вина с пряностями, витали в воздухе. Никто не обращал внимания на Ребекку, которая свернула в один из переулков, попытавшись спрятаться от своих преследователей.  
Неожиданно, сзади за талию, ее схватила крепкая рука, а другая, такая же крепкая и мозолистая, зажала ей рот. Вырываться было бесполезно.  
Музыка играла все громче, смех и веселые песни неслись со всех сторон.

***

— И как долго ты собиралась бегать от меня?! Да еще и с моим ребенком? — знакомый низкий бархатный голос, сейчас говорил немного насмешливо, Ребекка узнала этот голос. — Спасибо, Альберт, теперь она уже никуда не сможет убежать. Едем в мое поместье! Запрягай повозку!  
Бриан легко поднял на руки свою драгоценную ношу.  
— Тщщщ… — прошептал он, призывая Ребекку хранить тишину — Иначе твоим храбрым друзьям-фигляра не поздоровиться!  
Ребекка посмотрела через плечо Буагильбера — перед ними на коленях стояли оба брата-гимнаста и шут.  
— Они, по всей видимости, пытались как-то тебя спасти, но это отребье не может тягаться силой с рыцарями самого могущественного ордена. — Буагильбер рассмеялся. — Пошли прочь!  
После этих слов рыцари-храмовники избили актеров и оставили их прямо в переулке, истекать кровью. Ребекка вскрикнула, резкая боль пронзила низ живота, она потеряла сознание.  
Ребекка очнулась не сразу, лишь спустя какое-то время, в просторной крытой повозке, которая была запряжена четырьмя лошадьми. До ее слуха доносился тихий разговор и приглушенный смех мужчин.  
— Она пришла в себя, мой господин — послышался голос совсем рядом. Он принадлежал личному лекарю магистра храмовников.  
— Наконец-то — раздался другой более нетерпеливый знакомый голос. Глаза Буагильбера внимательно вглядывались в лицо Реббеки. — Как ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не бойся, ты в безопасности и мы едем домой.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? Куда ты везешь меня? — слабым голосом ответила Ребекка.  
— Везу тебя обратно, в свое поместье. — ответил Бриан, его темные глаза снова загорелись.  
— Отпусти меня — слабо проговорила девушка.  
— Ну уж нет! — скрипну зубами Бриан — Ты достаточно дурачила меня! Я и шагу тебе не дам вступить! Мой наследник не может родиться в какой-то дыре, в компании бродячего уличного сброда!  
— Это не твой ребенок! — выпалила Ребекка.  
— Перестань мне лгать! — Буагильбер с силой тряхнул ее за плечи, Ребекка поморщилась от боли, но сил ответить на подобную грубость у нее не было, да и живот продолжал ныть. — Наши дороги всегда пересекаются, может хватит бегать от меня, от своей судьбы, Ребекка?! Покорись своей судьбе и воле Господа!  
— Или тебе, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер?! Ты уже равняешь себя с богом? — глаза Ребекки расширились от негодования.  
— Прошу вас, господин, ей нужен покой — перебил их лекарь — у нее слишком мало сил. Да и не стоило ее куда-то везти.  
— Ты смеешь мне перечить?! — рявкнул Бриан, хватая за грудки лекаря — Знай свое дело, а не то я прикажу заковать тебя в колодки!  
— Вы можете это сделать, мой господин, — отвечал лекарь — но я говорю вам, как врачеватель, дорога может убить госпожу и ребенка.  
— Пошел прочь, Жозеф! Не выводи меня из себя окончательно! Дашь свои советы, когда тебя об этом попросят! — не унимался Буагильбер. Лекарю ничего не оставалось, как пересесть на дорожную лошадь и ехать рядом с повозкой.  
Наступил поздний вечер. Было холодно и Буагильбер приказал остановиться, развести костры и готовить ужин. А также встать на постой прямо в лесу, к которому они уже успели подъехать. Сам Бриан взял бурдюк с водой, круглый хлеб и отправился в повозку, где лежала Ребекка.  
— Тебе надо немного поесть — на этот раз Буагильбер старался говорить ласковым голосом — Давай, хоть чуть-чуть.  
Ребекка приподнялась и приникла к бурдюку с водой.  
— Сейчас принесу копченого кролика и овощей — сказал грозный рыцарь.  
— Бриан — прервала его Ребекка — у меня жар. Позови своего Жозефа, кажется ребенок проситься на свет.  
— О, боже… Сейчас! — Бриан подскочил как ошпаренный. Найти лекаря ему не составила труда, Жозеф как раз только успел напоить и привязать своего дорожного коня.  
— Жозеф, бегом в повозку! Да и возьми Амета с собой! — скомандовал Буагильбер. Альберт, который до сего момента не участвовал в разговоре, приподнялся и окинул Бриана беспокойным взглядом.  
— Что? — Мальвуазен вскинул брови.  
— Ребекка…у нее жар и… Господи… — Бриан присел там, где стоял. Альберт опустился рядом с ним и протянул ему немного вина.  
Прошел час. Потом еще час. Наступило время вечерней молитвы. Тамплиеры поднялись со своих мест и принялись возносить хвалы и молитвы Господу. Жозеф вышел из повозки, глаза его были обеспокоены.  
— Что с ней? — Бриан сразу же подскочил к лекарю, как только тот появился.  
— Я говорил вам, господин, ей нужен был покой, ее нельзя было куда-то везти! — глаза лекаря выражали упрек.  
— Что с ней?! — прорычал Бриан, снова хватая Жозефа за шиворот.  
— У нее сильный жар и сил почти нет, а ребенок хочет появится на свет божий! Нужна вода и много, да поскорей! Вам еще очень повезло, рядом есть река! — также рявкнул Жозеф.  
— Да как ты смеешь мне приказывать! — Бриан встряхнул его.  
— Смею, мой господин! Советую вам поторопиться, иначе госпожа может умереть! Что за упрямый олух! — взвизгнул лекарь.

Бриан хотел было отвесить солидную оплеуху Жозефу, но вовремя придя в себя и осознав, что сейчас не время для приперательств, отдал все необходимые распоряжения.  
Жозеф отправился обратно в повозку.  
— Знаю, госпожа, будет трудно, но мы должны постараться, не так ли? — успокаивал Ребекку Жозеф — Как бы тяжко не было, вы должны дать жизнь вашему малышу. Я постараюсь сделать все как должно. Будет очень больно, госпожа. Кричите, не стесняйтесь, так вы облегчит боль и дышите, дышите так глубоко и часто, как только можете.  
До слуха Ребекки доносилось пение молитв тамплиеров. Они славили Деву Марию. Их пение разносилось далеко и уплывало в даль, словно накрывая все живое. Низкие мужские голоса грохотали и разливались, распевая хорал.  
Боль пронизывала все тело несчастной Ребекки, она сдерживалась как могла, чтобы не закричать, но все же слабость взяла свое и пронзительный крик слетел с ее губ.  
— Всем продолжать молиться — спокойно приказал Альберт, как бы не обращая внимания на крики, доносившиеся из крытой повозки. Амет проворно таскал воду из ближайшей реки и грел ее на костре.  
— Ну, что брат Бриан, — слегка улыбнулся Мальвуазен — пришла пора и нам поработать немного.  
С этими словами Альберт взял два деревянных ведра из другой повозки и вручил их Буагильберу, сам он также взял ведра и поспешил на реку.  
Натаскав воды оба рыцаря присели на холодную траву. Уже подступала ночь. Звуки хорала приглушали крики из повозки. Прошел еще час и еще. Бриан сидел неподвижно, словно застывшая скульптура. Он боялся пошевелиться.  
Все стихло.

— Почему она больше не кричит… — как-то слабо отозвался он.  
— Всем спать! — скомандовал Альберт. — Я пойду посмотрю, что там Жозеф копается так долго. Нет, тебе лучше быть здесь.  
Но не успел Альберт сойти со своего места, как из крытой повозки вышел Жозеф. Виде его был страшным — вся одежда и руки были в крови, лицо усталым и изможденным, глаза выражали сожаление и жалость.  
При виде своего лекаря Буагильбер похолодел. Он мигом вскочил на ноги и подбежал к нему.  
— Что с ней? Где ребенок? — голос его дрожал.  
— Это мальчик, мой господин — смертельно уставший лекарь присел на траву — Нужно искупать малыша и помочь госпоже переодеться.  
— Что с ней? Почему я не слышу крика ребенка? — Бриан попытался взять себя в руки.  
— Госпожа жива, но сил у нее не осталось. Она очень слаба. — продолжал лекарь — Я же говорил! Такая дальняя дорога может запросто убить ее! С ребенком все обошлось, пуповина запуталась вокруг него и еле давала дышать. Мальчик еле дышал. Сейчас он спит.  
— Успокойся, благодарю тебя друг мой — Бриан похлопал Жозефа по плечу.  
— Господин — снова обратился к нему Жозеф — ей нельзя больше рожать. Госпожа больше не перенесет роды.  
Бриан отер с лица пот, который выступил крупными каплями, еле переводя дыхание, слабо кивнув, он отправился в повозку.

***

Амет уже суетился рядом и помогал Ребекке переодеться. Абдала держал новорожденного.  
— Сейчас, моя госпожа, все будет хорошо — Амет как мог старался быть добрым.  
— Прости меня, Абдала, за то, что мне пришлось тебя ударить тогда в замке. Надеюсь, ты не держишь на меня зла? — говорила Ребекка слабым голосом.  
— Нет, моя госпожа, я не держу на вас зла. — сарацин улыбнулся, обнажая ровные белые зубы — Вы отважная и у вас доброе сердце, но напрасно вы отвергаете моего господина. Он очень вас любит и никто лучше, кроме него, не сумеет о вас позаботиться. Доверитесь ему, вы и ваш малыш всегда будет жить так, как подобает достойной женщине моего господина.  
— Сейчас я искупаю мальчика. А он очень даже крепкий — продолжал Амет. Малыш уже проснулся, но не плакал, а с любопытством разглядывал сарацина. — Да и глаза у него точь в точь как у моего хозяина — приговаривал Амет, улыбаясь, аккуратно принимая его из рук Абдалы и придерживая новорожденного мальчугана.  
— Я сам, Амет, ты можешь идти отдыхать, и ты Абдала тоже — раздался знакомый голос. В повозку заглянул Буагильбер. Сарацин тут же повиновался его приказу и оставил их одних.  
— Ребекка — тихо вымолвил он, опускаясь рядом с ней на своеобразное ложе, на котором лежала Ребекка. — Моя Ребекка.  
Он осторожно гладил ее по слипшимся волосам, аккуратно помог ей переодеться и снова уложил ее на свежие простыни. Ребекка слабо улыбнулась, когда малыш, лежащий рядом стал возиться.  
— У него твои глаза — сказала она, продолжая тихо улыбаться.  
— Я очень люблю тебя, тебя и нашего сына — ответил Бриан и осторожно поцеловал сначала малыша, а потом Ребекку.  
Действительно, мальчик был очень похож на своего отца — темные глаза, черные как смоль волосы, лишь аккуратный ротик чем-то напоминал рот его матери. Малыш был крепким и здоровым.  
— Ты уже решила? Он будет иудеем или христианином? — с язвительной интонацией спросил Бриан.  
— Какая теперь разница, Бриан, прошу, отпусти нас. Я решила уплыть в Испанию. — Ребекка пыталась хоть как-то повлиять на Буагильбера.  
— Ты с ума сошла?! — прошипел Бриан и его нежные нотки мгновенно улетучились — Ты думала я тебе позволю вот так сесть на корабль и уплыть в другую страну с моим сыном?  
— Он также и мой сын! Орден и жезл магистра тебе дороже всего! Если бы ты случайно не нашел нас, ты бы и дальше продолжал существовать как ни в чем не бывало! Отпусти нас! — Ребекка настаивала на своем.  
— А кто же виноват в твоем теперешнем положение? А? Ты сама, почему не знаю, убежала от меня! А теперь попрекаешь меня орденом! — Бриан разозлится не на шутку — Орден дал мне все! Боевую славу, рыцарское достоинство и честь, уважение моих товарищей и братьев! Орден возвысил меня и привел к престолу более могущественному, чем королевский! Орден заменил мне все, Ребекка!  
— Так пусть каждый из нас останется при своем — тихо ответила она.  
— Нет, Ребекка, — продолжил Буагильбер, понизив голос — орден не заставил забыть тебя. Еще до того как стать магистром, я не раз предлагал тебе законный союз! Законный брак и опору до конца наших дней! Что тебе стоило лишь произнести слова и принять нашу веру, это было бы всего лишь для виду, а в моем поместье ты могла бы вести ту жизнь, которую бы пожелала и молиться какому угодно богу!  
— Ту жизнь, которую ты мне предлагал, ничем не отличалась от тюрьмы в Темплстоун. Жить, постоянно притворяясь, лгать каждый день? — холодно произнесла Ребекка, прижав к себе сына, словно стараясь отгородить его от Бриана.  
— Если не ради себя, Ребекка, хоть ради нашего сына — Буагильбер попытался взять ее за руку, но Ребекка выдернула свою руку из его.  
— Сейчас, как никогда, ты волен воспользоваться моей слабостью, но как ты не понимаешь, дело не только в просто «словах», как ты называешь священные молитвы, дело не в том, повешу ли я своему сыну крест или звезду Давида на шею. — Ребекка говорила твердо — Я не разделяю твоих стремлений и убеждений. Для тебя важна слава, почести и власть. Наши жизненные принципы и взгляды слишком различны, чтобы мы могли быть вместе.  
— Одумайся, Ребекка и перестань нести чушь! Твое упрямство не приведет ни к чему хорошему! — рявкнул Бриан — Я не позволю тебе уехать и не позволю забрать своего сына! В первой же часовне он станет христианином и моим наследником! Такова моя воля! Такова воля Господа нашего! Я все сказал!  
С этим словами он вышел из крытой повозки, оставив Ребекку с младенцем в одиночестве. Вот так легко и просто, она снова оказалась в плену у ненавистного храмовника. Надежда на спасение угасла.


	25. Глава 9. Я никогда не смогу принять твою любовь. Часть первая. Рено.

Чаяния нашей жизни являются нам в облике детей.

Прошло около недели и путники добрались до владений Бриана де Буагильбера. Грозный рыцарь тут же отдал все необходимые распоряжения слугам и приказал Амету отвести Ребекку и ребенка в свои покои. Им принесли все необходимое, а также горячую еду и оставили одних. Бриан так и не поднялся. Весь вечер и ночь он провел в большом зале вместе с несколькими приближенными к нему рыцарями ордена Храма, которым Буагильбер доверял как себе, и Альбертом Мальвуазеном.  
Ребекка покормила малыша и уложила его спать. Сама она была вымотана долгой дорогой и роды были тяжелыми, поэтому она все еще чувствовала недомогание. Ребекка хотела было уже ложиться спать, но даже мягкая постель и шелковые покрывала не действовали — она не могла заснуть.  
Кто же она теперь? Пленница, которая вместе со своим сыном, до конца своих дней будет вынуждена подчиняться храмовнику, или же Буагильбер решился на что-то более серьезное? Отнять ребенка? Или…  
Эти мысли не давали ей покоя. Не выдержав больше тягостных сомнения, она решила выбраться тайком из комнаты и осмотреться.

Ребекка осторожно спустилась вниз по большой каменной лестнице. Она старалась прятаться за толстыми колоннами, чтобы ее никто не мог заметить. Так, прячась, то и дело уворачиваясь от света свечей, которые слуги несли вниз в большой зал, она дошла то того самого месте, где был де Буагильбер вместе со своими доверенными людьми.  
Ребекке удалось спрятаться за колонну в большом зале, так, что ее никто не мог заметить, даже слуги, приносившие еду и вино. Бриан де Буагильбер сидел во главе стола, самостоятельно разливая по кубку вина каждому из присутствующих. В этот раз пища было очень простой, скромной даже по меркам обычных не зажиточных людей.  
До слуха Ребекки донесся странный разговор.  
— Так что мы будем делать, когда покончим с Ричардом? — звучал низкий хриплый голос одного из рыцарей.  
— Терпение, дорогой Тибо — отвечал Бриан — мы еще не получили от него все причитающиеся ордену, но чтобы все прошло удачно, нам предстоит одно небольшое дело. Как вы и сами должно быть догадались, мы сильны и могущественный как никогда, но не без помощи нашего небесного отца, не без помощи духа света, который способствует всем нашим делам. Помолимся, братья!  
" — Что это еще за дух света? — промелькнуло в голове у Ребекки — Может, Буагильбер так называет бога? Но какого бога…»

Глаза ее расширились от удивления, когда в зал внесли странный крест, он отличался от любого другого христианского символа веры. Этот крест напоминал скорее какую-то скульптуру в виде существа, которое когда-то искривилось и застыло, приняв форму креста. Эту скульптуру Бриан сам поставил в середину стола. Альберт Мальвуазен подошел со свечами в руках — они были странного темно-красного цвета. Он расставлял их вокруг этого странного существа, образуя замкнутый круг. После, другой тамплиер зажег свечи.  
— Отец наш, — густой низкий голос Бриана обращался к странной скульптуре — всемогущий Дух Света! Мы, рыцари оредна Сионского Храма, благодарим тебя за то могущество и силу, что ты даровал нам. Просим тебя, помоги нам в этом нелегком деле. Прими наши дары!  
С этими словами Буагильбер вынул кинжал из своих ножен и надрезал ладонь. Кровь потекла на странную скульптуру. Тоже сделали Альберт и остальные рыцари Храма.  
Удивлению Ребекки не было предела. Она стала свидетелем какого-то странного обряда, который скорее напоминал языческий нежели христианский.  
Рыцари подняли свои кубки с вином, но не один из них не пригубил напиток. Все содержимое было вылито на странного вида бога — духа света.  
Потом все рыцари стали читать молитву Отце Наш и Богородицу. После молитв они снова стали обсуждать какие-то дела ордена и Ричарда. Это продолжалось довольно долго и Ребекка, боясь, что ее могу обнаружить слуги, поспешила вернуться в комнату.  
Она быстро забралась в постель и постаралась заснуть, хотя сон по прежнему не шел и ее голова была полна тревожных мыслей — что это за бог, которому в тайне поклоняются храмовники? Почему он требует человеческой крови…

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро Ребекка потянулась на кровати и уже повернулась к окну, как увидела спящего рядом Бриана. Она вздрогнула и машинально поглядела на его руку — ладонь зажила и на ней не было ни следа от кинжала. Как такое может быть? Или ей это все приснилось? Может быть усталость и непростые события сыграли с ней злую шутку? Ребекка зажмурилась и снова открыла глаза — первые лучи солнца проникали сквозь оконные занавеси. Рядом по-прежнему спал Буагильбер.  
Как только она попыталась встать с кровати, Бриан проснулся и схватил ее за руку, притягивая к себе.  
— Я смотрю, ты уже проснулась и хочешь опять от меня ускользнуть? — Бриан сильно прижал Ребекку к себе, чтобы та не вырвалась. При этом на его лице играла задорная легкая улыбка, которая отнюдь не предвещала бури.  
— Мне бы очень хотелось проведать нашего сына — Ребекка попыталась высвободиться из столь крепких объятий рыцаря.  
— Им занимается Амет — ответил Бриан, который не намеревался ослаблять хватку.  
— Почему им занимается Амет? Я его мать и будет намного лучше, если… — ответила она, повторив слабую попытку вырваться из рук Бриана.  
— Будет НАМНОГО лучше, если им будет заниматься Амет. — Буагильбер прервал ее. Он выразился спокойно, но тон его голоса был таким, что спорить с ним было бесполезно. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
Бриан сел на постеле и отпустил Ребекку. Начало не предвещало ничего хорошего. Легкая улыбка сползла с его лица, а глаза стали серьезными как никогда.  
— Тебе придется выслушать меня — начал он — Ребекка, завтра, если сейчас тебе все еще нездоровиться, мы поедем в одну отдаленную часовню и ты примешь святое крещение. Примешь нашу веру…  
— Нет! -твердо ответила Ребекка, не дав ему договорить.  
— Не перебивай меня, а слушай — серьезно продолжил Бриан — Ты примешь нашу веру, имя твое будет Мария. А после, мы окрестим нашего сына. Или ты думала, я это все так оставлю?! Ты упряма и горда, но и я тоже горд. Я могу отступить на время, чтобы подумать и накопить сил, но не отступлюсь от поставленной цели! Мой сын, мой наследник будет носить крест! Он не будет расти не весть где, под юбкой! Я этого не позволю!

Суровый и низкий голос Бриана производил пугающее впечатление. Эхо разносилось по всей комнате, стены отражали звуки его громыхающего голоса.  
— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж, в ближайшей часовне в моих землях! — продолжил он тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Если не ради себя, подумай о сыне! Мой Рено не будет незаконнорожденным ублюдком! Ты понимаешь, ЧТО я говорю?  
— Рено? — Ребекка догадалась, что имя для сына еще не выбрано.  
— Да, Рено — ответил Бриан — Это имя моего деда, он присоединил много земель к нашему родовому поместью. Отец очень любил и почитал его. Мой сын достоин носить имя своих древних предков. Тебе нравится? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Что ж, пусть будет так — как-то покорно ответила Ребекка, из головы у нее не выходила ночная сцена — Где мой сын?  
— Амет купает его и пеленает. Он отлично справляется, пока ты набираешься сил — отвечал Буагильбер, который уже подошел к ней и взял ее руки в свои. Теперь его голос был мягким, словно успокаивал. — После он принесет его. Наш сын очень спокойный и крепкий мальчуган.  
— Бриан, ты же понимаешь, я не смогу… — слезу выступили у нее в глазах, Ребекка поняла, если она не согласиться, сына она больше не увидет никогда.  
— Ты сможешь молиться своему богу здесь, в замке. Никто тебе слова поперек не скажет, ты здесь госпожа — осторожный поцелуй, которым Бриан хотел подкрепить согласие.  
— Где мой сын?! — Ребекка, как разъяренная тигрица, вырвалась из рук Бриана, ее глаза пылали гневом. — Сейчас же принеси моего сына!  
— Успокойся, тебе не стоит так волноваться — вкрадчивый и на сей раз мягкий голос Буагильбера зазвучал чуть тише обычного — Я же сказал, Амет занимается с ним и как только закончит, он принесет Рено в наши покои.  
— Что ты задумал? Что тебе надо от нас? — Ребекка не могла смириться с таким положением вещей, она отчетливо понимала, что Буагильбер нащупал слабое место и будет угрожать ей отнять сына. Зная его характер и буйный нрав, она понимала, он пойдет до конца и не уступит. Теперь же Ребекка не могла свободно распоряжаться своей жизнью, как когда-то в Торкилстоне. Не могла она и сбежать. Рено, ее малыш, который стал для нее единственной отрадой в жизни, когда все остальное было потеряно. Ей придется смириться ради него.  
— Я люблю тебя, Ребекка — Бриан приблизился к ней, но не пытался больше схватить ее, глаза его были серьезными и немного грустными — Ты не можешь себе представить, что я чувствовал все это время, пока тебя не было рядом. Каждый день я вспоминал все, что нас связывает. От самого начала и до самого последнего момента перед твоим побегом. А когда ты убежала… Что со мной сделалось тогда… Я с ума сходил, разыскивая тебя по всем окрестностям. Даже подумал, что ты утонула и приказал прочесать весь участок реки в моих владениях. Все было напрасно. Я не знал жива ли ты… После я прекратил поиски и принял решение — теперь я тот, кем стал.  
— Для человека, который сходил с ума, ты слишком здраво и жестоко рассуждаешь, сэр рыцарь — отчеканила Ребекка.  
— Прекрати, прошу. Прекрати свои упреки и выслушай меня — глаза Бриана сверкнули — А потом, в один прекрасный день, мои друг и собрат приходит и рассказывает, что видел тебя на рыночной площади, с бродячим сбродом фигляров и ты беременна! Что мне прикажешь было делать?! Я не сомневался ни минуты, что это мой ребенок! Ни единого мгновения не желал для тебя сей жалкой доли бродяжки!  
— Эти фигляры, как ты их называешь, спасли мне жизнь и приютили меня. Да, пусть я ходила не в дорогих шелках и спала на простой постеле, но я была счастлива! Да, счастлива тем, что свободна и бог послал мне единственное утешение — моего сына, за все те грехи, что я совершила! — ответила Ребекка.  
Глаза Буагильбера потемнели, лицо побагровело от услышанных им слов.  
— Так вот, гордая девица! — прошипел он, скрипнув зубами — Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу! Завтра — ты примешь нашу веру! Иначе ты никогда больше не увидишь Рено! Клянусь Пресвятой Богородицей!  
Он схватил свою тунику и вышел вон из покоев, оставив Ребекку одну, хлопнув дверью так, что замок зазвенел громко и протяжно.

***

На другой день, просидев ночь в тягостных раздумьях, Ребекка все же приняла очень тяжелое решение — она примет христианскую веру, но сделает она это ради сына.  
Переодевшись, Ребекка сняла с себя тонкую золотую цепочку, которою все это время ей удавалось прятать по нижней рубашкой. Это была очень тонкая золотая цепочка со звездой Давида. Слезы выступил. Она прощалась со своей прежней жизнью, со своим народом, со своими корнями, с единственной защитой и опорой — со своей верой, которая заменяла ей все до этого страшного момента.  
В это мгновение раздался осторожный стук.  
— Войдите — ответила Ребекка, наскоро вытерая слезы, катившиеся по лицу.  
— Это я — сказал Буагильбер, входя в комнату — Ты готова? Амет уже подготовил Рено.  
Ребекка кивнула, но не произнесла ни единого слова в ответ.  
— Ребекка, — тихий низкий голос Бриана снова прорезал тишину — Все это я делаю для твоего блага и блага нашего сына. Поверь, сейчас тебе все это кажется странным, ненужным, возможно ужасным, но иногда, верный путь найти сложно, а еще сложней идти по нему. Ты вступила на новый путь и я буду рядом с тобой. Всегда. Если ты готовы, мы можем идти. В этом нет ничего страшного, просто монах прочитает пару-тройку фраз на латыни и все. Ты согласна?  
— Я согласна — ответила Ребекка — Согласна принять христианскую веру, ради сына. Соглашусь никуда не убегать, чтобы вырастить его. Соглашусь жить в твоем замке, быть хозяйкой в твоих угодьях. Я согласна принять все это, но я никогда не смогу принять твою любовь.  
— Я жду тебя во дворе — отрезал Бриан, сверкнув своими темными глазами, и силой ударил по столу, казалось он вложил в этот удар все отчаяние и осознание того, что получив Ребекку физически, ее душа никогда не будет принадлежать ему.  
Это была полная победа и полное поражение Буагильбера. Она покорилась ему, но какой ценой… Только сейчас он осознал, что своими собственными руками оборвал ту самую тонкую нить, что их связывала. Навсегда.  
Ее душа никогда не будет принадлежать ему, как и ее сердце.  
Ребекка, спускалась по каменной винтовой лестнице замка, глаза ее застилали слезы. Ей вспомнилась вся ее жизнь — еще живой отец, их дом в Йорке. Приготовление к отъезду на турнир. Ее еврейская община и Мириам, которая как могла оберегала Ребекку от всего дурного. Она вспоминала как впервые увидела те самые голубые глаза отважного сакса, не побоявшегося выступить ей защитником и сразиться с Брианом, не смотря на то, что уже было слишком поздно, Айвенго все же пытался ее спасти. Она никогда не сможет забыть его глаз и их расставания в замке. Все прошло… ее жизнь прошла так мимолетно и быстро, что она даже не успела вкусить ее плоды. Она лишь пригубила то терпкое и ядовитое вино жизни. Ребекка спускалась все дальше по лестнице… Турнир в Эшби разделил ее жизнь пополам — темные, пылающие глаза храмовника и его неуемная страсть, дикая, ни на что не похожая любовь сломали ее как тростинку. Она сполна заплатила за свои грехи. Цена оказалась для нее слишком высокой. Единственно, для чего Ребекка все же решилась жить дальше — был ее сын. Если то, на что она все же согласилась можно было бы назвать жизнью. Ее бог оставил ее и укрыл покрывалом на веки вечные. Не будет больше Ребекки, не будет гордости и прежнего мужества, она даже не может расстаться с жизнью… не будет ничего…

В ближайшей маленькой часовне, в одной из многочисленных, кое-были разбросаны по всем владениям де Буагильбера, старый монах крестил малыша Рено, а заодно обвенчал рабу божию Марию и раба божьего сэра Жоффруа из одной провинции, близ Парижа.  
Пара вышла из часовни и отпивалась восвояси с ребенком на руках.


	26. Я никогда не смогу принять твою любовь. Часть вторая. Убить короля!

Живи я при начале мира, я бы сперва послушал, что соседи говорят об убийстве Авеля, прежде чем громко осудить Каина.  
Марк Твен

На сердце у Бриана было неспокойно, этот тяжкий непосильный груз в виде признания Ребеккой своего положения, словно камень тянул его вниз. Не смотря на то, что Ребекка приняла христианство, чтобы оградить себя и прежде всего своего сына, от домыслов и толков о его происхождении, она никогда не примет искренне ни его самого, ни его веру. Было бы глупо наедятся на какой-то другой исход дела.  
Задушив, собственными руками, те молодые ростки надежды и возможности покорить сердце и душу неприступной красавицы, Бриан лелеял надежду, что хотя бы его сын, его Рено, пусть не сейчас, но в будущем будет любить и уважать своего отца, как подобает истинному христианину и доблестному воину, единственному наследнику старинного рода Буагильберов.

Но и здесь Бриана подкарауливало разочарование, роковая случайность, которая отняла у него последнюю надежду.  
Прошла еще неделя и по дороге, ведущей к замку появились всадники. Во главе их был никто иной, как прецептор Иерусалима, будучи вторым лицом в ордене Храма, Альберт Мальвуазен. Остальными всадниками были его оруженосцы и рыцари-храмовники.  
Альберт был разодет по последней моде, единственное, что было отличием от французского дворянина был его белоснежный плащ с крестом. Другие рыцари были тоже хорошо одеты, но не так замысловато как их прецептор. На его шее висела толстая золотая цепь, на руках было несколько перстней с драгоценными камнями. Его шелковая туника с золотой вышивкой красиво дополняла его одеяние. Поверх туники был камзол с такой же золотой вышивкой как и туника. Обувь Альберта была выполнена из мягкой отличной выделки кожи, а носки были загнуты и скучены. Золоченый пояс, усыпанный драгоценными камнями, с дорогой пряжкой, красиво подчеркивал стать Мальвуазена младшего. Все вместе производило приятное впечатление и внешность рыцаря была еще более привлекательна тем, что не смотря на свой наряд щеголя, у его пояса были прицеплены ножны с тяжелым мечом. Длинный кинжал, который также был заложен за этот пояс, был отнюдь не декоративным украшением. Это было лучшее холодное оружие, с насечкой, которое совсем недавно Альберту привезли из Дамаска. Было видно сразу — это воин, который прошел немало битв, но при этом смог сохранить стать, а также на удивление целое лицо — Альберт не был изуродован шрамами и не мог пожаловаться на отсутствие носа, ушей или других частей тела, что часто случалось с рыцарями, это не было редкостью в те времена, а в особенности с рыцарями-храмовниками, без них не обходился не один крестовый поход и не одно сражение на Востоке.  
Темно-зеленые глаза Мальвуазена выражали спокойствие, даже не смотря на то, что он только что гнал коня во весь опор.  
Протрубил рог и вот уже сам Бриан де Буагильбер спешил во двор замка, чтобы встретить своего друга и собрата по ордену, отдавая приказ спустить мост.  
Весь отряд рыцарей-храмовников въехал во внутренний двор замка.

***

— Рад видеть тебя, мой друг! — Альберт поднял кубок с вином. Они уже сидели в большом зале, а слуги спешили подать вкусные яства и наполняли кубки вином. Остальным рыцарям накрыли в другом зале. Мальвуазену хотелось обсудить важные новости с Брианом с глазу на глаз и без лишних свидетелей.  
— И я рад тебе, Альберт — ответил Бриан и тоже поднял свой кубок — За встречу!  
— У меня к тебе очередное приглашение к королевскому двору. Похоже Филипп нас не забывает — Мальвуазен мальком взглянул на Ребекку, которая показалась в дверном проеме зала, но почему-то замешкалась и не зашла. — Нам снова надо ехать в Париж. А что твоя красавица так и не удостоит меня своим взглядом?  
— Ребекка последнее время все больше проводит свой досуг в библиотеке — с какой-то досадой проговорил Бриан — Либо с нашим сыном.  
— Значит, прекрасная гурия все же покорилась тебе? — улыбнулся Альберт и отпил терпкое вино.  
— Она меня не любит… И после того, что я сделал, не полюбит уже никогда — выдохнул Бриан.  
— Эх, брат Бриан, не ты ли сам говорил мне, что любовь приносит много боли и ничего другого — ответил Альберт — Я еще в Темплстоу говорил тебе и не раз, брось эту погоню за дикими гусями и направь своего сокола на более мирную дичь. Ну, что случилось, то случилось. Я и сам грешен и мне не следует обвинять своего лучшего друга в тех грехах, в которых повинен я сам. Ты уже раскаялся перед богом за все это, Бриан, не мучай себя. Раз она осталась с тобой, значит, есть что-то в ее душе и ты тоже для нее что-то да значишь.  
— Я всего лишь отец нашего сына, не более того — Бриан одним разом осушил кубок с вином — Ребекка терпит меня только из-за сына и осталась она здесь лишь из-за Рено. Она даже приняла Святое распятие и мы тайно обвенчались. Ее тело принадлежит мне каждую ночь, но ее душа…  
Еще один вздох вырвался из его груди.  
— Тогда отпусти ее, Бриан. Зачем мучить женщину, которая все равно тебя не любит. Зачем мучить себя и ее? — Альберт подлил еще вина себе и Бриану.  
— Я не отпущу ее! — Буагильбер вскочил и стукнул кулаком по столу — Никогда! И куда же ей идти? У нее никого нет, кроме меня! И своего сына я не отпущу, даже, если ей придется меня убить!  
— Кстати, я как раз хотел поговорить о твоем Рено — ответил Альберт, продолжая также спокойно отпивать вино и уплетать запеченного фазана с яблоками. Он очень хорошо знал те самые вспышки гнева Буагильбера и привык к ним точно также, как к вспышкам огня от походного костра. — Не покажешь ли мне своего мальчугана? Если, конечно, Ребекка не будет против, да и я сам бы хотел засвидетельствовать ей свое почтение.  
— Хорошо, я позову Ребекку и сына. Вы наконец-то познакомитесь — смягчился Бриан — Что это за дело, раз речь пойдет о моем сыне?  
Буагильбер приказал одному из слуг попросить Ребекку вместе с маленьким Рено спуститься в большой зал.  
— Бриан, ты же знаешь, Ричард все еще опасен для нас. А если кто-нибудь прознает про то, что у магистра ордена Храма Соломонова есть сын? Ты представляешь КАКОЕ оружие уже уготовано против тебя? — Альберт старался говорить в пол-голоса, он не хотел, чтобы слуги случайно услышали его.

В этот момент в зал вошла Ребекка вместе с Рено на руках, за ними следовал Амет.  
— Мое почтение, кажется мы уже знакомы, леди? — Альберт учтиво поклонился и улыбнулся.  
— Добро пожаловать, сэр рыцарь — учтиво ответила Ребекка, но слова не выражали столь любезный стиль — Да, мы уже встречались раньше в этом доме, но еще раньше мы встречались с вами при других обстоятельствах — обитель Темплстоу и суд надо мной как над ведьмой, околдовавшей самого доблестного рыцаря Храма. Мне помниться, что тогда вы очень яростно защищали своего друга перед магистром, спасая его положение.  
— Да, это так. — ответил Альберт, немного смутившись. Ребекка его пристыдила. — О, я вижу вашего чудесного сынишку! — Мальвуазен попытался сгладить неловкость и отнюдь не дружественный тон хозяйки. — Так вот значит каков малыш Рено!  
— Можешь взять его на руки, — сказал Бриан, подходя к Ребекке с ребенком.  
— Госпожа не будет против? — спросил Альберт и осторожно протянул руки к малышу.  
— Я не буду против, сэр Альберт, если только вы и сами сможете удержать на руках этого непоседу — Ребекка смягчилась и позволила взять на руки Рено.  
Малыш усердно завозился, но не издал не единого звука. Его черные, словно темная ночь, глаза уставились на Мальвуазена. Рено глядел с любопытством, новое лицо и запах.  
— Какой крепыш — Альберт рассмеялся, он аккуратно и крепко держал малыша — И тяжелый! Весь в тебя, Бриан! Да он твоя копия, вылетый ты, только в миниатюре! И глаза, и уши, а самое главное — хватка — все твое!  
Мальвуазен снова рассмеялся, когда маленький Рено схватил его за золотую цепь, висевшую на груди рыцаря, и сильно потянул на себя.  
— Амет, — тихо сказал Буагильбер — отнеси Рено в наши покои, нам надо поговорить на едине.  
Амет поклонился и вышел вместе с мальчиком на руках.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, Альберт? — спросил Бриан, как только двери зала закрылись. Он усадил Ребекку рядом с собой и приготовился слушать.  
— Знаю, Бриан, что мои мысли и идеи тебе не понравятся, а еще меньше придутся по душе твоей госпоже — начал Альберт, глядя на Ребекку и де Буагильбера. — Но другого выхода я не вижу.

***

Мальвуазен поделился своими опасениями и сомнениями, особенно после посещения королевского двора.  
— Я столкнулся с Ричардом нос к носу — продолжал Альберт — Мы обменялись привычными любезностями, но он мне ясно дал понять, если мы не поддержим его, он не хочет возвращать ту оставшуюся часть долга ордену. Взамен он отдает нам обратно Кипр и будет считать, что между нами все долги погашены. Он угрожал тебе и ордену, что будет жаловаться папе и писать в Рим, ему не дают покоя наше влияние при королевских дворах и могущество.  
— Сам не ведает, что мелит! — бросил Бриан — Если он не вернет остальное до последнего золотого, он сам себя опозорит на всю Европу. Поглядим тогда, кто захочет последовать за королем, который не в силах держать свое слово! Кипр всегда принадлежал ордену Храма! Надо же, как интересно — отдает кесарю кесарево!  
— Разве король Ричард Львиное Сердце не является образцом благородства и истинного рыцарства? — Ребекка вмешалась в разговор, но ей не следовало этого делать.  
— Благородство? Рыцарство?! — Бриан чуть не поперхнулся от смеха, когда услышал подобное от Ребекки.  
— Госпожа наверно не знает, ЧТО Ричард творил в Палестине и не только! — подхватил Альберт и громко раскатисто рассмеялся. Бриан последовал его примеру, но более сдержано.  
— Ричард мясник и вампир — продолжил Бриан — Он живет войной. Ему бы напиться крови — вот, что такое Ричард. Ты, Ребекка, наверно не видела турниров с его участием. Он не отличается милосердием, даже, когда дерутся тупыми копьями. Еще ни разу Ричард не пожалел своего противника, даже на турнире — он всегда стремился убить, даже тогда, когда противник сдавался сам на милость победителя. Его не интересовал выкуп — ему нужна кровь!  
— Хотя. Мориса де Браси он пощадил, но лишь для того, чтобы расправиться с ним позже. Если бы наш Морис вовремя не убежал во Францию, никто бы не осмеливался ручаться за сохранность его головы — спокойно сказал Мальвуазен, глядя на Ребекку. — Таков король Ричард Львиное Сердце, который теперь желает утопить в крови и раскроить Францию. Но мы не об этом, Бриан, а о твоем сыне. Я продолжу.  
Альберт рассказал о своих опасениях по поводу Рено.  
— Ты дашь слишком сильное оружие против себя Бриан, против ордена в твоем лице. Если кто-то узнает, что Рено твой сын — ты погиб, а вместе с тобой и орден — Мальвуазен говорил правду. Жестокую, абсурдную, но правду. — Я очень боюсь, что если кто-то из людей Ричарда пронюхает, я даже не представляю, ЧТО может устроить этот мясник. Он не пощадит никого, Ричард хочет подобраться к тебе по-ближе и ударить в самое слабое место. До сегодняшнего дня, Бриан — у тебя не было той самой ахиллесовой пяты, до того момента, пока не появился Рено.  
Ребекка с беспокойством слушала Мальвуазена и тоже понимала, что он прав как никогда.  
— Что же нам делать? Как спрятать Рено? Неужели он, как и я, будет вынужден скрываться и прятаться до конца своих дней?! — Ребекка была взволнована не на шутку.  
— Нет, — продолжал Альберт — но вам придется пойти на жертвы. Тебе Бриан придется отдать некоторые земли в Провансе — Рено будет графом де Вишье, одного из наших погибших рыцарей. У него никого не осталось и поместье перешло к ордену. Но Рено и Ребекка могли бы стать его вдовой и сыном.  
— Неплохая идея — ответил Буагильбер — А в чем же будет наша жертва?  
— Тебе никогда не придется называть его своим сыном, Бриан — немного помедлив, ответил Мальвуазен. — Он никогда не узнает, кто его настоящий отец.

Ребекка и Бриан переглянулись. В ее глазах отразилась боль и мольба, не лишать хотя бы сына своих настоящих корней, но Буагильбер понимал — слишком опасно оставлять Рено в таком положении, он вырастет и все поймет.  
— Значит, я никогда не смогу назвать Рено своим сыном? — Бриан посмотрел на Ребекку и своего друга.  
— Нет — ответил Альберт.  
— Он никогда не будет знать, что происходит из одного из самых древних знатных родов? — еще раз спросил Бриан.  
— Нет, друг мой, никогда — ответил Мальвуазен.  
— Я никогда не смогу обнять его, как своего сына, никогда не посажу его на коня, никогда не смогу открыто радоваться его победам и ободрять, если он потерпит поражение? Никогда мой Рено не узнает, что он моя плоть и кровь? Что я люблю его больше жизни? Его и его мать… — Бриан отвернулся к окну.  
— Нет, Бриан, никогда. Мне очень жаль, друг мой, но у нас нет другого выхода — Альберт хотел приободрить друга и похлопать по плечу, но Буагильбер неожиданно развернулся к нему лицом.  
— Я готов принести эту жертву, главное, что Рено будет жив и вырастет под присмотром благородных и сильных, истинных воинов — отрезал он. Темные глаза Буагильбера приобрели какое-то странное выражение, а голос стал словно стальным. — Ребекка, согласна ли ты?  
— Это чудовищно, — сорвалось с ее губ — Бедный мальчик никогда не будет знать своего отца, своих предков, своих корней! Это жестоко, Бриан! Почему ты не дал нам уплыть?! Он не знал бы ничего этого! Не знал той жестокости, той опасности, который ты подвергал его мать, а теперь и его самого! Когда наш сын вырастет — он никогда не простит тебе этого, это предательство, Бриан!  
— Ну, матери то я его не лишаю, хотя и мог бы — Буагильбер оборвал Ребекку и сложил руки на груди. — Ты решила? Через два дня мы все едем в Париж. Ты и Рено должны будут представлены ко двору.  
— Я соглашусь, ради блага нашего сына — тихо ответила она, сознавая всю жестокую необходимость выбора. — Но знай, ты жестокий человек.  
С этими словами она вышла из большого зала замка и медленными шагами направилась в покои, где был маленький Рено.  
— Я бы собственными руками задушил Ричарда — выдохнул Бриан, присаживаясь на одну из лавок, стоящих у большого дубового стола.  
— Не беспокойся, я буду заботиться и оберегать Рено, как если бы он был мои сыном. Даю тебе слово, Бриан. — сказал Альберт и приложил руку к сердцу. — А у Ричарда, поверь, хватает недругов. Однажды, в один прекрасный день, чья-то добрая рука поднимет стрелу и отправит короля в Царствие небесное. Вот увидишь, так и случится. Так хочет бог.  
— Благодарю тебя, друг мой, но как все это объяснить Ребекке, ты же видел, она даже слышать об этом не хочет, хоть и согласилась, но я представляю, что твориться в ее душе. И все это по моей вине… — Буагильбер снова налил вина себе и Альберту и выпил залпом свой кубок.  
— Знаешь, Бриан — тихо сказал Мальвуазен — Каждый раз, когда я засыпал, я думал, что моя Амаль перережет мне горло во сне. За все то, что я с ней сделал. Я понимал, что заслуживаю этого, как никто другой, я не боялся, что она сделает это. Даже начал ждать того самого момента, но она все не делала и не делала того, что должна была. Я не мог противиться своей страсти, не думал тогда не о чем, кроме своего желания. Но и от любви мне убежать не удалось. Я был счастлив, хоть и не долго. Амаль любила меня. Никогда не мог понять за что и почему, но она меня любила. Не раз я хотел вернуть все назад, чтобы не было тех развалин, не было ее криков и боли. Видит бог, я не хотел так поступать с ней, но осознал я это уже позднее. Поэтому, мой дорогой друг, мой храбрый брат во Христе, мой тебе совет, который ты сам мне дал когда-то — если ты действительно ее любишь, не причиняй ей боли и береги ее больше, чем себя самого.  
— Что же нам остается? — Буагильбер посмотрел на своего друга.  
— Палестина, брат мой, Палестина — вкрадчиво ответил Альберт.  
После этого долгого и тяжелого разговора рыцари отправились в свои покои.

***

Через неделю они прибыли в Париж. Ребекка и Рено были представлены при дворе — в качестве вдовы Марии де Вишье и наследника де Вишье. Король Филипп одобрил такое благородное решение ордена Храма. И подарил мальчику золотую цепь, признак дворянского происхождения.  
Когда все формальности и любезности были выполнены, разговор перешел в другое русло — французский король хотел получить гарантии от ордена, а также поддержку, в случае, если Ричард все же нарушит договор.  
Пока Буагильбер и другие представители ордена Храма вели беседу с королем Филиппом, Ребекка в сопровождении Гийома и Амета, прогуливалась по дворцу вместе с маленьким Рено.  
Спустя время ко двору прибыл сам Ричард Львиное Сердце и его рыцари, среди них был Уилфред Айвенго. Он был очень удивлен, увидев среди разгуливающих по дворцу придворных короля Филиппа Августа, Ребекку, да еще и с ребенком.  
Выждав немного, когда Ричард углубиться в беседу с королем и с представителями ордена Храма, чтобы выторговать себе очередные отступные, Айвенго направился прямиком к Ребекке.

— Не думал, что Господь когда-нибудь сведет на вновь — начал Уилфред, глядя на Ребекку удивленными, полными восхищения глазами.  
— Уилфред? — она была удивлена не меньше, чем сам рыцарь.  
— Так значит, он все же принудил тебя остаться. Зря ты тогда не убежала со мной. — Айвенго вздохнул и протянул Ребекке руку, приглашая присесть.  
— Значит так решил Господь — ответила она. — Теперь я ношу имя Мария.  
— Он еще принудил тебя принять христианство? — вполголоса продолжал Уилфред, присаживаясь рядом. — А мальчик, которого слуга только что подводил к тебе? Это… неужели?! Это его ребенок?! Боже, что он с тобой сделал! Буагильбер должен заплатить за все это!  
— Нет — прервала его Ребекка, схватив за руку — Нет, Уилфред, это теперь лишь мое дело. Ты не должен вмешиваться, ты и представить себе не можешь, что это за человек и каким теперь могуществом он обладает. Тебе не справиться, да и моя жизнь больше не принадлежит мне.  
— Я не узнаю тебя, не узнаю ту гордую и мужественную Ребекку, которая бы предпочла смерть неволе, ту, которая так храбро старалась защитить и меня в Торкилстоне… — Айвенго понял, ее заставили, но чем или кем принудил этот проклятый храмовник быть с ним.  
— Поверь, мне есть ради кого жить и ради кого я выбрала такую жизнь — тихо ответила она, ее взгляд машинально упал на маленького Рено, которого держал на руках Амет, а Ги развлекал малыша и одновременно вел беседу с одним из придворных.  
— Я понял, это твой ребенок. Его сын. Не буду расспрашивать тебя о том, как все это случилось. Догадываюсь, Буагильбер силой принудил тебя… Конечно… Я никогда не прощу себе, что не спас тебя. — голубые глаза Уилфреда наполнились слезами. Он осторожно провел по щеке Ребекки, как бы пытаясь стереть невидимые слезы с ее лица.  
Не смотря на то, что Буагильбер был вовлечен в серьезную и важную беседу, от этого взгляда ничего не укрылось. Как только его темные пронзительные глаза отыскали в толпе придворных фигуру Ребекки, они внимательно и неотрывно следили за всеми ее передвижениями. То же, только более скрытно, делал и Мальвуазен.  
Заметив давнего противника, глаза Бриана уже начали метать молнии, но рука друга остановила его от необдуманных сиюминутных действий.  
— Не сейчас, Бриан — шепнул ему на уже Альберт — Ты сможешь расправиться с ним, когда Ричард будет покидать замок. Но не теперь.  
— Нужно, чтобы Ребекка и Рено уезжали отсюда. Мы представили их ко двору и Рено получил земли, дворянство, хоть род этого де Вишье не такой знатный, но да ничего. Пусть Ги везет их обратно домой. Под охраной. — шепнул Буагильбер в ответ.  
Сам же Бриан не смог сдержаться и подошел к Уилфреду.  
— Я вижу, сэр Уилфред Айвенго никак не уяснит, что женатый мужчина, дома которого ожидает его супруга, не должен навязывать свое общество вдове знатного дворянина — Бриан вкрадчиво, с явной насмешкой, произнес последние слова.  
— Буагильбер! Я готов хоть сейчас скрестить с тобой мечи и рассказать всему французском двору, КАКОЙ ты на самом деле храбрый воин, раз заставляешь силой беззащитную женщину быть с тобой! — выпалил Айвенго, но не слишком громко, осознавая, что выдав тем самым Ребекку, он навлечет неприятности и на нее.

— Ты хочешь оспорить мою доблесть, саксонский пес?! — процедил сквозь зубы Бриан.  
— Я хочу оспорить твою честь, храмовник! — ответил Уилфред, но чуть громче.  
— Ты сам этого захотел, сейчас же, во дворе замка никого не будет, кроме нас! — ответил Буагильбер, ехидно посмеиваясь — Надеюсь, твои раны успели зажить, но ничего, скоро обзаведешься новыми!  
Пока рыцари обменивались такого орда любезностями, Альберт Мальвуазен был встревожен вниманием людей Ричарда к этой сцене. Но еще больше Альберт забеспокоился, когда вслед за Ребеккой, Ги и Аметом, который нес маленького Рено, вышло пара соглядатаев Ричарда.  
Альберт не мог последовать за ними, слишком выделялась его фигура и положение. Его отсутствие могли тот час же заметить. Пока он размышлял и прикидывал, что делать — выбирая между ссорой Бриана с Айвенго и людьми Ричарда, за его спиной раздался знакомый голос.  
— Вот так встреча! — это был никто иной, как живой и здоровый Морис де Браси, служивший теперь при французском дворе начальником отряда королевских стрелков.  
— Что за черт, де Браси! — от неожиданности Мальвуазен чуть не натолкнулся на него.  
— Наслышан о том, как ордену удалось накинуть узду на Львиное Сердце. Это мастерски.- Морис радостно похлопал Альберта по плечу.  
— Да уже, то еще дельце, но похоже у нас назревает еще два, не менее важных дела. Бриан уже минут десять спорит с королевским любимчиком, а…а остальное тебя не касается де Браси — вовремя притормозил Мальвуазен.  
— Хм… Так вы что не знаете, Ричард в открытую собирает армию против Филиппа и сегодняшний вечер лишь очередное подтверждение тому, что вскоре во Франции начнутся междоусобицы и распри — шепнул Морис, подняв многозначительно бровь.  
— Ричард у многих как кость в горле, он сеет лишь войны и раздоры. Нам с большим трудом удалось заключить мир с Саладином и если бы не английской король… Что делают с костью, если она мешает дышать? — Мальвуазен говорил тихо, так, чтобы его мог слышать ишь де Браси.  
— Я понял ваши планы, сэр Альберт, но тише, сюда идет король Филипп — успел шепнуть Морис.  
Филипп Август и Ричард Плантагенет вместе вошли в большой зал, стараясь подчеркнуть, что мирное соглашение между ними в силе, но это была лишь видимость. Своим появлением они, сами того не зная, прервали ссору Буагильбера и Уилфреда.  
Бриан и Айвенго были вынуждены прервать свой спор и каждый подошел к той стороне, которую они поддерживали. Уилфред занял место с Ричардом, а Буагильбер — среди своих рыцарей-храмовников, рядом с королем Филиппом Августом. Их белые плащи будто заслоняли собой всех остальных. Казалось, что на этой встрече «балом» правят тамплиеры.  
Вскоре прием закончился, а после был пир. Буагильбер отдал дань вежливости и тоже принял приглашение короля, но пробыв на пиру всего пол-часа, он, Мальвуазен и еще несколько доверенных рыцарей-храмовников покинули замок, сославшись на устав ордена и на дела не терпящие отлагательств. Филипп сам проводил магистра ордена Храма и еще раз смог заручиться его поддержкой.  
Тем временем охрана сопровождала Ребекку и Рено обратно во владения Буагильбера. Вскоре сами рыцари догнали повозку.  
— Бриан, мне показалось, что я видел соглядатаев Ричарда, когда Ребекка покидала замок — Мальвуазен с опаской поглядывал на дорогу.  
— Я не думаю, чтобы они ей заинтересовались всерьез, но осторожность не помешает. Поэтому мы поедем в объезд и отпустим охрану. Она привлекает слишком много внимания — ответил Буагильбер.  
Но опасения Альберта были не напрасны. Беда пришла, откуда ее не ждали.


	27. Часть третья. Я никогда не смогу принять твою любовь. Палестина.

Очистить людей от греха и спасти душу могут только сами люди.

Спустя неделю, тайным приказом магистра ордена Храма, славное воинство тамплиеров должно было погрузиться на корабли от отплыть в Палестину вместе со своим магистром. Именно там и располагалась главная резиденция главы ордена. Сам же Бриан де Буагильбер сообщи о своем отъезде королю Филиппу лишь перед самым отплытием. Не смотря на то, что король был немного разочарован, но ему пришлось смириться с этим — поддержания мира на Востоке было очень важным делом. Сейчас никто из христианских правителей не осилил бы новый поход против неверных. Филипп был огорчен, что сам магистр не сможет остаться во Франции еще на несколько месяцев, в лице Буагильбера он обрел мощного соперника и антагониста Ричарду. Но король был вынужден довольствоваться тем, что некоторые представители ордена и несколько высших чинов, остались при французском дворе.  
Сам магистр ордена Сионского Храма и великий прецептор Иерусалимский отбыли из Гавра на следующий день, после разговора с королем. Бриану не терпелось вернуться в Палестину, там он был, что рыба в воде. Он знал каждую особенность ведения дел на Востоке. Сам Саладин, еще до отъезда храмовников, отправил ему личное послание и приглашал магистра ордена Храма в гости, тем самым подкрепив их союз, который был очень выгоден обоим сторона.  
— Что, Амет, я вижу как у тебя блестят глаза — говорил Бриан, ободряюще хлопая своего сарацинского слугу по плечу — Мы едем домой, наконец-то, едем домой!

Амет улыбался, он знал, что наконец-то покидает эти холодные земли, это странное и дикое христианское общество, которое не могло и не умело принять, и понять истинные ценности этой скоротечной жизни. Абдалла тоже всматривался в горизонт, он был рад вернуться на свою родину, пусть и в качестве слуги своего господина. Но все же, это был его дом, его родная земля. Он держал на руках маленького Рено, сына Буагильбера, к которому привязался не меньше, чем Амет. Ветер раздувал паруса и корабли быстро уносило все дальше дальше от французской земли.  
Путь сопровождался ежедневными молитвами, тамплиеры, не смотря на то, что теперь их новый магистр имел более широкие взгляды на жизнь и устав, были обязаны соблюдать некоторые статуты еще строже, чем при покойном Луке де Бомануаре. Бриан не собирался выпускать из-под контроля столь могущественную силу. Дисциплина по-прежнему оставалась железной.

Вот и сейчас, тамплиеры вместе со своим магистром совершали утренную молитву. Стоя на коленях, прямо на палубе корабля, они возносили хвалы Господу, Святому духу и Деве Марии. Их белые одежды развивались на ветру и создавали чарующее впечатление. Сотни мужских голосов вторили капеллану, повторявшему священные молитвы.  
Бриан де Буагильбер, стоя на коленях, среди своих собратьев-рыцарей, тоже усердно молился. Про себя он просил Господа избавить его семью от опасностей, страданий и еще об одном — чтобы Ребекка простила ему все те несчастья, лишения и горе, все то, что он сам причинил ей.  
Прошло недели три, по опыту Бриана, скоро должны были показаться берега те самые, опаленные палестинским солнцем. Но прошло еще несколько дней, а земли все не было видно.  
— Как долго мы еще будем плыть? — раздался нетерпеливый низкий голос де Буагильбера над ухом капитана корабля.  
— Еще около недели, мой господин -дрожа ответил капитан.  
— Такого не может быть! — рявкнул Бриан. — Что-то здесь не так… Клеман, а ну-ка привяжи этого малого к концу каната, а его самого спусти в воду! Вот тогда и посмотрим, сколько на самом деле нам осталось! Может соленая морская вода прополощит тебе глотку и заставит говорить правду!  
— Нет! Господин! Нет, не надо! — закричал капитан, но Клеман и еще пара рыцарей уже привязывали его к канату. Ловко перебросив врунишку за борт они принялись спускать канат все ниже и ниже, пока тело несчастного почти полностью не оказалось под водой. Сил у капитана хоть и было не мало, но долго барахтаться в холодной морской воде было даже самого крепкому матросу не под силу.  
— Ну? Теперь ты расскажешь, кто научил тебя врать самому магистру ордена Священного Храма Господня! — Бриан продолжал издевательство и все не отдавал приказа достать капитана из воды.  
В это время, Ребекка, которая решила выйти из каюты и подышать воздухом, заметила все происходящее.  
— Что происходит? — спросила она у стоящего около борта корабля Амета.  
— Мой господин злиться на командира судна, мы уже должны были приплыть к моим родным берегам, а земли все нет. Наверняка этот пес водит хозяина за нос, но это ему выйдет боком — Амет усмехнулся.

Бриан заметил, что Ребекка вышла из каюты и поспешил закончить экзекуцию, ему не хотелось, чтобы она видела подобное зрелище. Ее лицо, которое успело покрыться загаром от палящего солнца, сейчас приобрело выражение укора и явного неодобрения его действий. Буагильбер не мог противиться взгляду этих прекрасных блестящих глаз, он отдал приказ достать капитана и всыпать ему как следует, если не развяжет язык. Поручив это дело одному их своих рыцарей, он поднялся к Ребекке.  
— Не стоит смотреть на это — ухмыльнулся Бриан, мысли которого сейчас были вовсе не с капитаном. Румянец и смуглый тон кожи придавали Ребекке совершенно очаровательный вид, а ее блестящие глаза казались рыцарю самым соблазнительным на свете предметом. Мысли Бриана перестали быть приличными и он обнял Ребекку за талию. — Ты вышла немного подышать морским воздухом? И забыла накинуть свое покрывало. Не хочу, чтобы мои люди пялились на тебя!  
— Ты что, будешь ревновать меня к каждому, кто приблизиться ко мне хоть на шаг? Не говори глупостей, ты сотни раз оставлял меня под присмотром твоих Амета и Абдаллы, — ответила Ребекка, попытавшись высвободиться из стальных объятий Буагильбера.  
— Мммм… тебе очень идет загар… — промурлыкал Бриан, а за этим последовал поцелуй, хоть и был украдкой, но все же показался Ребекке слишком вольным, они были не одни. — Я ужасно скучаю по тебе, с тех самых пор, как мы покинули Францию, ты не подпускаешь меня к себе…  
— Прекрати, прошу — ответила Ребекка, стараясь не разозлить его — мне не всегда удается должным образом переносить качку.

— А по-моему, ты не переносишь долго лишь мое общество — продолжил Буагильбер, рассмеявшись и подарил еще один поцелуй своей прекрасной волшебнице. — Я думаю, тебе лучше будет вернуться обратно.  
С этими словами Буагильбер взял Ребекку за руку и как не в чем не бывало повел ее обратно в каюту, не обращая никакого внимание на ее слабое сопротивление.

***

— Наконец-то мы одни — низкий голос Бриана, заставил Ребекку вздрогнуть. Он затворил дверь на засов и стал расстегивать свой белый плащ с крестом. — И мы можем побыть вдвоем.  
Пальцы его дрожали, расстегивая плащ, темные глаза пылали огнем и не отрывались от Ребекки.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Ребекке вовсе не хотелось принимать его ласки сейчас. Ее мысли были заняты тем, что в последнее время ей все чаще хотелось вернуться обратно. Недоброе предчувствие не отпускало ее. Она с опаской глядела на Буагильбера.  
— Я твой муж, если ты еще не забыла — Бриан усмехнулся и уже расстегивал пояс, которой он тут же положил на стол вместе с мечом и кинжалом. — Я с ума по тебе схожу, а ты меня даже не замечаешь, разве я в чем-то провинился?  
Кольчуга полетела на пол и с шумом упала на деревянный пол каюты.  
— Я полагаю, что сейчас не время для… — начала было Ребекка, боязлива вжимаясь в стену. Такой напор храмовника ее напугал. Она не могла привыкнуть к его горячему необузданному темпераменту.  
— Не время? — перебил ее Бриан — Мы черт знает сколько болтаемся на этой посудине, но ничего сейчас Клеман выбьет из этого ублюдка все, что нужно. Так что, моя красавица, нам некуда торопиться!  
Бриан не останавливался, а продолжал нетерпеливо расшнуровывать, на этот раз, рукава и ворот своей туники.  
— Я не хочу — как-то робко ответила Ребекка на тираду Бриана.  
— Ты теперь не моя пленница, Ребекка, а жена, перед Господом — прошептал он, подходя к ней совсем близко, слегка касаясь ее щеки. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Его сильное мощное мускулистое тело казалось принадлежало не человеку, а какому-то герою из древних сказаний. Шрамы, кое-где довольно глубокие, покрывали тело рыцаря, мускулы были словно железными. Его прерывистое дыхание говорило о сильном возбуждении, руки его сами тянулись к Ребекке, стараясь скорее развязать ее платье, но девушка уперлась Бриану в грудь и оттолкнула его.  
— Я же сказала, что не хочу — повторила она, но более твердо.  
Глаза Буагильбера сверкнули недобрым огнем. Его нетерпение и страсть, которая столь долгое время не давали выхода, рвались наружу.  
— Проклятье! — выругался храмовник и ударил кулаком по столу — Похоже, Альберт был прав, ты словно послана самим дьяволом, чтобы измотать меня, вывернуть мою душу и сердце наизнанку! И этого будет мало!  
Он сел на кровать и судорожный вздох вырвался из его груди. Бриан обхватил голову руками, какое-то время он сидел так не произнося не единого звука. Его сильные широкие плечи вздымались и опускались с каждым его вздохом и выдохом. Лицо его вдруг стало бледным как полотно, он закрыл руками лицо и повалился на подушки.  
— Что с тобой? Бриан! — Ребекка присела рядом с ним и аккуратно попыталась развернуть его к себе лицом — У тебя что-то болит?  
— Да — глухой низкий голос Буагильбера и бледное лицо говорило о том, что храмовнику очень больно — Это все ты, Мальвуазен был прав, ты околдовала меня своими чарами. И теперь я терплю эти муки.  
— Где болит, тише-тише, не волнуйся — Ребекка принялась осматривать рыцаря. — Это с тобой происходит не в первый раз ведь так?  
— Так. Вот здесь щемит неимоверно. Даже дышать невозможно тяжело — с трудом ответил Бриан. — Что со мной?  
Ребекка наклонилась к самой его груди и прислушалась, глаза ее выражали беспокойство.  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть и дать отдых твоему сердцу. Прошу тебя, сэр рыцарь, тебе придется на какое-то время поубавить свой пыл, если ты не хочешь оставить меня вдовой на самом деле — ответила Ребекка, глядя Бриану в глаза. — Сейчас я дам тебе одну травку и приготовлю отвар. Все будет хорошо, только очень прошу, умерь свой пыл, это лишь навредит тебе.  
Она тут же поднялась и принялась разводить огонь, чтобы приготовить отвар.  
— Что со мной происходит? — также глухо спросил Буагильбер.  
— Тебе надо поберечь твое сердце, оно очень устало и нуждается в таком же отдыхе, как и тело — с этими словами, Ребекка что-то быстро сунула Бриану в рот — Вот, подержи под языком, потом проглоти.  
— Ты хочешь облегчить мои муки и отравить ненавистного мужа? — Бриан пытался шутить.  
— Лучше тебе полежать смирно и какое-то время помолчать — начала Ребекка, но сильная рука храмовника притянула ее к себе.  
— Лишь твой поцелуй способен меня успокоить — настойчивость и напор Буагильбера, не смотря на плохое самочувствие, никуда не пропали.  
— Я же сказала, сейчас тебе нужен покой и никаких поцелуев — Ребекка осторожно высвободилась от железной хватки храмовника.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, иначе черти меня поджарят гораздо раньше, чем Ричарда, а этого я не могу позволить! Только после него! — рассмеялся Бриан и тут же замолк, боль снова пронзила его грудь, заставив на этот раз действительно лежать смирно.  
Ребекка быстро сварила нужный отвар, Бриану пришлось поморщиться, но выпить все до последней капли. Потом, ему пришлось выполнить все указания своей возлюбленной и дать отдых своему непримиримому характеру, а вместе с ним и телу.  
Сама же Ребекка отправилась в другую смежную каюту, чтобы проведать сына.

***

Время шло к вечеру. Ребекка успела накормить малыша, но Рено никак не хотел засыпать, нет, он не плакал, но и не спал, а смотрел своими темными глазами прямо на свою мать. Этот взгляд показался ей осмысленным и отнюдь не детским, глаза ее сына все больше напоминали глаза магистра ордена Храма Бриана де Буагильбера.  
Ребекка стала потихоньку укачивать Рено, рассказывая ему нелегкую историю ее народа, ее предков и иудейских царей.  
Внезапно до ее слуха донеслись страшные вопли и голос, тот самый, который был ей очень хорошо знаком. Она позвала Амета, чтобы тот побыл с мальчиком, а сама накинув покрывало на голову, вышла на палубу.  
Перед ней открылась отвратительная сцена.

Капитана корабля по приказу Буагильбера достали из воды. Полу-живой и трясущийся от холода, избитый и закованный в кандалы он стоял на коленях перед магистром и всеми собравшимися рыцарями, оруженосцами и слугами.  
— Значит, тебя все же подкупили и ты решился тягаться с орденом Храма? — голос принадлежал Бриану. Он уже успел прийти в себя и переодеться. Внешне он казался спокойным, но огонь гнева то и дело вспыхивал где-то в глубине его темных очей. — Кто?!  
— Люди Ричарда… — с большим трудом смог выговорить несчастный, так как большинство зубов ему успели выбить в ходе допроса. Кровь сочилась из рассеченной раны на лице. Мужчина был сильно избит и еле мог удержаться даже на коленях.

— Ну, вот и ответ на все наши вопросы, господа — заключил Бриан — Сколько тебе заплатили?! Отвечай, собака!  
Капитан молчал и прятал глаза.  
— Если тебе так нравиться молчать, я прикажу вырвать тебе язык, прямо сейчас! — лицо Буагильбера исказилось в злой и презрительной усмешке. Ребекке стало не по себе от такой жестокости, но она уже ничему не удивлялась.  
— Сто золотых, господин… — тихо и с трудом вымолвил капитан.  
— Всего-то? Ба! Я то подумал, что тебе хватит хоть на кусок земли, раз уж взялся за такое грязное дело. — рассмеялся храмовник и другие рыцари последовали его примеру.  
— Клеман, вот здесь сто золотых — Бриан кинул оруженосцу кошель с золотом — Засыпь эти монеты в рот этому ублюдку и отправь на корм рыбам! Возможно, твой Ричард вознаградит тебя по достоинству в аду!  
Несчастного капитана тут же подхватили двое других слуг, а Клеман, который предварительно всыпал и без того сильно избитому капитану, еще один удар, принялся запихивать золото прямо в рот. Тело тряслось и брыкалось, но спустя несколько мгновений обмякло и застыло. После — его выбросили за борт, не снимая кандалы.  
— Вот так мы расправляемся с нечестивицами, с теми, кто выступает против ордена Храма, а значит и против самого Господа нашего! — громкий низкий голос Буагильбера разнесся по всему кораблю. Рыцари прочитали вслух Отче Наши и стали расходиться. Всех ждал ужин, молитва и отдых.  
Повернувшись, Бриан уже направился в свою каюту, как увидел, не далеко от двери, застывшую в ужасе от содеянного рыцарями, Ребекку.  
Их глаза встретились на какое-то мгновение, девушка запахнула покрывало и забежала в каюту, заперев за собой дверь.  
Буагильбер вздохнул и снова вспомнил ее слова — " Я приму все это, приму твою веру…но никогда не смогу принять твою любовь!.. Ты очень жестокий человек!».

***

Еще через несколько дней они наконец-то добрались до берега. Спустя еще неделю, большой отряд рыцарей-храмовников во главе с самим магистром, прибыли в одну из укрепленных цитаделей, которая принадлежала ордену. Рядом находилось одно из личных поместий Буагильбера. На другой день к ним присоединился и Альберт Мальвуазен со своим отрядом, их корабли шли за кораблем магистра.

Ребекку вместе с Рено отвезли в поместье Бриана де Буагильбера и оставили под присмотром сарацинских слуг. Ребекка была рада, что какое-то время проведет лишь в компании сарацинских невольников. Они поминали друг друга с полу-слова и между ними всегда царило уважение. Амет помогла с ребенком и отлично готовил. Абдалла ловко справлялся с любой работой, не гнушаясь даже мытьем полов. Ребекка же старалась делать все то же, что и они. С большой радостью она обнаружила книги с доме Бриана. Это стало для нее отдушиной и утешением. Ребекка знала, что-то немногое время, которое она сможет провести в отдалении от Буагильбера, скоро закончиться и ей хотелось насладиться этими моментами.  
В свободные минуты, она погружалась в чтение этих редких и интересных книг. Тем временем, Амет готовил ванну с розовыми лепестками для своей госпожи. Здесь на Востоке не было недостатка воды, различного рода масел и полезных трав, позволяющих дать телу покой, здоровье, а также душевное равновесие.

Ребекка то и дело слышала звуки молитв тамплиеров, которые доносились из цитадели. Эта молитва скорее напоминала плавный напев муэдзина, нежели молитву христиан. Здесь, на Востоке все приобретало необычный характер. Сами того не замечая, рыцари-храмовники с удовольствием восприняли многие восточные традиции. Вот и теперь, многие тамплиеры, особенно те, кто был в палестинских и сирийских песках не один год, вовсе предпочитали следовать местному быту и традициям.

Это было то редкое мирное короткое время между христианами и мусульманами, когда рыцари Храма позволяли людям Саладина молиться в их храмах, а сами читали их книги и великолепные сочинения лучших поэтов Востока, местные правители посылали своих лучших врачей лечить доблестных воинов Христа. Все храмовники владели местным языком, в то время как грозные воины Аллаха быстро научились понимать своих противников.  
Даже досуг, враги, которые на какое-то время объявили перемирие, проводили вместе. Любимая игра — шахматы не сходила со столов тамплиеров, а лучшими соперниками по игре они предпочитали тех же воинов Аллаха, которых когда-то резали будто скот. Это был расцвет культурного, и не только, обмена. Они словно впитали друг в друга все, что только можно было, переплетаясь как виноградная лоза.

***

На другой день явился сам Бриан де Буагильбер, он говорил очень взволнованно, расхаживая по комнате крупными шагами, его белый плащ касался пола и колебался при каждом движении храмовника. Рыцарь выражал явное опасение, обычно для Бриана было свойственно спокойствие при любых ситуациях, но в этот раз магистра что-то тревожило.  
Он приказал, а не попросил Ребекку собираться немедленно и поселиться в цитадели. Амет и Абдалла в одно мгновение собрали нужные вещи.  
После, когда все было готово, под охраной рыцарей Храма, Ребекка и Рено были отправлены в цитадель. Бриан сам запирал покои на ключ, где теперь должна была жить его Эндорская волшебница с сыном.  
Так продлилась неделя.  
Иногда, выполняя все предосторожности, Ребекку навещал Альберт Мальвуазен, он рассказывал ей последние новости и объяснил внезапное поведение Буагильбера.  
— Он очень опасается за вашу с Рено жизнь — заканчивал свою речь Альберт — Люди Ричарда и сам Плантагенет уже прибыли в Палестину и остановились на севере, чтобы об их приезде не сразу узнали. Вам все еще угрожает опасность.  
— И как долго мы будем бегать по всему миру, спасаясь от возможных убийц?! — терпение у Ребекки заканчивалось. — Возможно, Ричард даже не догадывается о нашем существовании и все предостережения напрасны?!  
— К сожалению, это не так — ответил Мальвуазен. — Боюсь, что повергну тебя в еще большее разочарование, Ребекка.  
— Говори, Альберт, прошу, что тебе известно? — Ребекка не отступала.  
— Не только у Ричарда есть шпионы — не перевелись еще люди, верные ордену — слегка помедлив, начал Альберт.  
Он рассказал, что поведал им их доверенное лицо еще при дворе короля Филиппа Августа.  
Ребекка слушала и не могла поверить во все то, что говорил Альберт.  
— Да, именно Уилфред Айвенго рассказал Ричарду о вас и ребенке — продолжал тамплиер, внимательно глядя на Ребекку.

***

Несколько месяцев назад. После пира у короля Филиппа и затеянной с Буагильбером ссоры, Уилфред не смог скрыть своего негодования.  
— Что с тобой, мой славный Уилфред? — Ричард протянул ноги к камину — Неужели тебя так задел этот храмовник?  
— Мой король, — начал Айвенго — Буагильбер нарушал и нарушил не одно правило своего ордена, но он держит силой одну девушку, которая когда-то спасла мне жизнь. Он принудил ее жить с ним. О боже, она не могла бы долго ему сопротивляться. И теперь она стала заложницей, он привязал ее к себе ребенком. Я не смог спасти ее тогда, когда была такая возможность. Я никогда не прощу себе этого.

— Значит, та чернобровая девушка вовсе не вдова благородного рыцаря де Вишье? — протянул Ричард как бы в раздумьях.  
— Нет, мой король, это дочь покойного Исаака, еврейского купца из Йорка, Ребекка. Исаака повесили храмовники, я не успел спасти его, а Ребекку тайно увез Буагильбер. Она спасла мне жизнь, излечив меня от ран еще в Торкилстоне. — продолжал Уилфред, в глазах которого отражалась печаль и боль.  
— Так этот мальчик — сын магистра ордена Храма Бриана де Буагильбера? — глаза Ричарда зажглись каким-то нездоровым огнем.  
— Да, мой король, несчастная Ребекка теперь вынуждена жить с этим проклятым ублюдком Буагильбером! — выпалил Уилфред и его руки сжались в кулаки.  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, Айвенго, но тебе вряд ли удастся вырвать ее у него из лап, тем более, как ты утверждаешь, у нее сын от Буагильбера — при этих словах Плантагенет отпил вино из кубка и задумался о чем-то для него интересном, прищурившись, словно рисуя картину на свежем холсте.  
— Как же ей можно помочь? — Уилфред попытался достучаться до короля. Жалкая никчемная попытка. Как и многие глупцы, которые надеются на сильных мира сего, Айвенго не стал исключением, он пытался проникнуть туда, куда вход ему был заказан.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Уилфред, уж не думаешь ли ты, что я развяжу с орденом Храма войну из-за прекрасных глаз чьей-то любовницы? Тебе стоит подумать о своей жене, леди Ровене вряд ли понравится такая забота о чужой женщине — холодный ответ короля Ричарда словно ушат ледяной воды привели Айвенго в чувства. Испросив разрешение, он вышел во двор замка и сел на каменные ступени.  
Он ничего не мог сделать, не мог спасти ту, которая когда-то спасла ему больше, чем жизнь. Ребекка нехотя запала ему в душу, а после и в сердце, хоть сам Уилфред боялся признаться в этом себе самому. Он часто думал о ней, иногда его мысли снова и снова возвращались обратно, то в замок Торкилстон, то на турнир в Эшби, то в Темплстоу. Саксонец не мог забыть и не мог простить, что не уберег дорогое его сердцу создание. Лишь богу были известны истинные сомнения и угрызения совести Уилфреда, а также и его чувства, на которые он так и не отважился.

***

После рассказа Альберта, Ребекка медленно повернулась к окну. Она вдруг поняла — Буагильбер был прав, ведь он отлично видел людей, Уилфред предал ее, отказался, но не теперь, а еще тогда, в замке Торкилстона, когда узнал о ее происхождении. Она нарисовала себе лишь красивую иллюзию о порядочном благородном рыцаре, он никогда не любил ее и никогда бы не осмелился связать судьбу с ней, дочерью проклятого племени.  
Айвенго был всего лишь видением, реальная жизнь преподала не мало жестоких уроков Ребекке и она отлично их усвоила. Если раньше, ее хотя бы грел его образ — рыцаря без страха и упрека, воплощение благородства и истинного мужества, то теперь этот невесомый образ расселся, будто туман, а за ним стоял настоящий, живой рыцарь ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер. Его темные как ночь глаза, со вспыхивающими то и дело, словно на углях, искрами, читающие ее душу словно открытую книгу — вот то, что она может ощущать, чувствовать, с кем она на яву связана до конца своих дней.  
— Благодарю тебя, сэр Альберт — слабо отозвалась Ребекка — И поблагодари от меня твоего магистра, а сейчас я бы хотела побыть одна, прошу меня простить.  
Мальвуазен учтиво поклонился и вышел, оставив Ребекку одну наедине со своими тяжелыми мыслями. Она взглянула на спящего сына.  
— Нет — подумала Ребекка — Жизнь продолжается.

***

На другой день Бриан пришел сам и повел Ребекку на прогулку, вернее, как когда-то он уже делал, на сторожевую башню. Оттуда открывался потрясающей красоты вид. Пустыня, пески которой переливались красными и золотистыми тонами, в лучах восходящего солнца, еще свежий утренний ветер. Все это давало покой и какую-то надежду. Они стояли молча и просто смотрели на восходящее солнце. Оба не произнесли не единого слова. Лишь поцелуй, который все же Бриан подарил своей возлюбленной, прервал их молчание.  
— Я должен ехать, нам срочно нужно перебросить силы в крепость и замок. Это не займет больше, чем день. Альберт и еще несколько рыцарей останутся здесь. Прошу, не покидай цитадели, а лучше и своих покоев. — Буагильбер старался говорить спокойной, но внутреннее волнение выдавало его. Он взял Ребекку за руки.  
— Я очень люблю тебя — с этими словами Бриан снова поцеловал ее, и выпустив ее руки, покинул башню, оставляя Ребекку на самом верху, любоваться восходом солнца и началом нового дня. После, когда она вернулась в их покои, Бриан прицепил свой меч с ножнами, заложив за пояс кольчужные рукавицы, и вышел из комнаты, заперев за собой дверь. Ребекка слышала лишь топот отъезжающих коней, она не стала смотреть ему в след. На душе было неспокойно.  
Белые плащи уходили вдаль, развиваясь на ветру…

Нападение произошло внезапно, хотя немногочисленный гарнизон всегда был наготове, чтобы отражать атаки.  
Альберт был готов к тому, что наемники Ричарда успели выследить их. Несмотря на то, что ворота были крепкими, численное превосходство вес же взяло свое. Отдав последние приказание малому гарнизону, тем немногочисленным рыцарям, что выразили сове желание остаться со своим господином.  
Мальвуазен видел, как к воротам уже подбежали наемники и начали штурм. Раздумывать было некогда. Ему нужно было любой ценой спасти Ребекку, как когда-то Бриан пытался спасти их обоих (его и Амаль).  
Западная башня занялась огнем. Еще мгновение и ворота пали. Несколько рыцарей бросилось туда, закрывая брешь своими телами. Альберт уже бежал по лестнице, как раз в те самые покои, где Ребекка находилась взаперти. По дороге он в спешке натягивал кольчужные рукавицы и затягивал кожаные крепления.  
Нестерпимая жара, которая стояла с самого утра, поджаривала рыцарей в своих тяжелых доспехах, некоторые стояли до последнего, даже не смотря на полученные раны, они не могли отступать.  
Альберт поднимался все выше, выкрикивая проклятия, Бриан даже не оставил ключ и Мальвуазен прекрасно осознавал, сколько времени может уйти на то, чтобы выломать окованные железом двери в покои Ребекки. Но выбора у него не было.  
— Ребекка! — завопил он, когда оказался около ее покоев — Это я, Альберт! Не бойся! Мы должны бежать как можно скорее! Я выломаю дверь! Отойди как можно дальше!  
— Хорошо! — раздался взволнованный голос Ребекки в ответ — Но что же ты сможешь сделать один против целого войска! Беги! Спасайся сам и сбереги моего сына!  
— Ну уже нет! — отвечал Альберт, ломая двери боевым топором — Когда-то Бриан спас мне больше, чем просто жизнь! Рено в безопасности, я велел Домеану нести мальчика через тайный вход вместе Аметом и Абдаллой, они уже едут в крепость! Осталось спасти тебя!  
Глухой удар, двери начинали поддаваться.  
— Если ты не успеешь, то погибнешь сам! Альберт, прошу, беги! А для меня нет спасения — отвечала Ребекка, прижав руки к груди. Она стояла у самого окна, с ужасом наблюдая старшую резню во дворе.

— Рыцари ордена Храма не сдаются ни одному смертному противнику на этой земле! Да что там говорить о смертных! Мы не сдадимся и самому дьяволу! — кричал Мальвуазен и продолжал орудовать своим топором.  
Удар и еще удар. Дверь поддалась.  
— Ага! Босеан! — радостный Альберт сломал последнюю преграду и забрался в комнату.  
— О, боже! Сзади! — вскрикнула Ребекка, когда увидела позади Мальвуазена несколько наемников.  
Завязался бой. Солдаты старались отрезать Мальвуазена от комнаты и вытолкнуть его с лестницы, но справиться с рыцарем было не так-то легко.  
— Ребекка! Сюда! — кричал Альберт, прорубаясь сквозь наемников Ричарда, круша одного за другим.  
Альберт Мальвуазен не был столь мощным воином как Буагильбер, не был он и массивным физически, но при этом был не менее сильным и искусным в бою. Он знал, второй смертельной ошибки как с Амаль, допустить не имеет права. Мальвуазен очень ловко опрокинул еще несколько рыцарей Ричарда и подскочил к Ребекке, чтобы схватить ее за руку и убежать.  
— Идем, быстрей! Все будет хорошо! Дай мне руку! — зеленые глаза Альберта выражали одновременно радость от спасения и достигнутой цели, но в тоже время беспокойство. Его лицо, разгоряченное битвой, пылало, кольчуга и белые одежды залиты кровью.  
— Боже, их очень много! Нам не спастись! — Ребекка протянула ему руку.  
— Ничего не бойся, леди! Еще никто не мог победить рыцарей Храма! — рассмеялся Альберт, пускаясь вниз бегом по винтовой лестнице, увлекая за собой Ребекку.  
Пролетая одни лестничный пролет за другим и опрокидывая врагов один за другим, Мальвуазену удалось выбежать вместе с Ребеккой во внутренний двор.  
— Скорее! К лошадям! Осталось совсем немного! Вперед! За Храааамммм! — кричал Альберт, не отпуская руку Ребекки, прорубаясь к лошадям. Наемников Плантагенет действительно было слишком много, а Мальвуазен один.  
Он уже принял решение, что спасет Ребекку, не смотря ни на что, даже, если это будет стоить ему жизни, он непременно должен сберечь ту, которая так дорога его лучшему другу, с которым они прошли все, что можно было испытать на земле. Они не раз спасали друг другу жизни, они оплатили и закрыли все счета.  
Теперь же, Альберту нужно было выиграть немного времени, чтобы Ребекка успела сесть на коня и ускакать.  
— Садись! Быстрей! Это мой конь, ничего не бойся — торопился Альберт, усаживая Ребекку на своего коня — он знает дорогу, тебе лишь нужно крепко держаться в седле!  
Его лицо вдруг озарила та самая легкая странная улыбка.  
— А как же ты?! — испуганно проговорила Ребекка. — Едем вместе!  
— Конь не выдержит нас обоих! Так ты ускачешь быстрее! Вперед! — Альберт уже дал в руки Ребекки поводья, как в этот самый момент в его спину вонзилась стрела.  
Один из наемников Ричарда выпустил стрелу и попал в самую цель. Рыцарь пошатнулся, но не упал.  
— Проклятое отродье! — выпалил Мальвуазен — Кто же это смеет нападать со спины! Ричард! Проклятый трус! Какой же ты воин, если прячешься за спины своего сброда?! Выходи и бейся как мужчина! Еще никто не мог одолеть рыцарей Храма!  
— Беги, Ребекка! Беги! — Альберт хлестнул своего коня и тот пустился вскачь, унося с собой легкое тело девушки.  
— Нееетт! — закричала Ребекка, но Альберт встал на изготовку и крушил воинов будто спелые колосья ячменя во время сбора урожая.  
Конь уносил Ребекку все дальше и дальше от цитадели, оставляя вдали прецептора Иерусалимского, рыцаря ордена Храма, Альберта Мальвуазена на едине с сотней противников.  
Вскоре все ушло — лязг мечей стих, вокруг был песок и нескончаемые пески, раздуваемые ветром. Конь скакал, будто его продолжали подхлестывать. Ребекка изо всех сил держалась за узду. Сильный выносливый конь продолжал свой путь, не смотря на палящее солнце и ветер, который то и дело поднимал горячий песок и хлестал по щекам.  
Наконец, вдали, показалась та самая крепость. Ребекка приостановила коня и перевела дух.

***

Ярости и горя Буагильбера не было конца. После сбивчивого и волнительного рассказа Ребекки, о том, что произошло в цитадели, Бриан выхватил свой меч и начал крушить все подряд, что было в комнате. После он вышел во двор и приказал собирать войско.  
Вернувшись в разгромленную комнату, он опустился на пол. Его лицо выражало смесь боли, ярости, гнева и какого-то отчаяния.  
— Альберт…-тихо прошептал Бриан трясущимися губами. — Я отомщу за тебя, друг мой. Видит бог, я этого так не оставлю.  
Когда они подъехали к цитадели — все было кончено. Распростертое тело Альберта лежало во дворе. Рядом с ним были тела многочисленных воинов, которых ему удалось убить. Белые, залитые кровью одежды, развивал легкий ветер. Зеленые глаза рыцаря были закрыты, стройное атлетически сложенное тело казалось задремавшим. Будто рыцарь заснул на какое-то время и вот-вот должен проснуться.  
Бриан соскочил с коня и бросился к телу своего друга. Он тряс его и что-то говорил. Ребекка видела, как Буагильбер снял шлем с головы Мальвуазена и гладил его по слипшимся от крови волосам. Бриан продолжал что-то шептать ему на ухо.  
У Ребекки сжалось сердце глядя на горюющего Бриана и его мертвого друга.  
Она слезла с лошади и медленно приблизилась к Буагильберу, который сидел на земле, обнимая тело своего друга.  
Ребекка осторожно подошла к Бриану и положила ему руки на плечи, стараясь обнять его так крепко, как только могла.  
— Он не мог погибнуть, — тихо прошептал Бриан. — Альберт не только отважный и искусный воин, он кладезь мудрости и идей. А его книги… Ребекка, он ведь хотел достать сочинения Аль-Касима, одного из лучших придворных поэтом Саладина. Я достал ему их. Кто же теперь будет читать по вечерам, сидя у камина. Он так любит нашего сына, будто Рено его родной. Альберт, ты моя опора… НЕТ! Что же мне делать, Ребекка?  
Остальные рыцари спешились и встали на колени, читая молитву вслух и отдавая дань чести и доблести погибшего собрата во Христе.  
— Пойдем, Бриан, его тело нужно похоронить, а его душа уже в царстве Господа — Ребекка говорила как можно ласковее. Она знала, что Бриан и Альберт были неразлучными друзьями не только во время походов в Святую Землю, но и в миру.  
Она аккуратно взяла Буагильбера за руку и помогла ему подняться, в этот момент Ребекка случайно заметила какое-то движение.  
— Подожди! — Ребекка резко бросилась к телу Альберта и стала нащупывать пульс — Помоги!  
Вместе с Брианом они сумели расшнуровать плащ и снять кольчугу с рыцаря, разорвав нательную рубашку, Ребекка наклонилась к груди Альберта внимательно вслушиваясь.  
— Он жив! Жив! — громко выпалила она — Он дышит, только очень слабо! Его нужно отвезти в крепость и немедленно!  
— Воистину, Мальвуазен! Черт возьми! Живой! Да ты не так прост, я всегда это знал! — радостный Буагильбер мгновенно отдал приказ снарядить повозку и ехать с раненым Альбертом в крепость.

***

Ребекка сама лечила Мальвуазена. Первый месяц был особенно тяжелым, Альберт редко приходил в сознание и сильно ослабел, но спустя еще два месяца он пошел на поправку.

Прошло пол-года.  
Альберт мог ходить уже без помощи сарацинского слуги де Буагильбера, Абддалы, но все еще не мог сесть на коня и то и дело разражался кашлем, рана от стрелы все еще давала о себе знать. Маленький Рено почти каждый вечер приходил навестить своего взрослого друга и почитать вместе книги.  
Спустя еще месяц Альберт все же смог сесть на своего боевого коня, да и Рено тянулся за ним. Мальвуазен сам посадил его на коня и дал в руки поводья.  
Буагильберу было немного странно видеть своего сына чаще со своим другом, чем с ним или Ребеккой. Рено подолгу пропадал в покоях Мальвуазена, читал его книги, вел с ним беседы и в обще, насколько это было возможно, старался быть с Альбертом.  
Прошло несколько лет.  
На сей раз Альберт подарил подросшему Рено его первый настоящий меч и стал понемногу учить его владеть оружием. Сначала, это напоминало игру, но позже Альберт всерьез взялся за обучение Рено.  
Бриану не всегда это нравилось, с каждым разом он видел, как его сын отдаляется от него, но он доверял Альберту.  
Однажды случилось то, что совершенно не входило в планы гордого храмовника. Рено и Альберт как всегда тренировались во дворе крепости. они сделали небольшую паузу и теперь сидели у колодца, вытянув ноги.  
Сам Бриан был неподалеку и случайно услышал такой разговор.  
— Сэр Альберт, я бы хотел стать таким как ты! — говорил Рено, бросив на тамплиера восхищенный взгляд.  
— Что ты, мой мальчик, я не иду ни в какое сравнение с нашим магистром. Вот с кого тебе следует брать пример — отвечал Мальвуазен, потрепав парнишку по его черной кудрявой голове. — Да и твоя мать не будет очень радоваться тому, что ты чтишь какого-то немолодого тамплиера больше, чем своего отца.  
— Я думал, что ты мой отец, просто устав ордена запрещает тебе сказать мне правду — темные глаза Рено уставились на тамплиера.  
— Нет, Рено, я не твой кровный отец — вздохнул Альберт — хотя, когда-то, у меня мог родиться такой замечательный сын!  
— Что же случилось? Он не родился? — Рено с любопытством и беспокойством поглядел на грустного Альберта.  
— Нет, он погиб вместе с его матерью. Нам не суждено было быть вместе. Видно, так захотел Господь. Это было давно. — комок подступил к горлу Альберта, он отвел глаза.  
— Я бы очень хотел, что бы ты был моим отцом! — с этими словами Рено бросился на шею Мальвуазену и крепко обнял его.  
— Я тоже очень люблю тебя, мой мальчик — ответил Альберт, прижимая к себе сына де Буагильбера.  
В этот момент, услышав подобное признание, Бриан похолодел. Его сын, его Рено, который до сего момента еще принадлежал ему, его старинному роду де Буагильберов, теперь предпочел его друга. Бриан понимал, какую роковую ошибку он сотворил. То время, которое он потратил на орден Храма, он должен был потратить на сына. Рено уже был не его темноглазым мальчиком.

***

Прошел еще месяц. Палестинская пустыня расцвела, окрасила всеми возможными цветами все вокруг. Невероятной красоты цветы и запаха, наполнявшие воздух, окружали повсюду.  
В этот день Бриану де Буагильберу предстояло прибыть во дворец самого Саладина. Был большой приему по случаю заключения очередного перемирия и некоторых торговых сделок с орденом. Присутствие Бриана было очень важным. Также Саладин ожидал и посланника французского короля и других важных вельмож.  
Во дворе раздавалось пение утренней молитвы. Te Deum. Сотни мужских голосов сливались в единый мощный глас, который поднимался до небес и грохотал, возвещая начало нового дня, который даровал Господь.  
Бриан поспешно застегнул свой белоснежный плащ и спустился, чтобы присоединиться к молящимся братьям-тамплиерам.  
Теперь, было как никогда важно сохранить устойчивость того хрупкого мира, который когда-то был заключен между Востоком Саладина и Европой христиан.

продолжение следует…


	28. Глава 10. Смерть вокруг.Часть первая.Divide et impera/Разделяй и властвуй.

Многие способны выдержать удары судьбы, но если вы хотите, в самом деле, испытать характер человека, дайте ему власть.

Опасения тамплиеров по поводу того, что мирное соглашение слишком шаткое были не напрасны. Прошло совсем немного времени и прибывший на Восток Ричард организовывает несколько нападений на караваны, следующие из Египта в Дамаск. Об этом донесли Саладину, который пришел в некую расстерянность от содеянного, так как мир был скреплен крепкими обязательствами. Это был удар в спину. Войны Плантагенета и примкнувшие к нему крестоносцы были готовы напасть на Иерусалим и захватить территории, но Ричард колебался. Он не хотел прослыть нарушителем мира, не хотел и того, чтобы его слово, а значит и его честь ставили под сомнение.  
Снова хрупкий мир был разрушен в одно мгновение.

После большого совета, где присутствовали тамплиеры, госпитальеры, французские и английские воины было принято решение покинуть пределы Иерусалима и восточные земли. Ричард вернулся во Францию, опасаясь возможного пленения или выдачи его воинами, чтобы вернуть мирное время.  
Завершив строительство Шато-Гайяр близ Руана, Плантагенет усилил свое положение во Франции, заключив нужные союзы. Начались жестокие распри, а потом и войны между Ричардом и Филиппом Августом. Сражения отличались особой жестокостью, пощады не было ни для кого.  
С пленниками расправлялись с собой жестокостью. Казалось, Ричард был готов умереть, но не отдать ни пяди французской земли своему сопернику. Той же монетой «платил» и Филипп.  
Но ничего навсегда не бывает, вскоре, смерть забрала и Ричарда. Весной следующего года, при осаде замка в графстве Лимузен, Ричард Львиное Сердце был смертельно ранен арбалетным болтом и скончался от заражения крови на руках своей матери Алиеноры Аквитанской.  
Так закончилась недолгая эпоха правления кровавого жестокого монарха, короля-воина с сердцем льва и с руками по плечи в крови. На английски престол взошел его брат — принц Джон, а теперь уже король Иоанн Плантагенет.

***

На Востоке тоже было не спокойно. Бриан де Буагильбер сидел во дворе крепости и смотрел на закат. Глубокие морщины прорезали его лоб. Его темные глаза смотрели на пылающие заходящие последние лучи. Белый плащ тамплиера лежал рядом на скамье. Было невыносимо жарко и слуги то и дело наполняли купальни, а также носили воду для рыцарей, наполняя глубокие деревянные лохани до верху.  
Альберт Мальвуазен только что вернулся с тайных переговоров, он спешился с коня и поспешил к Буагильберу, отдав приказ напоить людей и лошадей. Сам он валился с ног от жары, усталости и бешеной скачки. Он застал Бриана задумчивым и серьезным. Как будто время покрыло его своим невидимым саваном. Взгляд у магистра был тяжелым и неприятным. Несколько новых шрамов покрывали его лицо.

— Брат Бриан — начал Мальвуазен, запыхавшись, по дороге он пил прямо из кувшина и поливал голову водой.  
— Тише, Альберт — низкий глубокий голос магистра нарушил тишину. — Я все знаю, Саладин, великий правитель Востока, гроза всего христианского воинства и защитник веры Аллаха, скончался.  
— Так и есть, — выдохнул Альберт и присел рядом. — Его унесла желтая лихорадка, даже самые лучшие лекари ничего не смогли сделать. Теперь на Востоке снова начнется война.  
— Она уже началась — ответил Бриан, продолжая смотреть на закат.  
Мальвуазен сидел на песке и пил воду из простого глиняного кувшина, его темно-зеленые глаза, как и глаза магистра оредна Храма, смотрели на заходящее солнце, ознаменовавшее закат дня и закат того хрупкого мира между Востоком и Западом.  
Наступало новое время и новые войны, крестоносцы готовились к новому походу, который уже объявил папа Иннокентий III. По всей Европе собиралось новое храброе христианское воинство.  
Бриан де Буагильбер и Альберт Мальвуазен сидели на горячем песке, распивая, по-очереди, как когда-то, воду из одного глиняного кувшина, самое ценное, что было в этих забытых Господом землях. Они понимали, эта бесконечная война не закончится никогда, пока существуют человеческие пороки — алчность, ненависть, злоба, желание мести, желание проливать кровь ни в чем не повинных, желание власти, до тех пор, пока существует сама природа человека…

***

Поздний вечер. Один из притонов в Палестине.

— Клянусь Богородицей, не будь Филипп королем, если сейчас не воспользуется моментом и не поделит Англию как пирог, раздав самые вкусные и большие куски своим баронам, и не ткнет Джона в то дерьмо, которое развел еще его старший братец, чьи кости сейчас гниют в земле, а его самого черти поджаривают в аду также, как мы сейчас этот кусок мяса! — рассмеялся Буагильбер.  
— Выпьем за здоровье того доблестного французского рыцаря, который отправил к пра-отцам Плантагенета! — тост, произнесенный Альбертом поддержали все присутствующие в таверне рыцари. Со всех стороны неслись одобрительные возгласы, а вино лилось рекой.  
В этом притоне было полно разнузданных рыцарей как храмовников, госпитальеров, так и других, воюющих в Святой земле. Сюда захаживали все, кому не лень. Здесь были развлечения на любой, даже самый взыскательный вкус.  
Поводом для веселья было известие о смерти короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Храмовники словно сорвались с цепи и гуляли всю ночь на пролет. Подобное было лишь после взятие Акры.  
Мальвуазен вскочил на стол, раскидав глиняные кружи рыцарей и под общий хор собравшихся, стал танцевать. Свист и возгласы неслись со всех сторон.

Выхватил свой меч, он принялся кружиться в диком танце, размахивая и крутя меч в руках будто заправский жонглер.  
Откуда не возьмись грянула музыка и вот уже несколько рыцарей также забрались на стол, где вытанцовывал Альберт. Они тоже выхватили свои мечи и стали бросать из на стол. Вскочив на эту кучу Мальвуазен продолжал танцевать, размахивая мечом. Остальные продолжали вопить песни и издавать свист и прочие звуки мало похожие на людские.  
В этом угаре то и дело проскакивали девицы, местные красотки, готовые исполнить все прихоти рыцарей. Больше всего среди них пользовались популярностью рыцари Храма — все знали, что как раз у них водилось немало золотых в карманах.  
Одна из красавиц, с оголенной грудью, закутанная в разукрашенную полу-прозрачную вуаль, напоминающую что-то в виде юбки, приблизилась к Бриану, который сидел на широкой скамье, полу-лежа, разваливаясь во всю ширину.

Компанию в этом веселье ему составлял никто иной как магистр новоиспеченного ордена тевтонцев Генрих Вальпот.  
Оба хоть и были пьяны, но не настолько, чтобы не закончить одно очень важное соглашение. Они пришли к общему решению и взаимовыгодной поддержке, заручившись помощью с обоих сторон, в случае проблем по возвращению в Европу.  
Теперь же они смеялись и наблюдали как их храбрые воины веселятся. Бриана смешило то, что вытворял его друг Мальвуазен.  
Сейчас, его взгляд упал на полу-обнаженную красавицу, которая уже присела к Буагильберу на колени и принялась что-то шептать ему на ухо.  
— Неужели? — смеясь спрашивал Бриан, ловко обнимая красотку за талию.  
— Если моему господину будет угодно — ответила черноокая гурия, проворно запустившая руку под расстегнутую тунику храмовника.  
— Кажется, я знаю, кому пригодятся сегодня твои услуги — продолжал смеяться Бриан, сбрасывая прелестницу с колен.  
— Но мой господин — настаивала она, в надежде на увесистый кошелек с золотыми монетами, прекрасно осознавая, что имеет дело не с простым рыцарем Храма. Раньше, она уже оказывала свои услуги Буагильберу.  
— Пошла вон! — снова рассмеялся Бриан и поднялся на ноги — А хотя нет, постой, Генрих, тебе она придется по-вкусу! Уж я то знаю!

Вальпот тоже рассмеялся и принял своеобразный подарок Буагильбера.  
Сам Бриан вышел из притона на свежий воздух. Была уже почти ночь и стояла приятная прохлада. Из таверны доносились песни и пьяные крики пирующих рыцарей.  
Сделав еще несколько шагов от таврены он с удивлением увидел фигурку Ребекки, которая о чем-то спорила с Аметом и настойчиво выражала беспокойство. Она направлялась прямо к притону.

— Ребекка! Что ты здесь делаешь? — Бриан протрезвел в один миг. Он не на шутку испугался за нее, вокруг то и дело шатались пьяные рыцари, их оруженосцы и слуги.  
— Я с большим трудом нашла тебя — срывающимся от волнения голосом ответила она. — Ты обещал вернуться через три дня, а прошла уже целая неделя. Ваш отряд уже несколько дней как вернулся в крепость… Столько раненых. Мы с Жоффруа еле справились…  
Ребекка, не смотря на протесты Буагильбера, помогала лечить и ухаживать за рыцарями.  
— Как ты узнала, что я здесь? — Бриан по-крепче закутал Ребекку в палантин, чтобы ее случайно кто-нибудь не увидел.  
— Я долго пыталась узнать, что с тобой, жив ли ты… Мне Амет рассказал. Сначала, не смотря на мой мольбы, он сопротивлялся, но потом все же внял мои уговорам — ответила она — Я пошла искать тебя! Амет не хотел выпускать меня из дому, но я все же выбралась и ему пришлось отправиться со мной. А ты… Сидишь в этом притоне и пьешь… Ты…ты…  
— О, боже… Ребекка, прости, я потерял счет времени — Бриан взглянул на ее ноги. Обувь была сильно сбита и потрепана, Ребекка еле держалась на ногах.  
— Замор… — слезы навернулись на ее глазах — Я пыталась поехать на нем, но он почти что сбросил меня и убежал… Я не знаю, где нам теперь его искать… От тебя не было вестей…  
Вдруг, неожиданно для самого храмовника, из глаз Ребекки полились слезы. От усталости и безысходности, да еще Замор убежал…

— Ребекка, любовь моя — Бриан осторожно прикоснулся к этому хрупкому созданию, боясь спугнуть — Ты ведь больше не сердишься на меня? Это просто…  
— Это просто вертеп и сборище… — она не стала заканчивать фразу.  
— Это лишь небольшой отдых между битвами — рассмеялся Буагильбер — ничего больше.  
— Что ты, сокровище мое — Бриан поднял Ребекку на руки — Замор уже наверняка вернулся домой, он отлично знает дорогу. Тоже стоит сделать и нам. Был тяжелый бой, а после мы решили немного отпраздновать. Празднование затянулось… Прости. Амет ступай домой, мы последуем за тобой.  
Амет послушно развернулся, улыбнувшись, и отправился в дом.  
— И как долго наши ножки шли по этой каменистой дороге? Никогда не делай так больше, а если с тобой могло опять что-то приключиться. — торопливо говорил Бриан, целуя ее раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
— Ты был там? В этом развратном месте… С этими женщинами… — Ребекка посмотрела Бриану в глаза.  
— Да, — рассмеялся Буагильбер — я был там, вместе с этими женщинами, но поверь, ни одна меня не смогла увлечь, как та, которую я сейчас несу на руках. Это всего лишь мужской отдых и это не для женских глаз. Ребекка, с тех пор как я увидел тебя на турнире в Эшби, для меня не существует никого другого. Я был с магистром Тевтонского ордена. Мы обсуждали очень важное дело, а где еще обсуждать важные дела как не в борделе! Там уж точно никому не будет до нас дела. Все заняты своим — шлюхи хотят заработать, мужчины развлечься, удовлетворив свои инстинкты. Но некоторые находят такие места как нельзя более подходящими для своих планов, чтобы скрыться и смешаться с толпой.  
Они уже дошли до дома. За разговорами дорога показалась короткой.

— Ты оказывается пировал в обществе этих… — повторила Ребекка чуть слышно.  
— Мой прекрасный цветок Палестины, ты волновалась за меня? Ты меня ревнуешь, ведь так? Так? — на лице Буагильбера проступила довольная улыбка.  
-…Бриан, я думала ты погиб! — вырвалось у Ребекки, в ее глазах стояли слезы.  
— Прости меня — Бриан принялся целовать ее, зайдя в дом и быстро поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей в спальню. — Прости, никогда больше не буду оставлять тебя одну. Моя маленькая…  
— Подожди — сказала Ребекка, останавливая Бриана на минуту — Я закрою двери, возможно Рено уже вернулся с прогулки домой. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы наш сын неожиданно застал нас. Правду ему надо было знать с самого начала. Сейчас для него все это будет ударом.  
— Не думай об этом сейчас — Бриан уже стаскивал свой белоснежный плащ — Я сам запру двери в нашу спальню.  
С этими словами он запер дверь и подошел к постеле, его темные глаза пылали огнем желания, Бриан поспешно срывал с себя одежду, в предвкушении ночи страсти и любви, но лишь со своей любимой волшебницей. Его стальные объятия снова сомкнулись, удерживая хрупкое тело, его поцелуи, полные страсти, были предназначены лишь для нее одной.  
— Я люблю тебя, моя… только моя… Ребекка… Навсегда… — слетало с его губ вместе с поцелуями.

***

Правда для Рено оказалась неожиданной и суровой. Ему случайно удалось подслушать разговор, он никогда не входил в комнату матушки без ее позволения, Ребекка никогда не противилась тому, чтобы Рено заглядывал к ней, но для Рено мать была единственным близким любимым человеком, уважение и любовь по отношению к матери царили в его сердце. Его матушка была тем, за кого он не раздумывая отдал бы свою жизнь.  
А еще был Альберт… Друг и единственный советчик для подрастающего мужчины. Рено делился с ним своими чаяниями, радостями и горестями. Он находил утешение среди многочисленных книг, принадлежащих тамплиеру, находил добрый совет и поддержку, но единственное, чего не мог найти юный Рено — узнать правду о своем отце, которого он никогда не видел.

В один из вечеров, когда рыцари Храма окончили свою вечернюю молитву и разбрелись по своим покоям, а караульные гарнизона на свои посты, Рено осторожно прокрался туда, где были покои Мальвуазена, но не застав своего друга на месте пошел домой.  
Он видел, что в покоях матушки горел приглушенный свет — Ребекка была не одна. Рено решил, что это Альберт, который часто приходил ужинать в их дом. Рено смело прошел в дом и уже было поднялся, чтобы постучать в покои матери, как услышал низкий глубокий голос.  
Это был не голос Альберта и не знакомые звуки голоса Амета или Абдаллы. Низкий бархатный, сочетающий в себе страстные нотки и непривычную мягкость, перемежающуюся с резкими возражениями. Рено узнал этот голос — это был магистр ордена Храма, сам Бриан де Буагильбер.  
Юноша восхищался тамплиером, но всегда держался от него поодаль. Буагильбер казался ему словно колоссом, каким-то недостижимым и будто каменным суровым изваянием. Воплощение мощи и могущества. Рено даже побаивался грозного рыцаря. Он очень хорошо знал какой властью тот обладает.  
Рено прислушался и оцепенел от услышанного.

— Он уже взрослый, так нельзя — взволнованный голос матушки заставил Рено насторожиться. — Ты для него закрытая книга, Рено не знает тебя. Слишком поздно для признаний и объяснений. Пойми. Он никогда не простит тебе…  
— Откуда тебе знать, Ребекка — отвечал Бриан — Рено должен знать, что он мой сын и единственный наследник древнего рода де Буагильберов.  
— Рено не простит тебе того предательства, он не простит тебе никогда… Ты сам добровольно отрекся от него! — Ребекка присела на постель и провела по лбу рукой, у нее был усталый и взволнованный вид.  
— Я не отрекался от своего сына. Эта была идея Альберта, другого выходя не было. Ты сама знаешь почему мы пошли на это, только для того, чтобы спасти его. Все, что я делал — ради него и тебя! — воскликнул Буагильбер с горячностью — Я никогда еще не принимал столь ужасного решения! Ты не представляешь себе, Ребекка, ЧТО это значит видеть каждый день своего родного сына и не иметь возможности обнять его! Никогда не называть его своим, никогда не услышать от него не слов любви, ни проклятий — глубокий вздох вырвался у Бриана из груди.  
— А кто же во всем этом виноват? Ты выбрал орден. В отличии от нас, у тебя был выбор и ты его сделал. Рено ничего не должен знать. Сейчас, когда Ричард мертв, возможно, опасность отступила, но это ненадолго. Найдутся и другие, кто захочет воспользоваться нашим сыном, как оружием против тебя. Он ничего не должен знать, Бриан. Я прошу тебя — отвечала Ребекка.

Рено увидел как его мать и магистр сидели вместе на постели и как Буагильбер припал к рукам его матушки долгим поцелуем.  
— Я очень люблю тебя и всегда буду, но мы не можем лгать ему постоянно. Он может и сам увидеть нас невзначай и все понять. Рено уже взрослый и уверенно держит в руках меч и поводья. — голос Бриана дрогнул.  
— Он никогда тебе этого не простит, Бриан — повторила Ребекка. — Почему ты не отпустил меня тогда… Ничего бы этого не было…  
— Я не мог и не хотел расстаться с тобой — Буагильбер положил голову ей на колени и обнял — Каждый день я только и думал, где и когда я снова тебя увижу. Мысль о расставании с тобой, будто ядом выжигала мне сердце и душу. Это из-за меня… Я хотел чтобы ты была рядом, хотя бы из-за ребенка… Рено был моим последним шансом удержать тебя. Теперь я вижу, какую ошибку совершил…  
Рено отшатнулся от дверей покоев матушки и побежал вниз по лестнице. Он выбежал из дома и побежал, вперед, не разбирая дороги, не ощущая острых камней, которые впивались ему в ноги. Слезы хлынули из глаз юноши.  
Всю свою жизнь он жил во лжи. Все это время его отец был рядом с ним, Рено видел его почти каждый день, отвешивая почтительные поклоны и не сводя с тамплиера восхищенных глаз. Да и как он называл матушку — «Ребекка», это еврейское имя. Он полукровка!  
Полукровка…

Прожив всю свою сознательную жизнь в Палестине, Рено отлично говорил на местном диалекте, а также французском, английском и латыни. Он перенял многие восточные обычаи. Привык к книгам, оружию и хорошим лошадям, а также к жизни рядом с гарнизоном рыцарей Храма. Этих храбрых воинов он видел с самого детства — тамплиеры были для него образчиком мужества, рыцарства и примером настоящих мужчин.  
Теперь же он их ненавидел… Его отец сам магистр орден Храма, который всю жизнь лгал ему и скрывал его происхождение… Бриан де Буагильбер выбрал орден, а не своего сына…  
Всю свою жизнь Рено мучился от неведения и догадок… Даже рабы помнят откуда они родом… А теперь, все перевернулось в один момент.  
Полукровка…

Он не будет иметь никакого права носить рыцарские шпоры, путь в орден Храма для него закрыт. Чужой. Везде чужой. Не ведая своей настоящей родины, не ведая своего настоящего дома происхождения, не ведая веры. Его вырвали с корнем и оставили жить так, как не жил еще не один раб.  
За что? Почему? Он ошибка? За чьи грехи ему приходиться расплачиваться? Его предали все и даже его лучший друг Альберт Мальвуазен, которому он доверял больше всего на свете.  
Рено упал на остывающую землю, он не кричал и не стенал, не посылал проклятий, он просто лежал, а слезы текли по его щекам.  
В таком состоянии он пробыл какое-то время, всматриваясь в темное восточное небо. Звезды рассыпались по темному небосводу, словно разбросанные горсти пшеницы то там, то здесь вспыхивали и гасли отдельные группы звезд, образовывая затейливые фигуры.  
— Отец…за что ты предал меня… — почти беззвучно прошептал Рено. Слезы высохли в одно мгновение. Темные глаза юноши по-прежнему смотрели в ночное небо. В душе Рено зародилось горькое чувство обиды, которое быстро переросло в ненависть.  
Эта ненависть к своему отцу пробралась в самую глубину его сердца и схватила его душу своими ледяными когтями.  
Так хотел Господь и так распорядился…

***

Но ничего навсегда не бывает…  
Хрупкий мир пал в одночасье. На Востоке снова начались стычки и распри. Сыновья Саладина поделили Египет, Сирию и другие восточные земли.  
Аль-Азиз, султан Египта, старший сын Саладина не захотел заключать новый мир с крестоносцами и королями Запада. Да и поступки самих крестоносцев все больше напоминали разбойничьи. Все это Аль-Азиз решил прекратить раз и навсегда, выдвинув единственное приемлемое условие — все христианское воинство должно было убраться с Востока раз и навсегда.  
Вновь потекли реки крови, вновь зазвучал призыв папы Иннокентия III к новому крестовому походу. И снова по всей Европе стало собираться воинство Христово…  
— Тащите этих нечестивых псов, да поскорее — раздавался голос одного из тамплиеров. Это был один из командиров гарнизона. — Все готово!  
Храмовники смеялись и улюлюкали, то и дело в стороны пленников неслись проклятия и плевки.  
Накануне, один из караванов самого султана был разграблен. Тамплиеры схватили добычу, перебив охрану, они вытащили из повозок купцов, их жен и детей. Некоторых они убили на месте, остальных увели в крепость и разделили между собой.

Возглавлял этот налет никто иной, как Альберт Мальвуазен. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда храмовники не гнушались простым разбоем.  
Всю ночь в крепости были слышны женские крики и плач, перемежающиеся со смехом рыцарей и развеселыми песнями. Все это сопровождалось насилием и дележкой награбленного.  
Некоторых купцов, тех, кто отказался платить выкуп, они привязали к высокому столбу, сложив из пленников своеобразный костер.  
Рыцари храма пели песни и наливались превосходным вином, то и дело они мочились на несчастных привязанных к столбу, которые не могли дать им должный отпор.  
Наконец, пьяные храмовники стали выводить детей по-очереди и угрожая немедленной расправой, требовать выкупа еще большего, чем прежде.

— Ты готов отвесить столько золото, сколько весит твой мальчишка? — спросил напившийся Мальвуазен, он еле держался на ногах. От него за версту разило вином. В одной его руке был кувшин, а в другой он держал клинок, который был переставлен к горлу мальчика лет восьми, одного из младших детей купца — чернобрового с темными большими глазами, мужчины чуть больше пятидесяти лет, с длинной седой бородой, в роскошном халате с диковинными узорами. Сейчас этот купец был избит и привязан к столбу вместе с несколькими другим своими сородичами.  
— Будь ты проклят, христианская собака! — крикнул купец прекрасно осознавая, что храмовники не пощадят никого, даже за выкуп. — Аллах, все видит! О, Всемилостивый, покарай этих нечестивцев!  
— Сжечь! — крикнул разъяренный Мальвуазен, его пылающие темно-зеленые глаза напоминали глаза разъяренного волка — Сжечь этих ублюдков! Так хочет бог!  
Несколько рыцарей по сигналу Альберта зажгли костер. Через несколько мгновений послышались страшные вопли несчастных. Пламя быстро охватывало их тела, воздух наполнился нестерпимым запахом паленой плоти…  
А среди этого ужаса тамплиеры продолжали свои бесчинства. Они распевали заздравные песни, раскидывали золото из награбленных сундуков, которые они сложили прямо во дворе крепости, пили вино прямо из кувшинов и зажигали все новые и новые кострища, сложенные из пленников.  
— Deus Vult! — неслось со всех сторон.

Вся эта дикая оргия продолжалась всю ночь, которая скорее напоминала сборище дьяволо поклонников или отъявленных бандитов, каким по сути и были храмовники. Здесь на Востоке, используя свою власть и безнаказанность, они продолжали творить все, что хотели.  
Что угодно ордену Храма, угодно и Господу…  
Так хочет бог…

***

Султан Аль-Азиз не стерпел подобного оскорбления и в открытом послании к своим соплеменникам призывал дать отпор разнузданности и бесчинствам христиан.  
Так началась новая война на Востоке.  
Несколько неудачных сражений привели с полному разгрому христианского воинства. Большие потери несли и рыцари Храма. Приказом самого папы Иннокентия III было решено оставить, на какое-то время, восточные земли и отступить, вернувшись обратно в Европу вместе с теми немногочисленными войсками, что остались в Святой земле.

Войска стояли на изготовке. Все зависело от решающего поединка предводителей. От этого поединка зависела судьба сражения — если представитель стороны крестоносцев побеждал, то старший сын Саладина Аль-Азиз, который теперь стал султаном Египта, должен был отвести свои войска и дать тамплиерам беспрепятственно возвратиться домой. Если побеждал воин султана — боя избежать не удалось бы.  
Альберт Мальвуазен отлично осознавал, что в случае проигрыша Буагильбера им грозит неминуемая гибель. Слишком неравны были силы. Количество рыцарей-тамплиеров было в пятеро меньше войска султана.  
А те новые рыцари, которые прибыли недавно из Европы, скорее напоминали новобранцев-послушников, некоторые еще не разу не были в сражении. Это была верная гибель.  
Рыцари Храма выстроились в своем привычном боевом ряду. Белые одежды и красные кресты образовывали непрерывную нить. Сияющие доспехи отражали первые солнечные лучи.  
Вороной конь Буагильбера был в полном боевом облачении. Двое оруженосцев заканчивали затягивать подпругу и закреплять узду. Магистр вышел вперед и сел на своего коня. Замор бил копытами, ему не терпелось сорваться с места, но твердая уверенная рука всадника удерживала его.  
Бриан сам выехал на ристалище. Это была не Англия, не Франция и даже не простой турнир. Это был вызов на смертный бой. Противник был очень силен — самый лучший воин в армии Саладина, командующий личной охраной султана, а теперь и в армией его старшего сына.  
Боевые копья были на готове.

Бриан произнес короткую молитву и бросил последний взгляд туда, где закутавшись в покрывало стояла Ребекка, под защитой его сарацинских слуг. Их глаза встретились на какое-то мгновение. Его губы неслышно прошептали что-то…  
В следующее мгновение Буагильбер надел свой боевой шлем и закрыл забрало.  
— Помоги нам, Господи — еле слышно прошептал Альберт Мальвуазен.  
Прозвучали звуки труб, отдающие сигнал к началу боя.  
Кони понеслись во весь опор, противники сшиблись, копья разлетелись в щепки. Бриан сразу же выхватил свой меч и прикрылся треугольным, выложенным сталью щитом. Коня ему пришлось пустить вскачь и управлять лишь при помощи шпор. Противник Буагильбера, лучший воин Аллаха — Шараф ибн-Юсуф, не уступал храмовнику ни в силе, не в доблести. Он развернул своего боевого коня так, что удар пришелся со всей мощью прямо на правое плечо Бриана. Рыцарь пошатнулся, но удержался в седле. Один из щитков слетел и теперь правая рука и плечо храмовника были защищены лишь одним слоем кольчуги.

Бриан понимал, следующий подобный удар, и он запросто лишится руки. Шараф снова развернул своего коня и пустился во весь опор на храмовника. Воспользовавшись тем, что доблестный воин ислама повторял свои боевые маневры, Буагильбер в последний момент изменил тактику боя и взяв меч поперек, кинул его словно копье в коня Шарафа.  
Конь захрипел, упал и перевернулся. Шарфа повалился на земля, ударившись о землю на большой скорости, он не сразу поднялся на ноги. Тем временем Бриан спешился и выхватил бердыш.  
Рука болела, плечо оказалось раздроблено, а кровь проступала даже сквозь кольчугу. Выкрикнув боевой клич, Бриан подскочил к своем врагу, но Шараф успел подняться и выхватить свой меч.  
Завязался тяжелый бой. Противники то и дело валились с ног. Солнце уже взошло и нещадно палило. Бриан на какое-то мгновение почувствовал, что не может дышать. Он терял силы. Тогда он решился на отчаянный поступок — сняв свой шлем и полностью отстегнув нагрудник, Буагильбер остался лишь в одной кольчуге и наножных щитках.  
— Что же он делает! О, боже… — прошептал Альберт, который следил, не отрывая глаз за поединком.  
Шараф ухмылялся, он отлично понимал в каком уязвимом положении сейчас находиться тамплиер.  
— Что же ты остановился?! Нападай со всей своей силой, какая у тебя есть! — крикнул Бриан, пот лил с него градом, кровь тонкими струями сочилась на землю, а между тем Шараф не был ранен и даже ничего не вывихнул после падения.  
— Защищайся, если у тебя хватит сил! А лучше бы тебе и вовсе сдаться, тамплиер! Прими ислам и покорись султану! Ты займешь высокое положение среди наших воинов! У тебя будет все, что только пожелаешь! Ты доблестный и храбрый воин, я не хочу тебя убивать! Сдавайся! — ответил ибн-Юсуф, вставая на изготовку.

— Воины Христа никому не сдаются и не отступают! Нападай! — ответил Буагильбер. Не смотря на браваду, голова его гудела, перед глазами все плыло, а палящее солнце лишь усугубляло положение.  
Бой снова продолжился. На этот раз в ход пошли даже кинжалы, которыми противники не помедлили воспользоваться.  
Шараф, по мимо того, что был очень высоким и крепким воином, был и очень ловким. Быстрым движением он перехватил кинжал в левую руку и полоснул во всей силы по животу Бриана. Кольчуга выдержала удар, но сам неожиданный выпад заставил храмовника споткнуться. Этим воспользовался ибн-Юсуф и ударил Бриана в бок, как раз туда, где отсутствовала крепкая защита.  
Заметив это тамплиеры приготовились к тому, что совсем скоро их ждет смертельный бой. Некоторые начали очень тихо читать молитву.  
Альберт отвернул глаза. Он видел, у Буагильбера не хватает сил и он сильно ранен. Магистр истекал кровью, в то время как на его противнике не было даже царапины.  
— Пресвятая Богородица — прошептал Мальвуазен — Помилуй твоего раба, брата нашего во Христе…  
Удар. Сильный и беспощадный. Длинный клинок лучшей дамасской стали врезается в тело, проникая глубоко, разрезая мускулы и сухожилия, напитывая все вокруг кровью.  
Еще один удар. На этот раз он пришелся в грудь. Рыцарь застонал и почти упал, но нашел в себе силы и оперившись на одно колено, снова подняться. Бердыш выпал у Буагильбера из рук. Ему оставался лишь кинжал. Яростно защищаясь он отступал к мертвому коню Шарафа.

Радостный воин Аллаха уже посмеивался, то и дело выкрикивая обидные оскорбления в адрес рыцарей Храма. Он предвкушал как отрежет неверному голову, наколет ее на копье, а после сделает тоже самое с остальными — в назидание всем христианам — никогда не ходить на Восток.  
Воспользовавшись таким расслабленным состояние врага, Бриан в одно мгновение подскочил к мертвому коню соперника и вынул свой меч из туши.  
Не ожидавший такой прыткости от раненного тамплиера, Шараф на долю секунды растерялся, отведя щит в сторону, и в тот же миг меч Буагильбера вонзился ему в грудь по самую рукоять. Тело могущественного воина замертво упало на горячий песок. Глаза Шарафа закрылись.  
Бой был закончен.  
Бриан с трудом выдохнул, оперившись ногой о мертвое распростертое тело врага, он вытащил свой меч и отер его от крови.  
Шатаясь он побрел к своему коню, взяв подузцы Замора, Бриан развернулся к войску Аль-Азиза и прокричал — Воины Христа никогда никому не сдаются! Они служат лишь Господу своему Иисусу Христу!  
— Deus Vult! — неслось со всех сторон. Тамплиеры ликовали и выкраивали имя своего магистра.  
Аль-Азиз дал приказ отвести войска и пропустить воинов Христа без препятствий, оставив эту землю за рыцарями Храма.  
После, Бриан медленно побрел в сторону своих воинов в белых одеждах. Знамена с красными крестами развивались на ветру.  
Альберт Мальвуазен и еще несколько рыцарей кинулись навстречу Бриану, а его оруженосцы бежали к нему, чтобы взять под руки своего господина.  
— Вечером будет дождь — сказал Бриан, стаскивая с себя кольчугу. Сил у него не было. Он с большим трудом переводил дыхание и валился с ног.  
— Брат наш, Бриан, ты спас нас всех! — кричал Альберт и остальные рыцари. — Так бьются рыцари Храма ради Господа нашего!  
— Нет, Альберт — тихо ответил Буагильбер — В этот раз я бился не ради Господа нашего, а ради нас всех… За всех вас…  
Неожиданно он покачнулся и упал на землю. Глаза его закрылись, а лицо побледнело. Кровь сочилась из его ран.  
В этот раз, смерть все же решила раскинуть свой саван над самым доблестным и отважным рыцарем Храма, Брианом де Буагильбером.


	29. Смерть вокруг. Часть вторая. Странная Любовь.

Екклезиаст: «Горе тебе, земля, когда царь твой отрок и когда князья твои едят рано!»

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Буагильбер оправился от полученных ран. Над ним неустанно колдовал его личный лекарь Жозеф. Нехотя, но он все же согласился на то, чтобы Ребекка помогала лечить магистра, но только так, чтобы остальные не смогли прознать про это. Жозеф не испытывал неприязни к иудейской красавице, он лишь боялся, что такое явное присутствие женщины рядом с самим магистром великого ордена Сионского Храма, вызовет толки и лишние подозрения.  
Лекарь был восхищен талантом Ребекки, ее искусством врачевания, тем, как она при помощи трав и их сочетания, могла варить целебные бальзамы и отвары, которые ставили рыцарей на ноги за короткое время. Они и раньше, часто обменивались секретами и методами приготовления лекарств, и бальзамов.  
Ребекка просиживала все вечера и ночи, ухаживая за Брианом, а утром и днем приступал к своим обязанностям Жозеф.  
— Вы спасли нашего магистра, госпожа — говорил Жозеф, забирая из рук Ребекки тяжелую миску с водой. Ребекка только что закончила промывать раны Бриана.  
— Без вашего мастерства, дорогой Жозеф я бы могла мало, что сделать, да и Рено бы вряд ли родился без вашей помощи — отвечала она с усталой улыбкой.  
— Госпожа, я знаю, он очень вас любит, вижу как и вы заботитесь о нем, но моя госпожа — Жозеф был серьезным, но всячески старался пощадить чувства Ребекки — вам нельзя больше иметь детей. Следующие роды могу убить вас. Вы должны беречь себя, ради него, ради Рено и ради вас самой.  
— Благодарю тебя за заботу, дорогой Жозеф, но если мне суждено умереть, даруя жизнь, наверно, лучше такая смерть… — Ребекка глубоко вздохнула.  
— Негоже думать о смерти, когда мы призваны спасать жизнь! — подбодрил ее Жозеф, похлопав по плечу и вручив ей свежие простыни. Стояла невыносимая жара и белье приходилось менять каждый день — Но все же, госпожа, берегите себя. Отдыхайте, я сам управляюсь с нашим магистром.  
Ребекка попрощалась с лекарем и тихо побрела домой.  
На следующее утро она узнала, что магистр оредна Храма Бриан де Буагильбер пришел в себя и открыл глаза. Прошла еще неделя и Бриан потихоньку стал вставать с постели самостоятельно.  
Спустя еще время он уже мог уверенно держаться в седле, но раны все еще не давали ему двигаться в полную силу.

***

Как-то вечером между Ребеккой и Брианом произошел разговор, который многое прояснил им обоим.  
Ребекка сидела у себя в комнате и была занята чтением книги — это был редкий справочник восточной медицины, который ей любезно раздобыл Альберт Мальвуазен. Рено проводил все дни в гарнизоне храмовников, он испросил разрешения у самого сенешаля ордена, чтобы учиться воинскому искусству и тренироваться вместе с послушниками ордена Храма. Тот, не без разрешения магистра, нехотя, но дал такое разрешение еще неокрепшему юноше. По вечерам Рено навещал Альберта и вел с ним беседы, иногда, он оставался ночевать в компании тамплиера, поэтому Ребекка не волновалась, если Рено задерживался допоздна или вовсе не приходил ночевать — она знала, ее сын проводит свой вечер в компании своего лучшего друга, либо за чтением книг.

В дверь ее комнаты тихо постучали, тем сама прервав чтение. Ребекка поднялась и отварила дверь комнаты.  
— Ты? — она не ждала Буагильбера, так как он все еще прибывал в лазарете ордена.  
— Да, мне сегодня как никогда лучше и я решил увидеть тебя. Я скучал — Бриан зашел в комнату. Его немного бледное лицо лишь подчеркивало глубину и темноту его глаз. Статная фигура была облачена в дорогой, отличной выделки кожаный сюртук со стальными нашивками, который закреплялся поясом с ножнами. Обоюдоострый длинный кинжал и меч всегда были при нем. Белый плащ из лучшей плотной материи крупными кладками ниспадал с его плеч.  
— Что ж, проходи и присядь. Тебе как никогда, сейчас надо беречь силы — сказала Ребекка и усадила Бриана в кресло. — Я рада, что тебе лучше.  
— Неужели? — усмехнулся Буагильбер, присаживаясь в кресло. — Моя прекрасная колдунья решила спасти своего похитителя и виновника всех ее несчастий?  
— Не понимаю твоих упреков, сэр рыцарь, — ответила Ребекка на столь неожиданное едкое замечание Буагильбера.  
— Рено все знает и мне пришлось вести с ним не самый приятный разговор — Буагильбер глубоко вздохнул.  
— Кто же мог рассказать ему? — Ребекка была взволнована.  
— Он сам признался, что как-то подслушал наш откровенный разговор и… — храмовник сложил руки на груди — Рено ненавидит меня и открыто сказал мне об этом.  
— Я говорила тебе и не раз, что это должно случиться, после того, как ты поставил орден выше, чем его — Ребекка закрыла лицо руками.  
— Необходимость требовала этого. — ответил Буагильбер и из его груди вырвался еще более тяжкий вздох — Но не это повергло меня в уныние. Рено дал слово простить меня и не держать злобы, если по его совершеннолетию я дарую ему плащ рыцаря оредна Храма.  
— Что?! — Ребекка в ужасе подскочила к Бриану — И ты согласился?! Он еще мальчик и не понимает, чего просит! Полное отречение от жизни, которую он еще не успел узнать!  
— Я дал ему слово, если по истечении его совершеннолетия он не изменит свое решение, я дарую ему плащ рыцаря ордена Храма. — тихо ответил Буагильбер. — Это дать ему в моей власти.  
— Нет, Бриан, нет ты не сделаешь этого — Ребекка бросилась к нему и сжала его руки в своих — Это полное отречение от жизни и всех ее благ! Неужели ты, кто прошел все это, желаешь такой же участи нашему сыну?  
— Это его решение, мы ничего не сможем поделать, если он окончательно примет его. Ребекка, это не только отречение, это власть и невероятное могущество. Ты просто себе не представляешь, каких высот в будущем может достигнуть наш мальчик! Он моя копия, клянусь святым Денисом, если бы мой покойный отец сейчас увидел Рено, он бы мог воскликнуть, что это его сын, его Бриан, но в юности. — отвечал храмовник, обнимая Ребекку. — Если Рено сейчас готов принять ту ответственность и ту власть, которая будет возвышать его, что же будет, когда он вырастет? Я вижу его среди самых блестящих воинов!

— А я не желаю такой судьбы сыну — Ребекка вырвалась из его объятий и снова отошла к кону. — Если бы в тебе была хоть капля мягкости или благородства, как у…  
Ребекка остановилась, не договорив.  
— Как у Уилфреда Айвенго? Что ж, это еще не все, что я хотел тебе сказать, Ребекка. Я нашел вот это, еще до боя, но не успел тогда с тобой поговорить — Бриан достал из-под плаща маленький золотой крест, тот самый, который когда-то дала Ребекке цыганка. — Ты не хотела принимать нашу веру и сделала это лишь из-за нашего сына, но ОТКУДА у тебя ЭТОТ крест? Ты не говорила, что крестилась еще до нашего венчания!  
— Где ты нашел его, я думала, что потеряла… — Ребекка потянулась к крестику, но Бриан сжал его в кулаке и спрятал обратно. — Это подарок одной очень хорошей и доброй женщины, цыганки, еще тогда, когда мне довелось жить вместе с бродячими актерами. Она хотела, чтобы я окрестила моего сына, из-за преследований иноверцев, она посоветовала мне сделать это как можно скорее после рождения Рено.  
— Мудрый совет, ни дать, не взять, хорошая компания… Цыгане, уличные фигляры и прочий сброд! Но как бы там ни было, она оказалась права. Почему ты мне никогда не говорила об этом? — Бриан снова вынул крестик и на этот раз отдал его Ребекке. — Каждый раз, когда я приходил к тебе с мольбами и просьбами принять нашу веру, и жить со мной в законном союзе, ты отказывалась. А потом ты так смиренно покорилась, честно сказать, я первое время ждал подвоха. Не могла дочь Израиля, столь преданная своей вере и своему народу так быстро отречься от своих предков и той прошлой жизни.

— Я сделала это лишь ради нашего сына, но я по-прежнему молюсь своему богу. Не думай, что это решение далось мне так легко. Не проходило еще и дня, чтобы я не корила себя за эту слабость. — ответила Ребекка, сжав крестик в руке. А те уличные фигляры, о которых ты с таким пренебрежением отзываешься, дали мне кров и спасли меня от смерти, и более страшных вещей!  
— Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама. — сказал Бриан, поднимаясь и подходя к ней ближе — Ты что-то не договариваешь. Тебе ни к чему лгать мне или скрывать что-то. Я не верю, что ты сделала это лишь ради Рено. Ты спасла меня и вылечила. Раны были довольно серьезными, даже наш Жозеф признал это и если бы не твоя помощь, кто знает, возможно, сейчас орден выбирал себе нового магистра. Ну, же, признайся мне, что же такого произошло, что изменилось в твоей душе?  
— Отвечу, если и ты дашь мне ответы на некоторые вопросы — сказала она, отойдя к окну.  
— Изволь, мне нечего скрывать от тебя, Ребекка. — Бриан насторожился.  
— Тогда ответь мне, что это за странная фигура, который вы поклоняетесь и называете Духом Света? — Ребекка не отступала. — Это не образ Девы Марии, да и не один ваш христианский святой не похож на это странное и страшное создание! Что же это за бог такой, который требует крови человеческой?  
Бриан смотрел несколько минут на Ребекку прямо в упор, не отводя своих темных пылающих глаз. Он снова присел, отстегнув свой меч и кинжал вместе с ножнами.  
— Тебе показалось! — он картинно рассмеялся. — О чем ты? Что за Дух Света?  
— Не уходи от ответа! Я видела тогда все своими собственными глазами… В ту ночь, когда ты с другими своими собратьями собрались в большом зале твоего родового замка. Видела, как ты порезал свою руку кинжалом. Вот здесь — Ребекка провела по ладони Буагильбера прямо в том месте, где когда-то был надрез. — Я видела, как вы собрались в круг и призывали Духа Света. Ты просил о помощи в ваших темных делах и вы молились о смерти короля Ричарда!  
— Ты и вправду хочешь знать, что это? — спросил Бриан, глаза его изменились и сверкнули недобрым огнем. Он осторожно потянулся к кинжалу. — Я знал, Ребекка, с самого начала, твои любознательность и упрямство не приведут ни к чему хорошему.

— Да, я хочу знать правду, ибо вы поклоняетесь не Иисусу Христу, а… — Ребекка осеклась, испугавшись своих собственных мыслей.  
— Дьяволу? Ну, же, ты ведь это хотела сказать? — глаза Буагильбера стали черными как ночь, загоревшийся огонь в его глазах, сейчас превратился в бушующее пламя.  
— Какой бог может требовать крови?! — она была напугана тем, как теперь храмовник смотрел на нее. В руках Бриана теперь был тот самый кинжал, который она видела в ту ночь. Он встал и медленно приблизился к ней.  
— Хорошо — сказал он, его голос звучал ровно, без тени сомнений или недоверия — Я приоткрою тебе некоторые тайны нашего оредна. Могу заверить тебя, это не Дьявол и не его демоны. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что помимо Бога-Отца и Сына, есть и Святому Дух или Дух Света. Это и есть Дух Света.  
— Почему же он выглядит столь странно и даже страшно? — Ребекка осторожно попятилась назад, вид Бриана с кинжалом в руках был отнюдь не дружелюбным.  
— Ну, хорошо — выдохнул Буагильбер и будто найдя равновесие заговорил снова — Я нашел эту скульптуру в развалинах одного из храмов в Палестине. Как раз, когда нам все же удалось с таким трудом взять Акру. Я был ранен и довольно серьезно, под завалами дома лежал один из моих убитых товарищей и я вытаскивал его, чтобы похоронить по-христиански. Жара бы сделала свое черное дело и к утру его тело начало бы разлагаться. Пока я вытаскивал его и копал могилу, я наткнулся на этого идола. Сначала он тоже напугал меня, настолько он был искривлен и исковеркан. Приглядевшись, я понял, что это не следствие падения дома и не камни искалечили его — он был сотворен уже таким, каким я нашел его. Похоронив мертвого товарища, я решился взять эту странную статуэтку. Мои руки были в крови от ран и идол перепачкался моей кровью. Я засунул его с вою дорожную сумку и побрел искать остальных, подбирая по дороге раненых товарищей. Единственное, о чем я тогда молил бога, поскорее добраться до лагеря. Солнце нещадно палило, я терял силы. Наконец, обнаружив еще нескольких наших воинов, мы воссоединились все вместе и отправились в крепость.  
Чуть позже, когда я раненый лежал в нашем монастырском лазарете, я вспомнил, что среди моих вещей есть и эта странная находка. Вечером, после молитвы и ужина, я не мог заснуть. Рана болела сильно, сон не шел. Я развернул вещи и увидел, что странная скульптура словно расправилась и будто ожила. Я мог видеть, что у идола есть глаза, рот и странного вида острые уши. Не долго думая, я оставил эту скульптуру на столе у кровати. Рана продолжала ныть и единственное, чего мне тогда хотелось, чтобы боль отступила и я наконец-то смог бы заснуть. Так я лежал около часа и смотрел на это странное создание. Монастырский колокол пробил полночь. И тут, в свете пламени от свечи я увидел нечто удивительное, что заставило меня потянуться к мечу — странный свет, который исходил от этой искалеченной фигурки. А потом — облегчение. Боль ушла и я смог заснуть. На другой день один из наших братьев занемог столь сильно, что даже наш лекарь ничего не мог сделать и сказал, чтобы мы приготовились к тому, что наш славный Готфри отправится к своим предкам еще до захода солнца.

Все любили Готфри — храбрый еще очень молодой воин, жить и жить… Я искренне не желал его гибели, хоть и сам был на волосок от смерти, я молился за облегчение его участи. И вот вечером повторилось все тоже самое — мой идол будто ожил и в полночь стал светиться странным светом. Потом все стихло. На утро лекарь с радостью объявил нам, что Готфри намного лучше и нам стоит продолжать молить Господа, ибо только так он и смог исцелиться. Но я знал, ЧТО случилось и КТО помог на самом деле. Это звучит очень дико и неправдоподобно, сам бы не поверил.  
Так было каждый раз, когда я просил это существо помочь нашей братии и ордену. Очень необычное создание, когда я ночью порезал руку и окропил его своей кровью, он исполнил мое очередное желание — способствовать укреплению ордена в Иерусалиме и восточных землях. С тех самых пор, как мы стали самой могущественной организацией здесь на Востоке и в Европе, я больше не просил Духа Света ни о чем другом, кроме как помогать в делах ордена. И он помогает, но лишь во благо ордена Храма.  
— Ты просил его о моей благосклонности? — ее сомнения прорвались наружу.  
— Нет, Ребекка. Никогда — твердо ответил Буагильбер — О таком просить великий грех, если я и просил о чем-то, то лишь помощи ордену. Об остальном я молил Господа нашего. Ничего и никого боле.  
— Я слышала как вы все просили это чудовище о смерти короля Ричарда. Бриан, это ужасно. Просить о смерти другого человека! Ты потерял свою душу! — Ребекка ужаснулась, услышав рассказ храмовника.  
— Ричард был ни кем иным, как мясником, посылающим на смерть все новых и новых воинов. Он виновен во всех раздорах и стычках в Европе. Он разрушил такой хрупкий мир на Востоке, который нам с таким трудом удалось заключить с Саладином! Нет, Ребекка, просить смерти такому как Ричард — не грех! Я бы и сам его прикончил, представься мне такой случай! — рявкнул Бриан, вскакивая. Раны отдались тупой болью.  
— Это не вам решать, лишь бог может решать судьбу и жизнь людскую! Глупо губить свою душу, направляя свою силу на месть и желание смерти другим! — Ребекка все больше пятилась от Бриана, наконец вжавшись в стену, она глядела на него с неподдельным ужасом. — Твоя душа будет гореть в аду…

— Конечно! Хаттин — вот, где был настоящий ад! Хаттин — вот, это была величайшая глупость, за которою мы так дорого заплатили! Это ведь ты закапывала труппы молодых оруженосцев, которые прикрывали собственной грудью своих хозяев! Совсем еще мальчишки, на год-два старше нашего Рено! Это ты собирала выкуп и продавала последние пряжки от пояса, чтобы выкупить нашего «доблестного» магистра, который ценой смерти сотен и тысяч наших лучших воинов, за нашими спинами сговорился с Ричардом и сдался при Хаттине, спасая вою шкуру… А с каким воодушевлением он, без всякой разведки и совета со стороны братии, рвался в бой! А Ричард? Так спешил поставить на трон Иерусалима это ничтожество Лузиньяна, что действительно был готов на любую и даже самую кровавую сделку! А что потом? Ричард бежал впереди всех, опасаясь плена! — Бриан с силой вонзил кинжал в стол — Когда мы умирали от дикой жары, варясь заживо в собственных доспехах! В спины нам летели стрелы и дротики дикарей. Наши рыцари умирали от болезней, чумы, кровавого поноса и отравленной воды! В то время как Ричард бросил половину своих храбрых воинов и стал искать пути договориться с Саладином, пообещав ему Иерусалим, за который мы отдали столько жизней! Разве будет угодно самому Богу такое? А что потом…? Потом он собирает этих молодых воинов, многие еще ни разу не были в сражении, почти еще мальчишек и снова ведет их на бойню и грабеж, нарушая все мирные договоренности! И опять гибнут те, кто должен был жить! Нет, Ребекка, нет в этом мире того бога, о ком ты все время говоришь. И нет той справедливости, на которую ты уповаешь. И не надо ее искать — мы сами творим эту справедливость. Проклятье! Мы готовы были молиться самому Дьяволу, чтобы перестать следовать безумству тех самых фанатиков, которые призывают нас защищать нашими телами голую пустыню! В это могут поверить лишь новобранцы, да совсем лишенные разума. Истинные намерения далеки от святых, поверь мне, Ребекка. Ничто так не тревожило душу, как честолюбие, замешанное на возможности набить золотом до верху наши корабли, завоевать новые земли и взять все, что только может предоставить случай и сама судьба!

— Моего брата убил Ричард Львиное Сердце — неожиданно двери отварились и в них вошел Альберт Мальвуазен, голос и лицо его были спокойны, лишь блеск темно-зеленых глаз и какое-то странное их выражение, выдавали внутреннюю ненависть тамплиера к Ричарду — прошу меня простить, что так грубо прервал ваш разговор. Я хотел повидаться с вами обоими и особенно с моим раненым другом.  
— Проходи, Альберт, ты как раз вовремя. Ребекка спросила меня о нашем Духе Света и я объясняю ей, почему он стал для нас отдушиной и опорой. — Бриан налил кубок вина и поставил перед Альбертом. Сам Бриан пил лишь воду. — А еще моя любимая спрашивает, почему мы так просили о смерти Ричарда.  
— Ричард приказал казнить моего старшего бара Филиппа, без суда и следствия. Разве, это не убийство? Разве просить умертвить убийцу — это грех? — Альберт отпил немного вина и улыбнулся — Хорошее вино, Бриан. Как всегда, у тебя отменный вкус на вино и женщин.  
— Вот видишь, Ребекка, у каждого из нас найдется своя причина ненавидеть Ричарда, но Господь распорядился мудро и прибрал кровопийцу. За это и выпьем — произнес Бриан и приподнял свой кубок с водой.  
— У вас веры больше на языке, чем в жизни — сказала Ребекка. — Вы прикрываетесь именем вашего бога! За его именем вы утаиваете ваши грязные дела, оправдываете убийства и прочие пороки. Где же она — ваша вера?! Что же это за бог такой, который покровительствует таким негодяям и убийцам?!

— Вера? Вера? Ты видела своими глазами, ЧТО здесь происходит. — ответил Бриан. — Здесь каждый день гибнут сотни храбрых достойных воинов, не только от стрел, копий или мечей, но и от этой дикой нескончаемой жары, болезней, отравленной воды. Мы умираем с именем Господа нашего на устах, нашей кровью политы эти земли. Но это не Бог творит все эти бесчинства, а сам человек. Здесь нет веры, Ребекка. Она заканчивается тогда, когда ты сам берешь в руки меч и сам вершишь то, ради чего сюда пришел. Я признал свои грехи и покаялся в них. Альберт, мой друг, тому свидетель. Я убивал, насиловал, грабил, проливал реки крови, но я не предавал своего бога и не отрекался от него. Я не отрекался от Иисуса Христа. Я грешен и моя душа будет гореть в аду. Поверь, Ребекка, я о многом жалею, но и о многом нет.  
— Что ж, — сказал Альберт, глядя на Ребекку и Бриана, прекрасно осознавая, что он не вовремя пришел навестить своего друга — будет лучше, если я пойду спасть и оставлю вас наедине. Рад был видеть тебя Бриан. Доброй ночи, Ребекка. Скоро будет дождь.

С этими словами он поцеловал ей руку и вышел из покоев Буагильбера.  
— Доброй ночи, Альберт, я тоже рад был тебя видеть — ответил Бриан.  
— Доброй ночи, сэр Альберт — ответила Ребекка, заперев двери. Бриан хоть и мог уже ходить без посторонней помощи, владеть мечом, все же нуждался в лечении и отдыхе.  
Ребекка взяла его под руку и вывела под навес, чтобы подышать вечерним прохладным воздухом.  
— Как же ты можешь жить со всем этим… — тихо произнесла она. — Если ты отнимаешь чью-то жизнь, ты сам расстаешься с частью своей души…  
— Значит у меня ее вовсе быть не должно… Предрассудки делают людей слепыми и безумными, они пожирают сердца и превращают человека в зверя — глаза Бриана были спокойными и серьезными. — Это так, Ребекка.  
— Ты верил, верил в то, что ты делал? Ты делал все это ради твоего бога, показывая свою доблесть на поле брани? Неужели все это и твоя загубленная душа стоили того? — спросила Ребекка и взглянула в глаза храмовнику.  
— Разве убийство, пусть и во имя бога, любого бога, это доблесть? — сказал Бриан — Если сражаешься за других — такую жизнь стоить прожить. Я сражался за других. Я не хочу больше не убивать, ни сражаться. Я хочу лишь быть с тобой. Рядом. И никогда не отпускать тебя.  
— Чего ты хочешь еще, Бриан? — голос Ребекки дрогнул, глаза наполнились грустью и сожалением.  
Начался дождь, такой долгожданный для этих земель, опаленных палестинским солнцем.  
— Твое прощение — отозвался он. — За то, что я сделал с тобой. Я уничтожил тебя, заставив принять нашу веру, заставив жить со мной, пусть даже в законном союзе. Сначала, я хотел получить твое тело, потом я хотел получить твою душу, но вместо этого, я растоптал все, что нас могло бы связывать… Если бы Господь свел нас при других обстоятельствах, я часто думаю об этом, как бы все сложилось тогда… Не будь этих глупых предрассудков, не вступи я в орден, если бы ты родилась от благородных христиан, если бы Айвенго не встретился тебе на пути, если бы…

— Возможно, именно тогда нас бы никогда не свел Господь и мы бы не знали друг друга — Ребекка присела на скамью.  
— Я бы не был столь жесток, столь беспощаден и эгоистичен, каким ты меня часто видишь. Я вовсе не таков от природы — Бриан сел рядом и взял Ребекку за руку. — Возможно, ты права, и я бы никогда тебя не встретил… Проклятая судьба…  
— Люди нередко сваливают на судьбу все обрушившиеся на них несчастья, словно стараются быть слепыми, чтобы не осознавать, что во всех бедах виноваты они сами. — Ребекка не отнимала руки. — Возможно, я была бы счастлива…  
— Я люблю тебя — ответил храмовник, осторожно сжимая ее хрупкую ладонь в своей широкой мозолистой руке. — Знаю, ты никогда не примешь мою любовь, я хотел сделать тебя счастливой, а обрек нас обоих на страдания. Ты никогда меня не полюбишь…  
— Ты меня многому научил — отозвалась Ребекка, накрывая своей ладонью его руки. — Ты видишь мою душу насквозь, читаешь меня будто открытую книгу, но сейчас ты не прав…  
— В чем? — Бриан посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Нет больше никакого Уилфреда Айвенго, нет ненависти и нет никакой судьбы… Я смогла полюбить тебя — тихо ответила Ребекка.  
— Ребекка… — Буагильбер обнял ее — почему ты никогда не говорила мне этого, даже в минуты нашей близости?  
— Я долго не могла понять, что же это такое. Лишь позже я осознала, насколько ты мне дорог… — Ребекка поглядела ему в глаза — Я бы не перенесла твоей гибели…  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, даже, если меня не будет рядом, — сказал Буагильбер, не разжимая объятия. — Я буду с тобой вот здесь — с этими словами Бриан приложил руку к сердцу. — Навсегда.  
Дождь продолжал идти. Это было очень редкое явление в тех местах. Они сидели обнявшись под большим навесом.  
— Я люблю тебя…навсегда… — раздался ее тихий голос. Поцелуй. Такой же тихий, но такой долгожданный.


	30. Смерть вокруг. Часть третья. Так хочет Бог.

Екклезиаст: «Горе тебе, земля, когда царь твой отрок и когда князья твои едят рано!»

Прошло десять лет.

Идеологическая власть над государствами по- прежнему оставалась в руках Папы, но политическую и экономическую власть в Европе имел уже не он, а Великий магистр ордена рыцарей Храма. Он мог решать, кому, когда и с кем воевать, кому и где править, а кому подчиняться. Ко всему этому тамплиеры владели не только землями, но и верфями, портами, имели мощный флот.

В главной прецептории оредна рыцарей Храма проходило посвящение новичков, а также, по окончанию процедуры, полагалось выделить особое время на присуждение новых званий особо отличившимся рыцарям-храмовникам.  
Молодой рыцарь Храма склонился перед прецептором парижским, его темные волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, на голове была выбрита тонзура. Белоснежный плащ с красным нашитым крестом, ниспадал с его плеч. На шее рыцаря висела тяжелая золотая цеп с крестом на конце. Темные глаза храмовника были опущены, губы шептали молитву. Тяжелый двуручный меч с кинжалом в ножнах, закрепленных широким кожаным поясом, свисал и касался каменного пола.  
— Credo in unum deum! * Верую в единого бога! — раздалось на весь зал. — Amen! Аминь! — подхватили многочисленные глубокие голоса рыцарей.  
— Встань, брат Рено, наш новый командор — провозгласил прецептор. — Отныне, на тебе лежит еще большая ответственность и забота об ордене нашем. Принимаешь ли ты это тяжкое бремя во славу ордена и Господа нашего Иисуса Христа? В присутствии магистра нашего и братии?  
— Принимаю, со всем смирением и приношу клятву ордену. Клятву послушания, бедности и целомудрия. Коим обетом я показываю твёрдое и несомненное желание посвятить меч, силы, жизнь и всё прочее делу христианского благочестия Ордена Храма и рыцарей, его охране и чести, а также величайшему просвещению и возвращению Храма и могилы Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, земель Палестины и Востока и владений отцов.  
Подчиняюсь Уставу святого Бернара, Грамоте о переходе, Правилам, Законам, Установлениям и прочим отдельным актам, изданным в соответствии статутам Ордена: обязуюсь никому не сообщать о Рыцарях, никому не открывать титулов или степеней, никому ничего не передавать об обрядах и обычаях Ордена. Затем обязуюсь всегда, будь-то в помещениях Ордена или вовне и в любых обстоятельствах жизни полностью подчиняться верховному Магистру и старшим по званию в Ордене…

Обязуюсь сражаться с неверующими и неверными своим примером, доблестью, богатством и другими средствами; против неверных и неверующих с мечом к Кресту подступающих обязуюсь обнажать меч.В этом перед Рыцарями, на этом собрании присутствующими, громко клянусь, признаю и исповедую.  
Клятву сию кровью своей подписываю и запечатлеваю на бумагах (in tabulas) собрания… снова пишу и подписываю со свидетелями, подписавшимися под вышесказанным.  
Слава Отцу, и Сыну, и Святому Духу. Аминь.  
— Аминь! — повторили все присутствующие. В том числе и сам магистр оредна Храма Бриан де Буагильбер. Теперь его сын стал командором ордена, уже прошло немало лет с тех самых пор как Рено добровольно решил вступить в орден Храма и получил заветный плащ.  
Звуки гимна раздались по всему залу прецепотрии. «Non Nobis Domine» — гремело и сотрясало воздух. Сотни низких мужских голосов пели знаменитый негласный гимн ордена Храма. «Не нам, не нам Господи…».

Бриан стоял в окружении личной охраны и самых высших чинов ордена. Буагильбер смотрел на своего сына, который, как и он сам когда-то принимал рукоположение, становясь уже не просто рыцарем, а командором. В душе у магистра бушевал ураган. Он был горд за своего сына, Рено уже участвовал в сражениях и успел побывать несколько раз в Палестине вместе с ним. Он стал искусным и сильным воином. Достойным рыцарем ордена Храма. Многие братья уважали и любили Рено — это был образчик рыцарства и чести, в отличии от отца, он свято чтил Устав ордена, никогда не нарушал данные обеты. Доблестно сражался с неверными, иногда, проявляя милосердие к врагам и поступая как истинный христианин. Рено предпочитал книги кружке вина, никогда не был замечен в распутстве или других противных делах, которые бы повлекли за собой нарушение Устава. Он усердно молился и соблюдал посты, навещал старых рыцарей и помогал больным братьям.  
Гордость за сына перемешивалась с разочарованием — его мальчик, его продолжение, его живая копия, предпочел монашеско-военную жизнь нежели все земные радости. Бриан вспоминал себя — когда-то, из-за отчаяния и слабости, он принял плащ тамплиера и вступил в орден. Но не по искреннему зову сердца он произносил слова клятвы, а с досады и злости, которые потом нарушал с такой легкостью и простотой, что даже перестал обращать внимание на Устав. Рено был ему укором — будучи тем редким образчиком рыцарства на который ровнялось доброе число братии, он противостоял распущенным и властным надменным рыцарям, кои были в ордене и состояли в его высшем руководстве. Рено не раз открыто противостоял отцу и даже на капитуле несколько раз высказывался о том, что храмовники позорят себя, веду распущенный образ жизни, а в Палестине превратились не в тех спасителей паломников от неверных и разбойников, а сами становятся лихими людьми, обращая свое могущество и власть в орудие безнаказанности.  
Бриан не сдерживал такие порывы своего сына, наоборот, ему было интересно наблюдать за тем, как его живое продолжение неотступно и достойно следует своим целям. Рено вырос в храброго, сильного и достойного мужчину. Буагильберу было тяжело видеть, что Рено не сможет продолжить его род, приняв рыцарский плащ и монашеский постриг. Это было его добровольным решением, которое его сын принял умом, душой и сердцем.

***

Все же, не смотря на решение старшего сына, у Бриана была еще надежда. Младший сын Гийом, которого подарила им судьба, был совсем другим. Он разительно отличался от своего старшего брата Рено. С детства он был увлечен ведением хозяйства, чтением книг, изучением полезных трав, свойствами ядов. Он был живой копией своей матушки — Ребекки. Темные большие карие глаза, чуть вьющиеся волосы, не грубый голос. Манеры юноши были настолько приятными и естественными, что не давали повод усомниться в его честности и благородстве. У матери он перенял способности к быстрому обучению и помощи нуждающимся. Гийом с большим удовольствием помогал Ребекке с лечением крестьян, простолюдинов, которые обращались к ней за помощью. Все любили и уважали Гийома.

Также, он с усердием помогал вести хозяйство уже совсем пожилому Ги, а вскоре и сам стал прекрасным управляющим всеми поместьями и землями своего отца, приумножив доход.  
Единственно, что разочаровывала Буагильбера в своем младшем сыне то, что Гийом не стремился стать хорошим бойцом, отлично владеть мечом или секирой. Бриан даже сам как-то раз пытался научить сына прилично драться, но Гийом даже в седле сидел не очень уверенно. Не смотря на все это, Бриан любил своего младшего сына и был рад, каждый раз приезжая в свои владения, потрепать Гийома по его курчавым темным волосам, обнять этого невысокого мальчишку, прижать его к сердцу и не скрывать того, что он его сын. Буагильбер старался дать младшему то, чего ему не удалось дать старшему — а именно отеческую любовь и заботу.  
Вот и теперь Бриан де Буагильбер, спустя несколько дней после посещения главного командорства, возвращался в свои владения.  
Как только подвесной мосты был спущен, а ворота его замка открылись, Бриан, не спускаясь с коня, влетел в замок и его главный зал, так ему не терпелось обнять Ребекку. Он не видел ее долгих четыре месяца…  
Знатно отмывшись после долгой дороги в купальне, Бриан никак не мог дождаться конца ужина. Ему не терпелось уединиться со своей возлюбленной, но его младший сын Гийом только и делал, что расспрашивал отца о походе и о Рено.  
— Когда же приедет мой старший брат? — спрашивал Гийом, глядя на Бриана своими большими карими глазами.  
— Он приедет лишь к осени, мой мальчик, теперь Рено стал командором и должен прибыть в свое командорство. Он уже получил назначение — ответил Буагильбер, не спуская горящих глаз с Ребекки. Его страсть и желание ему удавалось скрывать все труднее.  
— Рено был ранен? — спросила она, насторожившись. Ребекка понимала, что даже не смотря на раны, рыцари Христа продолжали участвовать в сражениях.  
— Да, Ребекка, но всего пару царапин и поверь, раны его уже зажили и ему ничего не мешает все также ловко сидеть в седле как и раньше. Не о чем волноваться — заверил ее Бриан, глядя на Ребекку в упор. — Он уже взрослый мужчина.  
— Рено по-прежнему мой сын, всегда им был и будет, даже если он уже взрослый мужчина — улыбнулась Ребекка.  
— А что мой Гийом, ты хоть немного тренировался, пока меня не было? — Бриан подмигнул младшему сыну.  
— Твой сарацинский слуга пробовал меня тренировать военному искусству, но быстрей научил меня своему языку, чем я стал сносно владеть мечом — ответил Гийом с улыбкой, он был очень рад приезду отца. — Я не стал мучить Амета дальше, он уже не так молод как раньше и с моей стороны было бы не почтительно продолжать мои неловкие попытки.  
— Ах, ты, лукавый бесенок! Когда научишься сидеть с седле, как подобает истинным рыцарям и дворянам? Но я доволен тем, как ты управляешься с землями и поместьями. Голова у тебя на месте! — Буагильбер подошел к сыну и игриво потрепал его по кучерявой шевелюре, Гийом был настолько милым, с румяными щеками и блестящими глазами, что Бриану он напоминал спелое молодое яблоко. Юноша был еще очень молод и внешностью настолько напоминал свою матушку, что вызывал у Бриана умиление и желание его побаловать. Но хоть Гийом и был не в ладах с мечом, то на ведение дел и управлением землями Бриану жаловаться не приходилось — острый ум младшего сына снискал уважение у сурового воина.  
— Вот, это тебе — Бриан протянул сыну дорогой кинжал дамасской работы и кожаную суму с книгами.

— О, отец, благодарю тебя! — Гийом учтиво поклонился и принял подарки. — Это те самые книги, которые я так хотел заполучить!  
— Наслаждайся! — ответил Буагильбер и снова потрепал сына по темным кудряшкам.  
После ужина все отправились в свои покои. Гийом с книгами к себе, а Бриан еще какое-то время сидел у горевшего камина и потягивал вино.  
— Сыграем в шахматы? — продолжил Буагильбер был в хорошем расположении духа и навеселе.  
— Сыграем, сэр рыцарь — ответила Ребекка, улыбаясь ему в ответ, но затаенная грусть все же прорвалась из глубины ее души — Я рада, что ты вернулся, но мое сердце опечалено таким решением Рено. Он добровольно отказался от жизни и всех ее привязанностей, мой мальчик…  
— Рено приедет осенью, как только закончит все необходимые дела в своем командорстве. Не раньше. Ему еще повезло, рыцарям Храма не дозволяется навещать родных, тем более женщин, даже своих сестер и матерей. Ибо в уставе сказано — «избегать общения и поцелуев всех женщин» — Бриан встал и поставил кубок на стол, подойдя к столу с шахматами он стал расставлять фигурки для игры.  
— И кто же мне говорит об уставе? — удивленно спросила Ребекка, это даже насмешило ее.  
— С тех пор, как я стал магистром, в устав внесли некоторые изменения. Рыцарю, достойно послужившему ордену, дозволяется многое. — ответил Бриан, приглашая Ребекку присесть и начать партию.  
— Я не видела его так долго… — Ребекка сделала первый ход.  
— Не переживай, мое сокровище, с ним все очень хорошо. Лишь свалился с коня один раз, когда решил опередить Альберта на охоте — рассмеялся Буагильбер и сделал ответный ход. Его глаза не отрываясь смотрели на Ребекку, а рука потянулась к ее руке. Совсем как когда-то, будучи в обители Темплстоу. Этот момент напомнил Бриану тот самый день, когда решилась их судьба. Но в этот раз Ребекка не отняла свою руку, а лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
— Помнишь, когда-то ты даже слышать не хотела о том, чтобы отдать мне свою душу? — Бриан нежно поцеловал ее руку. Его глаза и учащенное дыхание не скрывали его желания.  
— Сейчас я съем твоего коня, Бриан. Помню. Помню и то, как ты нарушил все обеты, данные тобою Господу — ответила Ребекка и сделала ход.  
— О, боже! Ребекка! Все это я сделал лишь из-за тебя! — Бриан распалился не на шутку, а его глаза ничем не уступали огню в камине.  
— Я не толкала тебя на клятвопреступления! — Ребекка высвободила свою руку и с удивлением поглядела на Буагильбера, который принялся расшнуровывать завязки у ворота своей туники. Щеки его пылали, а глаза продолжали как-то хищно глядеть на нее.  
— Ты не справедлива и жестока со мной… — с этими словами он запер двери в зал. — Чтобы нам никто не помешал. Надеюсь, Гийом уже спит или читает какую-нибудь книгу…  
Голос его был глухим и низким, глаза горели как у волка, Бриан подошел к столику с шахматами и продолжил игру, сделав еще один ход. Руки его немного дрожали.  
— Ты не справедлива ко мне… мой прекрасный цветок Палестины… — произнес он, протянув свою руку и сжав в стальной хватке тонкую руку Ребекки.

Одно резкое движение и шахматные фигурки полетели на пол…  
Страсть, разгоревшаяся так сильно, настолько охватила Бриана, что он даже не обращал внимания на сопротивление своей возлюбленной, не смотря на протесты Ребекки не делать подобного в зале, он повалил ее на шкуры прямо у горящего камина.  
Не переставая шептать что-то на французском, он спешно расшнуровывал завязки платья Ребекки. Еще мгновение и его нетерпение выплеснулось — Бриан одним резким движением разорвал платье, которое было досадной преградой и лишь раздражало храмовника.

— Иди ко мне, ну же, не будь такой жестокой… — жаркие объятия и страстный шепот, Буагильбер не остановился. Пылающий огонь в камине отбрасывал темно-красные тени на весь зал.  
Бриан целовал жадно, словно никогда раньше не знал женского тела, каждый сантиметр, при этом его руки спускались все ниже и ниже, уверенно лаская нежную кожу, заставляя Ребекку трепетать от каждого его прикосновения. Наконец, его руки остановились на её бёдрах. Не смотря на свое неистовое желание овладеть любимой женщиной, он не стал торопиться. Его руки скользнули ещё ниже, лаская запретное место между её бёдер. Не отрываясь от неё, Бриан продолжал сладостную пытку, лаская другой рукой нежную грудь Ребекки с набухшими сосками.  
О, боже, Бриан… что ты со мной делаешь… с её губ сорвался любовный стон, эхом отдаваясь по всему залу, Ребекка не могла больше сдерживать свои чувства, слишком умело и настойчиво тамплиер продолжал свои ласки. Тем временем его руки не отпускали её тело. Бриан, продолжая дарить страстные неистовое поцелуи, спустился сначала к её животу, а затем и к пылающему лону.  
Щеки Ребекки вспыхнули от смущения, когда она догадалась, что именно хочет сделать Буагильбер.  
Ну же, моя сладкая, прошептал он, тебе нечего и некого смущаться, я всего лишь хочу сделать тебе приятно, в этом нет ничего дурного, мой прекрасный цветок. Моё счастье. Я люблю тебя, иди сюда, весь поход только о тебе и думал.  
После этих слов Бриан наклонился и его горячие губы прикоснулись к её нежном лону. С губ Ребекки сорвался громкий стон, но храмовник не собирался просто так отступать, он усмехнулся и продолжил свои непристойные ласки, с каждым разом все глубже и глубже проводя языком между её нежных лепестков.

-Я же говорил, что смогу разбудить и твою страсть, сказал Бриан, оторвавшись наконец то от её лона и нависнув над Ребеккой, а теперь, добавил он, я хочу быть с тобой, до самого утра и пусть все катится ко всем чертям!  
С этими словами он улыбнулся и резко раздвинул её бедра, входя сразу и полностью в её нежное горячее лоно. Его дыхание опаляло ее лицо, руки сжимали её тело, губы то и дело захватывали нежные соски, возбуждая Ребекку ещё больше и не давая ей передышки.  
Бриан брал её всю до конца, он пил её словно терпкое крепкое вино, до самой последней капли. Всё его естество напряглось и жаждало разрядки, двигаясь в диком ритме, проникая все глубже и резче.  
Наконец Бриан отстранился ненадолго, но лишь для того, чтобы сменить позицию на более удобную, он хотел владеть ей полностью. Подхватив её бедра одной рукой, он снова вошёл так глубоко, как это было возможно, при этом, свободной рукой он продолжал свои ласки, срывая каждый раз стоны с её губ. Бриану нравилось наблюдать за её наслаждением, видеть страсть в её глазах. Ещё пару резких и глубоких толчков, и он услышал крик, сорвавшийся с её губ, все её тело словно поразила молния, Ребекка прижалась к нему, обнимая. Бриан поцеловал её, так нежно, как только мог, продолжая двигаться. Ещё мгновение и он излился, прижимая Ребекку к себе с такой силой, что на её теле, а особенно плечах остались небольшие кровоподтеки.  
После, они ещё долго лежали на шкурах рядом с камином, обнявшись и шепчя друг другу что-то нежное. Бриан не выпускал Ребекку из своих крепких объятий.  
Я люблю тебя… Навсегда… тихий шёпот нарушил тишину…  
Занимался рассвет.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев и наступила осень. Деревья стали одевать на себя цветные наряды будто родовитые придворные франты, поля становились пустыми, лишь стаи воронов в поисках своей добычи, собирались в стаи, выискивая жирных червей.Сезон уборки урожая подходил к концу. Виноградники расставались со своей красной листвой.  
По дороге, ведущей в родовой замок де Буагильберов, на крепкой дорожной лошади ехал молодой рыцарь, его оруженосец вёл подузцы чудесного вороного испанского жеребца. Белоснежный плащ с нашитым на нем красным крестом говорил о том, что рыцарь принадлежит к ордену Храма. За ним следовал отряд из троих слуг, которые ехали за повозкой с оружием и необходимыми вещами.

Рыцарь остановился у подъемного моста и трижды протрубил в рог.  
— Это, Рено! Рено вернулся! , раздался звонкий громкий голос Гийома, который уже спешил во внутренний двор замка, чтобы встретить своего старшего брата.  
Сам Бриан тоже был рад приезду Рено, он медленно спускался по каменной лестнице в большой зал замка, где уже накрывали стол для праздничной трапезы — старший сын хозяина прибыл из Святой земли.  
— Рад твоему приезду, Рено! Добро пожаловать домой — поприветствовал он сына. Его темные глаза серьезные и суровые по обыкновению, теперь смягчились.  
— Да благословит ваши дни Пресвятая Дева Мария и да прибудет с вами благодать Иисуса Христа! — ответил Рено и поклонился своему магистру, преклонив при этом одно колено.  
— Встань, сын мой, твоя матушка очень соскучилась по тебе — Бриан поднял рыцаря и обнял его. — Наслышан о твоих ратных делах. Я горжусь тобой, Рено.  
— Благодарю отец, а где моя матушка? — Рено, не смотря на видимое примирение с отцом все же не смог окончательно подавить в себе ненависть к нему, не мог простить Бриану предательства. Рено любил мать больше всех на свете. Младший брат вызывал у него смешанные чувства, Рено любил его, но считал еще слишком юным, а его неумение хорошо сражаться и сидеть на коне, и вовсе вызывали смех в адрес младшего брата. Но Гийому все равно удалось отыскать в суровом сердце своего старшего брата уголок для себя.  
Он напоминал Рено матушку, и каждый раз, когда он учил его военным премудростям, а Гийом валился с ног, тамплиер хоть и сердился, но тут же прощал своего младшего брата. Он, как и его отец, видели в нем живой портрет Ребекки.  
— Матушка сейчас спуститься — отвечал Гийом, с любопытством разглядывая новое облачение старшего брата.  
— А ты так и не брался за меч? — спросил Рено, снимая плащ и наливая себе кубок вина.  
— Я занимался сбором урожая и подсчитывал доход с виноградников. В этому году в два раза больше, чем обычно — начал было Гийом, как его слова прервал Рено, раскатисто и громко рассмеявшись.  
— Ахахахахаа! Что же ты будешь за рыцарь, если до сих пор не научился владеть мечом должным образом, сидишь, зарывшись по уши в бумаги, словно неверный на базаре или проклятый иудей!  
В это самое время Ребекка спускалась по лестнице в большой зал, чтобы наконец-то увидеть своего старшего сына.  
— Закрой свой рот! — рявкнул Бриан, хлопнув по столу кулаком. — Да будет тебе известно, ты и сам наполовину принадлежишь к проклятому племени. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что твоя родная мать иудейской веры. Кто дал тебе такое право разговаривать в таком тоне, мальчишка!  
— Это право даровано всем честным людям — здесь таковых нет! Моя матушка приняла Святой крест! — Рено поднялся на ноги, услышав упрек от отца — Она добрая христианка! Она непрочна… Как ты смеешь!  
— Смеет — раздался голос Ребекки — Твой отец сказал правду. Я иудейка и всегда ей оставалась, христианскую веру мне пришлось принять из-за тебя, сын мой. Если бы ты родился чуть раньше, если бы твой дед не погиб, ты бы застал своих родных и все они принадлежали к тому ненавистному племени иудеев, как и ты.

— Прости меня, матушка! Я так долго тебя не видел! — Рено бросился к матери и упал перед ней на колени, хватая полу ее парчового платья.  
— Встань, встань, мой мальчик, дай мне поглядеть на тебя. Ты весь в своего отца и характером тоже в него — Ребекка жестом приподняла сына с колен.  
— Матушка… — разочаровано произнес Рено, заметив интересное положение Ребекки — Ты опять беременна?! Нет…только не это…  
С этими словами Рено медленно повернулся в сторону Бриана.  
— Проклятый, старый развратник! — прошипел он со злобой — Этот ребенок убьет ее! Как я тебя ненавижу! — Рено со всей силой швырнул свой кубок с вином прямо в Буагильбера. Кубок пролетел мимо и со всей силой ударился о стену. Красные капли вина, разлетевшиеся в стороны, попали на лицо Бриана. Он ничего не сказал своему сыну, лишь стер с лица красные капли.

***

Гнев Рено оказался не напрасным. Прошло еще несколько месяцев. Бриан не покидал свой замок, отдавая лишь необходимые распоряжения Альберту Мальвуазену и своим приближенным. Он не хотел пропустить рождение третьего ребенка и желал быть со своей любимой в этот момент. Дела в ордене шли как нельзя лучше. Рено прибывал в своем командорстве, дважды, за это время ему удалось побывать при дворе французского короля, выполнив несколько очень важных миссий ордена.  
Одним солнечным утром, сидя в своих покоях вместе с Ребеккой, Бриан играл в шахматы. Последний месяц он ни на минуту не отходил от нее, стараясь оберегать от всего дурного.  
— Твой ход, моя Эндорская волшебница, ты, похоже опять выиграла партию — Бриан улыбался и глядел на Ребекку, укутанную в теплое расшитое золотыми цветами теплое покрывало.  
— Я опередила тебя лишь на ход, но партия еще не закончена — ответила она, улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
— Ребекка — неожиданно прервал ее Бриан, она как раз хотела сделать свой ход и уже собиралась передвинуть пешку — Не оставляй меня больше никогда. Ты моя жизнь. Я никто без тебя — вдруг вырвалось у него.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой — ответила Ребекка, ее глаза светились счастьем — даже, если меня не будет рядом. Я буду с тобой вот здесь. — С этими словами она приложила руку к сердцу.  
Бриан улыбнулся снова и взял ее руку в свою.

— Твой ход, счастье мое — Бриан не отрывал своих глаз от Ребекки. Ее рука лежала в его крепкой широкой ладони.  
Неожиданно дикая страшная боль пронзила все ее тело…   
Шахматная фигура полетела на пол…

Прошли целые сутки, когда лекарь вышел в большой зал. Там его приговора ожидали Гийом и сам Бриан де Буагильбер. Лекарь, который когда-то был лучшим учеником Жозефа, а теперь был личным врачом самого магистра ордена Храма, не мог скрыть своих слез. Руки его были в локоть в крови. Рубаха также была перепачкана кровью. Губы дрожали.  
— Мой господин — - голос его дрожал. — Мне очень жаль… мой господин Жозеф говорил и не раз… Да и я говорил вам… Госпоже нельзя было рожать…  
— Ублюдок! — раздалось на весь зал. Буагильбер подскочил к лекарю и стал трясти его, что бы сил — Говори! Говори, чертово отродье, что с ней?! Что с ребенком?!  
— У вас родилась дочь, но госпожу спасти не удалось. Она была почти без сил и не могла родить, она попросила меня рассечь ее лоно и спасти ребенка… Я сделал все, что мог. У вас дочь, прекрасная девочка, мой господин!  
— Что… — Бриан застыл на месте, потом, словно очнувшись от какого-то сна, опрометью бросился в верхние покои.  
— Господин, мой, туда нельзя! — успел прокричать лекарь, бросившись за ним.  
Но Бриана уже ничего и никто не мог остановить. Раскидывая по дороге слуг, он ворвался в их покои, где на кровати в луже крови он увидел свою Ребекку. Тело ее было столь хрупким и казалось невесомым.  
Он не мог поверить своим глазам, не мог осознать, что все это происходит на яву. Его взгляд вдруг упал на младенца, которого еще не успели обмыть. Это была маленькая девочка с большими карими глазами, которые смотрели на него не отрываясь. Бриан взял ребенка на руки.  
— Тебя следует выбросить с башни, проклятое отродье! — его взбешенный взгляд и нечеловеческое выражение лица ничуть не испугали малышку.  
— Отец! Неееетт! Не смей ее трогать! Это моя сестра… — влетевший в комнату Гийом подскочил к Буагильберу и осторожно забрал ее из крепких рук храмовника. — Все будет хорошо, малышка, я буду заботиться о тебе…  
С этими словами Гийом приблизился к телу матери и поцеловал ее в лоб, закрыв глаза — Я обещаю тебе, матушка… Клянусь тебе, всем самым дорогим, жизнью, я позабочусь о ней!  
После этого Гийом вышел с девочкой на руках. Глаза Бриана стали словно стеклянными, он подошел к двери их комнаты и захлопнул их изнутри.

Прошло три дня, но Буагильбер по-прежнему не выходил. Он не впускал никого из слуг, не впустил он и Гийома, который не раз пытался войти, чтобы забрать тело Ребекки и похоронить подобающим образом.  
Еще через два дня, загнав не одного коня, в замок прискакал Рено, узнав о смерти матушки и рождении сестры, он обрушил все известные проклятия на отца. Разбив в большом зале все, что только подвернулось ему под руку. Рено рыдал и кричал, сидя на холодных каменных плитах большого зала, никто из слуг не решался войти и потревожить своего господина.  
Спустя еще сутки на пороге родового имения де Буагильбера появился никто иной, как великий прецептор Иерусалима Альберт Мальвуазен.  
— Все будет хорошо, мой мальчик — Альберт обнимал рыдающего Рено, он любил этого храброго молодого рыцаря, словно тот и впрямь был ему сыном — Все будет хорошо. Видно, так захотел Господь…  
— Отец никого не впускает вот уже несколько дней… — отозвался Рено — мы никак не можем похоронить достойно нашу мать. Этот эгоистичный изверг даже после ее смерти не хочет оставить ее в покое!  
— Тише, тише, мой мальчик — Альберт погладил его по голове, говоря так ласково, словно пытаясь убаюкать — Я что-нибудь придумаю, где твой отец?  
— В их с матушкой покоях, но он и вас не пустит — ответил Рено, допивая вино, оставшееся в кувшине.  
— Дай мне время, я все улажу. — ответил Альберт — Наберись мужества, Рено. Все образуется. Да поможет нам всем Господь.  
Альберт медленно поднялся по каменной лестнице и остановился около дверей, ведущих в личные покои Бриана.  
— Это я, Альберт, твой друг — Мальвуазен осторожно постучал.  
Двери отварились и Альберт вошел во внутрь комнаты, затворив за собой засов.  
Он не спускался до самого вечера. О чем говорили старые друзья, плакали ли они, а может молились вместе — этого было неизвестно никому. Лишь ближе к ночи Альберт спустился в большой зал. Его лицо было смертельно бледным и усталым. Глаза выражали глубокую искреннейшую скорбь.  
— Он все же впустил вас, слава богу! — проговорил Гийом, подходя к усталому Альберту и помогая ему присесть.  
— Все хорошо, Гийом, с божией помощью, завтра мы отпоем и похороним вашу матушку… — выдохнул Альберт и одним залпом осушил кубок с вином, который протянул ему Рено.

Братья сидели обнявшись на каменных плитах большого зала, Мальвуазен присел рядом с ними и стал читать Отче наш.  
Так они просидели до самого утра.  
На следующий день Ребекку отпели по всем христианским законам и похоронили в родовом склепе де Буагильберов. А вместе с ней Бриан навсегда похоронил свое сердце, посвятив остаток своей жизни служению на благо оредна Храма. На ее мраморном надгробии расцветали белые розы…  
Так хотел Бог…

***

Прошло еще семь лет. Папа объявил новый поход и снова на Восток потянулись вереницы кораблей с воинами Запада. Снова лилась кровь, снова жаркое палящее солнце испепелял рыцарей Христа, стараясь прогнать с чужой для них земли.  
— Без моего согласия ни один корабль в Европе не отправляется в плавание, не ставят ни одного монарха и не решают кому и где править, а кому подчиняться — раздался низкий бархатный голос Буагильбера. — Если мы сейчас не выбьем оттуда этих нечестивых псов, мы можем потерять контроль над Иерусалимом окончательно! Так нужно для блага ордена! Так хочет Бог!  
— Но, это же верная смерть — отвечал Мальвуазен, натягивая на себя кольчугу и рукавицы.  
— Верно, очень верно, мой друг, верно как никогда! — ответил Бриан, хлопнув Альберта по полечу.  
Не смотря на преклонный возраст, Буагильбер по-прежнему оставался одним из лучших бойцов ордена Храма. Его рука по-прежнему уверенно держала поводья его ретивого коня, он по-прежнему доблестно сражался во славу Господа, но после смерти Ребекки он сильно изменился. Бриан будто нарочно искал смерти, уехав на Восток и участвуя в каждом сражении против неверных, уводя за собой все новых и новых воинов Христа. Подчиняя все новые и новы земли своей власти.  
Буагильбер оставил все свои владения, замки и управление своему младшему сыну Гийому де Буагильберу. Будучи умным и справедливым, Гийом не посрамил чести его старинного рода. Он управлял землями и замками твердой и уверенной рукой, а также воспитывал свою младшую сестру. Гийом был рад, когда Рено, его старший брат все же приезжал в родовой замок и навещал их.

Бриан, видя своих детей и свое продолжение был горд и счастлив, но сердце и душа его не находили покоя без нее… Без его Ребекки и ее прекрасных глаз… Жизнь стала не нужна гордому храмовнику…  
Не раз в своих молитвах, он просил Господа послать ему смерть, но его время все не приходило. Смерть забирала молодых отважных рыцарей, а Бриана оставляла вновь и вновь мучиться на этой проклятой земле.  
Но однажды, Господь сжалился над ним.  
Вскоре христиане стали терять крепости одну за другой. Падение Аскалона поставило окончательную точку в попытке провести мирные переговоры и снова началась война. Реки крови окрасили горячий песок…  
Магистр ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер сам вел войска на взятие Дамьетты, после тяжелого кровопролитного боя, город был взят, а мусульмане отступили. Спустя еще несколько месяцев армия крестоносцев двинулась на Египет, с ними был брат самого короля Франции.  
Мусульмане отступили, не выдержав свирепого натиска крестоносцев, но брат короля решил проявить храбрость и не спасовать перед воинами Христа. Он продолжал преследовать отступавших врагов, из-за этого тамплиерам пришлось пойти на штурм города. Великий магистр был вынужден отдать приказ к наступлению, не имея достаточного подкрепления. Это было равносильно смерти.

Страшный кровавый бой закончился окружением тамплиеров и остальных рыцарей. Лишь Рено с небольшим отрядом удалось прорваться к ним и попытаться хоть как-то оттеснить мусульман.  
Вечером, когда бой затих, а тамплиеры подсчитывали убитых, Рено пробрался в лагерь, где был сам магистр ордена с теми немногими выжившими после схватки.  
Бриан сидел с перевязанной наспех головой. Раны его были слишком тяжелыми, один глаз он потерял, а левая рука была изувечена на столько, что рыцарь не мог держать щит.  
— Отец — прошептал он, садясь рядом с Буагильбером, до этого он никогда так не называл Бриана, — ты должен спастись, ты наш магистр, наши христианские войска всего в нескольких милях отсюда. К утру ты сможешь добраться до лагеря короля.  
— Что ты мне предлагаешь, Рено? — усмехнулся Бриан, стирая струйки крови, сочащиеся по его лицу — Разве рыцари Храма когда-либо отступали?  
— Мы не можем потерять нашего магистра! — продолжал Рено, помогая перевязывать руку Бриана.  
— Мы не можем потерять нашу честь, сэр де Вишье, командор Тиршапа! — твердо ответил Буагильбер и сверкнул единственным глазом.  
— А теперь слушай меня, мой мальчик — сказал он тихо, наклоняясь к самому уху своего сына — Ты поедешь за подкреплением и приведешь войско сюда. Завтра рано утром мы начнем наступление и задержим неверных здесь до твоего прихода. Ступай.  
— Нет! Я не бошу тебя здесь! Рыцари Храма никогда не отступают и не сдаются! — глаза Рено светились отчаянием, он понимал, что те немногие рыцари, которые остались — завтра все погибнут, они не смогут выстоять против несметного количество воинов Аллаха.  
— Ты поедешь! И немедленно! — прорычал Бриан — Если ты не хочешь послушать меня как своего отца, я приказываю тебе как твой магистр.  
— Рено, мальчик мой, ты должен жить — вдруг голос Буагильбера смягчился и сейчас в нем были нотки сожаления. — Прости меня, сын мой.  
— Нет отец, это я должен молить тебя о прощении… — Рено поглядел на него своими темными глазами. Перед Брианом была его молодая копия — Я только теперь понял, ты не предавал меня, ты не отрекался от меня, ты спас меня и мою жизнь. Прости мою глупость и гордыню… Я не знал какую боль ты носил в себе все это время… Ты любил матушку больше всего на свете… Лишь благодаря тебе… Лишь благодаря этому я живу… Прости меня.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой Рено, мой мальчик… — Бриан обнял его одной рукой и поцеловал. — А теперь, ступай. Так хочет бог… Проживи эту жизнь достойно. Прощай.  
Рено вскочил на своего коня и еще раз оглянулся. Его темные галаза в последний раз видели великого магистра оредна Храма, лучшего, могучего и отважного воина, Бриана де Буагильбера, того, кто презрев и нарушив все обеты, не смотря ни на что, дал ему, Рено де Буагильберу, самое ценное — жизнь.

На следующее утро тамплиеры перешли в наступление с теми немногими рыцарями, что остались в живых. Магистр призвал своих воинов приготовиться к тяжелому бою и не смотря на серьезные раны сам возглавил войско.  
Страшный бой закончился окружением и предложением сдаться в плен, но не таков был Бриан де Буагильбер. Отказавшись сдаться в плен, он и его тамплиеры сражались до последнего воина. Страшное кровавое месиво напоминало ад.  
Не отступив ни на шаг тамплиеры собрали последние силы и ринулись в бой… Спустя несколько часов все было кончено. Их изрубленные на куски тела лежали под палящим солнцем. Никто из них не выжил.  
Рено удалось привести подмогу, но было слишком поздно.  
Весть о гибели великого магистра оредна Храма Бриана де Буагильбера, повергла войска в шок и ужас, но все это лишь подстегнуло их продолжать и не сдаваться.  
Спустя неделю, после жестокой бойни, христианские войска снова выступили на штурм города.  
Во главе был его сын, храбрый и мужественный молодой командор ордена Храма, Рено. Будущий великий магистр ордена Храма, держал в руках черно-белое знамя.  
— За Храм! — кричал молодой командор, уводя за собой воинов — Deus Vult! Так хочет Бог!


	31. P.S.

Гийом де Буагильбер, принявший на себя все обязанности по управлению родовыми замками, поместьями и землями, как всегда подводил итоги расходов и доходов, что-то записывая в большой домовой книге. Расчерчивая уверенной рукой новые строчки, он взглянул в окно.  
По дороге, ведущей к родовому поместью де Буагильберов, ехал безымянный рыцарь. Его крепкий конь отличался от местных лошадей, а уж тем более составлял разительный контраст с лошадьми привезенными Рено из Испании и Востока.  
Сам рыцарь ехал безо всякого сопровождения или оруженосца. Он был уже немолод, его седая голова и немного опущенные плечи, выдавали в нем мужчину старше шестидесяти лет. Но не смотря на довольно преклонный возраст, рыцарь уверенно держался в седле и управлял конем твердой рукой. Его почти поблекшие голубые глаза и светлая кожа, выдавали в нем уроженца английских земель.  
Безымянный рыцарь остановился перед замком и трижды протрубил в рог.  
Гийом отдал приказ впустить путника, так как он не увидел никакой опасности с немолодом рыцаре.

— Добро пожаловать в замок и земли рода де Буагильберов — Гийом сам спустился во внутренний двор и любезно поприветствовал прибывшего гостя. — Кто ты, странник? Откуда и зачем приехал в мои земли?  
Рыцарь снял свою шапку, отороченную мехом и спешился с коня.  
— Благородный сэр — начал рыцарь, — Я ищу земли сэра Бриана де Буагильбера. Хотел повидаться со старым другом и его семьей. Я прибыл из Англии.  
— Что ж, — ответил Гийом — вы как раз и находитесь в его родовом поместье. Я Гийом де Буагильбер, второй сын сэра Бриана де Буагильбера. Я управляю всеми его поместьями, замками и землями. К сожалению, вы не сможете повидать моего отца.  
— О, очень рад приветствовать сына моего старого друга — ответил рыцарь, на его лице заиграла улыбка, а голубые галаза засветились радостным блеском, глядя на сына Бриана. Он был копией Ребекки. Глаза Гийома, его жесты и голос — все напоминало о ней. — Отчего же я не смогу увидеться с вашим отцом?  
— Мой отец, как вам возможно известно, был никем иным, как магистром ордена Храма. Он погиб в крестовом походе. Вы наверно слышали об этом. Всего неделю, как его прах был доставлен во Францию, в замок и упокоен в родовом склепе наших предков, благодаря особому разрешению прецептора Иерусалимского и самого римского папы. Теперь магистром оредна стал мой старший брат Рено де Вишье, де Буагильбер по родству.  
Тяжкий вздох вырвался из груди безымянного рыцаря.

— А где же ваша матушка? — продолжил саксонец — Когда-то, очень давно я знал и ее. Она спасла мне жизнь, вернее, она спасла мне больше чем жизнь.  
— Моя матушка умерла, давно. Семь лет назад. Она умерла при родах, когда дала жизнь моей младшей сестре — глаза Гийома стали печальными.  
— Как?! — вырвалось у безымянного рыцаря и он зашелся сильным кашлем — Господь, почему ты так не справедлив…  
— Она похоронена в родовом склепе, прах нашего отца захоронен рядом с ее могилой. — ответил Гийом.  
Ноги саксонского рыцаря подкосились и если бы не Гийом, он бы упал на каменные плиты двора.  
— Вам плохо, сэр? Как же ваши родные отпустили вас одного в такое долгое путешествие? — спросил его Гийом, приказав слугам отвести коня рыцаря и приготовить комнату — Вы можете погостить у нас. Вижу, вам тяжело далась эта дорога, вам нужен отдых, сэр.  
— Благодарю тебя, славный, достойный юноша. Жена моя давно умерла, а сын Седрик воюет в Палестине, отбыл туда сразу, как только папа объявил о новом походе на Восток. Никому нет дела до старого саксонского рыцаря. Ты такой же благородный и с таким же добрым сердцем, как твоя матушка — еле прошептал голубоглазый сакс — Я приму твое любезное приглашение, но прежде, прошу тебя, могу ли я посетить могилы твоих родителе и отдать им должную память?  
— Конечно, сэр, раз вы были другом моей матушки. Я сам провожу вас — с этими словами Гийом взял под руку немолодого рыцаря и они вместе направились в родовой склеп де Буагильберов.  
Войдя в склеп саксонец ощутил могильный холод.  
— Вот могила моей матери, а это могила моего отца. Я оставлю вас на какое-то время, что бы вы смогли попрощаться с моими родителями. — Гийом показал на два мраморных надгробья. На них были изображены две руки, меч и сердце. Одна широкая большая мужская рука сжимала тонкую женскую руку. На могиле Ребекки цвели белые мраморные розы, будто живые и вились, окутывая всю надгробную плиту. На могиле Бриана де Буагильбера из чистого белого мрамора был рыцарский плащ храмовников.  
— Как погиб твой отец? — спросил безымянный сакс.  
— Вы наверно знаете, он погиб достойно в бою, но не сразу — ответил Гийом, тяжкий вздох сопровождал начало рассказа. — Бой был страшный и магистру чудом удалось выжить вместе с теми немногими франкскими рыцарями-тамплиерами. Он был весь изранен, но не смотря на увечья, на другой день снова выступил в атаку. Он организовал защитный вал… Сарацины начали атаку и использовали греческий огонь. Не дожидаясь, пока пламя, охватившее укрепления рыцарей Храма, прогорит, бросились на защитников среди палящего пламени. И в этой кровопролитной битве мой отец, Бриан де Буагильбер, магистр ордена Храма, потерял второй глаз, а первый он потерял в предыдущей битве, и погиб. Был изрублен на куски сарацинами…  
— Твой отец был самым мужественным, храбрым и лучшим воином, мой мальчик, ты достойный сын своего отца — ответил сакс. — А теперь я бы хотел побыть один.  
Гийом осторожно вышел, а саксонский рыцарь приблизился к могиле Бриана де Буагильбера.  
— Вот мы и свиделись, сэр рыцарь. — со вздохом произнес голубоглазый сакс — Мы были заклятыми врагами, Буагильбер, а теперь ты лежишь в своем родовом склепе. Ты был самым отважным, самым искусным и умелым воином, которого я когда-либо знал. Слышал о твоей достойной и храброй смерти — смерти, настоящих рыцарей, настоящих мужчин. Твой сын подтвердил все слухи. Смерть истинных воинов Христа. Скоро, совсем скоро мы встретимся с тобой, именно как ты хотел, в том самом месте, где нам никто не будет в силах помешать. Ты заслужил покой, мой заклятый друг. Покойся с миром.  
Сказав это, он медленно провел рукой по мраморной надгробной плите.

Подойдя к могиле Ребекки, саксонский рыцарь упал на колени, словно его подкосила какая-то неведомая сила. Из его голубых глаз струились слезы. Протянув руки к надгробной плите, он шептал что-то и целовал холодный мрамор.  
— За что так несправедлив Господь, Ребекка…прости меня… — галаза рыцаря были словно в тумане — Ты спасла меня не только от смерти, ты спасла меня от многого дурного на этом свете. Прости меня за мою слабость, я всегда любил тебя, но у меня не хватало смелости признать это. Буагильбер был прав — душа моя оказалась слабой… Лишь после твоей смерти я могу открыть свои истинные чувства к тебе… Если позволит Господь, мы свидимся на том свете… Очень скоро… Прости меня, Ребекка… Прости…  
Безымянный рыцарь пробыл у могилы Ребекки очень долго. Он целые сутки сидел в склепе, обнимая основание ее могилы.  
Лишь на другой день он вышел оттуда. Гийом ожидал его недалеко от склепа. Прогостив еще два дня в поместье де Буагильберов, безымянный голубоглазый саксонец отправился в обратный путь.  
— Благодарю тебя, Гийом, достойный сын, достойных родителей. Храни тебя бог и спасибо за все — саксонец обнял Гийома на прощание.  
— Да хранит Господь и вас, дорогой сэр, вижу вы очень любили моих родителей и были им хорошим другом — ответил Гийом, пожимая руку немолодому саксу. Его глаза были сейчас точь в точь как у его покойной матери. Большие карие блестящие глаза смотрели на саксонца. — Простите, сэр, но я так и не узнал вашего имени. Кого же мне поминать в своих молитвах о здравии?  
— Благодарю тебя за все, Гийом, прощай! Молись о грешной душе Уилфреда Айвенго — ответил голубоглазый рыцарь и развернув своего коня, поехал прочь.  
Солнце садилось за горизонт, отбрасывая свои последние лучи. Саксонский рыцарь возвращался домой в Англию с тяжелым сердцем. Глаза его были наполнены слезами, а в душе снова и снова вспыхивали воспоминания, такие же яркие, как огонь в Торкилстоне, как блеск испанских доспехов на турнире в Эшби де ла Зуш, как темные, пылающие искрами, глаза Бриана де Буагильбера, со страстью взирающего на прекрасную иудейку, с такой же неистовой силой и любовью, какую сама Ребекка испытывала к голубоглазому саксонцу. И с такой же горечью, болью, и не растраченной любовью, которые сейчас нес в своем сердце саксонский рыцарь Уилфред Айвенго.

Конец


End file.
